Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: This is the story of a young Dalmatian pup named Flare, younger brother to Marshall, who wanted to join the Paw Patrol. Flare found that martial arts was a lot of fun, and wanted to do it himself. He later learned that the Paw Patrol were fighting Charm, leader of the Waste's. He also wants something Flare's connected to. The Hearts of Truth. the Oc's are Flare, Richie, and Snow.
1. Paw Patrol Part one

**Disclaimer:** This is my own anime version of Paw Patrol; obviously. And while I like the show, I've always wondered how it would do as an anime. This is just my take though, so feel free to state your thoughts in a review. I have my own OC and everything. Enjoy!

Also, special thanks to Garguntua Dragon for letting me use his OC known as Margareth for the sister of my OC, who's the protagonist of this story, and Marshall. I also highly reccomend his story Paw Patrol: Dawn of a New Change, as it's more than worth checking out.

* * *

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode one: Paw Patrol Part one

* * *

A black screen was shown turning into what looked like our world, but with it's own little twist in mind. An island was then shown and it seemed to have plenty of houses and shops; so it's not a place to sleep out on. There were many living dogs on this island, and while it wasn't all that big, it didn't exactly have to be. It was plenty for most of the dogs on the island. From the shops, to the schools, all the way to the mountain it had, this was a place for plenty of relaxation. However, there was one Dalmatian who traveled with his brother on one occasion, only to get a certain surprise that he didn't expect. But let's show their current lives before we get to that part.

A car was shown driving around town with a young male Dalmatian puppy in the back; he was wearing a red cap with blue stripes on it, along with a white front. He seemed to be highly bubbly and optimistic, as he took a liking to everywhere he passed. He appeared to be excited about where they were going, and he looked up to his mom from the back seat. "Are we there yet mom?"

"We'll be there soon Flare; don't worry." The mother assured the young Dalmatian; she then let out a chuckle. "Seven years old and you still manage to put a smile on my face with your curiosity."

"What do you expect? I just got started out on seeing what the world has to offer." Flare stated as he looked out the window again. "I still can't wait until we get there. It's gonna be so cool meeting the Paw Patrol; I still can't believe he finally applied."

"Finally?" The sister spoke up from another seat, and then she giggled a bit. "Flare, you've only known about them for a year or two. I think it was two."

"Yeah, it was two. And they're so cool." Flare thought about all the awesome times he would have with the Paw Patrol, in addition to seeing Marshall become a member. "You'd like them too Margareth, if you weren't a teenager obsessed with your phone."

Margareth smirked as she pulled up her phone and showed Flare a picture of herself climbing their mountain. "It's not easy living my life. And I don't just take basic selifes either. I look for adventure."

The mother breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, getting ready to tell Flare something important. "Flare, honey, I've talked with Marshall, and he wants to do this alone; and not just to protect you. He wants to do something on his own without anyone bothering him."

Flare seemed bothered by his mother's words and then he got an idea of his own. "No problem. I'll just sneak in through his bag. If it's the budget part of what he's worried about then I'm more than happy to cut him some slack."

The mother chuckled as the car was shown driving by the water the island was surrounded by. "I don't think he'd want a ninja brother sweetie." The water splashed a wave on the island, showing how full of life it could be.

* * *

The car arrived at some sort of building that had a ninja star on it, with Flare hopping out and closing his door; he also showed his excitement for going inside with his optimism. "I can't wait to see how he's gotten." Flare ran inside with his mother chasing after him and Tina rolling her eyes while smiling.

A Dalmatian that seemed to be a bit older than Flare by about a couple years was seen in the building; he held a Shuriken in his paw and aimed it at the smalles target. When he launched, he hit it on point and pumped his fist. He then looked at the result screen and saw himself on top of all of them, making him excited for the results. "Alright!"

Flare then burst into the room and caught the Dalmatian's attetnion as his mother and sister entered as well. "Did you win Marshall?"

"Check and see." Marshall pointed to the result screen and saw that Marshall won, with Flare running over to him and hugging him; it made Marshall happy to see his little brother proud of him. "Impressive, huh?"

"No kidding!" Flare exclaimed as he pulled Marshall away. "If only I could've seen that last show. You would've been like (Waves paw through the air) zoom; and then I would've beem like (Puts paw back down) whoa; and it would've been so cool! If only Ryder saw that. It'd be a dream."

"Yeah, I can only imagine how cool it would've been to see that." Marshall rubbed Flare's head with affection. "But at least you can see me accept my reward. As long as I don't trip on my own foot again." Flare giggled at Marshall's words of self awareness.

* * *

Marshall was seen standing on the podium with Flare watching in excitement. "Just look at him. That's gonna be the newest member of the Paw Patrol; I just know it."

"You seem pretty confident in him." Margareth pointed out. "Can't say I'm surprised though. I mean, you've been watching him train since day one of when you found out."

The judge was seen walking out onto the stage as he carried the trophy. "And now for the first place trophy, because we already gave the other two since we wanna see Marshall get his prize, I grant him- (Trips over a cord) Uh-oh!" The judge tripped and dropped the trophy, with Flare getting excited and turning his hat back; signaling his mother to what he was going to do without even doing the signal. He still did it however, jumping up to the stage and frontflipping, grabbing the trophy with style. The judge looked up as Flare walked over to him with the crowd being impressed. "Oh, thank you young one."

"Can't let my brother not get what he earned." Flare announced. "He's got huge plans for the future." Marshall giggled a bit at Flare's optimism, with the judge standing up with a chuckle.

"Well I wish him the best of luck." The judge walked up to Marshall and handed him the trophy, which Marshall happily accepted. "Let's hope you can achive them." Marshall smiled and then he winked to Flare, who winked back at him.

* * *

As nighttime came, Marshall was seen working on something on his laptop with Flare jumping up and down, seeming to be on two papers that surprisingly weren't ripping. Marshall seemed to be fine with it, as he was just looking up some stuff about the Paw Patrol. He was however worried when he saw what Marshall was jumping on, knowing what it was when he saw it. "Flare, stop!"

Flare stopped jumping and gave a salute to Marshall. "Stop approved commander Marshall!"

Marshall rolled his eyes while smiling and signaled Flare to get off, picking up the papers after he did. "I knew I should've put these away."

"Well why didn't you?" Flare asked, and then he looked at a paper on Marshall's desk. "You already turned in your best one too. Why did you make so many if you can only turn in one at a time?"

"See, these other ones are to prepare for when I make the final product." Marshall explained as he stacked stood up and stacked them on his desk. "It's just so I can show how much effort I put into making the last one. Showing my prototypes; stuff like that."

"Ah." Flare looked at what Marshall looked up, which wasn't shown, but was spoken of by Flare. "Isn't that one of the two human members of the Paw Patrol? I think it's the edgy one that kicked that tall dude's butt in the finals of that tournament we watched yesterday."

"Yep, that's him." Marshall put his papers away. "From what I heard he became the best member of the team."

"Well good thing you told me; he's the only one I don't know all that much about yet." Flare explained, being interested in the boy's position. "He looks like he could beat ME in a fight in one second." Marshall laughed a bit at Flare's words, rubbing his head again. "I still can't wait for when you become a member."

"And I'll have my faith for." Marshall stood up and walked off with Flare. "Cmon; let's get you into bed."

"Okay Marshall." Flare thought about Marshall's chances and hoped for the best, knowing that Marshall would do well.

* * *

Marshall was seen saying goodbye to Margareth and his mother with a boat behind him, which was to take him to where the Paw Patrol resided. "I guess this is goodbye. Guess Flare would've missed me too much to say it here."

"Well he's still young." The mother pointed out. "This would be really hard for him. Especially after your dad left."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Marshall looked back on when their dad left him, knowing how tragic it was for all of them. "I just hope he's doing okay; wherever he is. (Smiles) Anyway, goodbye. I'll send you something if I become a member of the team."

Marshall hugged Margareth and his mother with Margareth pulling him away with slight sternness. "Whoa buddy; we don't need an early climax in the beginning."

Marshall chuckled a bit and then he headed over to the boat. "Well, I'll be out." Marshall headed onto the boat and then he tapped the roof, letting the boat drive off. He then waved goodbye to his mother and Tina. "Bye mom! Bye Tina!"

"Goodbye son!"

"Good luck!" Margareth smirked and then looked at her mother. "You know he did it, right?"

"Deffinetely. But there's no way we could've stopped him." The mother smiled as she looked at the future of her two sons. "He'd just overwork our defenses."

* * *

Two hours later.

* * *

Marshall was seen lying down on his bed as he thought about his chances on getting into the Paw Patrol. As he thought to himself, he seemed both confident and worried about his chances. 'Maybe I could do really well in the test. Or really bad. Either way I'll give it my all no matter what.' Marshall sat up and gained a look of excitement for the challenge. 'Well either way, I won't let them down. I'll at least pass one of those events, even if some are too hard. And even then I won't turn down the others. So look out Paw Patrol. This is Marshall Rikansi, ready for whatever you've got for me to handle."

Marshall looked out his window with confidence in himself and then he heard a squeaky sound from his bag (pfft). This confused Marshall, as he didn't feel it coming from him. He sniffed the air a bit, and then he walked up to his bag when he got to it; he sniffed it a bit, and got a smell of some of the cream cakes he packed. When he opened up his bag, he was surprised to see his younger brother, who gave him a peace sign and smile, along with an innocent laugh.

* * *

The boat was seen sailing over the ocean with the waves crashing softly against the boat; with Marshall then seen scolding Flare softly inside. "Flare, you know what I told you about sneaking off. Mom's probably worrying her butt off by now."

"Oh no, she knows." Flare corrected Marshall, much to his shock. "She just knew that she couldn't stop me due to all of the training I've done with myself to get past all the defenses." Marshall nodded in understanding as Flare then put on an excited look. "Still; can you believe we're actually gonna meet the Paw Patrol? It's gonna be so cool to meet all of them and I can't wait for it!"

"Whoa, slow down there tiger." Marshall replied as he stopped his little brother from getting up in a hurry. "Now I'm not gonna stop you from meeting anyone in the Paw Patrol, but keep in mind that the reason I went in the first place was for my audition on the team. So if you have any interactions with the Paw Patrol then keep it brief." Flare nodded in understanding as Marshall then looked at his bag, hoping nothing too gross happened in there when he looked back at Flare. "All you did in my bag was fart in it, right?"

"And it smelt like cream cakes." Flare answered, making Marshall smile at his innocence. As much as Marshall tried, he could never find it in himself to ever be mad at Marshall; even when he had to be.

* * *

Three hours later

* * *

The boat was seen arriving at the docks with Flare looking over the rails with Marshall behind him. As the two brothers looked over the town, Flare was amazed by what he saw. Even though it was small, it was enough to impress the young Dalmatian. When the steps lowered to let Flare and Marshall off, Flare couldn't help but run down with excitement, having a rush for energy and bubbly optimsim surrounding him. Without saying a word or making a sound, Flare looked at Adventure bay with a smile as Marshall walked up to him with a happy look himself.

Marshall became surprised when Flare ran off, seeing that he was too excited to stay put. The younger Dalmatian in particular was looking around and seeing all kinds of new faces that he'd never seen before; most of them were very kind, while some were curious. Flare managed to get a look into seeing a young blonde girl giving a cat a shot, which made him a bit anxious, which he quickly brushed off and ran off again.

Flare saw what looked like some sort of tower during his run; it had a slide surrounding it and everything. Just as Marshall caught up to Flare, the younger Dalmatian ran off again and jumped into a bush. Marshall rolled his eyes while smiling and ran after Flare again, hoping to catch up to him in time. The tower was shown again in all of it's glory, being that it was the location that Flare and Marshall had to go to for Marshall's audition

As Flare and Marshall ran off, a young boy in a black hoodie, which he wore over his blue shirt, and had white hair was seen behind a tree when they passed by. He opened his eyes, which were gray, and he seemed to be edgy and full of mystery with his facial expressions. He saw something in Flare. Something he saw in no one else.

* * *

A Chocolate Labrador was lying down under a tree as he then sensed someone coming towards the location he was at. He then saw Flare and took an interest in him with Flare stopping in front of him and looking at him, recognizing him as Marshall ran up to him. The Labrador stood up and wiped his forehead. "He yours?"

"Yeah, sorry." Marshall apologized. "He can be excited at times; especially for something big like this."

"Eh, no worries." The Labrador replied as he rubbed Flare's head. "Good thing you got here before he could do anything too. I'd recognize that fanboy look anywhere, and I know for a fact that fanboys never shut up."

Flare became confused upon those words and gave a stern look to the Labrador. "Hey dude; I may be a kid but I'm not brainless." The Labrador laughed at Flare's words and showed his personality rather well. "Though I do know you all by feature and voice alone or together, so I can say that you're Zuma."

"You guessed it my dog." Zuma replied as he then noogied Flare. "You're alright kid. (Looks at Marshall) So you're the one who came to fail the audition?"

"Switch fail for take and you got it." Marshall stated with Zuma snickering a bit as he walked off with Flare and Marshall. "So I'm guessing you'll be taking us to the tower where the audition takes place?"

"That's what I'm doin dude." Zuma replied. "Keep in mind though that there are plenty of others that auditioned and failed themselves, so it may be hard." Marshall nodded, ready to take whatever came to him.

* * *

Zuma led Marshall and Flare to the tower we saw earlier, showing it to them with his shown chill voice. "There it is dudes. That's where the audition's gonna happen, and it's where you'll be stayin if you pass. Your bwother can stay too, but not if you don't pass."

"Got it. Looks like a good place to live." Marshall said, taking a liking to the home's design. "Even if it looks like they really wanted a slide."

"Can I go down it Marshall?" Flare asked with excitement.

"Yes Flare; if I pass." Marshall answered with a smile.

"Go ahead and meet the rest of the team. I'll let Wyder know you're all here." Zuma ran off as Flare and Marshall nodded to each other to go and meet the rest of the team.

Flare and Marshall walked around the Paw Patrol tower while looking for some other members of the team to meet. "So who do you think we're gonna meet first Marshall? Maybe Chase, or Skye, or maybe even-" Just then, something crashed right onto Marshall; and while it didn't injure him, it did surprise him. "Well would you look at that."

The dog that crashed into Marshall was shown to be a Cockapoo, who stood up and rubbed her head with a smile. "Sorry about that. (Helps Marshall up) You okay?"

"Yeah, I've handled bigger crashes." Marshall chuckled a bit as he then saw Skye's jetpack. "You must be Skye."

"That's me." Skye replied with a salute, as she then picked a pinecone out of one of ther thrusters. "I must've gotten one of these jammed in there when I flew past a tree or something. See, Ryder wants me to stay close by whenever I do flying practice so I don't go near the enemy territory."

Marshall nodded in understanding as Flare got a look at Skye's jetpack, taking a liking to the design of it. "So this is what you fly on all the time? Does everyone in the Paw Patrol have one?"

"Yes, and they do, but I fly in mine the most." Skye answered with a quirky voice, showing her own personality among the other members. "So which one of you is auditioning? I wanna know who to plan the welcome party for." Marshall raised his paw and Skye shook it instantly after. "I'll plan it as soon as you pass." Skye looked at her watch and saw that her flight break was almost done. "Gotta fly!"

Skye flew off with Flare and Marshall looking up, along with Flare commenting on her take off. "That's one way to make an exit." Marshall nodded in agreement as he walked off with Flare to meet some more members.

* * *

A German Shepherd was seen admiring himself in a mirror as he moved his hair back. "Yeah; lookin good Chase. All the girls will be over you. Especially that one." Chase saw Flare and Marshall walking around and smiled upon seeing them, recognizing Marshall and running up to them with an excited look. "Marshall! (Skids a bit when he runs up to Flare and Marshall) Didn't expect to see you here."

"Well I was planning on surprising you." Marshall replied as he fist bumped Chase. "You're looking at the new recruitie. Hope you don't mind, but Flare's a huge fan too, and he snuck along with me."

Chase became satisfied when he heard that, glad to hear that the two are familiar enough with the team. "Did you get any pics of my butt while watching?"

"I did; it's thick as-" Marshall covered Flare's mouth in an instant, with Flare trying to speak more and then licking Marshall's paw, making him move it away. "Too bad Marshall likes being embarrassed."

Chase saw Marshall wiping his paw and took a liking to his and Flare's chemistry, chuckling a bit as he spoke. "I think I'm gonna like you kid. And not just because you said my butt was thick."

Flare giggled a bit as Marshall then rubbed some of his saliva on him, being that Flare had licked his paw just a few seconds ago. It didn't bother Flare though, and Marshall spoke to Chase himself. "Believe me though; I didn't know he was coming with me at first. I guess he snuck into my bag as soon as he could."

"Believe me; I have two brothers myself." Chase revealed as he looked at Flare. "I'm well aware of those who are close to their older brothers." Flare stuck his tounge out playfully and made Chase laugh a bit. "Well I should probably head back now. I was admiring myself before I saw you. It was awesome seeing you again Marshall."

"Well you get back to that." Chase nodded and headed back to his doghouse with Flare hopping onto Marshall's back. The older brother smiled and walked off with Flare.

Flare questioned why Marshall never talked about Chase, showing that Chase must've left his town before he was born. "Hey Marshall. How come you never brought Chase up back at home?"

"I never thought he'd be on the Paw Patrol by now." Marshall explained. "Believe it or not, one of the reasons I joined was to see him again." Flare took an interest in this and found the knowledge on Chase and Marshall's past friendship to be interesting.

* * *

A dumpster was shown shaking softly with a Terrier Mixed breed then popping his head up while holding some sort of sphere like object on his head. The young dog then jumped out of the dumpster and shook the muck off of him, sighing of relief as he walked off. This was when Flare and Marshall saw him and got a whiff of his scent, with Flare gagging and Marshall covering his nose. This got the attention of the Mixed breed, who walked up to them with a smirk. "Too hurt by the scent of discovery I see."

"Feels like the scent of fart baths to me." Flare commented with sass as he wafted away the scent, getting a snicker out of the Mixed breed. "So you're Rocky I'm guessing. We saw you in a lot of battles."

"Perfect guess." Rocky replied and then he let out a proud and loud burp, showing his true signs of grossness. "Also, don't tell Ryder about this. I hate baths, and going into water in general."

Flare looked back on a past episode of the show the Paw Patrol is on, remembering Rocky's attempts to avoid a bath. "Oh, we're aware of that." Flare walked up to Rocky and opened up his mouth. "So what does your mouth smell like from all your burps?"

Rocky said I don't know, but it couldn't be completely heard due to Flare opening it up. Marshall then spoke up and wiped some of the dirt from Rocky's head. "Well you'll have to get a bath sometime Rocky, or else you'll become a social outcast."

"That's why I'm gonna sneak off to a giant fan later." Rocky explained. "There's this windmill somewhere in Adventure Bay and I'm gonna use it to dry clean myself and avoid a bath forever."

Flare giggled a bit at the idea, feeling that it wouldn't work. "Well it wouldn't stop you from smelling like a mountain of farts." Flare snickered a bit and Rocky snickered a bit too, getting an idea in mind.

Rocky took some dirt off of himself and splashed it onto Flare, hittng him smack in the face and surprising him. "Make it fresh kid. Gotta use this for a gadget." Rocky ran off and Flare shrugged to Marshall before the two brothers walked off themselves.

* * *

Flare and Marshall walked into the lookout and found the inside to look rather cozy, while also looking right for the group the Paw Patrol is in general. Marshall felt a bit of anxiety however, hoping he could make the team. He was well aware of how clumsy he could be, and while he didn't hate that part of him, he knew it was a flaw he'd have to work around. Flare saw this and put his paw on his shoulder, smiling at him and showing that he'll be okay. Marshall smiled and nodded, gaining the confidence from his younger brother that he needed.

Flare saw what looked like a Siberian Husky about his age walking by them and felt a strange feeling when he was near her. When he looked at her to see why he felt this way, she stopped and spoke in a cold voice. "Stop, staring." Flare became worried upon the Husky's tone as she then walked over to the couch, sitting on it and turning on the Tv. Flare looked at Marshall, who shrugged just as a teenager in a red tracksuit walked up to them.

Flare and Marshall were well aware of who the teenager was with Marshall doing the talking. "You must be Ryder. (Holds out his fist) I'm Marshall, the one who applied."

Ryder took a liking to Marshall's upbeat attitude and kneeled down to him, giving him a fist bump as he spoke with a kind and compassionate voice. "You got that right. We have at least a couple hours until the course for you is set up. Until then, feel free to hang out with the other members and get to know them." Marshall nodded and headed off with Flare looking at Ryder with a question in mind.

"Why does that Husky give me a funny feeling?" Ryder shrugged, wanting Flare to figure that out for himself. "Ah well. Later Ryder." Flare walked off with Ryder nodding and heading into the kitchen.

* * *

Chase was seen arguing with Rocky about something, speaking sternly about what the Terrier mixed breed was doing. "Because Rocky. It's immature and offensive. No one's gonna believe you'd lose blood in such a dumb way."

"But it'd make such an awesome impact on the team." Rocky replied, feeling that this could bring out something positive. "Of course you wouldn't get it since you hate me."

"I don't hate you. I just hate some of the things you do." Flare is seen walking by with Marshall as they spot the argument, finding it to be interesting enough to listen to. "Besides, our ratings are better than that."

Rocky threatened to cut his privates off, worrying Chase about what he was planning on. "No they aren't." Chase went to grab Rocky's knife, only for the two of them to fight over it. "Paws off dude; give it back!" Rocky eventually got a smug look on his face and let go, making Chase fall back and let go of the knife. The boy from earlier was shown with Flare and Marshall running over to Chase and Rocky, having all four of them fear what could happen. The boy caught the knife just before it got to his head, making the pups sigh of relief.

The boy walked over to the four pups and handed Rocky his knife back. "Whatever you were planning on doing with this, I hope it wasn't going on a murder spree." Rocky nodded, sensing the seriousness the boy showed as he then walked off.

Flare took an interest in the boy as he then looked at Rocky to find out who he was. "Who's the edgy white haired kid?"

Just then the ground started shaking with the four pups becoming cautious, along with the boy sensing it, keeping his cool and looking for where it was. When he sensed it to it's maximum potential, he sensed it coming from right underneath Flare, calling to him with a serious voice. "Kid; move!" Flare jumped back just in time upon the boy's call, dodging the rising claw strike of a demon. The demon then dashed at Flare at top speed straight away after, being too fast for the others to hit.

The demon poked Flare in the chest with one claw of a finger, making Flare cry out in pain and bring fear to Marshall. "Face it kid. I'm gonna kill you without-"

Just then, a silver sword cut the demon's head off and sent it flying into the air. Rocky then caught the head when it fell to him, setting it down and raising his sword. "A head to stand on?" Rocky sliced the head in half with the boy walking over to him and kneeling down to him, petting him with a smile on his face.

Flare wiped his forehead as his chest wound suddenly healed up, surprising the boy when he saw it. Flare then walked over to Rocky with gratitude. "Thanks for the save there Rocky. And great one liner too."

"Ha. That was nothing." Rocky replied as he then winked to Flare. "You should've seen me in action when I fought a whole swarm of demons."

Chase rolled his eyes while smiling as something was then heard from the water, giving everyone the sense that the one demon they fought wasn't the end of it at all. The boy signaled everyone to stay back as he walked a bit closer, just as a robot snake rose up from the water. "Richie!" The snake glared at the boy, indicating that he was the one he called Richie. "You are the demon slayer! Meet your end!"

Richie jumped out of the way just in time to avoid an invisible rope, which stabbed Marshall in the stomach. This sent fear into Flare with Rocky trying to pull it out with Chase hoping Marshall would be okay. Richie wiped his hair to the side and walked over to the snake with slight anger. "Get your dirty snake rope off the Dalmatian!" The rope went back towards Richie and aimed right for him, just as he sensed it and pulled out a soda can. He then jumped up and had the soda can get striked by the rope, sending it into the snake's mouth. The snake then malfunctioned for five seconds and exploded with Richie ignoring the sizzle on his shoulder. "Missed."

A bunch of other robo snakes came out from the water as Richie looked back at the others, seeing that Marshall healed in the same way Flare did. Wanting to focus on protecting the others, he looked at the robo snakes and pulled out his guns, just as some soldiers ran up the snakes. "Time to let everyone hit the floor." The guards jumped onto the land with Richie running over to them, kicking them all aside and making them all fall back.

Richie then started shooting at the guards, dodging their bullets and meele attacks as he shot them. One of the guards teleported behind Richie, who sensed him and stepped forward to grab the knife that was about to stab him. "You're forgetting who you're messing with." Richie turned around and slit the guard's throat after taking his helmet off, making blood spray right onto Richie. Sensing some more danger, he looked at one of the snake's and felt he was onto something, looking back at the others to buy some more time. "Keep them busy."

Chase and Rocky nodded, rushing out to assist Richie in battle as he jumped onto the snake he sensed the power from. With more guards still running up the snake, he kicked one down and had the others be slammed into it. Once he arrived at the bottom to where he was just above the water, he saw the source with a waterproof spawn button. He ripped into it with one of his hands and made a hole just wide enough to let his other hand get inside. Seeing the chance, he ripped it open and punched the system.

Chase and Rocky slammed two guard's heads into each other and then kicked some others back with Marshall even crushing one's head himself. Flare found the combat to be exciting, wanting to learn how to fight himself so he could have just as much fun. Chase seemed impressed by Marshall's skill, seeing him even backflip over an enemy and karate chop his neck. Seeing that he had some skill, he thought it would be a safe bet to tell Ryder about it.

Flare continued to watch up until a robot appeared behind him. Although Marshall would want him to stay back, he just couldn't hold in his excitement as he dodged the robot's kicks. He grabbed the robot's foot and slammed it against the floor, making the robot's head crack. He then threw it into the air, which led to Richie shooting it up until his guns ran out of bullets. Richie was also able to dodge the other attacks while doing this, showing that he was more than focused. Flare found this to be so cool that he could barely take it; it was just so exciting for him that he felt like he'd explode.

Richie then jumped onto the platform just as two lasers were fired at him. Once he turned around, he held his hand up and spawned a shield that blocked the lasers and threw them back. Richie then pulled out his guns as he stated something that hinted at his skill. "Never mess with a Nephilim." Richie shooted at the snakes and made them descend to avoid it, knowing what Richie's guns were capable of. He then ran over to them and shot above to stop them from rising, punching both of them and making them fall into the water.

Richie walked off once the snakes exploded, feeling that the battle was done and over with. Flare seemed confused as to how the snakes worked, wanting to know why Richie used such tactics to defeat them. "Why were those guys defeated like that? I mean, all the other robots were defeated normally. Why were those ones defeated the way they were?"

"Those robots aren't naturally defeated like normal ones." Richie explained as he put his guns away. "Some can be defeated in ways that the real world could never think of. The snakes can't go on land, so all they can do is fire lasers and spawn more guards. The latter I just now figured out." Flare found this information to be something interesting with Richie then kneeling down to him and Marshall. "Now about your wounds. I think I know why they healed automatically. I read a book on something like this a while back, and the information might reveal this."

"Well we weren't really questioning why, but okay." Marshall stated with Richie walking off and signaling them to follow him. Flare and Marshall looked at Chase and Rocky with confusion, with the two shrugging and having the Dalmatian brothers walk off. Richie looked back at Flare and Marshall, keeping his edgy look, but not being hostile or angry in the slightest. Flare found the edgy aura that Richie gave off to be a bit unsettling, never meeting anyone like him until now. Although he loved his battle style, he wasn't so sure about his personality, especially after Richie mentioned this thing known as a Nephilim. It was all something new to learn for Flare.

To be continued.


	2. Paw Patrol Part two

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode two: Paw Patrol Part two

* * *

A fire blazed across the screen with Flare then reading the nine words that appeared on it. "Previously, on Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth."

* * *

"If only I could've seen that last show. You would've been like (Waves paw through the air) zoom; and then I would've beem like (Puts paw back down) whoa; and it would've been so cool! If only Ryder saw that. It'd be a dream."

"Yeah, I can only imagine how cool it would've been to see that." Marshall rubbed Flare's head with affection. "But at least you can see me accept my reward. As long as I don't trip on my own foot again." Flare giggled at Marshall's words of self awareness.

* * *

"See, these other ones are to prepare for when I make the final product." Marshall explained as he stacked stood up and stacked them on his desk. "It's just so I can show how much effort I put into making the last one. Showing my prototypes; stuff like that."

"Ah." Flare looked at what Marshall looked up, which wasn't shown, but was spoken of by Flare. "Isn't that one of the two human members of the Paw Patrol? I think it's the edgy one that kicked that tall dude's butt in the finals of that tournament we watched yesterday."

* * *

Chase saw Marshall wiping his paw and took a liking to his and Flare's chemistry, chuckling a bit as he spoke. "I think I'm gonna like you kid. And not just because you said my butt was thick."

Flare giggled a bit as Marshall then rubbed some of his saliva on him, being that Flare had licked his paw just a few seconds ago. It didn't bother Flare though, and Marshall spoke to Chase himself. "Believe me though; I didn't know he was coming with me at first. I guess he snuck into my bag as soon as he could."

"Believe me; I have two brothers myself." Chase revealed as he looked at Flare. "I'm well aware of those who are close to their older brothers." Flare stuck his tounge out playfully and made Chase laugh a bit. "Well I should probably head back now. I was admiring myself before I saw you. It was awesome seeing you again Marshall."

* * *

Flare and Marshall were well aware of who the teenager was with Marshall doing the talking. "You must be Ryder. (Holds out his fist) I'm Marshall, the one who applied."

Ryder took a liking to Marshall's upbeat attitude and kneeled down to him, giving him a fist bump as he spoke with a kind and compassionate voice. "You got that right. We have at least a couple hours until the course for you is set up. Until then, feel free to hang out with the other members and get to know them." Marshall nodded and headed off with Flare looking at Ryder with a question in mind.

"Why does that Husky give me a funny feeling?" Ryder shrugged, wanting Flare to figure that out for himself. "Ah well. Later Ryder." Flare walked off with Ryder nodding and heading into the kitchen.

* * *

Flare wiped his forehead as his chest wound suddenly healed up, surprising the boy when he saw it. Flare then walked over to Rocky with gratitude. "Thanks for the save there Rocky. And great one liner too."

"Ha. That was nothing." Rocky replied as he then winked to Flare. "You should've seen me in action when I fought a whole swarm of demons."

* * *

Richie then jumped onto the platform just as two lasers were fired at him. Once he turned around, he held his hand up and spawned a shield that blocked the lasers and threw them back. Richie then pulled out his guns as he stated something that hinted at his skill. "Never mess with a Nephilim." Richie shooted at the snakes and made them descend to avoid it, knowing what Richie's guns were capable of. He then ran over to them and shot above to stop them from rising, punching both of them and making them fall into the water.

* * *

Flare found the edgy aura that Richie gave off to be a bit unsettling, never meeting anyone like him until now. Although he loved his battle style, he wasn't so sure about his personality, especially after Richie mentioned this thing known as a Nephilim. It was all something new to learn for back to where we left off.

* * *

Richie was walking with Flare and Marshall as he led them to his place, which was right in the center of town, having a similar structure to that of the White House. As they walked up to it, Richie opened the door and allowed Flare and Marshall inside, leading to them noticing a women in a blue dress talking on the phone. "Yes, I'm well aware of the risk, but someone has to pay for my son's tuition. He's not going to get into the college he's trying to get into himself." The women saw Richie and covered up the phone. "Hey Richie. Just trying to win another battle."

"Right, got it. Hey mom, I'm gonna show these new friends something in my room." Richie's mother nodded as Richie walked upstairs with Flare and Marshall as Flare took a liking to the design of the house. He then saw a few pictures of Rocky, hinting that Rocky used to live with Richie. "Ya like those?" Flare nodded his head yes as Richie pointed to one of his favorites. "This is when I taught Rocky how to weild a gun."

Flare looked at the picture Richie was pointing to, finding it to be really interesting. "It sure is a cool one. Mostly for the fact that you're shooting a demon in the chest with yours." Richie nodded in understanding as he then walked off with Flare to catch up with Marshall. "Real quick Richie. I heard you say something called a Nephilim. What is that?"

Richie clenched his fists and gave a serious look, behaving like the edgelord he was for a bit. "Let's just say it's something I'm not proud of." Flare nodded, not wanting to get too personal with Richie, at least not this early on. After all, the two had just met.

Marshall was looking over the balcony as he waited for Flare and Richie to catch up with him, finding the height he was at to be rather terrifying. He wasn't particularly fond of heights, feeling that if he took a drop high enough, he'd end up dying before he could react fast enough. Flare could see this and he grabbed his brother by both arms as he started hyperventilating. "Easy Marshall. We're not gonna die. Just breathe. It's gonna be okay." Marshall breathed in and out super fast with Flare ignoring the heat of his breath. "Slowly. Big breaths buddy."

Marshall did as Flare said and became calmer as a result. Richie seemed to take interest in how calm Flare was in this scenario, finding it very mature for his age. Marshal then rubbed his little brother's head, grateful for his support and then Richie opened the door to his room, commenting on Flare's actions as Flare walked by. "I didn't expect you to have taken that the way you did."

"Well it's not like I'm younger than my maturity or anything." Flare commented with an optimistic outlook on himself. "I just knew what to do." Flare walked into the room with Richie closing the door. Flare then saw a video game console on Richie's bed and quickly dashes over to it with a bubbly voice in mind, having an energetic aura surrounding him. "Is this the new Ybox one!?" Richie nodded with Flare looking at him instantly to see if he could play any games on it. "Can I give it a go? Please?"

Richie grabbed a controller and handed it to Flare, who was overjoyed to finally play this console. "You can play while I look for the book I wanted to show you guys. Pick any game you like."

Flare nodded as Richie over to his bookcase as Flare then found a game called Fire Shall Scorch: Unfamiliar Territory. Richie looked through the bookshelf until he found a book with some skin tied to it, grabbing it as he walked over to Flare and Marshall. "You guys ready for this?" Flare paused the game and set the conttroller down, ready to listen along with Marshall. "Alright. Now this isn't going to be an entirely happy tale, got it?"

Flare and Marshall nodded with Richie then opening the book and turning to a page that showed two amulets, one half red and half blue, and one clear. He then showed them to the brothers, giving Marshall a question to ask. "What are those?"

Richie looked at the amulets, preparing for the reactions of Flare and Marshall. "The Hearts of Truth." Richie flashbacked to when he saw these amulets being made a few years ago. "I remember five years ago. I saw these being made in my old home, and they just looked so incredible. I was able to resist, but something about their power allured me." The flashback ended with Flare looking at the necklaces with caution. "The first necklace is a combination of two brothers, one with a fiery persona and one with a cautious yet caring persona."

"What about the clear one?" Flare asked, knowing that he and Marshall were more than able to tell which one Richie mentioned just now. "What does that one lead to?"

Richie revealed a clear heart on his necklace, revealing it to be the amulet that he was home to. "That's the amulet of the Nephilim. It's a combination of an angel and a demon. They can even have human emotions. Like joy and sadness." Richie looked at where his heart lied, feeling his demon side was more apparent than his angel side. "Sometimes I question about which one I'm more alligned with. (Looks at Flare and Marshall) My mother's the angel, and my father's the demon. The latter I wish I never knew."

Flare and Marshall start thinking about their own father, having quite a bit of memory of him. Marshall even took the time to comment on this. "I know how you feel Richie. Our dad left because he found himself to be a danger to us."

"That feels more sympathetic than regular pathetic." Richie gets up and walks off as he looks back at Flare and Marshall by the door. "You can keep playing if you like Flare. (Gives a serious look) Just be ready when we look for the other heart. It's not something we should deny the power of. If the wrong being got their hands on it, we'd be in a world of hell." Richie walked off with Flare questioning what he meant as he then grabbed the controller and continued to play the game. He felt that if he wanted to find the heart, which he now did, he'd have to be ready for it. This is where he had an idea in mind.

Marshall started thinking about his audition to get on the team. He knew he'd have to give it his all out there, so he didn't want to slack off one bit. He knew he'd have to try his best if he wanted to protect Flare, especially in an insane world like this. Although Richie seemed like the edgy type, he also seemed to be similar to him and Flare, but in his own way. He had his own personality, but a similar goal in mind, something he could appriciate himself.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Marshall was getting ready for his audition to get on the Paw Patrol as he then saw Flare talking to Ryder. Smiling upon seeing his brother, he walked up to him and Ryder, just as Ryder noticed and waved to him. "Ah, hey Marshall. I was just talking to Flare. I decided to have you two do your own seperate auditions today." Marshall was surprised to hear this. Flare never said anything about wanting to be a Paw Patrol member, so it was a big shocker for him. "I'll let you go first since you were the first to sign up. I'll meet you in the training room."

Ryder walked into the training room with Marshall walking up to Flare, wanting to know why he had his mind set on such short notice. "I don't remember you saying you wanted to be a member of the team Flare. It's honestly pretty surprising." Flare shrugged as Marshall then thought of a possible reason for Flare wanting to join the Paw Patrol. "Is this about the Hearts of Truth thing Richie told us about the other day?"

The Husky from the other day was spying on Flare and Marshall from a wall, listening to their conversation as Flare replied. "Well that's one reason. But the main reason is that I feel it'd be fun to battle people. It's a lot more fun when you're up close." The Husky found this to be intriguing and walked off, wanting to see Flare improve from here.

"Well good luck Flare. This isn't gonna be easy." Marshall said with support, gaining a nod from Flare, only for some kind of noise to be heard outside. This caught the attention of the two brothers, as they became worried that something might be happening out there. "Sounds intense."

Flare and Marshall ran off with Ryder running out of the training room, wanting to know what all the commotions about. "Let's hope everyone's alright." Ryder ran off and joined Flare and Marshall, hoping that his team was okay. He kept the safety of Flare and Marshall in mind though. "If it gets to serious out there, back down." The brothers nodded, knowing that Ryder would be the best to give them this advice.

* * *

The Paw Patrol members were facing some robots that came near the base with Zuma kneeing one in the stomach as rock music played. As the robot grabbed him by the knee, he then low sweeped it and kicked into two other robots that were shooting at someone. He then looked at Rocky, with the two of them nodding to each other as more robots surrounded them. Being that the two were in sync in a way, they managed to take care of the robot's with ease, with Zuma punching and kicking the robots back and Rocky slicing them in half and even kicking their heads off.

Skye was in the air battling three robots on hoverboards as she rode around in her jetpack. When she got in front of one, she waved to him in a friendly manner and dodged his kick. She then shook her butt at them and giggled a bit when one of them tried to scorch it with a fire match once the camera panned to the robot getting behind her to do so. She did however let loose an unintentional three second onion fart, hitting the match with a green cloud and making the fire burn the robots (blllllaaaaarrrrrp). Skye saw what happened and giggled as she blushed a bit with slight embarrassment.

Chase ripped off a robot's head and saw another one coming towards him with a sword. He ducked under the swing and kicked the robot back, only for the robot to charge at him and silce at him, making him dodge in multiple ways. Once he had the chance, he used the head of the robot he ripped off and stuck it on the tip of the sword. Confusing the robot with this, Chase snickered a bit as he then elbowed the robot and broke it's stomach right out of him. Chase then saw the others putting in some work while also getting a viww at Skye's butt, looking way as to not be improper.

Flare, Marshall, and Ryder arrived to find the others surrounded by about a hundred robots outside with Flare getting excited. Flare rushed in, much to Marshall and Ryder's surprise, and came across two robots that were looking for someone to fight. Going into two leg mode, he waved to the robots and went behind them when they tried to karate chop him. When they tried to kick him from behind, he grabbed their heads and slammed them together, showing that he wasn't a child that one would want to mess with.

Marshall nodded to Ryder and the two of them rushed into the battle with Marshall pounding one robot into the floor. Ryder ended up getting surrounded by dozens of robots, taking out his swords to fight them off. Chase then threw one in the direction Marshall was in, not knowing he was there, and Marshall ducked allowing Ryder to slice it in half. Marshall ended up falling onto his back from the back duck, with Chase helping him up after giving him a paw. "Nice dodge."

"Thanks. I've been training with Flare for a while now; we have some similar skills." Marshall explained as the two of them saw Flare dodging the sword swings of a robot and grabbing it's sword, slicing it in half with no problem. "We should still help him though." Marshall charged at the robot just as a White Shepherd kicked him in the face after dashing at him. Marshall dragged across the floor and got up, facing the White Shepherd that walked over to him. "Who the heck are you!? And why are you joining a battle against children?"

"First off, my name is Zepher, and I'll be your demise." Zepher stated, sounding rather serious, yet also a bit cocky as he did. He then back punched Chase, who got sent into a tree. "Second off, I'm merely working for the one that sent these robots so I can buy time to get the Hearts of Truth so I can have the demons bow down to me." Zepher kicked Marshall into the ground, only to then get shot in the back. When he looked behind himself, he saw the Husky from before aiming a gun at him, which made him give a glare to her. "You've got some nerve Snow! You should all know that you can't beat me."

Snow scoffed as she put the gun away, knowing that she couldn't beat Zepher, but she at least had to try. "A former member of the Paw Patrol should leave with honor. (Flashbacks to a shady stranger walking up to her as she's crying in an alley) I may not have had the happiest life, but I won't let that change my words. (The flashback ends with Snow clenching her fist) So go ahead and fight me. I'll get my butt kicked ten times over if I have to. I'll achieve my goal even if I have to kill you to do it."

Zepher gave a confident grin as he kicked Marshall aside, preparing for what Snow had to offer. Snow charged at Zepher at full force and aimed multiple punches and kicks at him, which he blocked with simple blocks of a palm. She eventually punched him in the face though, which led to her flipping over him and kicking him in the back of his head. When Zepher got sent back, he grabbed Snow by the neck and pinned her against a tree, leading to him choking Snow. "I will have the demons rise up to me. You will regret trying to stop it."

Zepher suddnely got kicked in the stomach and sent flying into a tree with him looking ahead to get a glimpse of who kicked him once the music stopped playing. This was revealed to be Richie, and when the camera panned to him giving a serious look to Zepher, Zero's theme from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X played. Zepher got up and glared at Richie, not wanting to lose now. "You won't get in my way Richie! I don't care if you're the strongest member or not! I'm gonna destroy you!" Zepher charged at Richie, who held his hand up and grabbed his punch with it.

Zepher became shocked to see what was happening as Richie then stated something cold. "Zepher. You're nothing but a waste now." Richie crushed Zepher's paw and made him flinch, kicking him in the face and making him bleed from his jaw. He clearly wasn't afraid to show how cold and edgy he could be, giving a glare that made Zepher fear for his life. Richie then kicked Zepher back, having three robots crash into him and send him over the edge of the platform. Richie then looked over to see Ryder, who gave him a thumbs up and he gave one back as the music went back to the former.

Ryder slashed the last five robots he was facing into pieces as he then saw Flare and Marshall hi fiving as they then faced a ninja like robot, which slashed at them with them barely dodging it. The two of them nodded and dodged the robot's swift punch with Flare karate chopping at the ninja robot's hand, which missed, only for Marshall to low sweep the robot. He then elbowed it into the floor, which allowed Flare to kick it back up and make it go forward. The two of them then clenched their fists as they prepared an attack. "Duo Brother Punch!"

Flare punched the robot with his right paw, and Marshall with his left, sending the robot back as he launched some shurikens at them. They managed to catch them and throw them back, which the ninja robot then caught back as he then charged at them. They dodged his attackes with Flare backflip kicking him in the face, which allowed Marshall to punch him, sending him into a tree with little effort.

Just then, the robots retreated with Rocky kicking one in the butt and laughing as he mocked them. "I bet you wish you weren't made out of scrap metal! If you like maybe I can upgrade you!" Rocky laughed some more as Zuma giggled a bit, finding his cockiness to be amusing.

Flare and the others grouped up with Flare wondering who sent those robots. "That sure was a lot of robots, and it really kept me on the edge of my stance. I wonder who sent them all."

"It was probably Charm." The others looked at Richie, who was more than happy to explain who Charm was to Flare and Marshall. "He's our biggest threat. He enjoys causing anarchy and pain all across cities, and his main goal at the moment is to just see how much he can cause." Flare and Marshall seemed to be on edge with this as Richie wrapped up his explination. "I got this additional info with the same info I got one time when I snuck around his base. Apparently he has a contract with an all powerful demon."

"That's right ever-so-intelligent Richie." A charasmatic voice was heard as a mini helicopter holding an Ipad, which showed a Golden Retriever about the age of Rocky speaking to the Paw Patrol. "I would expect nothing less from the combat and brain skills you have. It's no wonder you're on the team. Your demon side makes you being an edgelord all the more clear; it's no wonder you hate it so much."

Richie clenched his fist, not wanting facts about him to be pointed out by the Retriever, with him then speaking to him with coldness in his voice and heart. "What do you want Charm? You should know full circle that we won't let you get away with any chaos you cause."

"And that's why I love battling you all." Charm explained as he then went into greater detail. "I just adore causing anarchy, and it's only better when someone else attempts to stop me from starting it. (Grins smugly) Of course, it does bring some challenge to me, but that's the point of it." Charm held up a wine glass with an orange soda in it and took a sip out of it. "Anyway, I just used this as a little message to let you know that I'll be joining in on the action soon, so prepare for the hardest fights you'll ever have to face. Ta-ta!"

The helicopter flew off with Flare and Marshall wondering who that was, not being as familar with him as the others were. "Who was that?" Marshall asked with curiosity. "Was he that thing Richie called Zepher? A waste."

"He's the leader of them." Chase explained as he stepped up to Flare and Marshall. "He adores chaos and anarchy and will stop at nothing to get what he desires. His top class minions have their own motivations, but he uses all of them."

"Even though the only thing he can write himself off as is a pathetic wannabee God." Rocky implied as he stepped up to them. "You guys will see his power and skill for yourselves when you join the team."

"Actually, I think we have their spots open." Flare and Marshall looked at Ryder with surprised looks as he kneeled down to them. "It takes a lot of skill to take on a ninja robot the way you guys did. They're among the strongest and fastest robots in all of the world. It's clear to me that you two will take your positions seriously." Flare and Marshall were overjoyed to hear this as Ryder then rubbed their heads. "Congrats. You two are on the team."

"Yes!" Flare cheered with excitement as he then dashed up to Skye. "This is gonna be so cool; (Dashes up to Chase) we'll be fighting all kinds of beings (Dashes up to Zuma) and live with the most awesome (Dashes over to Rocky) fighting force while doing so!" Flare jumped over to Marshall and jumped onto his back, excited for what the future had in store for them. "This is gonna be one heck of a time." Marshall smiled at his younger brother with fondness for his bubbly nature.

* * *

One week later.

* * *

Marshall was sparring with Chase as they talked about what would happen in the future now that he and Flare were on the team. Marshall dodged Chase's kick and collided a punch with him as he spoke. "So how does fighting this Charm guy work? (Dodges Chase's punch) Cause when you think about it, (Gets knocked back by a kick) it's kinda like (Regains his balance) we all have a saying in this and how much we fight, (Blocks Chase's flying punch) so if we chose NOT to fight, what would happen?"

"I dunno." Chase answered as he blocked Marshall's double punch. "I wouldn't blame you for being scared though. (Dodges Marshall's punch) Charm is a devil. (Blocks Marshall's kick and grabs his leg) Funny enough, one aspect of being in the Paw Patrol is figuring out what you wanna do with your future." Marshall became surprised by this as Chase then slammed him onto the ground, helping him up afterwards.

"So we can still search for our dream career?" Chase nodded his head yes as he walked off with Marshall and the two of them headed outside. "Well that's something. I don't know how it took me a week to get to this." Chase and Marshall heard a guitar playing and walked over to where it was coming from, finding that Flare was sitting on top of Marshall's dog house. "Having fun Flare?"

"Sure am." Flare stated as he then slid down with excitement. "I was just tuning my guitar in. I got this song written up from the week we've been here for, and I wanna let everyone else hear it later."

Chase got an idea on how Flare could practice for the others. "Well why not have us for a rehearse audience? It's always nice to have one."

Marshall took a liking to that idea, finding it to be useful for his brother. "Yeah, go ahead Flare. Take a crack at it and let us see what you wrote."

Flare thought for a moment and figured that it could hurt, and he began to strum his guitar as he got ready to begin, getting it to a peaceful guitar strum as he began to sing We are the Paw Patrol. " _I just recently found out myself, what a waste is considered by this team; but even then I know for a fact, we'll never kick anyone out of this pact. We...are the Paw Patrol. We'll always stop evil._ (Marshall starts clapping somewhat slowly) _And even when it's tough..._ (Chase starts clapping at Marshall's pace) _Each other, we'll never kill._ "

Flare continued playing as he got into the beat, knowing that Chase and Marshall were doing the same. " _That's why the people, we, know, will...give us trust. We'll always protect them and, that, is a must."_ Flare continued playing as he looked at Chase and Marshall's eyes, showing that he was more than happy that they liked the song. He continued playing with a sort of light shining through him.

* * *

The song continued with Flare's singing as he had the others watching while he sang to them in the living room. " _If one could only know, what we're fighting now. But even if they don't, that's not something low. I know one simple fact, and that's how we all are. We have our skill and our worth._ (Rocky and Zuma fist bumped) _Our skill_ (Richie moves his hair back with Chase nodding with approval) _and our worth._ (Skye smiles with Marshall doing the same) _And we will_ (Ryder nods with proudness in his expression) protect _them._ "

Flare starts thinking about what the future could have in store for him upon these final lyrics. He wondered what would happen now that he was on the team. As he thought, he also thought about the Hearts of Truth. A part of him wanted to know what they were for. They just came so suddenly. That said, he was more than prepared for whatever he had to do in order to find them, as he said in his last lyrics.

" _I will fight for the place where I live, and show all of the kindness that I give. I will fight for the friends that I've made, and show everything I believe in. I will fight for the world I was made in, and help everyone see me handle my own. I will fight to be everything, that everyone will want me to be when I'm grown._ (Richie smiles upon hearing Flare's song) _The odds are against us, and it won't be easy but we won't be doing it alone. We'll have each other, and we'll be there even with the break of a bone."_

Flare wrapped up his song with these final lyrics in mind. " _We are the Paw Patrol. We'll always stop evil. And even when it's tough, each, other we'll never kill. That's why, the people, we, know, will...give us trust. We'll always, protect them, and that, is a must._ " Everyone clapped as Flare played his final strum, giving Flare more confidence in the future he has for him, as well as hope that they'll be able to stop Charm.

* * *

Chase and Marshall were lying down on the grass as they looked back on their life back home Marshall seemed very relaxed as he looked back on his memories with happiness. "You remember back when we used to do this back home Chase? We would just lie down in the middle of that one open field, and just hang out like there was nothing for us to lose." Marshall snickered a bit as he then looked back on another part of this memory. "And then we'd fart a little to see who could be nastier."

Chase laughed a bit as he remembered the memory himself, finding it to be one of the more relaxing ones. "Yeah, no doubt. It was always half and half though; we could never really find out who could be nastier more often." Chase looked back on the memory and wondered what would've happened if one of them one constantly.

Marshall and Chase continued relaxing until they saw Flare walking over to them with a football, standing up to see what he wanted to do with it. He explained this as he spoke to Marshall. "Hey Marshall. I just remembered that I brought my football with me. Wanna practice a few place kicks? I'll hold the football, and you come running up to kick it."

"Pssh. Give me a break Flare." Marshall replied with a blunt look on his face. "You say you'll hold that football down, but in reality you just want me to run up to it so you can pull it away, and then I'll fall flat on my butt and I'll (Turns around) kill myself."

Flare nodded to Chase, who snickered a bit as Flare then started speaking calmly. "Please?"

"No." Marshall replied, not wanting anything to do with this old football gag thing.

"Pretty please?"

Marshall walked to the other side of Flare, not wanting to try and kick the ball. "No."

Flare tried to think of a good way to get Marshall on board with this, knowing he'd have to do something unique. "Pretty please with, I won't pull it away at the last second and you won't fall flat on your butt and kill yourself on top?"

Marshall became baffled when he heard that and turned to Flare with a baffled expression. "That's not even a thing Flare."

Flare reached into his backpack and searched through it for something he could use. "But I have a signed (Hands a document to Marshall) document." Marshall grabbed the document and started reading it. "This document specifically states that I won't pull the football away, when you attempt to kick it." Marshall took a liking to this and walked over to where he was at least twenty feet away from the ball. As he went into two leg mode, he ran towards the ball and attempted to kick it, only for Flare to pull it away at the last second.

Marshall fell on his butt and then onto his back, getting a snicker from Chase and a smile from Flare. Flare then caught the document Marshall let go of as he pointed out a flaw in it. "Peculiar thing about this document Marshall. (Shows Marshall the document) The notarization is invalid." Marshall rolled his eyes while smiling at his brother's silliness as fire blazed across the screen, ending the episode off with a credits sequence.

* * *

The Hearts of Truth were shown as Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening played during the credits, showing that this would be the main theme of the story. " _Can someone give me the a-answer, to my que-estion? Where's my soul?_ "

The music played over for about eight seconds as the song continued with the same rock melody. " _It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming. When I wake up, all that's left of me are bones. I'm in a panic! Get out, hurry. Oh there are mysteries, and many miseries. Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self destruction. As I'm roaming, from left to right to hell. An invitation, to come dissapear. We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage._ "

The song continued as the lyrics were zoning in on the final act. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask, and show some pride! While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine. Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race. As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!"_

The song entered the stage where it made the final lyrics with the music still playing. " _Can someone give me the a-answer, to my que-estion? Where's my soul? Where's my heart? Am I losing my own self? Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay. I don't know. and I don't care. Tell me, are you not entertained now? I'll just keep surviving, I just cannot hide it all. I am not to fall a victim, I'll continue living in this, misery driven world!_ " The music played for eight more seconds and then stopped, wrapping up the main theme.


	3. Adventure Bay

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of truth

New Recruits arc Episode three: Adventure Bay

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _W_ _here's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _l_ _eft of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _h_ _urry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

The Paw Patrol tower was shown with the elevator then seen riding to the top with Chase coming out with an excited look. A giant Tv was then shown with Skye seen playing some sort of dancing video game that showed Skye's exact moves on the screen. This was more than good news for Chase, as it was all he needed to guess what Skye was playing, and this was a game he'd been excited for with a couple reasons in mind. "Is this the new Pup Pup Boogie 2 game that just came out three days ago?"

"Sure is." Skye responded with investment in the game. "I finally managed to save up enough money to buy it, and it was more than worth it." Skye continued making moves on the dance board with Chase getting a glimpse of Skye's butt. "Yeah! Shake it baby!" Chase put his paw up to cover himself from Skye's view, not wanitng to be seen as a pervert. Instead he took his phone out once Skye wrapped up her game. "Yes! New high score!"

Chase got behind Skye and took a picture of her butt, putting his phone away in an instant afterwards as he congratulated her. Yeah, I think it's pretty obvious what one of the reasons was that he wanted this game to come out. "You really know your stuff Skye. Those feet sure can be put to good use."

"Thanks Chase." Skye replied with a giggle. "I think that's actually one of the reasons I got on the team. Ever since I was three, I was a natural born acrobat."

Chase found this information to be quite new to him and smiled, indicating that this was the first he's heard of this. "We've known each other for the two years we've both been on this team and you just now mention that fact?" Skye shrugged with Chase looking at the game and seeing an opportunity to bond with Skye. "Care for a round?" Skye nodded with excitement and she and Chase got on two seperate dance boards as they began to boogie out.

* * *

Flare was holding a football down outside near the lookout as Marshall ran right up to it with Flare pulling it away just as Marshall was about to kick it. Marshall landed flat on his butt and then landed right on his back, leading to Flare walking up to him with an innocent smile. "I had my fingers crossed when I offered you that twenty."

"I figured." Marshall replied with a smile as he rubbed his butt upon sitting up. The two brothers then saw Rocky carrying a piece of a fan and got curious as to what Rocky was using it for. "Hey, what's Rocky doing with a fan wing that big?"

"Dunno. Let's go check it out." Flare suggested with intrigue and walked over to Rocky with Marshall as the two of them walked up to Rocky's dog house showing Rocky's butt poking out while Rocky was working on something. "Hey Rocky. What're you-" Rocky suddenly cracked a three second mushroom fart, hitting Flare and Marshall with a green cloud (brrrrraaaaat). The Dalmatian brothers coughed as they wafted the fart away with Flare finishing his statement when they were finished. "Doing there?"

Rocky backed up out of his dog house and saw Flare and Marshall, questioning if whether or not he farted on them. "Did I just fart on you two?"

"Yeah, but you obviously didn't know we were there." Marshall answered, seeing as how Rocky didn't see them coming up to him. "So what're you working on? We saw you with the fan piece and wanted to know what was up."

Rocky looked inside his dog house and pulled out the fan, glad to see that someone was interested in his work. Or in this case TWO someones. "Oh, this? I found it off of a giant fan and owned it." Flare and Marshall raised an eyebrow each, wondering what Rocky was getting at. "Hey. You two never met any of the Adventure Bay residents, did you?"

"Not really." Flare admitted, finding that it would be an interesting idea. "Aside from you guys, we don't know anyone in town. The most we got from it is a short glimpse of everything when we arrived."

"Maybe I can show you guys a few places then." Rocky suggested. "I know the whole island left and right, so it won't be much work." Flare and Marshall took a liking to the idea, looking at each other with nods and smiles.

* * *

Chase and Skye were still boogying with Chase doing, well, pretty terribly. Seeing as how he wasn't as acrobatic as Skye, you can pretty much guess how well Skye was doing in comparrison to Chase. As he looked at the scoreboard, he looked at Skye to see how well she was doing it. "Skye, how are you doing so many moves so well and so fast? I haven't seen you mess up a single time."

"I just follow the beat." Skye explained, and then she elaborated further so Chase could understand clearer. "Basically what I do is I just have my feet move in the form my mind tells me to. If it tells me to do a certain move, that's the one I go with."

"And yet it doesn't work all that well in battling." Chase teased playfully, finding Skye's advice to be rather silly, along with a tad childish. Despite him still technically being a kid himself.

"I said I was a natural born acrobat. Not a natural born Mary Sue." Skye implied, with Chase then taking her advice and making some moves correctly. "See. Now you got it." Chase smiled and managed to keep up with Skye, having much more fun than he did before, mainly because he could actually play now. Chase let out a playful howl, which got a smile of compassion from Skye. Chase smiled back and the two of them finished their match. Skye wanted to play more though, and she also knew Chase wanted to have some more fun. "Wanna play some more?"

* * *

Rocky was driving around Adventure bay with Flare and Marshall as he put on auto-drive and looked back over to them to inform them of their first stop. "So I thought we could get a bite to eat since it's coming up lunch time. I think it's pretty obvious that I know a good place. You two up for it? Cool, let's role." Rocky turned over to a restaurant of some sorts and hopped out and allowed Flare and Marshall to get out as well. "Here we are. (A restaurant is shown) Porter express. It's the only fine dining restaurant we've got here, but the people here are as cool as can be."

Flare was shown to be daydreaming about all the foods he could eat as he and Marshall walked up to Rocky. "Oh, I love food so much. I don't care what it is, as long as it's not those brussel sprouts of evil spawned from evil land, I'll eat it."

"Then I think you'll be lucky to see that he has variety in this joint. (Walks on ahead) Let's just hope he doesn't get upset to see me back." Flare and Marshall shrugged and walked onward with Rocky as he entered, catching the manager's attention.

The manager looked at Rocky with a calm expression, seeming to be on good terms with him. "You're still banned from sitting inside Rocky."

"Relax M.r Porter. I'm just here with a couple of friends to get some grub." Rocky looked over and saw two humans fighting at the bar, seeming to wonder what was up with them. "What about those two?"

"They're fighting to see who gets their dignity." M.r Porter explained. "Whoever wins is banned for a week. Same time as you."

Rocky walked over to the two with a cocky look on his face and jumped up to a seat, slamming in the human with a bandana and breaking his teeth. The human fell to the floor as Rocky held up the hand of the human with a net hat as the crowd cheered. "This dude wins! Ban him!" Flare looked at the human Rocky knocked out, feeling as if the win wasn't fair. He then saw the menu on the Tv and got more than excited.

* * *

Chase and Skye were still at it in Pup Pup Boogie with the two of them almost sweating from the fast paced dancing. Chase suddenly felt a grumble in his stomach and tried his best to hold it in. He didn't want to ruin his time with Skye, especially since he knew she was having just as much fun as he was. Since he knew what was coming, he decided to just hold it in after the match. But that was easier said than done, as he and Skye were both moving at an exceptionally fast pace, and it was near impossible for Chase to not let it out. Thankfully, he didn't. Yet.

Chase and Skye then saw what looked like a tailspinning move and looked at each other with nods, going onto their tails as they exclaimed the move. "Tailspin time!" Chase and Skye went into tailspins with the two of them spinning around at high speeds. They crashed into each other after about five seconds with Chase getting sent up and landing right on Skye's face with his butt right over her nose, which she didn't seem to mind.

"Well that was-" Chase suddenly cut a five second rotten egg fart, hitting Skye with a yellow cloud and burning her nose, as well as cutting her off, as a bit got into her mouth (phhhhhhhhhht). Chase looked down and gained a worried look as Skye then pushed him off as she gagged and coughed at the scent. Chase chuckled nervously, not knowing what to say to Skye. When Skye went to rubbing her nose however, she didn't really seem bothered by it. Infact, she smiled when she looked at Chase. "Better than it getting bigger and nastier."

Chase wiped his forehead with relief, glad that Skye was able to keep her quirky and fun loving attitude. "Ya know, it's kinda weird. Usually when I fart on someone by sheer accident, they aren't so calm about it. Heck, even Marshall wasn't THIS calm about it."

"Just remember that your butt can't ignore the call forever." Skye advised Chase with a giggle as she put her finger onto his chest. Chase smiled and blushed as he nodded to Skye, unable to believe that she was touching him. It was so rewarding for him. Skye then got bored of the game and decided to try something else, hoping Chase would join in. "What do you wanna do now?"

* * *

Flare, Marshall, and Rocky were eating outside as Flare took a big bite out of a triple bacon cheeseburger. As he chowed down on it, he felt the taste of it coursing through his mouth. It was almost as if he'd taken a bite out of heaven; which is admittedly pretty obvious, since he loves burgers to near death, but this one was a special kind that he couldn't help but adore. As he opened his eyes from it, the sparkle in them was something all too easy for Marshall and Rocky to notice no sweat. "I can taste the ingredients inside the ingredients."

Marshall and Rocky chuckled as a young boy in an orange shirt and blue shorts came out, seeming to be younger than Ryder and even Richie. When he saw the three dogs at the table, he couldn't help but run over with excitement. "Rocky; you're back!"

"Yeah, Alex I'm back." Rocky replied, seeming to be a bit annoyed by Alex's presence. "I'm just here eating with two new friends of mine, so we don't need anyone bothering us."

"Nah, he can stay." Rocky flinched upon Marshall's words and signaled him to stop, which Alex was thankfully oblivious to. "Why now? He seems nice enough. And I can handle Flare no problem, so he shouldn't be much of an issue."

Rocky sighed, knowing he wouldn't have much luck in convincing Flare and Marshall in how annoying Alex can be. "Fine. (Looks at Alex) In case you're wondering, these two recently joined the Paw Patrol."

Alex looked at Flare and Marshall with amazement and ran over to them, hugging them both with excitement. "No way! It's so cool you guys were able to join the team! (Rocky is shown giving a blunt look) I heard it was super hard to get in, even for Rocky or Chase. (Rocky rolls his eyes in annoyance) How did you two get in? I have to know."

Rocky put his paws on the table as he then spoke to Alex calmly. "Alex, don't you have something to do? Something that involves...setting up (Points to behind himself) that table over there?" Alex looked over at the table and nodded, running over to it with high determination. "Good thing he's actually good at this stuff. (Looks at Flare and Marshall) He's not annoying ALL the time, but whenever he gets excited I can't react positively. Especially since he usually talks on for ten years."

Flare wrapped up on finishing his burger as he replied to Alex's statement. "Well it's not like he's torturing us or anything. And he's just a kid like me; how could he hurt us?" Rocky scoffed and took a bite out of his hot dog, which confused Flare and Marshall, with Flare sneaking one of Marshall's chicken tenders, making his brother smirk after he bit into it.

* * *

Chase and Skye were lying down on the couch, trying to think of something they could do. Skye thought up an idea and looked over at Chase, who was lying down with his feet over the arm on the left side of the couch, while she was lying down on the right side. "Why don't we use one of those inventions Rocky's making?"

"Nah, he'd freak. You know how he can be with his inventions." Skye saw Chase's point as Chase then sat up with another suggestion, feeling it could fit much better. "Maybe we could ask Richie to give us some sparring lessons. He seems like the type who'd be willing to do that."

"Yeah, but he's at college today, so we probably shouldn't bother him." Chase saw what Skye was getting at as Skye then came up with a couple more suggestions as thought clouds appeared above her with every thought she made. "Let's see. We could take Ryder's Atv out for a spin, since he's too busy with his defense systems to notice. Or we could find Snow and challenge her and one of her family members to a two on two. Or maybe we could even take some of Zuma's surfing equipment out for a ride and make a boat out of it."

Chase nodded his head no, not knowing if any of those would work out too well. "Ryder would punish us greatly if he caught us, Snow likely doesn't feel like it right now, and Zuma's off at that surfing competition prep." Skye and Chase sighed as they then saw a boombox and Chase got an idea. "Why don't we try dancing outside of Pup Pup Boogie? I know a few moves."

"Just don't fart on me again butt boy." Skye teased playfully as she ran over to the jukebox with Chase blushing softly.

"Hey, my butt's hot and you know it!" Chase ran after Skye as she picked up the jukebox and ran off, laughing as the two of them headed off.

* * *

Flare, Marshall, and Rocky were driving around as they came across what looked like a farm of sorts. Flare seemed to be interested in how simple it all was. There wasn't a city or any other buildings surrounding it, just that one barn, with some animals on it. Although it didn't inspire him or anything, it was something he could take a liking to, and this was shown by how he was wagging his tail. "This place looks really peaceful Marshall."

Marshall looked over and saw the farm himself, finding that he had a somewhat similar opinion as Flare. "It sure does. But farms require a lot of work. Sure the life on them is simple enough without any traffic or annoying people, but the labor on this farm, while done willingly and not at all like slave labor, is still really sweat inducing."

"The truth has been spoken." Rocky implied as he then put his feet on the wheel while speaking in a chilled out voice to Flare and Marshall, not even looking back and having his eyes closed. "This farm is the central of all fruits and veggies in Adventure Bay. Every crop you see here, well, half of them anyway, are what we put in our cakes and stuff. Or just eat on their own."

Flare seemed to find the life on the farm to be a good balance of relaxing and hard work, liking that there was no hard focus on either one. "It doesn't make you eat foods you don't like, does it? (Looks at Rocky) Cause there wasn't a farm on the island we lived on."

"Oh no, there are no brussel sprouts in sight." Rocky replied with full knowledge of what Flare was refering to, leading to Flare pumping his fist as he sat down and Rocky suggested something. "Let's go check it out. The farmer on there's real nice and junk." Rocky stepped on the gas pedal, feeling that this would be an interesting time.

* * *

A woman in a farm suit had just set down one final milk bucket after making what seemed to be twenty of them, wiping her forehead with a satisfied smile. She seemed to be proud of herself for the work she'd done that day, and while she was looking at the buckets, she heard Rocky's car coming from outside. She ran outside to see what it was and found Rocky making a skid right in between her crops. Due to Rocky not hurting any of the crops, she sighed of relief as she walked over to them. "Hello Rocky. Another grand entrance I see."

"You got it Farmer Yumi." Rocky replied with a chill voice as he then looked around the farm, liking what he saw. "Keeping this place in tip top shape. I expect nothing less." Yumi chuckled a bit at Rocky's words with Rocky then cutting to the chase. "Hey. You wanna know something funny?" Yumi caught onto what Rocky was about to do as he then released a ten second rotten egg fart, making a yellow cloud that then flew above, making Flare and Marshall cover their noses as Yumi wafted the fart away (pfffffffffffffffffffft).

Rocky whiffed the fart with pride as Yumi didn't hesitate to show sings of revolt from it. "Rocky, I love all members of the team, but if I had to choose who was the grossest, it'd be you by a landslide."

"Honestly, I'm surprised my butt didn't make it's bomb aim for your crops." Rocky stated, showing his confusion for the fart cloud's rising action."Anyway, (Points to the backseats with his thumb) these are my new friends Flare and Marshall. They just joined the team, and I figured I'd show them around."

Farmer Yumi took a liking to Flare and Marshall as she walked up to them and petted Flare, giving him a relieved expression. "Well aren't you two just (Pets Marshall as well) adorable." Flare and Marshall took a liking to the kindness that Farmer Yumi showed as she then felt something was off. "Why do I feel like I forgot something?"

"Is that it?" Flare asked as he noticed a hole in the barn and pointed to it, leading to the others seeing that it was in the exact shape of a goat's head. "Yeah, another downside to barns is that they're made out of wood, therefore making them easy to break."

Farmer Yumi started to worry about the goat that escaped, knowing it to be a rebel of sorts. "Oh that Dexter. If only I could-" Rocky suddenly drove off and broke the fence when he did, giving Farmer Yumi a blunt look to make. "Get stronger wood. (Shrugs) Ah well. At least they're off in a hurry to find him."

* * *

Chase and Skye were getting ready for their dancing session as they were shown in two leg mode with Skye turning the boombox on. She then stood up from kneeling down with Chase then holding his paw out, giving a smile as he offered the dance to her. Skye smiled and grabbed his paw as the two of them then started dancing to some kind of slow jazz music. The two of them didn't say anything, and they let all of their movements showcase their emotions and feelings. Since Skye was a more experience dancer than Chase, she was able to keep up more, along with avoid his mess ups and help him guid through, helping him get better along the way.

Chase found the romanting dancing a great opportunity, mostly because he was finally touching Skye with the two of them doing it willingly. He didn't have to make any lame jokes or anything; he just let the beat speak for him. With another foot movement, Chase ended up tripping with Skye holding him up. Chase's head was right above Skye's from the movement and the two of them blushed with smiles as Skye looked away slightly and Chase chuckled nervously.

Skye pushed Chase gently and the two of them got back into their dancing positions. The two of them seemed more than happy to be spending this time together. It was just the two of them, alone, and without any company. Chase almost thought about kissing Skye right then and there to express his feelings. But he then decided that would be a waste of time, AND dignity, so he just smiled and the two of them continued. Skye felt a little bit like an idiot for not acting when she could've, but she knew that if Chase liked her as well, he'd feel the same way. Little do they know that they share feelings for each other that they don't even know how to express.

The music then stopped with Chase and Skye continuing for a bit more as the two of them then released each others paws and went into four leg mode. Skye walked over to the boombox and picked it up and put it on her back, walking off with Chase as the two of them smiled at each other. The two of them really did enjoy the time they had together, feeling as if they should hang out like this more often; just the two of them having fun together.

* * *

Rocky was driving up a hill as he tried to look for Dexter, hoping to find him before it was too late. Sensing something , he stopped halfway up the hill and hopped out of the driver's seat, walking over to the edge and finding Dexter to be stuck on a rock while looking down. "Hey Dexter! You mind climbing back up here!?" Dexter nodded his head no with fear, making Rocky frustrated. "Don't play dumb with me! You goats are masters at this stuff." Flare and Marshall walked over to Rocky, who signalled the two of them to stay back. "I got this."

Rocky slid down the rock and walked over to Dexter, seeming to know what he was doing, despite his bratty side showing. "Now look. I don't have all the time in the world, (Walks over to Dexter) so why don't you just get your butt up the hill so we can-" Dexter kicked Rocky right in the jaw, making him fall back in an instant. The Mixed Breed then tapped his chin and saw a glimps of blood, making him exceptionally angry as he shouted at Dexter. "If I could kill you I would!"

Flare saw that Rocky was struggling and felt that he could come through to Dexter if he assisted in it. He tried to go down, but Marshall stopped him. "Wait Flare. I don't want you going down by yourself. At least not after ten days of joining the team." Flare nodded and slid down with Marshall as the elder brother walked over to Flare to see if he was alright. "You okay Rocky?"

"I hope so." Rocky replied as he then glared at Dexter. "I know that was on purpose you little turd, so don't even try to play innocent with me." Dexter flinched with Flare giving him a smile, which confused Rocky. "What the heck is he smiling about."

"That's the smile he usually has when he's confident that he can help the situation be solved." Marshall explained with proudness for Flare. "This is usually how he feels when he goes to find a peaceful solution to the problem." Rocky nodded in understanding at Marshall's explination, seeming to get what he meant.

Flare walked up to Dexter calmly and with a smile, showing no signs of hostility, and no defensive expressions. Just signs of kindness and peace. "It's all good Dexter. We're just gonna take you back to Yumi's and it'll be all fine." Dexter seemed hesitant with Flare holding his paw out to him. "Well cmon now. Back at Yumi's farm you have a family of other animals and a human that all love you. And if you ask me that sounds a lot better than sitting up here on some old rock."

Dexter took a liking to Flare's kindness and smiled, holding his hoof out and allowing Flare to carry him up. Flare then ran up the hill with Marshall and Rocky going up behind him. Rocky seemed impressed by Flare's well done job as Flare put him into the back seat of the car. "How did you do that?"

Flare looked at Rocky with a confident smile as he explained the reason he did so well. "I just saw that he needed some tender care and support." Rocky seemed to find Flare's ability to act calm in a situation like that surprising, having not seen it in any other being before. Or at least not in the way Flare showed it.

Marshall then figured that he could help Rocky with his chin once they got back to the lair to pay him back for what he did for them today. "If you like Rocky, I can bandage up your chin when we get back to the lookout. I took some medic classes for a case like this, so I'll know what I'm doing."

"Thanks Marshall. I'll keep that in mind." Rocky took a liking to the kindness Flare and Marshall were showing him, since he didn't get this all that often from the others. Not that they were hositle towards him, but they could get annoyed with his bratty behavior. Which was understandable, but Rocky felt it was nice to find some beings that could look past that for a change and see his other side. He smiled upon it as he got into the car, driving off as he then looked back at Flare after turning on auto-pilot. As he watched Flare look at the goat with a smile, he smiled himself, feeling he and Flare could get along rather nicely.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find the Kishu from the intro standing there.

Flare and the Kishu stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once the Kishu threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at the Kishu) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at the Kishu, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by the Kishu's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at the Kishu's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (The Kishu kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (The Kishu dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch the Kishu, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (The Kishu gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (The Kishu lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (The Kishu turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than the Kishu. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words the Kishu said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	4. Delete

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode four: Delete

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _W_ _here's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _l_ _eft of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _h_ _urry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Richie was standing atop a jet-ski as he looked on ahead at Zuma, who was speeding hard at the driver's seat. He knew Zuma would be the best one to get him in close to the mission, since he was the expert of the sea. Flare and Marshall were too new to the team to risk putting in dnager, Chase would just brag about his butt a whole bunch, Skye's a little too quirky for sea travel, and Rocky would just whine if he got wet. But Zuma, nah. He'd just be chill about all that. That's why Richie didn't hesitate in walking up to him. "Zuma. Make sure to keep going even when the jammer's destroyed. I know it's a risk, but you're more than capable of combat."

Zuma nodded as he then spotted three helicopters up ahead, looking to Richie with confidence. "Something tells me you're in for a wide Witche. Good luck." Richie nodded as he and Zuma got close with one of the helicopter pilot's noticing and pressing a button, making a bunch of robots fly at the two of them. Richie waited for the right moment and jumped up with a boost from Zuma's paws, jumping onto one of the robot's and grabbing a piece from him that he felt he could use.

Richie jumped from each and every robot and blocked the bullets that came at him with his arms. When he got up to a robot with a sword, he grabbed the sword and jumped off the robot. He then slashed each robot in half as he jumped off of them, leaving Zuma to whistle to him. "Wock on dude!" Zuma heard a robot from behind him and looked back, punching the robot in the face and making him fall into the water. He then lied down in his chair and took out a comic of some sorts to pass the time.

Richie jumped onto a helicopter and kicked the last robot off with the pilot putting the ride on auto-pilot to fight back. As he charged at Richie however, he failed to see that Richie was too much for him. He aimed a punch at him, but missed, and had Richie grab his arm and flip him over. He then grabbed his leg and held him over the ledge, glaring at the other pilot to tell him not to interfere. The pilot knew he was in for trouble when Richie spoke. "If you don't want to become a shark's dinner, I suggest you listen perfectly."

* * *

Richie was in the helicopter as he had his gun in his hand with Zuma right behind the helicopter as the pilots went onward. He then looked at the pilot as he took out a communicator of some sorts, making sure he wasn't going to move as he then gave someone a call. "Ryder. I was able to take hostage of one of the pilots from Charm's lackies. Now they're taking me to the island with the power source on it. (Grabs his gun) I'm just making sure the one I got with me doesn't turn his back as soon as we get off."

The pilot seemed on edge due to Richie's gun being present, wanting it to be gone as soon as possible. Ryder then spoke to assure his confidence in Richie. "Do what you can Richie. As soon as we get that power source, we should be able to continue with our gadget to find the Hearts of Truth."

"You got it." Richie replied as he then hung up and put his communicator away, continuing to look at the pilot and make sure he didn't do anything. As the pilot did as he was told by Richie to do, he was still on edge about what was going to happen. He didn't want to die, but at the same time, he didn't know who was the worse one to die from. Richie, or Charm.

* * *

The helicopter landed on an island of some sorts with Zuma parking his jet-ski by the island's bay to get ready to watch the action. The pilot saw that Richie still had his gun out and walked over to the door with him, wanting him to put his gun away before they exited. "I know we're enemies, but would you mind putting your gun away before we get off?"

Richie spun his gun around once on his finger as he began speaking. "Yeah, how about (Points his gun at the pilot) you get off first?" The pilot saw that Richie didn't play nice and got off the helicopter with him as the other joined them. Richie kicked the shin of the pilot and held him on his knees, making sure that the gun was still pointed to his head. "Now here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna tell me how I can get into that tower, I'm gonna take the power source, and then you two can go home and pretend this never happened."

The other pilot started to question if Richie was for real, knowing how old he was and not seeing any evil in him. "And what if we don't? I'm not gonna take some threat from some little kid who doesn't-"

Richie shot the pilot and blew his brains out, letting him hit the floor as he then aimed his gun at the other pilot. "I'm thirteen bucko. Now cough up the info before I start playing the savage rabies spreading bear that gives your entire crew the life off. Give me the code, and I'll let you live." The pilot hesitated with Richie jumping to him and kicking him into his helicopter and then jumping in with him to pin his head down with his gun. "Don't make me delete you."

"Alright! I'll give you the code!" The pilot shouted with Zuma watching from his moniters and feeling that Richie was about to get what they needed. "The code is Sick. But there are at least a hundred guards, so you'll never get in alive!"

Richie knocked the guard out with a foot stomp and then walked off, feeling as if he could manage and succeed at his mission. Zuma just couldn't help but comment from where he sat. "You've got major guts dude."

* * *

A tower of some sorts was shown with Richie then shown giving a call to Zuma, who was sipping a cherry slurpee. "Keep the jet-ski out there while you can Zuma. I'll need a ride for when I get out of this place." Zuma gave thumbs up with Richie entering the code he got from the guard and opening up the door. As he walked by, he ignored the stares from the guards and walked up to a door as someone stopped him in his tracks. "Move over buddy. I don't want any trouble, I just want the power source I heard about."

"Then I guess it's not your lucky day kid." The guard stated as he then held out some sort of clipboard, tapping his pen on it and speaking smugly. "You're not on the list. No name on the list, no looking at the power source, let alone touching it." Richie gave a blunt look to the guard as he sucker punched him in the face, knocking him out cold and surprising the other guards with his power.

Richie kneeled down and picked up the clipboard and pen, writing out something on there and setting it down with a drop. "I am now." Richie walked by the guard and the clipboard showed a number with the words 'How to get a life school by Richie Goodway! This'll help you find it.' and then some kind of phone number underneath it '805-284-4875'. As the other guards aimed their guns at Richie, he opened up the door and ignored them, looking back with no flinching upon the guns. "You fire a single bullet, I won't hesitate to kill any of you."

Richie closed the door behind him just as he spun around it, avoiding the weapon fire from all the guns and locking the door. He then walked onward with Zuma talking about how he got through there. "Nice work there dude. Wish I could've seen you fight though. You would've kicked all their butts." Richie chuckled upon hearing Zuma's words, knowing how true they were.

* * *

Richie was walking down the hall as he then came across what looked like a death trap of some sorts. Knowing it wouldn't be smart to just rush into this, he looked over at the walls and saw a bunch of holes, knowing they were for some sort of arrows to fly out from the wall. There were even some steps coming from both the walls, and the floor, showing that whoever designed this tower knew how to deal with intruders. This would be a hard one to get through, but luckily for Richie, he was more than ready for whatever challenge came his way.

Richie quickly dashed off as rock music played and jumped onto a wall, running across it and grabbing the first arrow that fell down. He then used the arrow to deflect the others and proved to be successful, jumping off the wall and kicking some into the opposite walls they came out of. As he slid on the ground after landing, he bent over on his back and ducked under the arrows that came out from both sides of the walls.

Richie then saw what looked like a fire pit that was underneath a whole row of arrows, leading to Richie knowing he would have to take the risk. Since he was still running, he took the biggest jump he could and then ran onward, jumping over the flames that tried to scorch him. He was even able to dodge the bullets that came out of the guns that came from inside the walls. He also caught one of the bullets and flicked them back at it's distinctive gun, making it explode and also affect the other guns on the right wall.

Richie made a frontflip as he jumped over the last pit and found a rising fire sphere that was more than ready to burn him. Focusing his energy, he waited for the fire sphere to charge at him, and when it did, he grabbed it as soon as his hair turned from white to black. With Richie shown to be giving a serious look with the fire in his hand, his hair went back to white, and he ignored the scorching flame.

Richie walked over to the door and opened it up, walking off as he then looked at his hand. He hated the form he switched to, but he knew it was the only way to take it. "Sometimes I wish the angel forms could take the same flame the demon form could. (Puts his hand down) Then I'd still be able to call myself something I'm not. Human." Richie walked onward as he prepared for what he was going to have to face in the next room. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he also knew that he wouldn't have any other choice.

* * *

Richie walked up to a door that seemed to have a mini angel wing onthe handle, giving him the feeling that this was best for angels. This wasn't too much trouble for Richie since he was half angel, and that was the form he more often used. He entered the room without hesitation and saw that the room was full of angelic weapons for him. He put his hand up to turn them down however, letting the room know that he wouldn't need them. The room understood and put the weapons away and then rose to allow Richie to face his next challenge.

Richie was then offered a cherry soda can, which he was more than happy to accept. "Ah, (Takes the soda can) thanks." Richie sat down on a bench and drank from the soda can as he gave a call to Ryder. "Ryder. I was able to get past at least a third of the tower from my own calculations. I could be wrong about this, but I think I'm at least thirty nine percent done."

"Well good luck with the next challenge in that case." Ryder said with encouragement, as he then looked over to see something he didn't approve of. "Rocky, I told you no farting on Chase's police equipment; (Puts hand up) no one would like that. (Puts hand down and looks at Richie) Gotta go. Rocky's being Rocky again. You got this."

Richie nodded and hung up as he then waited for the elevator to stop, questioning how it was able to be implumented to begin with. "How did they put a metal elevator in a stone tower?" The elevator then showed a Tv of some sorts with Charm appearing on the screen, catching Richie's attention and making him stand up. "Charm! What do you want?"

"Oh my, you're jumpy." Charm taunted, making fun of how easily Richie jumped to a conclusion of him doing something evil. "But yes, I'm afraid you're right. I had this tower designed from the ground up, which should be pretty obvious to anyone who knew those were MY guards. But I must say that you're doing a splended job. As soon as I'm done testing your newest recruits, I'll be more than happy to join in on the battle."

Charm gave a devilish chuckle with Richie grabbing the Tv, trying not tobe aggressive. "You won't lay a claw on any of my friends. The second you hurt a single one of them, I'll make you wish you never had the Waste's to begin with."

"Aw, I'm so hurt." Charm stated with sarcasm as he clenched his heart, and then fake cried as he wiped his eyes. He isntantly put them down however, and as soon as he did so, he went back to mocking Richie. "I reccomend the french fries by the way, they're positively delicious." Charm left with Richie sitting back down and sipping from his soda again, enraged upon seeing Charm once again. Now he knew it was serious, since Charm built the tower.

* * *

Two minutes later

* * *

Richie was still waiting for the elevator to arrive at the top as he then questioned whether or not this elevator was even moving. He jumped off the elevator wall and kicked open the door to the top, jumping through after he landed and looking up. He then saw that the elevator never moved a muscle, as he was still on the bottom. As he jumped down and grabbed his soda, after he jumped back up, he heard Charm mocking him again from the Tv. "Did I forget to mention that just because you go to college, it doesn't mean you're perfect in every scenario? Next time observe numbskull!"

Charm started laughing maniacally, only for Richie to close the door and look up to the roof. He then started running up the wall as he prepared himself for whatever kinds of dangers could await him. As he was about to reach the top, he saw the elevator rising and turned around to see it. He jumped onto the elevator and stopped himself from crashing through the roof, pushing off of the roof to keep himself from going through.

Richie pushed down with all his might and jumped onto one of the walls, allowing him to jump over to a door and look down. "I prefer breakfast before 2 A.M, thanks." Richie opened up the door and looked to find that the source he needed was right there. He knew something was going to be up about the place however, so he looked around and saw no traps. That wasn't the end for him though, as he still had to make sure he didn't step on anything invisible. The idea of how he could succeed came quickly, and he jumped up and did an angel like dash across the room.

Richie slid as he got to the pedestal that held the source inside of it, looking back at the room with a chuckle. "Kinda surprised Charm didn't think to add lasers in this place. Would've really gotten me with that jump there." Richie walked up to the pedestal and grabbed the source, putting it into his pocket and getting ready to leave. "Better get this back to Ryder before it's too late. And I can't risk any late stops."

"Oh, but I think you can." Charm's voice spoke over the area with a bunch of his guards and robots breaking intot he place from the walls. "Hey, watch it buckos, I spent millions on this place." Charm then descended while still on the Tv as he then spoke to Richie. "It's a shame that you had to cut me off in order to survive Richie. I'm just glad you were able to figure out what was up BEFORE I sent you into space. So get ready to get your-" Richie punched the Tv and looked over at the robots and guards he was forced to fight.

Richie took out his guns and got ready to have the first big fight he's had in a while. "One against one hundred. (Spins guns around his hands) Let's see if numbers define (Points guns at the guards and robots) the win." Richie charged at the guards as they charged at him with rock music playing and kicked one of them into another, making ten of them crash from the wall. He dodged all of the punches and kicks, as well as their sword slashes, even knocking the swords into the one's weilding them.

Richie continued to fight back and even shot some of the guards in the heads, making them fall to the floor. He even managed to kick one of the guards into a sword, which stabbed him right in the forehead. This was also while he was holding the sword of a ninja robot, which he then kicked back and shot four bullets at. The ninja robot managed to deflect the bullets as Richie continued to fight the other guards and robots, kicking off the robots heads and shooting the guards heads, taking care of them in the blink of an eye.

Richie wiped his forehead as he looked on to see that he still had thirty more guards to fight with the music getting more intense as they charged right at him. He kicked one of the guard's right in the chest and made him crash against four other guards, allowing Richie to then shoot four other guards in the face with a spin. He then grabbed a robot and ripped his chest open, ducking under a robot's kick and shoving the other robot's body into it's face.

Richie was down to the last ten and they all charged right at him with Richie jumping off of one of their heads and landed on the ceiling. "Spinning Gun Strike!" Richie jumped off the wall and spun around with his guns pointed at the other guards as he shot at them, shooting them all in the head, aside from one, who ran off with something in his hand. As Richie landed, he looked to see the running guard holding a grappling hook, along with a fragment of the source. Richie didn't hesitate to fire at the rope when the guard shot his grappling hook at the window.

The guard fell on the floor and rubbed his head with Richie walking up to him, wanting to defend himself from Richie's wrath. "Hey, watch it buddy. I know about your nephilim heritage. The second I go to heaven or hell, I'll be hurting either one of those places without you around to save it." Richie continued walking forward, knowing that the guard's words were empty. The guard then backed up against the wall with Richie not hesitating to walk further. "Stay back kid!"

Richie held his gun up to the guard's head and pinned him against the wall as he said one word alone that showed his edgy voice. "Delete." Richie shot the guard and had him fall to the floor while he bled from his head. Since Richie was able to get the fragment back and put it back in the source, he put it in his shirt pocket this time and zipped it up, making sure it was in their tight enough so it couldn't be stolen again. As he looked down at the guard, he closed his eyes and then ran up the wall to jump out the window.

* * *

Richie was walking back to where Zuma was parked as he then sensed a powerful energy from nearby. When he stops, he doesn't move a single limb, and instead speaks with closed eyes. "I know you're there Trickery." The Kishu from the intro jumped out of the woods and threw a card of sorts at Richie, who caught it and threw it into the air. "I found a new magic trick. (Looks at Trickery and opens his eyes) It's called sky card; I might hold a show sometime where I demonstrate it."

"Oh, your edginess truly does strike my heart so." Trickery responded with a devilish and whimsical voice, and then let out a devilish chuckle. "Changing the subject, I just saw you in action on Charm's moniters. You truly are one to watch out for."

"Glad someone's smart enough to avoid confrontation with me." The card was shown to be falling as Richie caught it and tossed it back over to Trickery. "It's a shame we aren't friends anymore Trickery. If you hadn't become a waste then perhaps we could've stopped Charm together." Richie looks on ahead as he then states something else. "That's why I won't hesitate to delete you if you attack my friends."

Richie walked off with Trickery speaking to him in the same manner he did before. "And I'll be more than willing to join in on the action. (Holds up an ace card) The one named after fire especially intrigues me." The screen faded to black with Trickery's devilish chuckle being heard.

* * *

The sky was shown in all of it's beauty with Richie then seen lying down on the couch in the back of Zuma's jet-ski. Zuma noticed that Richie hasn't said a thing since he got on, hoping he wasn't upset about something. He put the jet-ski on auto-pilot and looked back at Richie to see if he was okay. "You okay Wich?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Richie looked up to the sky and wondered if he'll ever be able to call himself something more than just a nephilim. "It's just that I'm always thinking about how I'm an angel and demon hybrid. It's almost as if I'm cursed with this demon heart, and yet, I don't even know which part of me is truly holding my demon side." Zuma finds Richie's words compelling as Richie then continues. "Sometimes I wonder why angels and demons fight, along with what would happen if either one of them came to our world."

Zuma thought about Richie's words for a moment, wanting to find a good response for them. Being a regular Labrador himself and not being a hybrid of any kind, he couldn't say he related to Richie's struggles, but he still knew he'd need some support. "Maybe that's just the way life is dude. It's something we can't pwevent, at least not easily."

"Maybe." Richie sat up with a smile, appriciating what Zuma was trying to do. "You can get back to your work Zuma. I don't wanna worry you too much." Zuma nodded and went back to driving the jet-ski as Richie allowed him to with Richie looking at his soda can and taking a sip from it. "Why didn't I drink from this again until now?" Richie shrugged and drank from his soda can again, still wondering why he had to bethe hybrid he was.

* * *

Charm was in an office of sorts as he poured what looked like a strawberry soda into a cup. He seemed to be bored and with nothing to do, drinking from his soda cup as he tried to think of something. As he looked overat what looked like a paper on his desk, he looked to see a picture of him with Richie, indicating that they could possibly have some history together. He then let out a devilish chuckl as he got up and walked off. "Richie sure is an interesting fellow. So bloody entertaining and one I can always find enjoyment in."

Charm saw some of his guards walking up to him and held out his cup as he greeted them with his usual out-going and energetic yet sadistic personality. "Ah, so you failed once again. (Gives a blunt look) And I know it wasn't Trickery's fault either, as even he couldn't lay a scratch on someone like Richie." One of the guards crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it aside with Charm continuing with a grin. "Now then. Care to explain why you let Richie get away with the power source?"

"If we let him get away with it we wouldn't have aimed a single punch at him." The guard spoke up with Charm kicking him in the shin and grabbing him by his neck so he could glare into his eyes. He showes how terrifying he was with the demon souls inside of his eyes coursing through every inch of them, and calling out in an ominous and creepy way. Once Charm was shown again, he threw the guard aside and he ran off as he called over to Charm. "Sorry about that sir! I'll get back to work right away!"

The other guard looked back at Charm, who looked at him casually, and he freaked out and ran off to where the other guard was running to. Walking off with a devilish chuckle, Charm knew what he was in for full circle. "I'll be more than ready for when I face you first hand Richie." Charm was walking away from the screen as he walked on all fours and continued speaking. "And it will be one heck of a spectacle."

* * *

Charm had entered a room where a demon surrounded by white fire, which was bright, but not too bright for the eyes. He had a menacing glare and a body with lashes and scars on it, but he was able to move without feeling any pain whatsoever. It was almost as if he was used to this sort of thing. As he sensed Charm's energy, he turned around and faced him with a demonic voice of pure hatred and fear. "So I take it your minions have failed once again. You never cease to dissapoint me Charm."

"And I never bother with PLEASING you either." Charm retored as he then held his paw out. "No matter though. It's only a matter of time before I get into the battle. And when I face off against the Paw Patrol, they're going to wish they joined me from the start." Charm's eyes glowed blue as he continued speaking. "I'm sure you'll be happy to see that Burner."

"If you manage to MAKE it happen." Burner corrected. "I won't be happy if you end up losing, because then I'll have to interveen. I'm not ready to face my son yet; not until he's faced his full potential."

Charm laughed a bit, finding the decision Burner made to be pathetic as his eyes went back to normal. "Well good luck with that. At this point I don't think he has potential to be lost." Charm walked off with Burner looking back on his past as he then heard Charm say something else. "By now he'd probably much rather burn himself."

Charm closed the door behind himself as Burner then pulled up a picture of Richie and Rocky, showing the two of them five years younger in Richie's backyard. "Son. You will discover your potential someday. And the one you stand with here, (Places his palm on the picture) will be a key part in the long process."

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find the Kishu from the intro standing there.

Flare and the Kishu stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once the Kishu threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at the Kishu) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at the Kishu, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by the Kishu's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at the Kishu's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (The Kishu kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (The Kishu dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch the Kishu, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (The Kishu gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (The Kishu lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (The Kishu turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than the Kishu. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words the Kishu said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	5. Paw Patrol Camp Out

**Disclaimer:** Please state your opinion on the story, and nothing else from this point onward. I made some rules for reviewing in case you forget this warning. Enjoy!

* * *

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode five: Paw Patrol Camp Out

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _Where's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _hurry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Marshall was holding onto his sleeping bag, a red one with some flames on it, seeming to be trying to negotiate with someone. "Alright little guy, just take it easy." A gopher was shown holding on tightly to Marshall's sleeping bag, and he didn't look happy. "I don't want any trouble. I'm just going on a camping trip with the Paw Patrol and I-" The gopher tugged tightly on the sleeping bag, making Marshall fall flat on his face. When the dalmatian looked up at the gopher, he spoke with frustration in his voice. "Okay dude. It's on."

Marshall got up and tugged on the sleeping bag tightly, sending the gopher right towards him. The gopher bit Marshall's butt and made him wince in pain, only to then cut a five second rotten egg fart, knocking the gopher out with a yellow cloud (phhhhhhhhhht). The gopher refused to back down though, and he dug harder into Marshall's butt while the Dalmatian was trying his best to hold in his gas as to not harm him. "Really, this isn't gonna end well."

Marshall stood up straight and tried to shake the gopher off, only for the gopher to dig deeper into his butt. When Marshall winced after looking at his butt, he released a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart, hitting the gophre with a yellow cloud that burnt the gopher's eyes (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). The gopher fainted and Marshall looked down at him, hoping he didn't kill him. "You okay little guy?" Marshall poked the gopher and he woke up and walked off all woozy, looking back at Marshall with a glare annoying Marshall quite a bit. "Hey! You started it!" Marshall grabbed his sleeping bag as he then heard a voice close by.

"Still finding it hard to get along with nature I see." Marshall looked to see Chase walking up to him and picking up the gopher with a smile. "You haven't changed at all."

Chase threw the gopher aside as Marshall started laughing and put his sleeping bag on his back. "Yeah, I don't think fart on a gopher is on Rocky's checklist."

"Actually, farting on any sort of nature isn't on his checklist." Chase leaned in over to Marshall to fill him in on something. "Just a heads up, nature is the only thing Rocky doesn't like farting on. Flowers, speachless animals, anything. Grass and trees are fine, but other than that, eh." Marshall nodded and walked back to the lookout with Chase.

* * *

Skye was trying to close her camping bag but seemed to be struggling in doing so, catching the attention of Snow. She walked over to her and noticed how packed her bag was, giggling a bit as she made her comment. "Overpack much?"

Skye's bag flew open and slammed her into the floor with the Cockapoo standing up right after. "Well excuse me for needing a lot of stuff." Snow pulled up some sort of bathing cap, giving a blunt look to Skye. "What if I wanna go swimming?" Snow signalled Skye to back up, which she did, and Snow was able to get the bag closed. All she really had to do was use all her strength to force it down and then put a lock on it, getting a pop up from Skye right in the face. "Thanks Snow!"

"Yeah. (Gently pushes Skye away) No problem." Snow noticed Flare putting some kind of book that looked familiar to her and got suspicious. "Maybe you can pay me back on the trip."

* * *

Rocky was talking to Zuma about the trip, not knowing whether or not he was going to be okay with being there. "And then if I fart on a flower I could kill it. And if I fart on a tree I could lead it closer to it's demise. (Rocky's butt is shown as he looks back at Zuma) And then if I end up-" Rocky suddenly cracked a five second chocolate chip fart, making a green cloud come behind him (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat). Rocky turned around and whiffed his fart, glad that he let it out. "You won't tell Ryder I got into the cookies again, will you?"

"Your secwet's safe with me dude." Rocky wiped his forehead with a relieved look on his face as Zuma then continued packing his stuff while talking to Rocky about the whole thing. "Look Wocky. You can't expect to not fawt. It's something everyone does. Though, if you asked me, I wouldn't let it bother me if I had the same thing going on. I'd just do it in the tent." Rocky got an idea from Zuma's words, knowing how to fix his problem.

* * *

The Paw Patrol were walking on a trail with Flare humming a kind of tune to himself which Marshall took a liking to. The kind and innocent side of Flare was showing perfectly in whatever it was he was humming. He seemed to be devoid of care and just enjoyed his time walking with the Paw Patrol. Chase noticed the two showing their brotherly bond and smiled at how well they were getting along. Snow still seemed confused about why Flare had the book, still feeling the need to check it out. "Well he's not hiding his personality, I can give him THAT much."

"Maybe he's just using the book for a project." Skye suggested, knowing that Flare would never have any bad intentions. "If he's using it for some kind of plane then (Puts paw on chest) I myself will be more than willing to test it out."

Snow scoffed, finding Skye to be far too air-headed to even be considered for the job. "Skye, you can barely remember all the buttons on your helicopter. How can you memorize all the buttons on a plane that could potentially be super complex." Skye shrugged with a smile as Snow then looked back at Flare, who continued humming. "Maybe I should start bonding with him to get closer to it."

"Ooh, that's a good idea." Skye responded as she then talked about what the two of them could do. "Then you two could get a stronger bond and help out the team, cause we're all about teamwork-" Skye continued speaking with Snow sighing in annoyance, which she failed to hear.

* * *

Flare and Marshall were setting up their tent as Flare hammered in the final nail to pin it down. After wiping his forehead, he looked to see Marshall doing the same with his last rope, despite hitting a nail. He didn't let it bother him though, since he'd handled plenty of stuff like this before and still gotten back up, so he walked over to Flare and rubbed his head. "And that's how we set up a tent." Flare and Marshall looked at the tent with proudness as Marshall looked at Flare after a few seconds with a question in mind. "So what do you wanna do first?"

"Hey Flare."

Flare and Marshall looked to see Skye walking up to them as the two of them then greeted her. "Hey Skye."

"Hi Marshall." Skye said to Marshall, since she hadn't greeted him yet. She then got back to speaking with Flare. "Anyway Flare, Snow said she wanted to meet you in the part of the forest by that rock with the arrow on it. Somethng about archery or something. I think it's actually about that book she saw you pack, but I wouldn't ask questions."

Flare nodded and looked at Marshall to see if he approved. "Mind if I go Marshall?"

"Why not?" Marshall answered. "We might as well get closer with the other members anyway. (Looks at Skye) Friendship wise, anyway."

Skye nodded with Flare speaking up with his optimism intact after that. "Thanks. I'll be back soon."

Flare ran off with Skye walking up to Marshall, who then asked her a question. "Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure. I could go for a dip." Skye and Marshall headed for the lake as Skye got an idea, leaning over to Marshall with a request. "Actually, I have another idea. You have a phone?" Marshall nodded his head yes, not exactly knowing what Skye wanted from her. Skye then backed away with a smile on her face. "Make sure you have it out by the time I'm done explaining. Once we're there I'll tell you everything."

"Alright, sounds good to me." Marshall replied, feeling that the request couldn't be too hard to pull off. "Just make sure we do some actual swimming though, once we're done."

"Of course. After all, I said I'd do it." Skye and Marshall headed for the lake, feeling this could be an interesting time together.

* * *

Flare was walking through the forest looking for where Snow was, remembering the instructions Skye gave her. He found the rock she mentioned to sound quite odd. He never figured a rock could have an arrow carved on it. Of course in this world, pretty much anything could be made into a reality, so he didn't let it bother him too much. When he found the rock, he looked at the arrow and seemed to be in awe at how well it was carved in. And it wasn't carved recently either. "Whoever carved this in sure knew what they were doing."

"Yeah. They did." Flare looked up to the top of the rock to find Snow sitting on it. Since it was at least ten feet up, she slid down it and went into four leg mode so she could stand at Flare's level. "I figured I should at least try to get along with you and Marshall now that you're members of the team, so I thought we could go on ahead and do some stuff together; just the two of us."

Flare seemed to be keen about the idea, feeling he and Snow could get along quite nicely. "That sounds reasonable."

"Only issue of course is that we have no idea what the other likes." Snow continued, hiding her hopes to get the book and putting on an optimistic persona. "But I guess that's the point of us hanging out."

"Heh. Yeah." Flare tried to think of something he and Snow could do and then came up with something. "You like crafting stuff?" Snow seemed a bit surprised by Flare's question, but not to the point where she looked suspicious. "It's just that you invited me over to a rock with an arrow carved into it, so I figured you'd be into that sort of thing."

Snow did take a liking to carving. It wasn't something she'd say she's passionate about, but she considers it a good hobby to have every now and then. So it was only natural she'd make her reply. "Yeah, I dabble."

* * *

Marshall and Skye were at the lake with Skye walking over to the edge of a tree branch as she gave a call to Marshall. She was confident he would be able to pull this off, especially since Skye herself would be doing all the hard work, and all he had to do was one simple task. "Alright Marshall. What I'm gonna do is I'm gonna jump from this tree branch and land gracefully right into the lake. Then I'm going to rise up and look sexy so the audience can see why I'm doing this. You got the camera?"

"Well the camera's my phone, so I'll have to switch back to it." Marshall responded as he looked for the camera setting. "As soon as I hang up it'll be on, and you'll be ready to jump. Okay?"

"Got it." Skye waited for a few seconds and waited for Marshall to find the camera setting. When he did, she got ready and went into two leg mode, standing as still as she could on the branch before jumping slowly on it and then jumping higher. On the last jump, she went in for the dive and went at a blazing speed. Marshall was able to catch it all just fine, and when Skye landed, she went underwater for about three seconds before rising up and making a graceful look up to the sky, shaking her head a bit afterwards. "You get all that Marshall?"

Marshall looked at his phone to find that he hadn't recorded any of it. "Ooh, sorry Skye. (Shows Skye his phone) Forgot to press record."

Skye hopped out of the lake and got a closer look at Marshall's phone, finding that nothing was recorded as he said. She was excited though and exclaimed her plan. "Time for a do over!"

* * *

Flare was playing his guitar while Snow was crafting her bow and she looked over at him to find him all relaxed while sitting next to his pieces. She was still confused as to how he can be so calm. Sure he hadn't dealt with dealt with all the stuff some others have, but it was still refreshing, but at the same time confusing, to see someone have such high energy, yet not using it for something other than just sitting and playing a guitar. When she walked up to him, she asked him why this was so. "Why are you so calm?"

"I don't know. Guess I just am." Flare continued playing his guitar and looked at Snow with a smile as he continued his reply. "Why do you ask?"

Snow moved her hair back as she continued to speak, not wanting to insult the Dalmatian. "It's just that when you first arrived, you were all full of energy and jumping around everywhere. Now you're just so...chill."

Flare laughed a bit as he put his guitar away, picking up the wood he collected and looking at Snow. "I don't have to have one trait on me all the time." Flare walked past Snow, who looked over at him and then looked down at his butt. She then looked away, not trying to get any ideas in her head, and then ran up to him just as he asked her a question. "Hey, you wanna hear this song I made up while sitting under that tree?"

"You wrote a song while sitting there?" Snow was amazed at how Flare could've actually done something like that, having not seen any form of paper or pencil. "I didn't see you write anything."

"Well duh. That was just for fun." Flare explained and Snow looked on ahead, smiling as she nodded in response. Flare then started singing as peaceful yet catchy music played. " _When out camping with the Paw Patrol, a team that I just met in person, I never figured it'd be this soon, that we'd all go out campin._ (Snow looks at Flare as he continues singing) _Although we have only just met, I feel we truly are close enough, to say that we've already become friends, and to not call our friendship bluff._ " Snow smiled at Flare's singing voice, finding it very relaxing and charming.

* * *

Flare was crafting his bow as the music continued playing, and after about eight seconds Flare continued singing. " _I don't see any reason to deny, what my thoughts are when walking by, I can see it ever so clearly, I hold our newfound bonds quite dearly._ (Snow is shown watching Flare with a smile on her face) _Even though we don't know much about each other, I don't see that as any reason to deny, that we're all friends here and we won't forget it, and we'll always join each other when one of us will_ _Fly_ _._ " Snow giggled a bit at Flare's lyrics as she then saw him smiling at her.

Snow crossed her arms and looked away with a fake pout with Flare walking up to her and smiling at her. He nodded to her, feeling that she could add something fun to the song. At first Snow was hesitant, but then she stood up and started singing. " _I'm usually not one to think this way, but I admit you're starting to grow on me, there's a feeling inside of my chest, that I don't know what it's made to be._ "

Flare seemed to enjoy Snow's singing voice as the two of them started singing together, almost like they had the same mind at that moment. " _This new friendship with the new members, it's not worth denying at all, and I can see the chemistry already, it's nothing worth denying the call._ (Flare and Snow walk up to Flare's bow as Flare puts on a finishing touch) _It's a feeling I enjoy having myself, and I never wanna throw it away, cause you guys I already see having a bond with, even though we've already met._ "

Flare and Snow waited for a couple seconds as Flare then made an arrow and finished up the song. " _I don't see any reason to hide it,_ (Puts the arrow up to the bow string) _it's something I can see we all feel,_ (Aims the bow at a tree) _and although it's very sudden I can tell,_ (Hits the tree with an arrow) _we all believe that our friendship is real._ " Snow started to feel a warm emotion in her heart. Something that she couldn't explain. Could it be because of Flare?

* * *

Skye was up at an even higher branch this time and looked down at Marshall to see if he was getting ready to record. When she gave Marshall a call, she was more than ready for what she had to say. "Alright Marshall. Now just remember that this time, you have to press the record button. I don't think I can get any higher than this, and we have to get this onto Youtube so we can get views. And then I can get hired by a supermodel or something."

"Works for me." Marshall hung up and looked through his phone for the camera setting. When he found it, he saw that Skye was alredy getting ready to jump and he pointed the phone at her, recording it just before she jumped. When Skye dived into the water, she did the same thing she did before, and was a bit more graceful this time, stroking her hair and making the water splash back into the water. Marshall was more than impressed, and was glad that he remembered to hit the record button this time. When he stopped recording, he was deffinetely satisfied. "That Skye, was brilliant."

Skye jumped out of the lake with excitement and walked up to Marshall, who showed her the video and she was so excited. "This is gonna get so many views! I can picture all kinds of models wanting to take pictures of me."

"I thought you wanted to be a pilot."

"Yeah, but this is my backup plan in case that goes south."

"Ah." Marshall looked t the lake and seemed excited to do some actual swimming, since they hadn't done any yet. "You wanna do some actual swimming? (Puts his phone away) It's the reason we came here after all."

"Sure. Why not?" Skye and Marshall ran to the lake and jumped in, swimming around with Marshall splashing Skye and then Skye tacking him in the water with the two of them seeming to be having a good time.

* * *

Zuma was lying down on a log when he noticed some kind of yellow cloud coming from Rocky's tent. It seemed odd to him, so he walked over to check if Rocky was okay. When he opened up the tent, he instantly closed it after the sound of a (hhhhh) like someone cutting a fart and the scent of rotten eggs reeking from the tent. Zuma held his breath and snuck into the tent to find Rocky farting his butt off with the clear relief as he then closed the tent and wafted away the fart scent. "Dude. What on eawth are you doing?"

Zuma saw a gas mask and grabbed it, putting it on so he could continue talking to Rocky. Rocky stood up with his butt being shown as he continued to fart while talking (hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh). "Oh, nothing much Zuma. Just letting out all my farts so my butt doesn't let one loose on the forest." Rocky continued his fart with Zuma being amazed at how long he's been continuing it for. "Yeah, I've been doing this for at least ten minutes. I didn't think anyone would notice until now."

"Well maybe they did and they just didn't wanna see you fawt for too long." Zuma snarked as he then made a suggestion to Rocky. "Why don't you just hold them in?"

"I can't hold it in Zuma. That's disrespectful to my butt." Rocky implied as he then walked over to Zuma and opened up the tent so he could leave while still farting (hhhhhhhhhh). "Now go on, I don't wanna suffocate you."

Rocky continued his fart with the scent of rotten eggs still being intact while his butt was shown with him whiffing the fart and sighing with relief. He then heard Zuma shout from outside. "But don't you and Witchie shawe a tent!?" Rocky gave a stunned look as he continued to fart, not knowing how he'd get rid of the scent (hhhhh). Rocky then decided to just continue farting, feeling Richie would have a backup plan for something like this. After all, it was Richie. He's the smartest member along with Ryder at the moment.

* * *

Ryder had just casted out his fishing rod with Richie sitting under a tree as Ryder called over to him. "Hey Richie! How many did you get!?" Richie showed Ryder his bucket and revealed a bunch of fish inside of it, impressing Ryder with his skills. "Nice!" Ryder caught a bite and reeled it in, catching a salmon and putting it into his bucket. "He then looked in and saw a lot of fish in his as well, walking up to Richie, who picked up his bucket. "I think this should last us for a couple days. Should be perfect for the length we're out here for."

"Yeah, maybe." Richie looked at the fish he caught and wondered which ones Flare and Marshall liked the most. "You think Flare and Marshall even eat fish?"

"Beats me. But we're about to find out." Ryder replied and walked back to camp with Richie, seeming to be enjoying the trip quite a bit. He did notice however that Richie was thinking awfully hard about something and couldn't help but ask about it. "You thinking about something Richie?"

Richie flinched and looked at Ryder, not wanting to throw him into the wrong thoughts. "Yeah, nothing too serious. (Looks ahead) Just thinking of some family stuff. Things about my dad and all."

Ryder nodded, understanding quite well what Richie was feeling, since he talked with him about it a couple times in the past. "You wish you could've said goodbye, huh?"

"Tch. As if." Richie responded as he then walked faster ahead. "If you knew the last words he said to me before he left, you'd be a lot less soft about him." Ryder watched as Richie walked onward, finding that he was rather cold when it came to his father. Of course he knew for a while now, but he was still curious as to why

* * *

Richie arrived back at camp to find Chase standing guard at the front of their campsite, smiling at how hard at work he is. He then walked over to his and Rocky's tent while putting the fish down and hearing the same noise that Zuma did when he went over to the tent. When he opened the draft, he covered his nose in disgust and then saw Rocky continuing to fart out the scent of rotten eggs (hhhhhhhhhht). Richie found this to be completely ridiculous, but he spoke bluntly, not expecting anything less from Rocky. "Dare I even ask?"

"I'm trying to let all of my fart gas out so I don't fart on any forms of nature; flowers, trees, stuff like that." Rocky explained while looking around and seeing nothing but yellow. "Needless to say, it wasn't the best option. Hopefully I can make an air freshiner or something."

"Uh-huh." Richie pointed to the fish with his thumb, feeling Rocky would want some. "You want a trout or something? Me and Ryder just got back with lots of fish for dinner tonight."

"Bass would be nice, thanks." Rocky replied, and Richie nodded as Rocky continued his fart, loving the feeling he was getting from it (hhhhhhhhhh). Richie rolled his eyes as he walked by his and Rocky's tent, feeling that Rocky was being pathetic about this whole ordeal. Rocky didn't mind what others thought however, as he was just glad to not only fart without being judged, but to also get all of his gas out without hurting nature. Though, a question then came to his mind. What would happen if he exited the tent, covered in his fart scent?

* * *

Flare and Snow had just arrived back at the campsite with the two of them talking about the bows they made. "I gotta say Flare, you're a lot less annoying than I thought you'd be. And not just for the song either."

"I try my best." Flare replied and then he saw Marshall and Skye coming back to the campsite and ran over to Marshall. "Marshall!" Snow chuckled a bit at Flare's bubbly trait coming back and Flare then showed his bow to Marshall. "Me and Snow made our own bows! It's cool isn't it?"

Marshall looked at the bow with Skye looking at it as well, finding it to be rather impressive from his little brother. "Sure is well made." Marshall rubbed Flare's head, making Flare smile widely as he looked up at him.

* * *

As nighttime rolled around, Rocky was still farting and finished it up with the loudest one yet, making the tent float up in the air (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Rocky sighed of relief after getting out once the tent landed, relieved that he finally expelled all of his gas. When he saw Zuma looking at him, he walked up to him and Zuma couldn't help but comment on what he just saw. "Dude. It's been at least six houws. How can you fawt for that long without fainting?"

"Guess it's just a natural calling." Rocky replied with a chuckle, and then Zuma got a whiff of his stench and fainted, giving Rocky the impression that maybe he should've just skipped out on the camping trip. "Maybe it was a bad idea for me to come." Rocky then looked at his and Richie's tent, finding that it would take quite a while to get the stench out of it. Although he could stand it, he knew it would affect Richie greatly. Hopefully he wouldn't mind sleeping outside. "Eh. I've seen him sleep outside before." Rocky walked off as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find the Kishu from the intro standing there.

Flare and the Kishu stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once the Kishu threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at the Kishu) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at the Kishu, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by the Kishu's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at the Kishu's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (The Kishu kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (The Kishu dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch the Kishu, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (The Kishu gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (The Kishu lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (The Kishu turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than the Kishu. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words the Kishu said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	6. Creepy Paw Patrol Tales

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode six: Creepy Paw Patrol Tales

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _Where's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _hurry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Flare was testing out his new bow by putting an arrow up to the line, aiming it up to the sky with precision. He then shot the bow to the top of a tree, missing it by just a few feet, just as Snow walked up to him. "I think I'm getting the aiming in line. I just gotta get the perfect grip and I'll be able to use this baby like no tomorrow." Snow took a liking to Flare from this sight, being that they were up close with each other. The two of them then saw Chase setting something up and walked on over to him. "Hey Chase. What's all this about?"

Chase set down a scarecrow and pushed it hard into the ground, making sure it was in nice and tight. "Just preparing for scary stories. It's something we do on every camping trip and the stories get better each and every time."

Flare got excited from those words and dashed up to Chase with his excitement showing quite well. "So that means we'll get to make everyone pee their pants off!? (Shrugs) Assuming we ever end up wearing pants."

"Well that's one way to look at it, yeah." Chase admitted, and then he looked back on a past event he had with Flare and Marshall. "I don't see why you're so excited by this though. You've seen me and Marshall tell scary stories before."

"Well yeah, but that's the thing; I only SAW you doing it." Flare pointed out, indicating that he's never told a scary story before. "That's why tonight I'm..." Flare suddenly dashed off and then came back with a monocle and a book. "Flare the storybook master!" Snow giggled at the british accent Flare put on as he opened up his book. "Whether the story is true or false, I'll be sure to make you feel all kinds of emotions from the inside out. Prepare yourself my egotistical German Shepherd friend. The time will come for your fear to rise." Chase took a liking to this, finding Flare's persona unique.

"Flare's gained personas for just about every type of personality after you went to join the Paw Patrol." Marshall explained, leaving Chase interested in what Flare came up with. "He has a boxer persona, a firefighter persona, heck, he even has a police officer persona."

That last one interested Chase the most. He didn't think Flare would be cop material, but he was quite flattered by the attempt. "You actually have a cop persona?" Flare nodded as he then opened up some sort of dictionary and pulled out a bubble pipe to start smoking from it.

* * *

Richie had just finished clearing out his and Rocky's tent from Rocky's fart incident and saw Rocky talking with Zuma nearby. When he walked up to them, he held the bag up to them and Zuma gagged at the scent. Rocky saw Richie's blunt expression as the teen then asked this to the Mixed Breed. "Care to explain?"

"Oh, that's not mine." Rocky replied, and then Richie raised an eyebrow, which led to Rocky saying this. "Okay fine, it's mine. I was farting for six hours straight in that tent and I guess it slipped out."

"You know the drill." Richie stated when he dropped the bag in front of Rocky. "Make it quick." Rocky rolled his eyes and walked off with Zuma uncovering his nose as Richie looked at him. "So how bad did he smell when he came out?"

"Tewwible." Zuma assured Richie with a horrid memory of the scent. "I don't even think a sewer would be able to compawe to what I just smelt fwom him." Zuma gagged again, not wanting to smell anything worse from Rocky. "I'm glad no one else farts for that long."

Rocky threw away the bag of his poop when he saw Snow sharpening an arrow outside of her tent, running up to her and skidding when he stopped. Snow ignored the dust that came her way, along with Rocky's terrible odor, with Rocky greeting Snow. "Hey Snow. How's it going?"

"Fine." Snow replied, leaving Rocky dissapointed by her lack of emotion. "Look Rocky, I'm not in the mood to talk right now. And if it's about the island thing then forget it. It happened, and we can't stop it." Rocky put on a look of guilt, looking back on how terrible that day was. Snow saw his expression and scoffed, finding him pathetic for looking like he was about to start sulking.

* * *

The Paw Patrol was sitting around the campfire as Rocky got ready to tell the first scary story of the night. "You guys ready for this? I wouldn't wanna risk getting you nightmares." Everyone stayed calm and collected in their seats with Rocky putting on a grin as he began. "Well then. This tale started all the way back in 1919. It was a dark and stormy night, (A dark and stormy night is shown in an old timey animation style) and few people were still awake." A lighthouse was shown with a Mixed Breed walking up to it. "But one was still rather suspicious looking."

The Mixed Breed walked into the lighthouse and turned on a light, closing the door and backing up slowly. When he turned around, a bunch of dead bodies were shown with the Mixed Breed keeping a blank face. "He didn't even react when he saw the dead bodies in the lighthouse. It was almost like he didn't see them." A cop kicked open the door and shouted at the mixed breed, pointing his gun at him, only to get shot in the head.

"And the reason for that was soon revealed to be...that the killer..." The Mixed Breed gains a red eye and glares at the cop with a demonic glare as he picked up a dead body head. "Was him! And all of a sudden, (The Mixed Breed goes to kiss the dead body head) he (The story goes back to the pups) kissed the head and looked at the cop with an evil glare!" Everyone was scared in place by this story with Rocky then finishing up as he put the flahslight down, having been holding it before he started. "And that dog...was my great grandfather."

Everyone else gained a shocked look on their face with Rocky chuckling evilly as the story ended. This even led to Ryder asking about it, being quite fond of the fact itself. "You're serious. Your great grandfather, was a murderer."

"Yep. You don't believe me (Pulls out his phone) I've got my dad waiting to answer the questions." Rocky was waving his phone around, waiting for someone else to question him. "Cmon guys. Knock yourselves out; curiosity never bites."

"We're good dude." Zuma stated for everyone, and then Rocky put his phone away with Zuma signaling him to toss the flashlight over, which he did. "Alwight dudes. This is gonna be one heck of a stowy for you. And even though it's not fact like Wocky's, it'll still leave a scar in your minds." Everyone was awaiting for Zuma to start his story as he then gave a little backstory as to how he made it up. "I thought this up while I was on the beach one day, and I was thinking of a cool way I could scare you guys to death. This is what I came up with."

The scene changed to something that looked like it was happening in the present century as a Chocolate Labrador was shown. He was lying down in a beach chair and seemed to be enjoying himself. Chilling in the sun with nothing to lose; it was the most relaxing thing this dog could think of. Though, if you've been in a horror story before, you probably know that this won't end well. And Zuma was more than willing to state that.

"This Chocolate Lab dude was just sitting in a beach chair minding his own business, when suddenly..." A giant octopus tentacle came out from the sea and scared everyone off, grabbing the Chocolate Labrador's leg and pulling him in. "A giant octopus came up and took care of the Chocolate Labrador right out of nowhere!" He then dropped him into his mouth and swallowed, leaving him with little room to see. "It was weally gnawly in the octopus's stomach. Though, the Chocolate lab knew exactly how to get out."

The Chocolate Labrador lifted his leg with Zuma shown to be doing the same as he released a squeaky five second salmon fart, releasing a small green cloud underneath him (pfffffffffft). Rocky wafted the cloud away and laughed, hi fiving Zuma as Chase rolled his eyes and Flare giggled softly. Marshall covered his nose and Skye snatched the flashlight away as she then commented on Zuma's gas release. "Was this just an excuse to fart?"

"Yep. Been holding that one in since dinner." Zuma revealed, and then he put his leg down as he allowed Skye to have her turn. "Well Skye, you're up next."

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a creepy one for sure." Skye held the flashlight up to her face and began the story. "This story took place in an airport. It was a normal day, with little going on." Skye was sitting in the airport and seemed to find it hard to sit still. "I was being my usual self, super excited for what was going on. Of course I was just getting back from visiting my family in Washington D.C when I heard a gunshot."

Skye walked off to find out what the gunshot was and found that there was a terrorist in the building. He then aimed his gun at her, which led to her throwing a trash can at him. "I just threw a trash can at him and then he got knocked out. I think he even got a concussion." Skye was shown finishing up the story. "And then he tried to shoot me, and then I got mad and killed him. The end."

Everyone looked at Skye with a confused look as Chase then commented on how random the story was fear wise. "Um...Skye? That seems a lot less like a horror story than it should."

"Oh Chase, I know I didn't put any girls besides me in it." Chase flinched at what Skye just said and she snickered a bit before correcting herself. "Seriously though. (Looks at Ryder) Ryder, am I paranoid about that guy who tried to kill me?"

"Nah, you're fine Skye." Ryder assured Skye, feeling that this was totally normal. "This is most likely just your way of letting us know it happened."

Skye wiped her head with a relieved sigh as Snow grabbed the flashlight herself, getting ready to scare everyone's skin off. "Alright amatures. Let's see what you can get from this." A Husky was walking through an old abandoned graveyard as Snow began narrating over it. "Long ago, a young adult hit someone in a car accident due to the recent tyrany that happened in her city that day. (The Husky kneels down) Although the family didn't hold any grudges, she was too guilt driven by what happened to leave without leaving something for the one she killed."

The Husky pulled out a cherry blossom and put it on the grave of the one she killed. "His favorite flower. A cherry blossom." Just then, a zombie was shown behind her with the Husky staying still, unable to know what was to come. "A mysterious figure was behind her. (The zombie kneels down to the husky and starts breathing) And he breathed deeply. And deeply. And deeply. Until the Husky finally turned around and froze with even more fear in her heart."

The Husky looked at the zombie with fear, unable to picture what could happen and unable to move. "And then. The zombie aimed for it's strike." The zombie bit the husky, leaving Snow to finish up the story. "And then. She became a zombie herself. Stiff as ice." Marshall got chills from that story and Flare was stoked to have heard it. "You like that story? Heh. Well we're about to get a story from the master of dark and edgy. At least in our group anyway.(Hands the flashlight to Richie) You're up Richie. Knock us out with your best."

Richie held the flashlight right under his face as he prepared to tell his story with it going into an area filled with fire and dead bodies. A teenage boy was walking through this world, feeling lifeless as Richie spoke to narrate the story. "The depths of a fire filled world. What do they hold you may ask? I'll tell you. Terror." The teenage boy walked around with fear as he saw dead bodies of demons and even humans all around. "This one boy walked around with fear sinking through his heart and an ominous presence surrounding him at every corner."

The boy was reaching his breakdown point when he had a flaming skull charge at him and strike him in the head. When he felt his head, he saw that he was bleeding and his eyes widened. "The flaming skulls were helping him near the end to his sanity." The boy continued walking onward as he tried to deny his fear. "He could swear he had a concussion from what happened to him. He couldn't stop thinking about the horror he was feeling."

The boy walked up to a room and opened up the door, seeing a floating red orb and walking up to it, as his instincts told him to do so. When he reached out to touch it, he heard footsteps and the viewing of an adult demon was shown when he turned around. "The King of Demons was glaring at this boy. He was terrified beyond belief, and he couldn't move a muscle. He didn't know what was going to happen now that he knew this dark secret." The demon walked up to the boy and glared at him. "A fact that could surprise anyone, the demon that then raised his hand..."

The demon raised his hand to slap the child, but just before the strike was made, Richie was shown ending with his final words. "Was his own father!" Everyone screamed in fear outside of Ryder, who chuckled a bit, having heard that story once before. Richie even put on a grin from hearing Ryder's chuckle. "Yeah, well you'd know a thing or two about that story Ryder. Anyone who could get the story to it's fullest extent is one intelligent cookie."

Chase suddenly picked up a funky smell and sniffed the air a bit, wondering what it could be and then he looked at Marshall, having found it closest to him. Marshall flnched and looked underneath him, blushing as Rocky snickered at what just happened and Zuma elbowed him to keep him from stopping. Skye dashed up to her tent and then over to Marshall, handing him some toilet paper, which he appriciated. "Oh. Thanks Skye." Flare got off of the log so Marshall could push it away with Rocky taking a picture of the poop on his butt.

Rocky snickered as he looked at the picture, knowing how many reactions it would get. "This is gonna go viral." Ryder took Rocky's phone out of his paws and held him back as he went to get it back. "Hey, give it back Ryder!" Ryder deleted the photo and handed Rocky his phone back, dissapointing Rocky as he then groaned in annoyance. "Ryder, that was gonna get so many hits! If you're THAT jealous of how good it was then maybe I should sh-"

Richie held up a water bottle and splashed some at Rocky, making him jump as Richie laughed a bit after that. "The mom's at home won't like that one." Richie laughed a bit more with Rocky rolling his eyes as Richie said something else. "Seriously though kids. Don't swear."

"Oh, that reminds me." Ryder responded, chiming in to warn Rocky about something. "We'll be giving you a bath in the morning Rocky."

"Bathe this!" Rocky dashed up to Ryder and let out a nasty burp into his face, making him gag as he wafted it away. "The day I let you bathe me is the day I stop being disgusting. Which is never. So I'm never getting into that tub."

Rocky walked on over to his log with Marshall returning as Richie tossed him the flashlight after he sat down. "Thanks Richie. (Starts thinking) Hmm. Alright, which story should I tell."

Flare suddenly got an idea for a story that he felt he and Marshall could tell together, hoping he would be on board with the idea. "Oh Marshall. Can we both tell mine? Pleeeease?" Flare asked with excitement and Marshall nodded as he rubbed Flare's head with a smile. Flare then whispered the story into Marshall's ear, knowing that he wold love it. And he did. The two of them then got ready to tell the story. "Alright guys. This is gonna be a good one."

Flare and Marshall were walking up to a haunted house with Flare being excited beyond belief. "Oh boy Marshall, I can't wait to find ourselves a ghost. And once we do, I'm gonna call it ghosty, and make it our own pet." Marshall rolled his eyes while smiling, loving the optimism and bravery of his brother, as Flare then felt he forgot something. "Hey, you guys see my lunchbox? I think we'll be here for a while." Marshall handed it to him, having retrieved what Flare had forgotten. "Thanks." The three of them then headed on up to the haunted house.

When they got inside, it was all dark and creepy, indicating that it was exceptionally old and possibly even abaondoned. Flare was the first to comment on this. "Wow. Whoever lived here must've hated decorating."

Marshall saw a spider web and found nothing too creepy about it when he saw an average spider kneeling down to them. He even waved to it with a smile. "Hey little guy." The spider waved back at Marshall, who then walked off to see what he could find. When he leaned over to Flare, he whispered something to him. "Sure is creepy huh? I wouldn't be too surprised if those rumors were true."

"Yeah, but shouldn't be anything too hard to handle." Flare whispered back, feeling that it wouldn't be too hard to get around this place without fainting. "It'll take a lot more than some creepy story to scare me." A needle was floating around behind the two of them as it stabbed Flare right in the butthole. This made Flare flinch and wince, catching the attention of Marshall, who hoped he was okay. "Yep. Right in the farthole."

Marshall pulled the needle out of Flare's butt, making him jump up as Marshall then looked to check if he was hurt or not with Flare's butt being right in front of his face as he did. "You okay Fl-" Flare suddenly cut a loud and bassy ten second expired milk fart, hitting Marshall with a green cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHT).

Marshall then gagged as Flare giggled at what he just did. "Sorry Marshall. Guess breakfast came back to bite me." Marshall wafted the fart cloud away as he and Flare continued onward. "Who do you think poked me anyway?" The ghost suddenly appeared in front of Flare and Marshall, who were more than shocked to see it in person. They ran off as fast as they could with the ghost chasing after them, leading them into the kitchen. This excited Flare quite a bit. "Maybe we can bribe him with food or something. Ghosts like food, right?"

The ghost appeared behind Flare and Marshall and they grabbed some chairs, smashing them together and hitting the ghost with them. At least they thought they did, as they just smashed into each other and ended up breaking the chairs. They ran off again, not wanting to get caught. When they ran down the hallway, they hid behind some window curtains, only for the ghost to tear them down. The two of them were able to trap him in the curtains however, and they ran off with the ghost coming up from the curtains.

Flare and Marshall were walking in a hallway with a bunch of doors with Flare going through one and Marshall going through the other. Flare came out with pies being flung at him and Marshall was following some footprints that were being made as he followed them. When they came out of the next door, Marshall got kissed by a White Shepherd female and Flare came out with a sword, which Marshall tossed away so he wouldn't get hurt.

Flare opened another door and a yeti was shown using the bathroom. When Flare closed the door, he and Marshall saw the ghost and ran off again, trying to find a way to stop it. When they got to a window, they saw that there was a shread of light outside. The two of them nodded to each other and pulled the blind up just as the ghost caught up to them. This was when the ghost vanished into thin air and melted, leaving Flare and Marshall confused. They thought it was vampires that melted from sunlight; not ghosts.

Flare and Marshall walked off and Flare asked Marshall something that he hoped he could get an answer for. "So it's vampires that normally do the melting stuff, right? Cause I think ghosts just vanish forever in the movies. Either that or they just get hurt by the light."

"Yeah, that's usually the case." Marshall assured Flare, and once the two of them exited the house, they saw a bunch of police officers in front of the place. "Heh. Guess we both forgot something. with me it's that these guys were making a search." Flare nodded with intrigue, finding Marshall's words to be quite true.

* * *

Flare and Marshall were outside talking to someone as Flare was explaining what they did in the haunted house. "And that's when we defeated the ghost, which led to me and Marshall being so good at defeating it, that you didn't report us to our mom, since she doesn't know we're here." A grown German Shepherd in a police vest was looking down at Flare and Marshall as he raised an eyebrow. "Well we couldn't just tell her we were coming here. She would've locked us in our room as soon as we did. At least I think she would've."

"No Flare. She would've just upgraded the security." Marshall corrected Flare, and then he spoke to the officer. "Listen officer, if it's possible, could you keep this from our family? If they found it we were out here then they'd never let us out of the house again. Well they would, but Margareth would just follow us everywhere, and lord knows that would get annoying fast. We love our sister and all, but she can be super protective when she wants to be."

The officer crossed his arms, making Flare and Marshall wonder what he was thinking about. When he gave his answer, he felt it was most reasonable indeed. "Look. I can't say you didn't leave the house at all, cause she obviously knows you left for some reason. But if you two promise not to go into that haunted house again, I'll keep this from her."

Flare and Marshall looked at each other and nodded before looking back at the cop with Marshall speaking up. "You can count on it. We weren't even planning on going back anyway." The officer nodded and walked off with the animation going back to the pups as Marshall wrapped up the story. "And that's how we got involved in a ghost house thing that barely lasted and got away with it."

Everyone seemed to take a liking to the story, especially Chase, who enjoyed hearing about when Flare and Marshall were bonding. "I remember you guys telling me about that before I left to join the Paw Patrol. Must've been a really fun time."

"Oh it was Chase." Flare assured Chase, and then Marshall rubbed Flare's head as he continued. "And that ghost never came back so it couldn't haunt our hometown even if it wanted too." Flare hugged Marshall, who wrapped his arms around him and smiled.

* * *

The Paw Patrol were all sleeping as a mysterious figure came out of Skye and Snow's tent with a sneaky thought in mind. When the figure walked up to Flare and Marshall's tent, it was revealed to be Snow, and she crawled in to see if she could get the book from Flare. Once she got up to Flare, she saw that he didn't have the book, but instead it was somewhere possibly in his pack. That was where she checked next, and she opened it up as quietly as possible to not wake the two up, only for Flare to moan a bit, indicating that he heard the noise.

Snow heard Flare moan and opened it up as fast as possible, taking the book and waking up Flare. She knocked him out with the book though and walked off, sighing of relief that she didn't give him a concussion. She snuck back to her own tent and looked to see Skye still sleeping, glad that she didn't wake up. She then went over to her own bag and opened it up, putting the book in and closing it up. She pumped her fist at a mission accomplished and went over to Skye to go back to sleep.

* * *

The Paw Patrol was getting ready to head home once morning struck as Snow looked around, hoping Flare didn't notice the book was gone. When he saw Flare getting out of the tent to yawn, he walked up to him and greeted him with a friendly tone in her voice. "Morning Flare."

"Morning Snow." Flare let out another yawn, feeling he didn't get the best sleep last night. "Ya know, the weirdest thing happened last night. I dreamed about some girl hitting me with a book and knocking me out."

Snow flincehd and chuckled nervously, trying to find the right words so Flare doesn't pin her to the crime. "Yeah. That's...really strange." Snow looked around and held her pack tight, glad that Flare didn't know he lost the book, let alone link her to it. "So. No one else is up, and I was thinking that maybe we could make breakfast for everyone. Assuming we both know how to cook."

"I've cooked before." Flare answered with an interest in what food they could make. "I don't know if we can make breakfast though. After all, the forest doesn't have any pigs, and every breakfast needs a nice crispy batch of bacon." Snow giggled a bit upon seeing Flare speak, finding his wording quite funny. "Well, we'll just have to make it work. Cmon Snow." Snow nodded and walked off with Flare as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find the Kishu from the intro standing there.

Flare and the Kishu stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once the Kishu threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at the Kishu) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at the Kishu, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by the Kishu's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at the Kishu's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (The Kishu kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (The Kishu dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch the Kishu, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (The Kishu gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (The Kishu lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (The Kishu turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than the Kishu. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words the Kishu said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	7. Flare's First Mission

**Disclaimer:** Sorry I forgot to upload this last week. Here it is now. Enjoy!

* * *

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Turth

New Recruits arc Episode seven: Flare's First Mission

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _Where's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _hurry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Snow was shown in some kind of room as she was shown to be reading from the book on the Hearts of Truth. She was more than intrigued by what she saw and just knew it could help her. As she set the book down, she clenched her paw with a tragic look on her face. "I can't fail now that I have this book." Snow flashbacked to when she was younger and was running when her town got bombed with her mother getting shot while she was pulling her. The flashback ended as Snow pounded her fist on the table in anger. "They'll pay!"

Snow continued to read the book and finds that Flare and Marshall both shared one heart of truth, which amazed her quite a bit. "That bumbling idiot and his clumsy brother share one of these things? How is that even possible?" Snow looked closer at the book and found that the Hearts of Truth weren't so easy to activate. Must explain why they're so hard to find. "So that's how they're activated. No wonder they haven't found them yet; they're near impossible to get working."

Snow got a call from Ryder and took her phone out to answer it, wondering what he could possibly want her for at this time. "Yeah Ryder?"

Ryder was shown in front of the Tv in the upstairs living room as he gave an answer to Snow's question. "Snow. It looks like you and Flare have been selected for the next mission. It's so we can get another Heart of Truth searching device item."

Snow flincehd upon hearing this, finding the coincidence to be amazing and got excited upon hearing it. "I'll be right there Ryder." Snow put a bookmark into the book and closed it up, running off as she opened up the window and jumped out of it. She then headed off to the Paw Patrol tower, knowing this is a mission she can't miss for the world.

* * *

Flare was in the training room as he backflipped away from one of the robots and elbowed one that appeared behind him. He then grabbed and threw the robot at the one who attempted to slash him and jumped right onto the wall. When he jumped off, he kicked one robot into three others and had them all crash into the wall he sent them towards. Just then, a bunch of lasers were being fired at Flare, and he dodged them all with swift movements. When more robots came out, he just punched and kicked them all while dodging the lasers.

A giant robot suddenly came out from a giant door and walked over to where Flare was standing, aiming his fist right at him. Flare jumped back and ran up the hand, kicking the robot in the face and opening one of it's eyes. He then jumped inside the head and tried to find the button to turn it off, shrugging after a few seconds and karate chopping the control box. Once it opened, he used one of his claws to cut the wires and shut down the robot.

Flare jumped out of the robot and slid down it, jumping off just before the entire body hit the floor. After looking around for a few seconds, he was impressed by how well he did, wondering if he could be on a real mission someday. After all, it'd been at least a month since he'd joined the Paw Patrol. "With this much progress, I'll get to go on my first mission in no time." Flare suddenly got a call from Ryder and took his phone out to answer it, being exceptionally excited for whatever he had to say. "Yeah Ryder?"

* * *

Flare burst out of the training room and ran off to the main room, catching Snow's attention when he jumped right past her and into the elevator. When Snow walked in, she let out a soft chuckle as she walked up to Flare and held him by the collar to keep him still. "Slow down there tiger. I'm guessing Ryder called you and informed you about the mission we got called in for."

"You bet he did!" Flare exclaimed with excitement as the elevator started going up. "I can't wait to see what it's gonna be! It could be finding Atlantis, searching for the Hearts of Truth; can't wait to find them by the way, too bad I can't find the book Richie gave me. (Snow flinches) Finding a lost amulet that can freeze or speed up time, the possibilities are endless!" The elevator arrived at the top floor and Flare excited with Snow as he showed his excitement all too well. "Alright Ryder, fill us in. What's my first mission gonna be?"

"Glad you asked Flare." Ryder pressed a button that showed some kind of military base, exciting Flare even more and intriguing Snow. "This military base has the final item we need to get finished with the device that'll help us find the Hearts of Truth. Once we find it, Richie and Rocky can get to work on the device." Flare and Snow nodded with Ryder tossing the two of them collars he can call them on. "These collars can contact me any time, and they won't be able to be heard by anyone who doesn't wear them. I'd go myself, but the whole world knows about me by this point, and I can't risk leaving you all on your own out of the blue."

Flare and Snow looked at each other and then at their collars with Flare speaking with excitement and awe in his eyes. "This is gonna be so super (Jumps up and raises his fists in the air) awesome!" Flare fell onto his back and Snow rolled her eyes in annoyance at his high dosage of bubbly nature. The bubbly Dalmatian then sat up and looked at Ryder with a proud salute and an as ready of a look as can be. "You can count on us Ryder."

* * *

A military base was shown with two Dobermen guarding it as they saw someone and the first one spoke up. "Sorry bucko. We don't allow miners in here." A miner was at the door and he slouched his arms forward when he looked at the ground and walked off. The second Doberman then got bored and went on his phone and the first one kept eye ahead. "Hey, I think I see two kids coming up here." The Dobermen focus their sights on Flare and Snow as they see them coming up to them. "Act normal. We can't do anything threatening."

Flare and Snow walked up to the Dobermen and Flare spoke in an attemptive authoritative tone. "We're from the (Flare and Snow both hold up fake IDs) national free pass for everyone even if you don't believe it crew." Flare and Snow's fake IDs were both shown to have googly eyes with Flare shaking his a bit. "Deedle-eedle-ee."

The Dobermen looked at the fake IDs and the second one approved of them, not seeing anything he could point out as illegal or false. "Works for us."

The gate opened up and allowed Flare and Snow to walk inside, leaving Snow impressed that the IDs worked. "These stupid IDs actually worked? I thought we'd end up getting busted for sure."

"No one can say no to an ID with googly eyes on it." Flare replied in his usual bubbly and optimistic tone, leaving Snow to smile with an impressed look on her face. The two of them then came up to the base and Flare knocked on the door, leading to a tall German Shepherd looking down at the two of them. Flare figured he'd be familiar with another member of the team and asked to make sure. "Do you know Chase?"

* * *

Flare and Snow ended up getting thrown into a cell with Flare helping Snow up as the German Shepherd spoke to them from the outside of the cell. "Do you two really think those guys are high enough ranks to tell fake IDs apart from the real ones?" Flare and Snow shrugged with the German Shepherd chuckling as he spoke to them. "Honestly. If the one I was working for wasn't so sick you two wouldn't even be in here. And since you went off trying to break into our base, I think this is the most appropriate punishment. I'll send you some food later."

The German Shepherd closed the door with Flare being excited upon the mention of food. "Alright, snacks!"

"Not snacks Flare, we have to get out of here." Snow walked up to the door and tried to look out of it, unable to climb up due to how high the bar window was. She then signaled Flare to give her a boost, which he did after walking over to her. Flare also took the opportunity to get a peek at Snow's butt, finding it rather nice and even felt something on the lower part of his body. Snow as looking for something she and Flare could use to escape. "Alright."

Snow took out a file and started using it on the bars, making sure to get rid of them before trying to climb out. When she got the last one, she climbed through and opened the door so Flare could escape. "I saw some vents we can use to get around this place. You got anything long?"

Flare looked through his pack and found a grappling hook, feeling he and Snow could use it. "Maybe this can come in handy." Snow pumped her fist with approval and Flare aimed the grappling hook at the vent, hitting it and then pulling the vent door off. He then usef it again and grabbed Snow's paw just before the two of them launched right up. When Flare climbed in, Snow climbed in after her and slid his grappling hook up and the two of them crawled forward, hoping to find what they were looking for.

Snow started thinking about why Flare had a grappling hook with him, not picturing him as the type to be overly prepared. She just couldn't help but ask considering how much it surprised her. "Hey Flare. (Flare looks back at Snow) Why did you have a grappling hook with you? I never took you for the type that's always prepared. You seem waaaaay to dense for that."

"I always keep it with me in case I ever get an awesome spot in an action movie." Flare explained with a smile on his face, and he looked forward as he continued. "No reason to ask myself why I'm not action movie material."

Snow got a view of Flare's butt and felt something she never figured she'd feel before. She took her phone out and set it to auto picture mode and made it four pictures, making one for when Flare had his left leg forward, then his right, and then with both standing still. The last one though, was caught right as he released a three second bacon fart right on her, releasing a green cloud and capturing it perfectly in the photo (pffffft). Flare giggled a bit and looked back at Snow to check if she was okay. "Guess breakfast came back to bite me. You okay?"

Snow coughed a bit more, having started after she got farted on, and then she wafted the fart away to reply. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've handled way worse scents." Flare and Snow continued crawling as Snow looked at the pictures she caught, being particularly focused on the one where Flare farted. She then zoomed in on it and saw that the fart hadn't covered up his butt completely, shrugging and saving all four of the photos. She even saved the fourth one as a favorite along with the other three. She didn't know why, but she probably just wanted all of the butt shots.

Flare and Snow continued crawling up until Flare stopped at a vent without warning, leading to Snow bumping right into his butt. She enjoyed the collision though, and even sniffed his butt to get some more of that bacon scent, making Flare laugh as he felt it. "That tickles Snow." Snow flinched and backed up a bit with Flare looking through the vent to get a closer look at what he saw. He felt a large power coming from what looked like a rectangle showing large amounts of chaos. "Looks like we found what Ryder sent us for."

Flare carefully opened the door to the vents, making sure they weren't too loud and pushed the door away. He then looked to see if there were any guards and jumped down when he saw that there weren't any there. Snow jumped down after him, landing right on his face and cutting a three second onion fart, hitting him with a green cloud (phhhhht). Snow looked underneath her and flinched, helping Flare up and wafting the fart away. "Sorry bout that. Usually I don't do things that're that stupid."

"Guess it evened us out." Flare joked, and Snow laughed at it with the two of them walking up to the rectable and Flare grabbing it. He seemed to enjoy the presence it had and was quite fond of the energy it was showing. "If this isn't the thing Ryder wanted us to get then I don't know what is."

Snow looked at the rectangle and felt the plan was getting closer, enjoying the aura just as much as Flare. When the two were about to get back up to the vents, two guards broke in and aimed their guns at them. "Freeze; put your paws where we can see them! If you make any resistance, we'll fire!" Flare and Snow put their paws up, knowing they wouldn't be all that good at defending themselves against guns.

Flare and Snow got pushed to the end of the wall just as Flare remembered something he had packed that might be able to help. He reached into his pack with him and Snow barely dodging the fire and pulled out something he then pressed the button on, and it turned into a shield. He used this to dodge the bullets that came towards him and Snow continued to dodge until she took cover behind a pillar. When she saw Flare's shield, she became confused as to how she got it, having not seen him pull it out of his pack.

The soldiers tried to fire around the shield, but they failed and Flare ended up smashing both of their heads into each other, knocking them out. He and Snow then ran off with Flare putting his shield away and Snow bringing it up. "I'm guessing that's something you got from Richie. He's always on the horizen when it comes to this sort of stuff."

"Yep. Apparently Rocky put a little something in it too when helping him out with it." Flare answered, catching a sense of rotten eggs when he spawned the sword up. "Luckily the scent was faint enough to where I didn't get knocked out by it." Snow rolled her eyes, being quite familiar with Rocky by this point, along with how childish he can be. "He probably farted on it or something. Trust me, I've known him for years. He can be a real jerk."

Flare and Snow arrived in another room to find the German Shepherd from before looking at a picture of Chase. This led to Flare nodding to Snow and taking the shield out again, using it to knock out the German Shepherd. Snow then grabbed some rope and tossed it over to Flare, knowing the two of them could most likely get answers out of the German Shepherd. "Nice work Flare. Now let's see if we can get some info." Flare nodded and started tying the German Shepherd up to keep him from escaping in any way.

* * *

The German Shepherd was waking up to find Flare and Snow sitting in front of him with their arms crossed. The German Shepherd was confused and he tried to move, only to find himself tied up. "What's going on here? And why am I tied up?"

"We want some questions bucko." Flare demanded, and then he got into the German Shepherd's face. "You have nothing to do with our mission but I saw you looking at a picture of Chase, so you obviously know him in some way." The German Shepherd looked away from Flare, who made him face him each time he did. "You're not gonna be dodging any questions today. What relation do you have with Chase?"

"Yeah, and why are you so easy to sneak up on?" Snow asked when she pushed Flare behind her to ask her own question. "Only the one who gets snuck up on would know that one."

The German Shepherd sighed and got ready to tell Flare and Snow everything, knwoing it was the only way he could escape. "Alright, you got me." The German Shepherd gulped as he prepared to confess his role in Chase's life. "I'm Chase's father."

Flare flinched, not expecing that. "His father?" Flare laughed and wiped his forehead with relief in his eyes when he looked back at the German Shepherd. "I thought you were a pedophile or something."

"Well I would've been, but then I realized how wrong that'd be." The German Shepherd then went out of his way to reveal the reason he joined this military base. "In case you two don't know, we all work for Charm. (Flare and Snow start becoming intirgued) He had something that meant a lot to Chase, and I took it upon myself to try and get it back. Heck, I even burnt a bank down just to get his approval so he could show me the room he put it in."

Flare and Snow became confused upon that last one, looking at each other and then back at the German Shepherd, leaving Snow to question it first. "Why didn't you just try to sneak into the room? The vents would've gotten you in there just fine."

"There are lasers everywhere in the room. You'd have to be an acrobat to get past them." Flare and Snow looked at each other with an idea in mind with Flare pressing his collar, which seemed to be confusing the German Shepherd. "Who're you calling on that?"

Flare gave a call to Skye, hoping she would be able to get here with the proper moves to pass by the lasers. "Skye. You there?" Skye was shown to be flying around in her helicopter as she answered Flare's call. "So if you're getting this, we met this German Shepherd, and he said he lost something that was super important to his kid and that it's in this room full of lasers."

"Say no more." Skye looked down from where her helicopter was flying and got ready to jump down, turning the helicopter's auto-pilot mechanic on. "Alright Skye. You've taken dives from super high places before. You can do this." Skye grabbed a parachute and jumped off the helicopter, catching the attention of one of the guards that saw her fly down. When she opened her parachute, the guard shot it multiple times, making her start falling. She landed perfectly though and took her parachute off. "You'd think these people would know what a life is."

Skye saw a vent that could lead her into the building and ran over to it, unscrewing it and taking it off to jump right in. When she landed inside the vents, she started crawling through them and saw a door that was open a creak. When she jumped down, she walked over to the door and peeked inside, seeing a bunch of guards standing there. 'Dang it. With all of these jerks lying around I'll never find what that guy's looking for.'

Just then, a gun was held up to the back of Skye's head, making her look behind herself and see a Doberman right behind her. She then gave a smug grin as she grabbed the gun swiftly and went underneath the Doberman. "Nope!" Skye held the gun up to the Doberman's head and kicked him in the shin, making him cry out in pain until she grabbed her head and wrapped her arm around his snout. She then made him go into the room where she saw the other guards and held the gun to the Doberman's head without hesitation.

"Alright bozos, listen up!" Skye shouted, getting everyones attention and making them focus on Skye. "I wanna know where you all keep your important stuff that you swipe away from people's families, and if you say no then I'm gonna blow this guy's brains out! I'm talking pink orbs all over the floor; you'll have to eat them all just to get them from your boss!"

One of the guards, a Golden Retriever, scoffed, finding Skye to look far too cute to be menacing. "What's a little girl like you gonna do? Play dress up and pretend she's a robber like a sadistic six year old?" The guards all laughed at Skye, not knowing who she was associated with.

Skye gave a cold glare to the guard while still keeping her quirky smile. "I'm nine dirtbag." Skye shot the Doberman and his brains went all over the floor, making the other guards fear what Skye would do to them. They all charged at her, only for her to shoot three of them on the spot. "Don't think I'll forget how to use this thing just because I'm an air-head!" Skye kicked one of the guards, a Borzoi, in the stomach and held the gun inside of his snout. "Alright! Why's your snout shaped like this gun!?" The Borzoi shook with fear, unable to tell what Skye was going to do.

* * *

Skye was walking up to the room the others guided them to and found it right next to the room Flare and Snow were in. "Huh. Guess I didn't have to do much butt kicking. I feel sorry for that (Opens the door) guy I killed." Skye walked into the room and saw all the lasers, wiping her lip as she prepared herself. When she dashed off, she jumped over the first wire and did a barrel roll through a bunch of others. She then frontflipped over some more lasers and slid under some others, kicking herself up after and jumping up.

Skye spawned some kind of ariel platform and put it right behind her, using it to jump through the lasers through the right. After she landed on the wall, she jumped through the lasers from it and slid under some more. She then crawled to get out of it, walking up to all kinds of things being surrounded. "Oh boy. Kinda wish Flare told me WHAT I had to find." Skye looked at everything and found some kind of spy gear and punched the glass to get it out. "I'll be back if you're not what they want."

Skye looked at the lasers and saw a door that led to the other room. "Well hey, that's convinient." Skye walked over to the door and opened it up with Flare, Snow, and the German Shepherd noticing her and the German Shepherd recognizing the spy gear. "This what you wanted?"

The German Shepherd nodded and Skye used her claw to untie him with the German Shepherd retrieving the gear. "Oh, thank you. Now I can reunite with my son and give him his long lost possession. (Realizes he never said his name) Oh. And my name is Lucas."

"Flare."

"Snow."

"Skye."

* * *

Flare and the others were heading back to the base in Skye's helicopter as they landed with Chase and Ryder seeing them come back. When Flare and the others got out, Chase recognized his father and almost instantly became cold when he walked over with Flare, Snow, and Skye. "Oh, so I assume you-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, save the edgy grudgelord stuff for later." Flare stated, and then he signalled Lucas to show the spy gear to Chase, which he did, amazing Chase to an extreme degree. "That's why he joined that military thing. He saw how much that meant to you, I don't exactly know why, and we helped him get it back." Chase started tearing up with joy as he hugged his father, who wrapped his arms around him. "Oh. (Hands Ryder the rectangle they found) And here's that energy thing you wanted Ryder."

"Ah, thanks." Ryder put the rectangle in his backpack and congratulated Flare and Snow. "You two sure did a great job."

"Oh, don't congratulate me too much Ryder." Snow said, assuring him of how well Flare did. "Flare did most of the work."

"What're you talking about?" Flare asked with a small laugh. "You're the one who busted us out of that cell."

"Yeah, but you're the one who had the grappling hook." Snow stated as she and Flare walked off.

"Well I did fart in your face."

"And then I beef stewed you."

Ryder chuckled softly, feeling romance blooming in the air. Skye caught onto it too and dashed up to Ryder's head and sat down on it. "Does this mean we can do that scene from The Little Mermaid where Ariel and the prince are listening to the singing animals?" Ryder rolled his eyes while smiling as he took Skye off his head, letting her lick him as he laughed.

* * *

Flare and Snow were still talking as they walked around the Paw Patrol tower, seeming to be enjoying the conversation. Flare seemed to be enjoying it especially, as he was explaining how he felt the whole thing was. "It was a really fun time overall. I didn't expect my first mission to have all this going on."

"Oh please, you were probably exciting your butt off." Snow snarked, feeling that Flare still had plenty of excitement in him even after the mission. "You're basically a hyperactive little kid Flare. You get excited over just about everything, even when it's not all that fun."

"Not true." Flare whined, being annoyed by Snow's words. "I didn't cheer when I had to join that boring book club at my hometown." Snow raised an eyebrow, having never heard that from Flare before. "Oh, it was so boring. I never really got the point in them since they just make you read something that sucks, and then you have to remember every detail about it and they drone on, and on, and on."

Flare then smacked himself on the head a couple times, trying to get the memory of the book club out of his head as Snow replied to his words. "Sounds like Fish Hooks."

"Eh, that show was okay." Flare responded, indicating he could enjoy that show to a certain extent. "At least stuff was happening and people weren't just sitting in every scene we saw them in."

"Heh. Yeah. That's certainly an advantage." Flare and Snow smiled at each other with Snow then flinching and pushing Flare away a bit. "Stop looking at me like that! (Looks away) Stupid." Flare shrugged and tackled Shine, making her fall on her back as Flare looked down at her. Shine smiled at Flare's optimistic nature as she then pushed him off and started chasing him, much to his delight. "You're not gonna get away from me THAT easily!" Flare and Snow laughed playfully as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find the Kishu from the intro standing there.

Flare and the Kishu stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once the Kishu threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at the Kishu) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at the Kishu, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by the Kishu's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at the Kishu's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (The Kishu kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (The Kishu dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch the Kishu, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (The Kishu gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (The Kishu lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (The Kishu turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than the Kishu. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words the Kishu said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	8. Flare Meets the Jester

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode eight: Flare Meets the Jester

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _Where's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _hurry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Rocky was looking around the living room, seeming to be looking for something as Chase was then shown to be lifting up a couch. He then looked over at Rocky, who was looking on a counter for whatever he was searching for. "How could you lose the remote!?"

Rocky flinched and dashed over to Chase, who continued holding the couch up when Rocky questioned his conclusion. "What makes you think I lost it?"

Chase tossed the couch aside with Zuma barely dodging it, shrugging and hopping onto it as the German Shepherd then made his reply. "Um...cause you're you. Gross, bratty, cocky, and a pure nuisance. Heck, if I had to choose my least favorite member, it'd be you."

"Tch. You still love me." Chase sighed, knowing that Rocky had him there as the Terrier then went out of his way to defend himself. "Hey dude. Just because I lost that video game-"

"And the toothpaste, and my level one ego mirror, and the ice cream tub." Chase added in, and then Snow walked in reading a book as he continued. "Look Rocky. My point is, how am I supposed to watch TV without a remote?"

Snow closed her book shut just as she closed her eyes and then she opened them up when she looked over at Chase and Rocky, annoyed by their argument. "Simple. You just get up and change the channel."

Chase and Rocky looked at each other and then back at Snow with blunt looks on their faces as Chase spoke up. "Don't even joke like that."

"I wasn't, joking."

"Good, cause it wasn't funny; now either help us look for the remote or-"

Chase and Rocky went back to arguing as Snow spoke up, pointing out how pointless this whole affair was. "This is na argument over a useless device. (Walks over to Chase and Rocky slowly) You're wasting your time and energy."

Flare, Marshall, Skye, and Ryder entered the room with Skye seeming to be explaining something to the three of them. "And that's the secret to doing a loop de loop through a thunderstorm."

The four of them then saw what was going on and Ryder held his hands up with a calm and cautious look on his face. "Whoa. Take it easy guys. Save it for the battlefield."

"What these guys need is the happy go lucky world of unhealthy junk foods." Flare responded with optimism in his voice, and then he ran over to the fridge and opened it up. When he did though, he saw this weird purple thing that growled at him and he took it out, slamming it into the fridge and splattering it across the kitchen.

Marshall walked in and saw what happened and walked up to Flare, patting him on the shoulder with a smile. "Maybe we should just go out for pizza." Flare smiled as Marshall then rubbed his head with affection.

* * *

The Paw Patrol were all at M.r Porter's as they all looked at the menu to see what they should order. Richie noticed Flare looking at his menu with a lusting look on his face, getting an impression as to what he was going to do. "When you guys said we were all going out for pizza, I didn't think Flare would be the one to try to eat all the slices in one sitting."

"Who doesn't like pizza?" Rocky pointed out, and then he looked at the menu and found it quite amazing. He just couldn't resist the smell or taste of the masterpiece that is pizza. "And as soon as that pizza comes on out here, I'm not gonna miss out on it."

"Yeah, I'll eat it too." Snow replied, and then she picked her ear as she said something that caught Rocky off guard. "As long as it's vegetarian."

"Oh cmon Snow; how can you deny the all meat experience?" Rocky asked as he set his menu down. "Ya know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to be a model that whined about animals being eaten all the time."

"Dude. I've worked with most of these animals." Snow said with an eye roll as she got back to looking at her menu. "I wouldn't be surprised to find your ignorance there, but there was this zoo I went to and it happened to have a very interesting selection." Snow sighed with Rocky shrugging, not believing her completely on that regard but also seeing that she could've done it.

Skye set down her menu loudly and spoke with a smile at what she thought the pizza should be. "Since you guys are just gonna be boring the whole time, I say we get toothpaste, egg bombs, and chocolate."

Everyone looked at Skye with a blank look as Chase then leaned in and corrected Skye on what she just said. "Um, Skye. Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping." Skye scratched her head with a giggle and Chase got back into his seat.

Flare was looking at the menu and got an idea in mind, thinking that the team was rich. "Why don't we all just order our own pizza? Then we can get the flavors we like, and then we'll share slices if the other has a flavor we wanna try." The others found the idea to be quite good with Flare smiling upon them liking it.

* * *

Trickery was watching the Paw Patrol from some kind of orb and seemed intrigued as to what they were doing. He was quite interested to see them all not training or sparring with each other. He's had quite an interesting life behind him, and he wasn't exactly one to find this sort of thing natural. "They're just talking. What kind of production can they make from this?"

Charm's foot was shown stepping just outside the door. "You found something useful?" Charm asked as he walked into the room with a serious look on his face. "And it'd better be something good. Otherwise I'll be forced to give you a good smacking across the face."

Trickery let out a rather devilish chuckle, finding Charm's threat to be quite intimidating indeed. "I wouldn't blame you. (Puts on a blank look) Still, you know quite well how much casual interaction interests me." Trickery looked at the orb he was looking through as he finished his statement. "I'm sure you remember when I told you about my past."

"Yes, and I don't care." Charm declared, and he then clenched his fist as he held back a tear, trying to keep himself unrelatable. "You know full well of why I'M doing this and no one else can know about it. They'd automatically despise it anyway." Trickery continued looking into the orb, feeling it would be a good opportunity to meet Flare.

* * *

Trickery was walking around with everyone seeming on edge when they passed by him, but it didn't bother him one bit. In fact, he was quite fond of the looks he got. Everyone was rather familiar with him and what he does with his opponents, and it helped greatly with his lust for causing chaos. In fact, he decided to spice it up a bit, taking out some sort of communicator and speaking into it to get Charm involved. "Why hello Charm. (Everyone flinches and looks at Trickery) It seems like the drama is about to commence."

"Yeah, that's most likely due to the fact that you called me by name in bloody public." Charm snarked while looking over the monitors, seeing that Trickery was still walking along without a care in the world. "Eh, whatever. It's not the first time you've used me for drama and it certainly won't be the last."

Trickery let out a chuckle as he then saw the Paw Patrol eating their pizza with each of them having a kind of their own. Trickery was quite interested in where this would go and ran up the wall to the roof of a building nearby. When he looked down, Richie sensed him, but didn't look up as to not alert the others. He knew Trickery wouldn't attack as long as he wasn't provoked. He may have been a Waste, but he was more than willing to remain calm if the situation called for it, no matter how much he wanted to fight.

Trickery was barely able to resist the urge to attack the Paw Patrol, as he desperately wanted to test the power of their new members. He knew the time would come though, and he was more than willing to take it. He just had to do it at a time where he could speak to either one of them in private. Or the idea he got when he saw a vet building near the location they were at. He figured it'd be a good time to cause some chaos, which he knew he would have some fun with.

* * *

The vet building was shown on the outside and then the inside with a gray cat along with a hint of lavander sleeping on a desk. While she was dreaming, a blonde teenage girl entered the room and she woke up upon the sound of the door opening. When the teenager sat down, she set down a bunch of reports with the cat dodging just in time. "We have plenty of work to do this week Cali. And one of the reports, is from Ryder." Cali gave a smug look with the teenager scoffing. "Well yeah, but he doesn't have to know that."

Just then, Trickery appeared outside and the teenager seemed to find it odd upon his sudden appearence, not expecting him to drop by; or at least without an owner. When he walked inside, Cali hid behind the reports and the teenager walked up to him. "Are you one of my patients?" The teenager looked outside and saw no humans outside and smirked when she looked back at Trickery. "Your owners are either really dependant on you or just careless, and I think it's the former."

Trickery didn't say a word and the teenager was thrown off by his silence. She crossed her arms with a confident look, not knowing what to make of Trickery. "Well I can name one thing that'll help us here. You speaking up. (Walks over to her reports) We humans got the ability to understand dogs a while back by some crazy explosion I saw as a kid, and now I can hear everything you say." The teenager looked through her reports and didn't seem to find Trickery's name under any of them. "So which one are you?"

Trickery placed his paw on the reports with him then shown on the desk, giving a devilish glare to the teenager. "I don't think I've made an appointment yet."

"Huh." The teenager took the reports and moved them out from underneath Trickery's paw, making him fall on his face as she walked off. "Well I hate to break it to ya buddy, but I can't do my work without an appointment being made. The Mayor doesn't want any tricksters out here." Trickery extended his claws and walked up to the teenager, making her cautious once she turned around and saw it. "What are you doing?" Trickery gave a devilish grin as he slashed his claws at the teenager, making the screen go to black.

* * *

Flare was shown to be holding a football with Marshall preparing to charge up and kick it, feeling he could do it this time. When he started running, he focused his sights on the ball and went for it at max speed. "This time I'm gonna kick that ball all the way up to the-" Flare pulled the football away at the last moment and made Marshall fly up into the air, screaming as he then fell flat onto his butt and then to his back. When Flare walked up to him with a smile on his face, he took the football away once he sat up with a blunt look.

"I'm kind of surprised your butt hasn't turned red by now. It's nowhere near as thick as Chase's." Flare commented, and then Chase ran up to them with Flare greeting him first. "Oh, hey Chase."

"How's it going?" Marshall asked, and then he noticed that Chase was kind of on edge, making him question what he was thinking about. "Did you lose your memory or something?"

"No, something else." Chase exclaimed and then he explained what he had on his mind, and it shocked Flare and Marshall quite a bit. "The town's veterinarian Katie ended up getting attacked by Trickery, one of the most powerful Wastes out there!"

"What!?"

"What is right! We have to rush over there as fast as possible!" Chase declared, knowing that he couldn't let Katie get any more hurt. "The others are already on their way, but we need everyone on board!" Flare and Marshall nodded and ran off with Chase and all three of them went into two leg mode as they headed off. "Hey, you two haven't met Katie yet, have you?" Flare and Marshall nodded their heads no with Chase seeing an opportunity. "Hey, maybe after we heal her up you guys can get to know her."

"Maybe. But I think we should wait until AFTER she's healed to think about that." Marshall replied, and the three of them sped off as fast as they could to the location of the vet's building.

* * *

Flare, Marshall, and Chase arrived at the Vet's office with all of them going into four leg mode to join the others. Marshall suddenly tripped over a rock and rolled up until Richie stopped him with his foot, and then he got back up with a smile. "Thanks Richie."

Richie nodded and then Flare and Chase caught up to them with Flare speaking with a smile on Marshall's behalf. "Sorry about my brother's clumsiness. He's got this thing called Dyspraxia. I think it's a foot impediment." Marshall rolled his eyes while smiling as Flare then hugged him tightly.

Chase smiled and then got back to the point with Ryder explaining the mission. "Alright guys. Now remember, Trickery isn't one to underestimate in either speed or power. We have to be smart and avoid battle, and be on guard if we join him in battle at all." Everyone nodded and then they all walked into the base with Ryder spotting Katie by the desk and rushing over to Trickery, who was right next to her. Trickery dashed at Ryder, who kicked him in the face and made him move back a bit by the impact.

Ryder put his guard up and Trickery looked at Ryder with a grin on his face. "Strong as always Ryder. That attack actually hurt a little." Ryder clenched his fist when he saw Katie again, seeing her completely unconcious. "But I don't think your friend over there will be too fond of it if you let her die."

Flare saw Katie's injured body and saw a flaming rage surrounding him, charging at Trickery all of a sudden and alarming everyone. Trickery became amazed by this power and kicked Flare aside, making him crash into a wall. Flare then jumped out however, and when Trickery blocked his punch, Flare pushed so hard that he hit Trickery with his own arm, making him move back. "You'll pay for what you did to her! I may not know her at all but I know she didn't deserve this! (Charges at Trickery) I'll kill you if I have to!"

Trickery kneed Flare and then grabbed him by the head with the Dalmatian trying to punch him more. "My oh my, you're much stronger then I anticipated. Just a word of advice." Trickery grabbed Richie's punch from behind, using all of his power into that hand to do so. "Don't take part in a battle you can't win." Trickery kicked Flare to the side and then threw Richie over him with Richie regaining his balance and charging after him with the others running up to Katie.

Ryder held Katie up by her head and Marshall checked to see if Flare was okay. Flare smiled somewhat weakly at Marshall and then the two of them checked to see if Katie was okay. When they saw her knocked out, Ryder picked her up and ran off with the others as ryder then looked down at Katie with concern. 'Don't worry Katie. I brought the supplies in my car. Just don't die now.' Ryder ran as fast as he could to save Katie, hoping they could save her. He knew they still had time and that they had to use it.

* * *

Richie and Trickery were running through the city with Trickery running on the roofs with Richie chasing after him at the same speed. He then called up to the Kishu as he gave him a cold warning. "You won't be getting away with this Trickery! You'll pay for your crimes!" Trickery took out two cards and threw them at Richie, who took out a gun and shot them both once they landed. He survived the explosion they made without much harm, but then he blocked Trickery's kick once he jumped down and they ran at the same pace.

"Well I don't have any money, but I suppose a battle couldn't hurt." Trickery replied, being quite fond of solving his problems with a duel. "I'm most certain you can keep up." Richie and Trickery kept running with the townspeople cheering for Richie to wipe the floor with Trickery. "Oh, I forgot to mention. I called Charm in public to cause some tension in the air. I felt that if there was a battle we should at least find a crowd to amaze."

"Fair enough." Richie replied with a smile, but then he got serious again. "But if you even think of bringing out my demonic side then think again. My hair's staying white."

"Of course." Richie and Trickery arrived down at the beach and Trickery stopped, feeling they should have the battle here. "Care to begin my former friend?"

"Here?" Richie looked around and saw a bunch of innocent bystanders, not wanting to hurt any of them. "As much as I want you to be punished, this isn't the place to do it." The crowd suddenly surrounded Flare and Trickery, wanting to see how the fight went. This changed Richie's mind, but just barely. "That helps. (Puts his guard up) You'd better not hold back." Trickery nodded and put his guard up to battle as well, knowing he and Richie would be doing their best. Richie wasn't exactly preparing for a crowd to show up though.

* * *

Katie was sleeping in a doctor's bed as Rocky was then shown arching his butt back right onto her face all of a sudden. He then cracked a three second rotten egg fart and hit Katie with a yellow cloud, waking her up as she coughed and sat up (brrrrraaaaat). She then pushed Rocky aside when he started laughing, annoyed at his little stunt. "Are you serious Rocky?"

"Yes, I'm serious." Rocky replied as he stood up, and then the others were shown to be gone. "Ryder and the others are in the scanning room or whatever, and I vollunteered to watch you so you'd wake up. And you weren't waking up, so I decided to use a cheat code." Katie sighed as she got up and then Rocky gave a blunt look. "Hey, you should thank me. My first thought was to pee on your suit."

Katie rolled her eyes as she walked over to the sink and Cali came into the room, jumping onto the counter and smiling to see Katie okay. After Katie splashed water on her face, she looked over to see Cali and smiled as she petted her. "It's gonna be okay Cali. Once Ryder and the rest of the Paw Patrol take care of that Kishu, we'll be back to work, or whatever we feel like doing." Something then applied to Katie and she picked Cali up as she looked at Rocky. "Speaking of which Rocky, (Walks over to Rocky) they know the scanning rooms for animals, right?"

"Yeah, but we brought one that worked for humans so we decided to hook it up." Rocky explained, and then he walked off with Katie to confirm that she was awake. "It could come in handy in case a human gets turned into an animal or something like that.

* * *

Richie and Trickery were just about ready to fight and the two of them dashed at each other at full speed. The two of them collided a brutal punch and then Trickery attempted to uppercut Richie, who spun back and dashed at him and aimed a kick at his chest. Trickery was able to dodge it with ease and Richie then grabbed his arm when he attempted to punch him, throwing him onto the ground and attempting to stomp on his head. Just as he made the attempt however, Richie grabbed his foot and made him fall back.

Trickery appeared in front of Richie and attempted to kick him, only for Richie to grab his foot and use it to stand up on Trickery's head. He then jumped off with Trickery turning around in an attempt to punch him with Richie spinning to the side and aiming a kick at him. Trickery blocked it however and aimed his palm at Richie, who collided a palm with it and backflipped away, dashing at Trickery, who grabbed his punch just before it made contact.

Trickery attempted to knee Richie but he grabbed it just in time, leading to the two of them smashing their foreheads against each other. They then collided multiple punches and kicks, leaving the audience in awe at the kind of battle they were witnessing at that very moment. When the two were done colliding punches, they jumped back and Trickery took some cards out, throwing them at Richie, who jumped and slid underneath them. This allowed him to aim a kick at Trickery, who grabbed it and threw Richie into the air.

Richie regained his balance just as Trickery threw a bunch of cards up, leading to Richie diving down and grabbing one as he dodged the others. When he arrived at the ground, he slashed Trickery on the cheek by just a bit as the Kishu dodged the strike he made with the card. Richie then flipped forward and regained his balance, tossing the card aside. The two of them then looked at each other from afar, seeing that they were set at equal terms.

* * *

Ryder and the others continued to scan Katie's injuries with Rocky, Katie, and Cali then entering the room with the others looking at them. They were excited to see that Katie was okay, especially Ryder, who stood up and ran over to her. "Katie!" Ryder hugged Katie, only for her to then flinch and Ryder then pulled her away. "Oh, sorry. Your injuries must've hurt your hug durability." Katie looked to see her waist bandaged, giving Ryder a blunt look upon it. "Yeah, maybe we went a little overboard on the bandaging part."

Katie then smiled and set Catie down with Rocky looking at her and her hissing at him, which he ignored. Katie then showed her gratitude for what the Paw Patrol did for her. "Nevermind that. I should be thanking you guys." Katie then saw Flare writing something and walked up to him, having never met him before and giving him a head rub. "Who's this cutie?" Flare gave Katie a card that said 'Get well soon. Don't know what else to put.' And Katie laughed a bit upon it. "Thanks."

"I'm Flare." Flare said as he put his paw out for a fist bump, which Katie happily did. "So you're a vet, huh? (Gets cautious) You don't give out shots do you? Cause whenever I see a needle I start going all wimp."

Rocky got an idea and scooted out of the room as Katie replyied to Flare's question. "Only if it's mandatory." Marshall hopped up onto the desk with Katie finishing her words. "Like if you had a virus or something. I know it's doctor work, but I have a doctor's degree too."

"So you're a combination of both, huh? Could come in handy." Marshall implied, feeling that Katie could make good use for the team. "I'm Marshall by the way." Marshall and Katie did a fist bump, glad to finally meet each other. He then started thinking about Trickery, not understanding where he came from and why he attacked. "What was that Kishu doing here anyway? I've never seen him around here before."

"I think he was a Waste." Chase suggested, feeling that Trickery was working with Charm or something. "He wouldn't have come up here without a reason to otherwise, and I don't think he was here for good reasons if he slashed your stomach."

* * *

Richie and Trickery were still battling with Richie grabbing a hold of two of Trickery's cards and deflecting the others with them. He then threw the cards back at Trickery, who grabbed them and threw them onto the ground. This caused them to create cracks in the ground that went over to Richie, who jumped over to another part of the ground just as they broke. He then charged at Trickery, who blocked all of his punches with his palms alone, and then Richie aimed a kick at him, which he ducked under and aimed a punch at him.

Richie used his foot to jump off of Trickery's paw and backflip behind him, attempting to kick him before Trickery turned around and pressed his palm on the tip of Richie's foot, making him flip forward. This led to Richie using his hands to flip forward some more and landing perfectly with both of them having their backs against each other. They looked back on the times when they fought for fun and they seemed to be just as balanced as they were before.

Richie and Trickery both aimed back hand punches at each other, colliding another strike and then turning around to grab each other's hands and hold them tightly. The two of them then stepped back a bit after letting go and aimed a kick at each other, colliding it as Trickery then threw a card at Richie. He caught it with his mouth and it exploded right when he threw it away with Richie noticing the sign just before it happened. The two of them then went back to colliding punches and kicks as a limo suddenly pulled up.

The limo opened up and out came Richie's mother, who walked over to the beach to get a closer look. Luckily she was parked right by the beach, so she was able to sit on her car and get a look from up there. When she was, she got a closer look to see who was fighting, and when she did, it shocked her. She saw Richie fighting Trickery. She hadn't seen the two of them fight for a while now. But that will have to wait, as the screen then faded to black, ending the episode off.

To be continued.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find the Kishu from the intro standing there.

Flare and the Kishu stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once the Kishu threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at the Kishu) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at the Kishu, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by the Kishu's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at the Kishu's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (The Kishu kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (The Kishu dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch the Kishu, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (The Kishu gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (The Kishu lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (The Kishu turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than the Kishu. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words the Kishu said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	9. Betrayal of the Jester

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode nine: Betrayal of the Jester

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _Where's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _hurry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Katie was looking through her appointments on her laptop and messaging each and every one of the patients of she could rescheduling. "And that's why I have to put your parrot's appointment on hold until tomorrow. I hope you understand. Have a good day ma'am." Katie sent the email and then thought for a bit about what the lady was calling about and it dawned upon her how stupid it was. "Wait. Why did I even bother to send that? She's making an appointment about her parrot talking. I could've just said to look up parrot stuff."

Flare entered the room and saw what Katie was doing as he hopped up onto her desk, catching onto why she was rescheduling all her appointments. "Guess you don't wanna risk that injury of yours doing too much to ya, huh?"

"Yeah." Katie replied as she sent the last email, shutting off her laptop and turning to Flare. "As much as I love my job, it wouldn't be right to force myself to work when I'm recovering. (Flare starts looking through the appointments) But as soon as I'm better, I'll be back in the game. (Notices what Flare's doing) Yep. Sure is busy being the town vet."

"Yeah, sure is." Flare suddenly flashbacked to the anger he felt when he charged at Trickery, feeling a bit on edge when it ended. Katie noticed his somewhat pale look and Flare looked at her with a small request in mind. "If it's not too much trouble, would you mind checking something out with me?" Katie smiled and nodded, knowing Flare couldn't be asking for too much. And she sorta owed him since the Paw Patrol saved her life.

* * *

Mayor Goodway was getting closer to the battler while moving by the crowd and making sure to avoid bumping into people too much. "Scuse me, pardon me; comin through." When she got to the front of the row, she saw Richie and Trickery colliding a massive kick with Richie then kicking Trickery back and dashing at him. Mayor Goodway seemed quite impressed by this moment and put a fist on her hip with confidence in Richie. "I knew those two would be battling again. (Calls out to Richie) Destroy him Richie!"

Richie saw his mother and smiled at her arriving, even though this wasn't exactly the event he would have in mind for that. He then got back to the battle just as Trickery aimed a punch at him, which he blocked with his palm and moved downward. This allowed him to knee Trickery right in the stomach and then kick him back with brutal force. Someone in the crowd who was next to Mayor Goodway had a question for her and spoke quite casually. "Hey, were you white in the Nick J.r show?"

"Don't you have a mouth to shut before I smack it?" Mayor Goodway snarked, making the bystander shut up as they both continued watching the battle. "But no, I was black in the original. It's just that Richie takes the half angel side from me, (Richie is shown blocking Trickery's punches) so I have to be the same color as him to justify it."

"Ah." The bystander found that explination quite confusing and asked something else when he put two and two together. "Wait, he's a nephilim? I thought he was just some overpowered kid!"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't blame you." Mayor Goodway continued watching the battle and crossed her arms, loving how far her son has come in this area. "And he's certainly showing his strength at it's finest." Richie and Trickery collided three more punches and then backfliped away with Richie taking his guns out and shooting at Trickery. Mayor Goodway found this quite exciting. "Ooh, this should be entertaining."

* * *

Katie was checking for Flare's heartbeat and when she got to his heart, he felt a pure and fiery beating inside of him. She smiled as she looked at him, rubbing his head and finding him perfectly healthy. "Nothing wrong there Flare. Just a healthy Dalmatian pup full of joy and life."

"Yeah but that's the thing." Flare then went into further detail as he explained what he meant. "When I saw your body on the floor, I got super mad and charged at that Kishu, (Eyes dart to the right) I think someone said his name is Trickery, (Eyes dart back to Katie) and I lost all control." Katie nodded in understanding despite having not heard of this anytime before. "I think it has something to do with me sharing a Heart of Truth with Marshall, (Katie flinches) but I lost my book, so I can't really know for sure."

Katie barely comprehended the last words from Flare's explination, getting out of her chair with excitement in her eyes. "You're half of a Heart of Truth!?"

"Apparently so. Richie saw me heal a wound without any treatment and he felt something was up." Flare thought for a moment before continuing. "I guess the others can't do it as well."

"Flare, this is huge! Please tell me you guys are looking for them!"

"We have a device in the works that Richie and Rocky just started making."

"Perfect. (Punches palm with bottom of fist) I'm joining in!"

* * *

Richie was shooting at Trickery's feet with Trickery joyfully dancing as he continued dodging the bullets without fear. "Well, well, well. Your aiming is as superb as ever my dear friend. If you were aiming at my heart you could've killed me by now."

"My reason for aiming at your feet is pretty obvious." Richie stated as he then put his guns away, moving the hair that was touching his forehead up. "Do you really think I'd risk killing innocent bystanders just to kill you?"

"Probably not. But now I'm getting bored." Trickery dashed through the crowd with Richie chasing after him as he stopped when he saw Trickery on a building. "Catch me if you can Richie. The battle continues from here." Trickery dashed off just as Richie ran up the wall, leading to another chase.

* * *

Marshall, Chase, and Zuma were playing poker in the main room with Chase looking rather confident as he looked at his cards. Marshall was looking at his and wondered if he would be able to win this game. He'd never played before, and Chase had just talked him into it. Zuma didn't really care if he won or not. Judging by the cards he had though, he'd have to admit he'd be surprised if he DID win. Chase was ready though, and he set all of his cards down and showed them off. "I believe all of your betted money belongs to me now."

Marshall and Zuma looked at their cards and put them down in defeat with Chase laughing as he took all of their betted money. Zuma was one to question this, since he was more than familiar with Chase's betting skills. "How do you do it dude? (Chase looks at Zuma) You've been challenging the team to poker for years now and no one else has won?" Chase shrugged and then Zuma took out a book and showed a page to Chase. "Are you a gypsy or something?"

"No, but I wish I was." Chase chuckled, and then he pushed the book away with Zuma closing it and wondering how Chase does it. "I guess it's just natural skill. I'd say luck, but I don't believe in (Puts the money in his bag) any of that supersitious junk."

"Even when Flare and I told you about that ghost we found?"

"Nope. Not belivin it."

Snow was reading some kind of book and trying to get some info out of it with Ryder recognizing it as he walked by. "Hey. Isn't that Richie's book about the Hearts of Truth? (Snow flinches) I thought he gave that to Flare."

Snow tried to think of an excuse to make, knowing Ryder wouldn't like it if he told her the truth. Well, obviously. Who likes a thief? "Oh, he let me borrow it." Snow then realized something upon her words. 'Wait a minute. Why didn't I just ask that dope for the book? He's not obsessed with it or anything.' Ryder nodded with approval and left with a smile as Snow face palmed at what she just realized. 'Ah well. I got away with it, and I can't turn back now.'

Katie brought Flare into the room with her and stated what she was thinking with a high amount of both excitement and confidence in her eyes. "Why didn't you guys tell me this guy was sharing a Heart of Truth with Marshall!?"

Rocky was doing something to Katie's sinks with a sign that said 'Stop all baths!' in his paw. He stopped after hearing Katie and looked at her with a blunt look on his face. "Because we're not the experts on them? Actually, the onle one who knows a lot about them is Richie."

Katie nodded, remembering that Richie had quite a bit of knowledge on this sort of thing. "Well he had to have filled you guys with some kind of information. Isn't there anything you know?" Katie saw the book Snow was reading and walked over to her, taking it from her paws as she got to reading it herself. "Thanks." Snow red the book while Katie was holding it, not caring if she got the info or not. "So two Dalmatians. (Looks at Marshall) I had a feeling it was like that when Flare said he shared it with you Marshall."

"Believe me Katie, this news was a huge surprise to the two of us as well." Marshall stated just as Rocky came over to them with Marshall asking about the device. "Speaking of the Hearts of Truth Rocky, how's that device you and Richie are working on?"

"It's still in the making." Rocky explained, but then he showed Marshall the fineprints. "This is what we have so far." Marshall looked at the fineprints and nodded, liking what he saw in this device. Rocky then brought up something else that gave Marshall a decent surprise. "And when we're done with it, the first thing we're gonna do is hack Charm's base so he can't do anything to it." Marshall took a liking to that call, feeling that being one step ahead was always a good idea.

* * *

Richie and Trickery were jumping from roof to roof while chasing each other at top speed with their sights on each other. The two of them weren't going to give up the battle just yet, and just because they weren't in a still battlefield, it didn't mean they weren't still battling. Richie even took his guns out and fired them at Trickery, who just grabbed two of the bullets and flicked them at Richie. He was able to dodge them though, and he dashet at Trickery, kicking him into a wall and firing at least two dozen bullets straight at him.

Trickery took all of the bullets and found the battle to be getting hard, grinning devilishly as he jumped out of the wall looking nearly unharmed. This didn't surprise Richie at all, since he's seen how durable Trickery can be. This is why he didn't even move when Trickery launched the bullets at him, and instead stood still as they all fired at him. The two of them then charged at each other with Richie aiming one of his guns up Trickery's head, planning on killing him.

Trickery kneed Richie in the stomach and kicked him aside with Mayor Goodway then shown watching the battle from afar. She saw Richie falling down and regaining his balance, jumping back up to battle Trickery. Mayor Goodway even took out a camera to record this, knowing it'd work great for her work. Richie saw this and didn't really seem to mind it, giving a thumbs up as he blocked one of Trickery's kicks. He then ducked under one of Trickery's punches and elbowed him in the stomach, making him move back a bit.

Trickery backflipped and regained his balance with Richie then firing three bullets right at his head. The last one hit Trickery right in the head and Richie jumped up exceptionally high, getting the perfect angle. He then dove down at Trickery, kneeing him in the stomach and taking the bullet out of his head. He then punched him multiple times to knock him out, getting up and picking him up, putting him on his back as he headed back to Katie's office.

* * *

Katie was talking to Ryder about the Hearts of Truth, wanting to help the Paw Patrol find them as much as she could. She wanted to help out with this as much as possible and she couldn't let Ryder say no. "You have to understand Ryder. The Hearts of Truth are a huge deal. They could stop all evil, or stop all good, and the latter is only if an evil being gets their hands on them." Katie grabbed Ryder by his arms and held him up to her level. "We have to work together on this Ryder. You'll need as much help as you can get.

Ryder chuckled a bit at Katie's willingness to help, feeling she could help them out in a way. "Well we could use more of those types of people who talk on the computers and look at monitors to give the others some info." Katie thought for a moment and felt she could do a decent job at that, and Ryder was more than willing to encourage her on it. "Hey, maybe you can even get into the battlefield every now and then. If you're up for it of course."

"I'll do it." Katie replied with a finger snap, but she knew she'd need some more stuff to help the team out. "But I'll need more advanced technology in order to track you guys in every mission you go on. You think Rocky would be willing to upgrade my stuff?"

"He may be a little hesitant at first, but I can convince him." Ryder and Katie heard some kind of banging from the other room and Ryder rolled his eyes while smiling, knowing that Rocky would first want something in exchange. "I think he'll wanna go a couple weeks without taking another bath."

Katie shook Ryder's hand as she agreed to the offer, knowing Rocky wouldn't be an easy one to avoid reasoning with. "Deal!"

* * *

Snow was putting the book away and gave a sigh of relief when she wiped her forehead, glad that Flare didn't see her reading it when he entered the room. 'How Flare didn't see the book is beyond me, but I'm sure as heck glad it was like that. (Puts bag onto the bed) Now I can process the information into the plans back home.'

Richie came back with Trickery and set him down on the bed, assuring everyone he was unconcious. "He shouldn't be waking up for some time now. But just in case he does, I won't be leaving his sight."

Flare hopped up to the bed and got a look at Trickery, wondering what he wanted when he got to Katie's bet. He didn't understand why Trickery would even bother hurting Katie. It just didn't make sense to him that someone could be so cruel. Just then, Trickery woke up and grabbed Flare by the neck, shocking everyone as he then stood up and spoke to him with a devilish grin on his face. "You're someone Charm would most certainly like to meet."

Trickery got stabbed with a sword that struck him right through the stomach, making him look back and see Marshall standing there. Marshall was furious. He had a seething rage inside of him upon seeing his brother get hurt, glaring at Trickery with anger. "Let, him, go!"

Trickery turned around and faced Marshall as he took the sword out, declaring these two words as soon as he did. "I refuse." Trickery smacked Marshall aside with the tip of the sword, sending him into the wall with Trickery then running off. That is, before Richie stepped in his way, grabbing him by the shoulder and making him drop Flare. "Oh my Richie. I didn't know you-"

Richie knocked Trickery out and had him lying there on the floor with Rocky walking over to him and poking him, questioning why Richie even bothered to chase him. "Why didn't you just do that before."

* * *

Flare was lying down on one of Katie's pet beds as she checked for injuries on his neck with Marshall speaking to Rocky. "Thanks for the sword Rocky. I wasn't about to let Trickery hurt Flare and run off with him like that."

"Hey, you were getting mad and I helped you take it out on the one who deserved it." Rocky responded, feeling that Trickery needed that stomach stabbing quite a bit. "Frankly I'm surprised as to how Trickery didn't end up sensing your movements, but hey; that's plot convinience for ya." Richie was looking at Trickery with a sense of distraught in his aura in spite of his serious expression. Rocky sensed this and walked up to him, hoping he was okay. "Everything okay Richie?"

Richie looked down at Rocky, who seemed worried about him and he responded with a nod as he spoke. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

Skye hopped up onto Trickery's bed and looked at his wound, hoping it wouldn't heal so he would die sooner. "I hope he dies from this. Or something like that. I don't know." Richie clenched his arm in anger upon Skye's words with Rocky worrying deeply about it and Skye wondering what that was about. "So you want him to get chopped up then?"

Richie sighed and sat down as he put his hand on his head, feeling like he'd kept this away for far too long. "Not exactly Skye. Yes, I want to see him hurt, but a part of me wants him to stay alive."

"But how come?" Chase asked when he walked up to Richie, unable to understand what he was thinking. "Didn't you just head on after him a few minutes ago?"

Richie sighed, but got ready to tell the story of how he met Trickery, feeling extreme remourse for what went down from the event. "Trickery was an ally of mine for a brief time."

The others were surprised by this and Richie flashbacked to the event with him telling the others as a younger Richie was shown walking through the town. While Richie was walking around, a young girl about his age was holding a cigar. He smacked it away as he made a statement about it after walking past her. "It'll kill ya." The cigar fell to the ground as Richie continued to wonder who he was, not knowing who he should consider himself to be. 'Would someone even be grateful if they saw that? Someone would have to hate smoking enough for it.'

Richie saw a younger version of Trickery as the Kishu then jumped down and greeted him with a devilish grin on his face. "Greetings Richie. Looking blue I see." Richie scoffed and looked away with the Kishu moving his head over to him as he continued. "Now now, no need to be so dark and grungy. I'm here to see why you're so down." Trickery took out a card and had it vanish, turning it into another one from his other sleeve. "Impressive, isn't it?"

"Not really. I can guess any magic trick you do in seconds." Richie walked past Trickery, who walked next to him as he explained the reasons for his mood. "I don't think you'd get it Trickery. It's about me being a Nephilim and all that and I wouldn't want you to get involved."

Trickery let out a small chuckle, which threw Richie off guard in a sense. "Who says I wouldn't want to get involved myself? After all, we have different ideals." Richie smiled upon seeing Trickery's whimsical behavior, finding it quite charming.

* * *

Richie and Trickery were looking over the edge of Adventure Bay with the Paw Patrol tower shown behind them as Richie looked at Trickery. "It's nice to have an ally Trickery. At least one outside of home." Trickery nodded with the same feeling Richie had in his mind. Or was it? "Still, I wonder. What could come from the future? (Looks over the sea) I mean, in just about every instance of the world's life, crimes have happened. And to have them stop would mean some jobs would be out of service, so we can't prevent it all."

"Yes. It's quite confusing." Trickery took out two cards and looked at both of them with a hard stare, feeling he could get closer to his goal with them. "These two cards could define how good and evil work. (Hands Richie the cards) One shows the path of good with the red ace, and the black ace shows the path of evil." Richie looked at the cards just as Trickery stabbed him in the back. Literally; like, he grabbed another card and stabbed him right in the back.

Richie had fallen off the cliff with Trickery pushing him in, leading to Richie climbing up to a rock and looking up at him. Trickery then tossed something down as Richie started glaring at him with the Nephilim catching it and looking at it. It read 'Never trust a member of Charm's clan.', and the words hit Richie hard. He'd had quite a few interactions with that dog before, and when he was about to look back up at Trickery, he felt a pain in his back. The card seemed to have some kind of poison lying inside of it. Richie had to at least try to swim back to shore.

* * *

Mayor Goodway was on the beach with Rocky while kneeling down to him in a swimsuit and instructing her with kindness and dominance in her voice. "Alright Rocky. Sit!" Rocky stood up perfectly still with a smile on his face as he released a three second beef fart, releasing a green cloud and leading to Mayor Goodway making the command again (pffffft). "I repeat. Sit. (Points to the ground) It's what you always see me and Richie doing back at home." Rocky saw an ice cream truck and ran over to it, leaving Mayor Goodway frustrated at what she saw. "Diana Goodway, you should've gotten your son the Cocker Spaniel."

Diana suddenly heard Richie's body dragging on the beach and looked over to the sea to find him trying his hardest to stand up. She ran over to him, horrified, hoping he wouldn't be too injured for treatment. "Richie!" Richie coughed with Diana checking for his pulse to see if he'll survive this. When she sensed that it wasn't any kind of angelic or demonic magic, she wiped her forehead with relief. "Oh thank God it's not angel or demon magic. We have plenty of time."

Diana picked Richie up on her back just as Rocky arrived with a cherry cone, looking shocked as he saw Richie on Diana's back all hurt. "What'd I miss?" Diana ran off with Richie and Rocky ran off with them, watching as Diana put Richie down in the backseat of the car. When Rocky hopped up, Diana ran over to the dirver's seat and took off with Rocky buckling Richie in. He then licked Richie's face to see if he was okay, hoping he wouldn't die anytime soon. "Richie, if you don't die, I won't steal the cookie jar for a whole month. (Nods head no) No, that's stupid."

The flashback ended with Rocky looking back on that day with a relieved look that Richie was able to survive. "And boy, was it a relief that you lived or what?" Rocky looked back on that day and put his head on both of his henads with his arms on one of his legs. "Boy, time sure does fly by, doesn't it. One day you're some kid's dog getting dog commands from his mom, and the next your owner comes up on the beach dying when you go to get some ice cream. (Looks at Richie) How long have you known Trickery anyway?"

"Seven years." Everyone looked to see Diana standing at the door as she walked past everyone, walking up to Richie and sitting down next to him as she explained it in further detail. "It was about a year in the human world, after Richie saw...something, that I think we should save for a later time." Diana looked back on the last memory of their old home and regretted it ever happening. "After a couple months, he met Trickery, and grew a fondness for dogs."

Flare found Richie's story to be quite saddening, unable to bare the thought of being betrayed by a close friend. Diana wasn't done yet. She still had more to say. "And as you can probably guess, that dog was Rocky. After this incident, Ryder went to form the Paw Patrol to keep everyone safe." Chase looked up at Ryder, who nodded with a concerned look on his face. Diana was still speaking as he did. "He sent fliers around the world by using some of the money his parents loaned him from a huge win."

Chase looked back on that fateful day, finally realizing why there were no other members there. "I always wondered why I started off as the only member." Chase looked at Rocky, who was licking Richie with a smile on his face. He was the second member right behind Chase, and the German Shepherd had always wondered why the two of them never got along. 'And yet, me and Rocky are so different.'

Flare was looking at Trickery and wondered why he would do such a cruel thing as to betray Richie like that. He found it quite hard to understand why someone could be so cruel to another, let alone someone they were so close to. Marshall saw Flare's concern and walked up to him, hopping up onto the bed to give him some comfort, since Rocky had Richie covered. He then said something that Flare would find exceptionally hard to believe for quite some time. "Some people just do bad things for the heck of it Flare."

Flare sighed and lied down on the bed with a high amount of anxiety being put on him. After his enormous anger being shown, he couldn't get why he had to have it revealed to him by someone harming someone he barely even knows. He then sat up and replied to Marshall's words. "I just hope I never become one of those people." Flare looked and saw Trickery to have vanished, surprising him quite a bit. "Hey guys, did any of you see Trickery run off?"

Everyone became surprised and worried to hear what Flare just said with Richie having an idea of where he went. "I may have an idea of where he is. But we may all have to go, as to not risk any injuries from solo or duo missions."

Ryder nodded and opened up some kind of screen from his wristwatch, sending everyone in on the mission. "We'll head out in about an hour. Katie, I'll fill you in on our location as soon as we get there. And everyone, make sure to stay together. Everyone else nodded with Ryder continuing his work as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find the Kishu from the intro standing there.

Flare and the Kishu stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once the Kishu threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at the Kishu) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at the Kishu, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by the Kishu's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at the Kishu's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (The Kishu kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (The Kishu dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch the Kishu, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (The Kishu gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (The Kishu lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (The Kishu turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than the Kishu. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words the Kishu said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	10. Search for the Jester

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode ten: Search for the Jester

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _Where's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _hurry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Zuma was by the bay as he prepared to send his submarina up to the shore, activating it to come up to the surface. He was quite excited to use this thing again, since it'd been at least a month since he'd gone out on a mission. Maybe only three weeks, who knows? He was just excited to use it again. Once the sumbarine went up to the surface, he called Ryder and informed him about the ride being ready. "It's all set Wyder. Make sure to have the others hewe in a flash."

"Will do Zuma. Go ahead and wait for us in there while we head out." Ryder hung up and Zuma opened up the submarine, jumping in and diving into it with style and grace. He then closed the hatch and walked over to the living room he had installed, sitting down to watch some Tv.

Zuma kicked the coffee table and caught the remote in his hand, turning the Tv on and watching a show about a red Akita making a wolf look like nothing as they battle. "Yeah Owion! Make Hydwa look like he's worthless!" Zuma continued to watch the episode and gets excited for the big finisher to come on. Just then, the Tv went out and Zuma became bummed out by it, groaning as he then got up to check what it was. "That's the only downside to underwater Tv's. (Walks into the control room) Howwible sewvice."

Zuma tried to get the service working again, only to get a call from Ryder and he answered it. Other than the mission starting, he was hoping Ryder would get him some better service for the four hour ride. It's two hours on jet-ski btw. "We're here Zuma. You can open the hatch for us now."

"Will do Wyder." Zuma opened up the hatch and got back to the controls, trying to get the service back, but to little success. Although he was able to get the Tv working again, the moment he wanted to see was gone, but he wasn't as annoyed as he was before. "Whatevew. I saw that episode a million times anyway." Zuma walked into the room and saw that Marshall was finding it a bit hard to get comfy on his couch, chuckling a bit as he walked up to him. "Yeah, it's a dump. But it's MY dump." Marshall chuckled a bit as well, liking Zuma's chilled out personality.

* * *

Zuma was driving the submarine as he put on some relaxing music that could fit for the ride to the location. He then started tapping his fingers as he allowed the beat to continue with Flare entering the room and walking up to the chair next to Zuma. The Chocolate Labrador, although he saw this, wasn't all that bothered by it. Actually, he was completely cool with it. He even offered Flare to sit in the chair next to him, which he did, and Flare then questioned how Zuma was so chill. "How are you so chill in a time like this?"

Zuma looked at Flare with confusion as he then went into further detail about what he meant. "I mean, it's not that one can never be calm, I just don't get how someone can be so chill after what just happened today. After witnessing what we just went through and hearing about Richie's betreyal backstory about Trickery, it's astonishing to see someone still able to keep his cool. (Looks out the window) I wish we could all be like that. I just wish i knew how."

Zuma put his paw on Flare's shoulder and smiled with this reply. "Just try not to let it get to you dude. That's what I usually do." Flare tried to do as Zuma suggested but found it harder than it seemed, unable to think of something else to think about at the moment. Zuma chuckled a bit as he got back to driving and had to admit that it wasn't as easy as it looked for newcomers. "Yeah, it's pretty hard to get on the first few go's." Flare sighed and Zuma then pointed to the back room with his eyes closed. "Help yourself to a soda."

"Thanks." Flare said with a smile and nod, and then he walked into the other room and over to the fridge, opening it up and pulling out a cherry soda. When he opened it, he started drinking it and got the taste of blood inside of him. Oddly enough though, he swallowed it. He...liked it. It was almost like his rage had been surrounding him the entire time and he barely noticed. He decided to ignore it though, and just went back to drinking his soda. After all, the last thing he wanted was to become a sulking emo.

* * *

Snow was still reading the book about the Hearts of Truth while trying her best to find the most useful information possible. She seemed quite invested in the work, just like she did when she first started reading it. She knew she could never waste any time on this project, and continued sending all kinds of info into her brain to keep it from leaving by the time they got back. She couldn't let anyone else hear her say it out loud though, so she decided to keep it to a minimum. Just then, someone knocked on her door and she flinched.

Snow put the book behind her bed and walked over to the door to find Marshall standing there, offering her some kind of cupcake. "Want one?" Snow didn't exactly get it. Why would Marshall do something nice for her? She hadn't even interacted with him before. That said, she smiled and took the cupcake, nodding in thanks and Marshall nodded with a smile as he then walked off. Snow then closed the door and questioned if what she was doing was right.

* * *

Richie was cleaning up the kitchen, which had gotten quite messy from Marshall's clumsy baking, but he didn't seem to mind it. Since his mother was always busy, he had plenty of time on his hands to get financial skills out of the way, and he'd done so quite easily with all kinds of dedication. That said, Diana then came into the room and smiled at what her sone was doing, proud that her son had grown to be so mature. Richie could sense her mother's energy and smiled, knowing that her mother was thinking happy thoughts at the moment.

* * *

The submarine arrived at the island Richie went on to find that piece of the device they were making and Flare hopped out first. He seemed eager to find Trickery and make him pay for what he did to Katie and her shop. When the others got out, Flare was already on the search, and Marshall chuckled at his determination as he ran on up to him and put a paw on his shoulder. "Go solo much?"

"Beats me, I haven't even started the big stuff yet." Flare continued his search and wondered if Trickery was even on the island, not sensing his energy anywhere. "Well he's obviously not close by." Flare looked at Richie as the others were walking by, wondering if what he was saying was accurate. "You sure he's here Richie?"

"You barely looked." Diana stated, and then Richie started jumping from tree to tree, feeling he shouldn't leave anyone else involved if he and Trickery got into another battle. "Still, we should probably split up into groups so we cover enough ground."

"Already on it Mayor Goodway. It's right here on my PupPad." Ryder showed Diana his PupPad as he started explaining who he wanted to do what. "I'll be heading with Chase in the direction of the tower, since Chase will hopefully have a net strong enough to at least stall Trickery. And while we're doing that, we'll have Skye searching up in the air to see if she can find Trickery from above. I was thinking of having Flare fly with her for that. As for Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma, I figured they could all team up. They'll cover the ground by the water. And Snow said something about researching something; I figured it was important."

Mayor Goodway was quite satisfied with how well Ryder planned this whole thing out. "I knew it was right to let you make this team Ryder. (Pulls out a white headband) I'll look around for any possible minions that might be with Trickery. (Puts on headband) If I see Trickery I'll come back to one of the groups."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ryder replied, feeling that Mayor Goodway was capable of holding her own in a fight. "Alright everyone, let's do this!" Everyone split up into their own groups and went to the areas they were searching.

* * *

Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma were by the water as Rocky was standing on the far end to avoid getting wet. He wasn't particularly fond of getting wet, and that was most evident by what he was saying next. "Alright guys, I think we should all make a plan for in case we find Trickery underwater." Marshall and Zuma looked at Rocky to hear him out, only to hear something they would probably expect from him. "I stay up here and do nothing, you two go underwater and get your butts kicked, and then we call it a day."

Marshall and Zuma gave each other blunt looks and then looked back at Rocky as Marshall spoke up. "Rocky, that's completely ridiculous. Even if we were up against normal soldiers, it'd still be logical to go at them with all three of us."

"Well it's also more logical for me not to get wet." Rocky stated in a somewhat brattish and rude tone. "You ever think of that? Huh Marshall?"

"No, but that's because I don't care. Why're you so scared of water anyway?" Rocky flinched and held that part of him back with Marshall and Zuma getting worried. The two looked at each other again and then back at Rocky as Marshall asked him if he was okay. "You alright Rocky?"

Rocky suddenly cut a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart with the three's butts all being shown, hitting the audience with a yellow cloud with Marshall's and Zuma's not making a sound (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Marshall and Zuma both gagged and wafted the fart away with Rocky laughing at it as Zuma joked about it. "Whoo-ey! Yep. Still as gas powered as ever."

* * *

Richie was still searching up in the trees as he then saw Charm nearby and he seemed to be speaking to someone. "Yes Trickery, you lost. I can never understand why you're never mad at anything." Richie listened closer to see if he could get any useful information from this conversation, knowing that just about anything could assist him. "Now the next time you meet Richie, I want you to kick his butt and make his friends suffer for all the time they need. Which is all the time they'll live when they all see you again I hope."

Richie took out his guns and kept his energy hidden as Charm was then shown hanging up and groaning with frustration. "Geez. Don't backstab someone if you don't want to kill them later on if they're alive." Charm suddenly got shot in the head by two bullets and Richie then dashed at him and kicked him, firing multiple bullets at him as he got pinned against a tree. He continued firing until Charm's body was entirely covered in bullets.

Charm was shown to apparently be dead with Richie still holding his guns up to make sure he wasn't faking it. He knew that Charm was a master of energy control just like him, and he couldn't risk making any kind of mistakes. That said, Charm's eyes then glowed red as he shot all of the bullets back at Richie, who held up an angelic shield with his palms and blocked all of the bullets without much effort. Charm walked closer to Richie, who but his guns away and walked over to him as the two prepared for their battle.

* * *

Chase and Ryder were arriving at the tower to see if Trickery was there with Ryder scanning the area. He didn't seem to find any other icons on the radar, and even if he did, they didn't show enough energy to be anywhere near the amount of Trickery's. Hence why when three minions came out to attack him and Chase, he just kicked them aside casually and continued on with the search. Chase watched the minions fly off and was quite thrilled by what he saw, expecting nothing less from his leader, even if he was under pressure.

Ryder then figured that Trickery's energy wouldn't be sensible because he was a master at hiding his energy, and he looked down at Chase to ask him to do something. "Chase. Take out your see through goggles. I think Trickery might be surpressing his energy."

Chase was looking at himself through a mirror and put his see through goggles on, still admiring himself through the mirror. "The best part about these bad boys is that I can admire myself and do my job at the same time." Ryder rolled his eyes while smiling and although he was still admiring himself, he didn't seem to be able to find Trickery through any of the ground, trees, or even the tower. "I don't think he's here Ryder."

Ryder thought for a moment and figured that Flare and Skye might be having better luck since they're up in the sky. "Maybe Flare and Skye are having better luck. After all, they're flying up high right now, so they'll be able to see everything clearly enough to catch what's going on around all locations."

"Maybe." Chase then went back to admiring himself completely, putting the mirror up to his butt as he then mentioned something else. "Ya know, I always wondered if this suit makes my butt look big."

* * *

Flare and Skye were up in the sky with Skye flying around and Flare on her back as they looked for Trickery. The sky was a crisp blue with many birds that were full of life, and lots of clouds surrounding the air, along with the ones that were up high among it. Flare seemed to be bored and sighed while he was lying down on Skye's back, even whining out this little whine to see if she saw anything. "Is Trickery there yet?"

"No, not yet." Skye tightened her goggles and looked back at Flare, assuring him they'd find him eventually. "Don't worry Flare. Once we find him we'll kick his butt." Skye suddenly crashed into a tree, making Flare fall off of her back and land on a tree branch. When he got to sitting on it, he caught Skye and let her sit next to him. "Assuming we don't crash into anymore trees." Skye giggled a bit with Flare sensing something and sliding down the tree and Skye followed him with excitement. "Ooh, did you find him?"

"I think so; let's hurry!" Flare and Skye ran at full speed to make sure they didn't lose sight of Trickery, not wanting to let go of any chance of catching him. When the two of them saw a shadow, Flare and Skye both stayed back, knowing they couldn't beat Trickery even if they tag teamed him. Flare then whispered some kind of plan to Skye and said these two words when he was done. "You ready?"

Skye nodded and the two of them snuck up behind Trickery with their energy beind hidden. Trickery was just shuffling a card deck casually with a grin on his face as they continued, knowing they couldn't abandon the mission just yet. When they were just behind Trickery and Flare was ready to knock him out, Trickery threw the deck into the air and grabbed the hankercheif, using it on Skye as he pinned her down. Flare was shaken with fear as Trickery gave him a devilish grin with Skye trying to signal him to run.

* * *

Richie was blocking Charm's punches and kicks as he then jumped over him when he attempted to low sweep him. Richie attempted to roundhouse kick Charm, only for Charm to elbow him in the stomach and send him towards a tree. He jumped off however, and took out a knife that he used to attempt to slash Charm with. This was quite new to Charm and he chuckled devilishly as he commented on it, never expecting someone like Richie to own a weapon used by criminals. "Well this is a first. When did you acquirre this bad boy?"

"Long story. Same with my guns." Richie attempted to slash down on Charm, only for the Golden Retriever to kick the knife out of his hands. When he jumped up to try and grab the knife to use it himself, Richie shot a bullet into the air to send the knife even higher. This plan failed though, as Charm kicked the bullet aside and grabbed the knife, diving down at Richie right as he did. When he dove down, Richie caught the knife just as Charm almost struck him with it.

Richie was able to get his knife back, but only because Charm let go, and then he aimed a low kick on him, which Richie blocked. This led to Richie holding Charm by his head and holding the knife up to his neck without hesitation. "Call Trickery off, now." Charm looked down at the knife, wondering whether or not Richie was actually being for real. "You can live for the time being if you call the mission off. So do it, if you value your life."

Charm grinned as he then chuckled softly and elbowed Richie with all of his might, making him let go as he said this one word. "No." Charm walked off and looked back at Richie, dissapointed that their battle had to end so soon. As Richie fell to his knees and held his stomach, Charm held out his phone and walked off while still looking back at Richie. "Hey babe. Just kicked Richie's butt; let's go get some burgers." Richie then coughed up some blood, showing that Charm wasn't one to underestimate in any way possible.

* * *

Flare was so scared that he didn't know what to do, knowing that he had to save Skye, but also knowing it was a life or death risk. Skye was finally able to signal him to run, but he couldn't due to being frozen with fear. When Trickery knocked her out, he kicked him aside and then looked directly at Flare, knowing that the fun was just about to begin. "Perhaps we can have a battle of our own now." Flare backed up a bit, knowing he'd be no match for Trickery. "Don't be scared young Flare. You just might set off during this battle."

Flare clenched his fist with determination, knowing that he'd have to be the one to protect Skye. So he charged at Trickery with a few choice words for him. "And maybe I'll even burn you to death!" Flare aimed a punch at Trickery, only for Trickery to knee him and kick him three times across the body, the last time sending him into a tree. This led to Trickery taking out three cards with Flare sliding down the tree with the cards hitting him right on his back.

Flare got up and took out the cards, running towards trickery and jumping up, attempting to kick him in the face. Trickery was able to grab his foot though, and he went to slam him into the floor, making sure he wouldn't get up so easily. After that, he took out another card before asking a certain question to Flare. "Do tell Flare. Do you actually believe in redemptions?"

Flare found that question quite surprising and he responded with compassion. "Of course. If we held grudges against everyone we'd lose all our friends." Trickery threw the card at Flare's chest and made him start gasping for air, unable to breathe until he finally removed it. When Trickery was shown to be walking away, he got up and charged at him with a demand in mind. "You're coming with me dirtbag!"

Flare attempted to land another punch on Trickery, only for Trickery to look back at him with these two words and a devilish grin. "I refuse." Trickery landed a powerful right hook on Flare and sent him flying and crashing right over to where Skye was. The impact was so strong that it left Flare to only look at Trickery with a defeated look. "I will come with you. But only when you can punch me in the face like that." Trickery laughed devilishly with Flare looking at his paw, wondering if he was strong enough to fight back against the wastes.

* * *

Richie was racing back to where the Paw Patrol was with everyone waiting there as he got back with one final jump. The others saw that he returned and Diana ran up to him after hearing about his battle. "Richie, Ryder told me everything in the text you sent him! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Nothing too serious on me injury wise." Richie clenched his fist in anger at the fact that he failed to catch Charm. "But I lost Charm." Richie walked past Diana, who always worried for him whenever he was fighting someone on a mission. Richie then went up to Ryder to fill him in on something. "I overhard Charm talking to Trickery on some kind of walkie talkie too. But they didn't say anything worth reporting."

"We're just glad you're okay. Charm's always been a tricky opponent to go up against." Ryder felt that Charm was going to be their biggest threat for quite some time. "I just hope we catch him one day, and I don't care about whether or not it's lethal as long as we succeed."

Marshall noticed that Flare hadn't gotten back yet and started to get worried for him with Chase comforting him. The two of them got even more worried however, when they saw them returning. Flare was carrying Skye on his back and he looked just as defeated as he did before, making them both horrified when they saw him. Flare then handed Skye to Chase as he commented on her status. "She's fine. Just knocked out." Flare walked into the submarine without saying another word, leaving Marshall the most worried out of all.

* * *

Chase was walking around the lookout as he heard some kind of loud clanging coming from the lookout. He found it odd since Flare was in there, and he ususally wasn't the most rough with his training sessions. He opened up the training room and saw Flare slamming a robot up against the wall, throwing it at three more robots and breaking them all. Flare punched his palm with a vicious smile on his face with five more robots charging at him. Chase was impressed by Flare's power when he destroyed all five robots with one punch.

Flare needed more. He wanted to fight more robots and show his power more. As soon as he got the chance, he set the level up from seven to eight. Chase was more than interested in what Flare was planning as three giant robots suddenly came up and aimed their fists at him. He backflipped out of the way and got their fists stuck before running up them and kicking one of the giant robot's heads off, catching it when it fell down and slamming it into the robot upside down.

The other two robots got their hands unstuck and attempted to punch Flare, only for him to grab their fists and slam them into each other. He then threw them into the floor at full power with Chase then noticing the red glow in his eyes. He didn't know what this meant, but he wanted to find out, so he stuck around. When Flare was done with the robots, he walked off and breathed heavily with his eyes going back to normal. He then saw Chase, who smiled at him as he then looked back at his training session and then back at Chase.

* * *

Chase was pouring some kind of drink for Flare and took it over to him in hopes he could understand what the Dalmatian was up to. "It's not that level eight is an unnatural level to train at Flare. Heck, Richie's all the way at level eighteen." Flare pounded his fist on the table with Chase asking him about the whole thing. "I saw how aggressive you looked with your eye glow and all. What was that all about?"

"I wish I knew." Flare admitted, indicating that he had no idea what the whole thing was about. "And if I tell you my reasons for training so hard, I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Especially not Marshall; he'd freak!" Chase nodded in understanding, feeling he could keep this promise to Flare no problem. "Okay, so...you remember how no one found Trickery? (Chase nods) Well, me and Skye found him. And we went to attack him, and then Skye got knocked out, and then I fought him, and I got destroyed."

Chase nodded with a serious look on his face, understanding Flare's intentions to protect Skye, but also knowing that he could never beat Trickery in his current state. "Trickery's far beyond any normal dog's league Flare. His power's the kind you never wanna mess with, even if you know you're stronger than him." Chase sighed with confliction. He clearly didn't want to keep this from Marshall, especially considering how close they were. But he promised Flare, so he had to keep it. "Alright. I'll keep it hidden for the time being."

Flare smiled with gratitude, glad he could trust Chase to keep this. "Thanks Chase." Flare took a sip from the drink Chase poured him, getting a strong caramel vibe from it that he was quite fond of. "It tastes like ice cream." Chase chuckled a bit at Flare's response as the Dalmatian pup continued drinking up. Snow was shown to be spying on them however, and he felt this could help her quite a bit.

* * *

Snow was in her bedroom writing in some kind of diary as she wrote about what she heard Chase and Flare talking about today. "And so, I conclude that Flare's going to end up battling that Kishu again. As if he'd even stand a chance, he probably can't even hold a candle to him. I've seen Trickery in action, and you'd have to try really hard to go up against that. And I mean, REALLY hard. Ah well. Back to the drawing board." Snow closed her diary and opened up a drawer to put it into, making the screen go to black once it closed.

Snow walked over to the window and started thinking about Flare as she looked out of it, wondering if it was really right to have stolen the book from him. As focused as she tried to stay she just couldn't stop thinking about it, and it popped up in every case that it could. If Snow could she'd remove guilt from her right there, but she sadly didn't have the powers to do so. Actually, she didn't have any powers at all. At least not yet anyway, her plan was still in the works.

Snow walked over to some kind of computer that had some multi-colored wires hooked up to it, most likely for extra power. When she opened it up, she saw all the data she'd gotten from the book so far and felt she could get her desires after using it. She could hardly wait. Her heart was beeting, her face was grinning, and she was only going to wait for a second when she got it with a cold toned voice intact. "Don't worry Snow. Just eight more episodes." Snow continued her work as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find Trickery standing there.

Flare and Trickery stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once Trickery threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at Trickery) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at Trickery, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by Trickery's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at Trickery's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (Trickery kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (Trickery dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch Trickery, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (Trickery gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (Trickery lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (Trickery turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than Trickery. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words Trickery said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	11. German Shepherd Gas Storm

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode eleven: German Shepherd Gas Storm

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _Where's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _hurry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Flare and the others were walking into the living room with bags in their possession as Flare chanted something excitedly. "Tacos! Tacos! Tacos! Tacos! Tacos!"

"We get it Flare, you're excited for tacos." Rocky snarked as he sat down, opening up his bag and pulling out some kind of burrito. "Though, this is what I'm gonna be digging into." Flare and the others got a look at Rocky's burrito and saw that it was a disgusting mess of all kinds of meats and veggies that could quite possibly make someone gassy. "Few can make a fart long enough to survive this, and I'm gonna be the first to do so. And once I do, I'll be able to call myself a master farter at any time I wish."

Skye opened up her bag and pulled out a taco as she commented on Rocky's idea. "Does that include turning into Solid Snake to avoid the bath?" Rocky flinched upon Skye's words as the Cockapoo got ready to eat her taco. "Yeah, I thought so."

Skye bit into her taco with Chase opening up his bag with Marshall noticing it and wondering what it was all about. "Everything okay Chase?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Chase responded, and then he got this line for Marshall, sounding rather off when saying it. "Only the fact that every time I eat Mexican food, my butt turns into a time bomb that waits to erupt, only to then erupt just about every minute of the day and night."

Marshall looked back on a past memory upon Chase's words, laughing at the memory with Chase catching on as soon as he started speaking. "Is that why your room was practically a hurricane of farts when we woke up the next morning?"

"Shut up!" Chase shouted as Marshall continued laughing, not being as fond of the memory as he was. "Look, I just don't want that to happen again. It'd make me worthless as a leader for the time being otherwise."

Zuma opened up his bag and bit into a burrito, not exactly caring if he got gas or not. "Well I'll tell you this much Chase. If you gotta fawt around me, just let it fly." Zuma continued to bite into the burrito with Rocky taking on his like a champ.

* * *

Flare and the others were eating their food with Flare biting into what looked like his fifty sixth taco so far. The others watched, amazed that Flare hadn't gotten fat from all that he'd just eaten, though they weren't surprised to see him release a loud burp. When he laughed it off, Skye commented on all the tacos he'd just eaten without breaks. "He just ate fifty six supreme spicy tacos."

"Really? I lost track at forty three." Rocky finished his burrito again and felt his stomach growl, letting out a loud and bassy chicken fart that released a green cloud underneath him (PFFFFFFFFFF...) "Well, guess I'll just be hearing what my butt has to say for the time being. (Walks off as the fart continues) I'll see you guys when I'm done with it."

Rocky walked past the others with Flare, Marshall, and Chase getting hit by his fart cloud as he walked by. Flare didn't mind it though and just continued eating, having been faced with Rocky's farts before. What surprised him though was Chase releasing a ten second enchilada fart that released a green cloud behind him (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Skye wafted the fart away with Flare and Marshall snickering upon hearing it with Chase giving a blunt look as he blushed and commented on it. "Told ya. My butt becomes a time bomb."

* * *

Chase was sleeping with the sound of Rocky's fart thankfully unheard, as Rocky had installed something to block it out from his pup house. As for his farts however, he wasn't so lucky. He was letting out farts in his sleep left and right, unable to hold them in, much to his dismay and embarrassment (pfffffffffft) (phhhhhhhhhht) (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat). Chase's farts were also heard over by Skye's pup house as she got up all sleepy eyed to try and get Chase to stop. When she walked on over however, she face planted on his door.

Chase got up after hearing this and tried to hold in his farts as he walked over to the door and answered it to find Skye face planting on the ground with her butt pointing at the sky. Chase saw that Skye was asleep and went to grab her butt, squeezing it, which woke her up and made her smack Chase's arm away. "Chase, if you wanna rape me then at least play fair fight. (Chase blushes) Also, you mind not farting so much, like what you're doing right now?"

"I can't help it Skye. It's not like I can just tell myself to stop farting. (Chase's butt is shown) What I'm really worried about is the team. How will I lead them like this?" Chase suddenly cut a loud and bassy fifteen second rotten egg fart, surrounding his pup house with a yellow cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). "See!?"

Skye wafted Chase's fart cloud away and felt she couldn't do much to stop him from farting, remembering his warning from earlier tonight. "Well when you let out all that gas, let me know. Runt's coming back from a super long mission and he's gonna be begging you to fart on him." Skye laughed a bit at something and then finished her words. "I remember how much he loves farts."

"Oh, right. What happened to him anyway?" Skye shrugged as she walked back over to her pup house with Chase getting a view of her butt swaying as she walked dazily. He took the opportunity and took a picture on his phone just before she went into her pup house to go to sleep. When he got in, he said this while masturbating to it and letting out a five second chicken fart, releasing a green cloud (pfffffffffft). "I guess having this fart problem isn't ALL problem."

* * *

Flare was setting up his football as he then saw Marshall and called over to him to see if he could get him to come over. "Oh Marshall!" Marshall was checking out something in his fire truck as he heard Flare's voice, hopping out of the truck and walking over to him with a prepared look on his face. He figured he could help Flare with whatever he needed help with, or at least he thought that was what he needed. "Alright Marshall. Now that you're done with your truck, let's do this. I'll hold the football down, and you kick it."

Marshall scoffed, unable to believe that Flare believed he was actually that stupid. "You must be kidding me Flare. You say you'll hold that football down, but in reality you just want me to come running up to it so you can pull it away at the last second and then I'll land flat on my butt and (Turns around) kill myself."

"Now Marshall, why would I do that?" Marshall flinched and turned back around to face Flare, not buying his little act. "With Chase and Rocky both having the farts, I wouldn't wanna risk you landing on your butt and turning your home into a Mexican burrito storm. So I think it's safe to say that even if I thought about how funny it'd be, really really hard, I wouldn't do it."

Marshall thought about Flare's words as he walked a safe distance from the football and himself. "He's right. We can't have three farters in the area. That could risk toxicating the entire Adventure Bay population." Marshall looks over at Flare with confidence, going into two leg mode as he prepared himself. "This time I'm gonna kick that ball (Runs towarsd the ball) all the way to the moon!" Marshall aimed a swift kick at the ball when he ran up to it, only for Flare to move it out of the way at the last second and having Marshall fly up into the air.

Marshall ended up landing flat on his butt, which ended up with him landing on his face as Flare then walked over to him. Flare looked at Marshall's butt and nodded with approval at the slight scratch it has on it, feeling that the impact was satisfying to see. "Yep. Looks like it worked to me." Flare patted Marshall's butt softly with Marshall rolling his eyes while smiling.

* * *

A helicopter was flying around in the air as the pilot then looked back to the one who was in the back seat. "Alright. Now I know you've been tortured there for at least six months, but I just wanna make sure you don't have any sort of trauma from what they showed you, or reminded you of about your own past. Reason being is that as much as I want for you to return home, I don't think it's fair to do so with both you, and the Paw Patrol, being put in danger. And answer honestly. Are you sure you're suitable to return to base?"

A Beagle was shown drinking from a soda can as he then chuckled and made some kind of smart aleck remark. "Dude, if I cared about what those idiots had in store for me, I would've been sulking the whole trip." The pilot shrugged as he took off with the Beagle feeling like he could get just about anything out of meeting the Paw Patrol again. "Though, I'm not gonna lie about it. It'll be great to be in a more colorful environment again. The base I was stuck in was just so bleak."

The helicoptor was flying over to the Paw Patrol base with Flare and Marshall seeing it as Flare was putting some kind of cream on Marshall's butt. When the helicopter landed, the Beagle hopped out and got a whiff of the fresh ocean breeze. Both of them seemed interested in who he was and wlaked over to them, catching his attention as he then brought up that he'd never met the two of them before. "Well you two are new faces. Bet your butts look good for gas though." Flare and Marshall seemed confused by the Beagle's comment as the Beagle then clarified. "I'm bisexual."

"Ah." Flare and Marshall both said in sync, and then the Beagle walked past them and got a view of the Paw Patrol tower, glad that it hasn't changed one bit.

"Glad to see the tower's still in tip top shape." The Beagle walked over to the tower with Flare and Marshall walking with him. "Names Runt by the way. I was on some kind of mission to retrieve a lost artifact on an island that could help us find the Hearts of Truth. I had to withstand months worth of torture and boredom from hiding just to get it."

"So you're a spy!?" Flare asked loudly with excitement, making Runt a bit agitated by his sudden blurting. "What'd you get? What'd you get?"

"Slow down kid." Runt responded with a chuckle, and then he showed Flare and Marshall some kind of triangle that gave an aura of Nephilim-like energy. This made Flare super excited as Runt then whispered to Marshall about how hyper he was. "This kid got ADHD or something?"

"No, he's just easily excited by a lot of stuff." Marshall assured Runt, leaving him to wonder how the Paw Patrol has been since he was gone. He figured at least one of them had to have grown a bit from when he left.

* * *

Skye and Zuma were watching Tv together with Chase's farts being heard in his pup house, making her worried as a loud and bassy ten second moldy cheese fart errupted from where Chase's pup house lied (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP). Skye sighed, hoping that this farting from Chase would stop. Considering what he had last night though, she wouldn't be too surprised if it took forever. "Guess I can forget asking him out to that concert. And he loves the band playing too."

"I'm sure they'll be back in town Skye." Zuma said supportively, leaning back in his seat as he sighed of relief. "Besides. The music will probably play so loud that no one would even notice."

"Wouldn't notice what?" Skye and Zuma looked to see Runt arriving in the room with Flare and Marshall, making them excited upon his return. "I believe your expert fart lover would like to play some video games. Assuming they're still a thing here."

Skye and Zuma got down from the couch and ran over to Runt, glad to finally see him again after so long. Skye was especially excited, even commenting on how long Runt's been gone for, but in a more playful than serious tone. "It sure is mister leave for a six month long mission and never come back! Where were you anyway!?"

Runt showed Skye and Zuma the triangle that gave off the Nephilim-like energy, amazing Skye and Zuma when they saw it. Zuma found the color of it quite impressive as well, with one half being white, and the other being black. "It's like it's a Nephilim, just like Wichie. I think he'd like this bad boy a lot."

"Maybe." Runt looked at the triangle and then heard a loud and bassy five second chicken fart coming from Chase's pup house (PFFFFFFFFFFT). Runt got an excited look on his face as he got ready for what Chase had in store for him. "Looks like Chase brought me a welcome home present." Runt dashed off with the others heading after him.

* * *

Chase was still farting in his pup house as he cut a five second beef fart, letting out a green cloud (phhhhhhhhhht). He then heard a knock on the door to his pup house and called out to whoever was knocking. "I'll be out in a second! (Mutters to himself) Or a week." Chase relaxed himself as he released a twenty second rotten egg fart, letting out a yellow cloud that surrounded him with the stench (pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffft). Chase sighed of relief, seeming to be enjoying the farts he was letting out, despite the constant barrage of them.

Just then, Runt opened up his door and closed it behind him, surprising Chase by his sudden return. "It's me bonehead." Runt placed Chase down on his face with his butt sticking up to the sky, putting his face up to his butt as he spoke again. "Let er rip!" Chase shrugged and grunted as he then ripped a loud and bassy ten second chicken fart, hitting Runt hard with a green cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Runt sighed of relief upon the scent of the fart with Chase being a little embarrassed by what was going on. "Look Richie, it's great that you're back, but I'd much rather fart in private if that's okay."

"Cmon, I won't be a bother. I'll just be li-" Chase put his butt up to Runt's mouth and grunted as he released a loud and bassy thirty second second rotten egg fart, releasing a yellow cloud all inside Runt with his butthole shown releasing the gas cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Chase then removed his butt from Runt's mouth, leaving Runt to gasp for air as he then spoke raspily. "Alright. I can take a hint." Runt then punched Chase in the face as he walked off, annoyed by his stunt.

Runt closed up Chase's door behind him while still gasping for air as Flare and the others were outside waiting for him. Zuma took out a water bottle and let him drink from it, having him gasp more clearly for a bit before he gave it back. "Thanks Zuma."

Marshall looked at Chase's pup house and got an idea of what he did to Runt when he looked back at him. "Let me guess. He farted in your mouth." Runt nodded, being more fond of smelling farts rather than tasting them. "Yeah, he tends to go overboard when someone's doing something he doesn't like. Just ask me when we played video games back home."

Flare was excited to see how Runt's mission was for him, hoping he wouldn't mind if he asked about it. "Hey Runt. If you don't mind me asking, what was being on that stealth mission for so long like?"

"Boring, and lacked entertainment for me." Runt stated bluntly, and then he heard farting coming from Rocky's pup house (ffffffffff-). "Heh. Looks like Rocky's having another marathon again."

"He ate some kind of weird burrito that makes him fart for a super long period of time, and apparently kills him if he stops." Runt nodded in understanding to Skye's explination, feeling Rocky could handle it just fine.

* * *

Ryder was talking to Richie on the upstairs Tv, seeming to be watching as Richie told him about something. "So I've just been waiting for the device to finish loading up. Hopefully when we get it done we can get to looking for the Hearts of Truth right away, cause we have to get searching as fast as possible."

Ryder nodded, understanding the situation and being willing to handle it correctly. "Take as much time as you need." Ryder then started to think about Snow, wondering what she could be planning. "What I'm really worried about though is Snow. She's been quite secrative lately, and it's starting to worry me."

"I'm sure she's fine." Richie assured Ryder. He then figured that the device would need some checking on to be done. "But I should probably get back to checking on the device. I can't risk it overheating. Richie, (Does a two finger salute) out."

Richie hung up with Runt coming up in the elevator and greeting himself to Ryder as he went right into two leg mode once he turned around. "Your friend, (Bows to Ryder) awaits." Ryder chuckled a bit upon seeing Runt again as the Beagle then walked up to him with a smile on his face as he went into four leg mode. "So how goes it Ryder? I know it's been...like what, six months since I last saw you?"

"You're right about that." Ryder responded as he rubbed Runt's head, which he took a liking to. "Must've been a really hard mission. You usually act a lot faster on missions, if you have to act at all anyway."

Runt laughed a bit as he looked back on what happened during that mission, feeling like he shouldn't be as chill about it as he is now. "Yeah. They ended up capturing me at one point and they tortured me for months straight. I think they put some edgelord in me that's waiting to come out." Runt laughed a bit with Ryder nodding in understanding as the Beagle walked up to the Tv, finding that everything on it has been upgraded. "Well not everything has to be the same for my return. (Looks back at Ryder) I like what you did here."

Ryder walked up to the Tv and turned it on, showing Runt all of the new mechanics and having him scoff with his smile remaining intact. "Well someone went out of his way to one up me. (Looks up at Ryder) You sure this isn't just an excuse to show off some new technology?" Ryder rolled his eyes while smiling, glad that the Paw Patrol's friend has returned to them after so long. Even if he could be a smart mouth.

* * *

Skye was walking up to Chase's pup house with a slice of pizza on a plate, hoping he could still eat in there while he was farting. When she got to his pup house, she heard a five second chicken fart coming from inside (phhhhhhhhhht). Skye held her breath tight as she opened the door and slid the pizza in, having Chase notice it and pick it up. "Thanks Skye." Chase suddenly released a ten second moldy cheese fart, letting out a green cloud behind him (pfffffffffffffffffffft). "Thanks a lot. I don't think anyone can tolerate all this fighting.

Skye tried to think of a way to help Chase and she ran off to get something. She knew she had something weird in her pup house that might help. She started searching wehn she got there and pulled out a tuba, pulling it out and walking over to Chase's pup house with it. She then opened the door and pulled Chase out as he tried to hold in his farts. He then saw the tuba with Skye putting the part you blow into up to his butt. "I'm guessing this is one of your insane plans."

"Yep." Skye confirmed with a nod, and she then went over to her pup house to get some duct tape, which she then returned with after a few seconds. She then taped Chase's butt to the tuba and explained why she was doing it. "If you're gonna fart then you might as well sound good while doing it." Chase saw that Skye's logic could make sense and he then went out of his way to let his stomach growl, allowing Skye to get excited at how the plan was going to go down. "Don't hold back Chase. Let your butt rip!"

Chase nodded and grunted, letting out multiple rotten egg farts as Skye was playing, and although it worked, the yellow clouds were still coming out of the giant hole that let out the sound (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT).

Chase and Skye looked up to find the clouds spreading with Skye wafting away the scent as she commented on it. "Well that didn't work. Still smells like whenever Rocky's making eggs for breakfast." Chase sighed and looked at the ground with Skye hugging him and trying to lift his spirits. "At least the music was good. Your butt clearly has a lot to say. Heck, the sea would jump to hear it rip." Chase figured that wouldn't be such a bad idea. He felt he could do something with his bad gas and decided to give it a go where no one could see it.

* * *

Zuma was taking Chase and Skye to the sea where they were assured that there wasn't any sealife to kill with Chase's gas. Zuma was getting a look at the tuba Chase had taped to his butt, wondering what it was for. "What's the tuba fow?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough Zuma." Skye held Chase up over the water with the giant hole in the tuba being placed into the water. She looked at Chase and nodded to him as she spoke. "Let it out Chase. The biggest one you can." Chase nodded with his stomach growling as he started working up the fart. He knew it would have to be his biggest one ever if he wanted to get anywhere as a leader, and he also knew that if he let it go for too short, he'd still have the farts. It had to be long, hard, and hit a lot of pressure on him.

Chase let his stomach finish growling as the he grunted and ripped a loud and bassy rotten egg fart that lasted for five minutes and let a yellow cloud hit the water hard (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Zuma looked into the water and hoped his calculations were right, knowing that it would be wrong to let all the sealife nearby die out. Though, he also knew he'd have the right to do something drastic to Chase and Skye if they actually DID do anything insane to the sealife, so that was a plus. "You dudes had bettew hope you didn't kill too many fish down there. (Looks at Chase and Skye with a devious grin) You guys will not like it."

"We'll keep that in mind." Chase and Skye said in sync, and then Skye saw an opportunity and said it as soon as Chase took the tuba off of his butt.

"Jynx!"

"What!?" Chase then sighed and shrugged, feeling Skye should take this after helping him. "Ah well. At least I'm not (Skye punches Chase on the arm) farting anymore." Zuma drove off with a laugh, liking what Skye just did there.

* * *

Chase, Skye, and Zuma arrived back at the Paw Patrol tower with Chase relieved to not be farting anymore. "Ya know Skye, I was kinda worried that plan wouldn't work, but it did like a charm." Chase put his mirror up to his butt as he went into two leg mode and admired it. "This bad boy isn't gonna fart for days now. (Goes into four leg mode) And it's a good thing too. (Puts paw on chest) My butt's far too cute to fart." Skye giggled a bit, feeling that Chase's butt was indeed cute, but no butt was THAT cute.

Rocky had just finished farting in his pup house and dragged a bag full of something and threw it into a dumpster. Chase, Skye, and Zuma covered their noses as he walked by and said this. "You three do NOT wanna know what was in that. Trust me." Rocky looked at his watch and was more than impressed by all the progress he made on that one fart alone. "Sixteen hours; newest record in the book! (Walks off) Just wait until I tell the world records book company about this!"

Chase, Skye, and Zuma rolled their eyes while smiling and went inside with Runt shown to be playing video games as Flare and Marshall watched him. When Chase, Skye, and Zuma sat down, Flare was the first to speak, knowing Chase would be relieved to hear his question. "I don't hear any farting. I'm guessing you finally got all that gas out of your system."

"You bet I did Flare." Chase stretched and put his legs up on the arm he was sitting next to, glad to finally be done with his farts. "We should probably stay out of sight from Rocky though. Ryder's gonna have to give him a bath that lasts for at least three hours after that whole fart spree he just had."

"We may even have to take him out to the sewage plant to bathe him." Skye joked with a giggle. "Anything's better than what he smells like right now."

Everyone in the room started laughing with Marshall making a joke about how Rocky's gonna feel during the bath. "I wouldn't be surprised if he peed in the bath just to avoid taking it. And then he's gonna end up taking an even longer bath."

Runt then went out of his way to make a joke about it, feeling that everyone would laugh at it. "Maybe he'd want me to do it. But like I'd ever touch that before putting on a protection suit."

Everyone laughed some more with Flare saying something else that he knew would throw everyone off. "Guys, guys, I just thought of the perfect gag ice cream flavor. (Tries to hold in laughter until he says the flavor) Rocky fart!" Everyone laughed even harder at Flare's joke as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find Trickery standing there.

Flare and Trickery stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once Trickery threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at Trickery) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at Trickery, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by Trickery's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at Trickery's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (Trickery kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (Trickery dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch Trickery, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (Trickery gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (Trickery lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (Trickery turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than Trickery. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words Trickery said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	12. How Rocky met Zuma

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode twelve: How Rocky Met Zuma

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _Where's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _hurry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Rocky was limping as he walked forward and he seemed to be a bit younger than he usually was, seeming to be a younger version of himself. From the looks of it, he'd just gotten away from a tragic event that left him injured, having him be close to the inability to move. He kept limping around Adventure Bay, which looked slightly less advanced from how it did in the future, at least building wise. There was a couple less houses and not as much open area as there was before, but Rocky felt it could fit as a hometown for now.

Rocky felt his vision beginning to fade. Whatever kind of event he just went through, it left him exceptionally harmed. He then collapsed with his vision fading even faster, leading to him seeing the figure of a Chocolate Labrador that looked slightly younger than him, but still old enough to be around the same age as him, at least a year younger. Rocky's vision faded completely before he had a chance to make out the face to see if it was familiar or not.

* * *

Rocky woke up in the Paw Patrol living room as his vision returned, leading to him getting up and becoming confused. When he sat up, he saw Zuma playing Pup Pup Boogie, which was a popular game for dogs, and is a popular franchise for them to this day. When he got up, he noticed that Zuma's butt was pointed right at him and Zuma noticed as he looked back, smiling as he saw Rocky awake, and he continued making his awesome dance moves, since he was rocking the game before Rocky woke up. "Like what you see?"

Rocky smirked as he got up and walked up to Zuma with these words in mind. "Yeah. You got a great butt." Rocky sat down next to Zuma when he got next to him and started watching the game he was playing, taking a liking to what it had to offer. "Oh, I've heard of this game. Isn't this the one where dogs have an excuse to dance outside of parties?"

Zuma laughed a bit, liking Rocky's comment on the game. "That's one way to look at it, yeah." Zuma continued making sick moves with Rocky walking behind him and getting a good look at his butt with it being shown as he looked at it. Just then, Zuma released a five second rotten egg fart, hitting Rocky's face with a yellow cloud (pfffffffffft). Zuma then noticed that Rocky was behind him when the round was over, making him chuckle a bit as he was shown to get the high score. "Sowwy dude. Whenever I fawt, I just let it out with no worries."

Rocky scoffed and pinned Zuma to the ground, sitting on his face as he grunted and ripped a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart, hitting him with a yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Zuma coughed from the fart with Rocky jumping off of him and looking down at him with a smug look while the Chocolate Labrador wafted the fart away. "That's, how you fart." Zuma smiled after wafting the fart away, liking Rocky's personality and proudness of his gas.

* * *

A younger version of Chase was in the kitchen with a younger version of Ryder giving him some instructions on how to cook something. "And then we add in four cups of sugar instead, because Skye doesn't believe in cavities." Chase nodded and put in at least a quarter of a bag of sugar with Ryder wondering why Chase was doing this anyway. "Why're we doing this anyway? We can just buy Skye a birthday cake."

"Well I can't afford a birthday present for her so this is the best I can do." Chase explained, and he then went to stirring the batter, hoping it would lead to something. "Dogs in cartoons don't die from chocolate like real life ones do, right?"

"Not from my knowledge."

"Okay, just checking."

A younger version of Richie suddenly kicked the front door down and had his hands behind his head as he walked into the kitchen, looking the same as he does three years in the future. "Hey Ryder. I think my dog wound up in your house." Ryder pointed to the living room, indicating that Rocky was in there. "Okay, thanks." Richie walked into the living room and put his arms down, seeing Rocky and Zuma playing Pup Pup Boogie together. He decided to wait until their game was done, not wanting to ruin any possible friendship being made.

* * *

Rocky and Zuma were sitting on the couch after their game with Rocky mentioning something about his past life. "And that's why I can't stand getting splashed by water. I can drink it just fine sure, but when it comes to getting splashed by it, no thank you."

Zuma found the memory Rocky told him about to be quite tragic, feeling he could get past his feelings about water. "No life is pewfect dude. (Smirks) Also, keep in mind that I'm the watew pup of the team, so that could lead to seeing me near watew a whole lot."

"Eh, I'm cool with that." Rocky got up and walked off with Zuma, feeling that the two of them were making a genuine friendship from this. "So any chance you know how to surf without getting splashed?" Zuma and Rocky saw Richie standing leaning on the wall with a smile on his face, leading to Rocky introducing them. "Oh, Richie. Perfect timing. (Looks at Zuma) Zuma, this is my owner Richie. He's the reason I'm still alive after a bunch of insane crap went down."

"Ah, that's cool." Zuma looked up at Richie, finding his aura to be quite the intense one. "I'm getting the feeling this dude isn't exactly human."

"You guessed it." Richie walked off casually with Rocky right behind him, bidding farewell to Zuma as he walked off. "Say goodbye to Ryder for me Zuma. It was cool meeting you." Zuma nodded with Rocky hopping up onto Richie's back and up to his head, making Richie look up at him. "Seriously Rocky. We've gotta get you a collar so the pound doesn't try to kill you again." Rocky scratched the back of his head with a chuckle, having quite a record of rebellious events behind him.

* * *

Zuma was getting a soda out of the fridge while humming the Pup Pup Boogie theme, closing the fridge with a butt bump as he opened it up and walked off. Skye saw the smile on Zuma's face when he walked over to the living room to watch some Tv, catching onto what he was thinking. Zuma saw her looking at him with a rather odd smile. It wasn't anything to find off for Skye, since she was always like that. But something came to Zuma's mind to question this, and he did so with his usual chill personality. "Any weason you're into me Skye?"

"Oh, I don't think it's ME who's into you." Zuma flinched and gave Skye a sly look, knowing exactly what she was getting at. "Oh Zuma, we all know you're gay. I even found (Pulls up a bodybuilding magazine) this while looking for my bathing cap."

Zuma swiped the magazine away and found it confusing that Skye would look through his stuff just to find a bathing cap. "Why would I bothew taking your bathing cap? I don't even take baths in the same kind of tub you do."

"Eh, I just figured you had it." Skye admitted, not really regretting looking around in Zuma's things. "Those are some great bodies by the way, more than worth the trouble." Zuma nodded in agreement, taking a fondness for the bodies himself. If he were a human, and an adult, he would certainly date one of them. "So how do you plan on telling him?"

"Well we just met Skye. I can't guawantee we'll get togethew and make babies." Zuma then realized what he just said and laughed a bit over it. "Oh, right. Dudes don't have babies. (Starts thinking) Maybe we could try adopting one."

"See, you're already thinking about your future together with him!" Skye exclaimed excitedly, knowing that the wedding would have to be huge. "Okay, I won't try to force you to confess early one, but I WILL force you to let me help you with the wedding." Skye grabbed Zuma by his chest and looked into his eyes with a smile on her face. "You will let me decorate your wedding, and any help made by me and our friends, you will appriciate." Zuma nodded with a creeped out smile on his face, feeling that would be the best option.

* * *

Richie was looking for something in his room with an annoyed look on his face as he scolded Rocky softly for getting captured again. "You know what I told you about going to that part of town Rocky." Rocky was on Richie's bed rolling his eyes at Richie's words as Richie then looked back at him. "It's almost like you WANT to be euthanized." Richie sighed as he found what he was looking for. It was some kind of sword that he walked over to Rocky with. "This is also why you always carry your sword with you."

Rocky took the sword from Richie and shrugged, putting it away as he then lied down again. "That's why I got it for you. If those dog catchers kill you then I don't know what I'd do." Richie sat down next to Rocky, who was starting to get emotional as Richie's more human side was showing. "Just because I'm half demon, doesn't mean I can't feel bad about losing someone. (Puts a paw on Rocky's shoulder as Rocky sits up) I don't want you to go Rocky, at least not yet. You deserve a natural sendoff."

Rocky thought about what Richie was saying for a bit. He loved Richie just as much as Richie loved him, but at the same time he knew that playing it safe all the time was a boring way to go. He clearly wanted to stay with him, and he also really wanted to try out the collar he was eventually going to get. Then he thought about when Richie was betrayed by Trickery, and he knew what he had to do. He didn't need Richie saving him all the time, and he would occasionally have to save him. "What if I join the Paw Patrol?"

Richie found what Rocky just said to be surprising, allowing the Mixed Breed to get up as he stood in front of Richie and explained what he was thinking. "It's simple Richie. If I go to train with Ryder and his friends then I'll be able to take out opponents on my own. And then we can get back at Trickery and everything." Rocky looked back on the time he had with Richie and he wanted to protect him no matter what. "After the four years I've spent with you Richie, I want to protect you as much as I can."

Richie smiled and rubbed Rocky's head, knowing that he was making the right decision by doing this. He knew Ryder would be able to take good care of him, and that he wouldn't have to worry about the essentials. "Alright. I'll speak with him tomorrow." Rocky jumped up to Richie and licked his face constantly, making Richie laugh as he then hugged Rocky affectionatelly. They both knew that this decision was for the better, and Richie wouldn't want to keep Rocky from doing what he wanted.

Rocky suddenly fell asleep with Richie pulling him away and smiling softly as he picked him up and brought him over to his bed. After setting him down, he tucked him in and patted his head, walking over to his own bed and lying down on it. He then put his hands behind his head as he looked over at Rocky one last time. He felt that even though he was a nephilim, he could still act like a human, along with having human emotions. He went to sleep happily, knowing Rocky was going to do great as a member of the Paw Patrol.

* * *

A younger version of Runt was shown to be bored while lying down under a tree as he then saw Chase and Zuma setting up a volleyball net. Chase saw Runt being all bored and walked over to him, signaling Zuma that he'd be right back. "Hey Runt. Whatya thinking about?"

"Just how boring it is waiting for something fun to happen." Runt deadpanned. He was clearly bored, and wasn't quite done with his complaining yet. "Chase, you have no idea how hard it is to wake up, live life, and not have something fun happen. You literally have to sit around and wait for a mission you can get called on to happen for you, and when it finally does, it's over in minutes."

Chase nodded in understanding as he tried to get what Runt was getting behind. "Riiight." Chase looked over at the volleyball court and figured he could invite Runt to play with them, feeling it'd get him out of his boredom. "Wanna join me and Zuma for some volleyball?"

Runt looked over at the Volleyball court and questioned how a one on two match would work. "Don't we need four players to do a two on two match."

"We'll find someone else." Chase replied as he then saw Richie walking by with Rocky and felt he could play with them. "Why not have him play with us?" Runt raised an eyebrow as he felt Chase was inviting strangers just to get him to come over. "Come on Runt, he's with Richie. How bad can he be?"

Runt sighed and felt he couldn't beat Chase, so he stood up and walked over with him to see if it would be worth his time. "Fine."

Richie and Rocky walked into the Paw Patrol tower and went into the elevator, heading up with Ryder then shown looking at a base on the upstairs Tv. While he was doing that, Richie and Rocky walked over to him with Richie getting a closer look at what he was doing there. It was quite interesting to Richie, though Rocky found it to be rather boring. He tugged on Ryder's pant leg to get his attention, which he did, leading to Ryder smiling as he saw him. "Oh, hey Rocky. Does Richie know you're here, or did you sneak off?"

"No, he's here." Rocky pointed to Richie, who gave Ryder a wave and Ryder laughed a bit at the fact that he missed that. "Actually, we came here for something more than to just mess with you. Though believe me, I'd love to keep messing with you." Richie rolled his eyes while smiling, knowing that Rocky wouldn't be one to just change on the spot. "I was wondering if I could join the Paw Patrol. I felt I could be a great help, and Richie even taught me a few things."

Ryder thought for a moment and felt he should at least test Rocky before he said whether or not he should join. "So you know how to fight then." Rocky nodded his head yes with Ryder taking out some kind of notepad to scheduele a good testing day. "I'll squeeze in a testing day for next week."

"Fine with me." Rocky then walked off to see what Zuma was up to. "I'm gonna go see Zuma. Might as well since I'm here."

Rocky went into the elevator with Richie getting a look at what Ryder was looking at, feeling he could get some interesting details about it. "So what're you looking at here, the FBI headquarters?" Ryder chuckled a bit, feeling he wasn't up to THAT level just yet.

* * *

Chase, Zuma, and Runt were waiting for Rocky to come out as the Mixed Breed saw them all by the volleyball net. He went over to see why they weren't playing, but he felt he could guess upon the fact that they only had three players. "What're you guys up to? And wouldn't you much rather play volleyball rather than rest by it?"

"We were actually waiting for you." Zuma replied as he walked over to Rocky. "Whatya say? Me and you, against Chase and Wunt." Rocky looked over at Chase and Runt with Chase waving to him with a smile as Runt remained indifferent. "Chase is the Gewman Shephewd, and Wunt is the Beagle."

Rocky nodded and felt they could have a decent match with these two. After all, what did he have to lose? If he ended up joining the team, this would be a good bonding experience to have with the other members. "I don't have any time to waste. Let's do it." Zuma pumped his fist with excitement and Rocky hi fived him with Skye dashing up with the scoreboard. "Who's that?"

"That's Skye. (Leans over to Rocky and whispers) Don't tell Chase I told you this, but he kind of has a thing for hew." Rocky looked over at Chase and saw his smile towards Skye, catching onto Zuma's words.

Rocky and Zuma went over to their side of the court with Chase and Runt going over to their side. The four of them got ready with Chase setting up the ball and aiming for a spike. Rocky dove in though, and hit the ball over to Zuma, who passed it on over to the other side. Runt got to the ball and made his first strike with Zuma hitting it up into the air. Rocky then jumped off of Zuma and spiked the ball into Chase and Runt's side of the field, making a score and hi fiving Zuma as they landed. "And that, is how you spike a ball."

Chase and Runt got up, since each other's heads collided when they slid to get the ball, and Chase walked over to it to pass it over to them. "Your serve." Chase butt bumped the ball over to Rocky and Zuma with Rocky catching it as Chase then called over to them. "Hey! If my butt passes it, it's a keeper catch!"

Zuma rolled his eyes while smiling with Rocky becoming confused until Zuma whispered what Chase was talking about to him. "Chase is addicted to his butt, so he's always gonna be admiwing it. Heck, even if you rawely came hewe you'd know that."

Rocky snickered a bit as the four pups then got back to their game with Skye giving Rocky and Zuma their first point. Rocky was already having a blast and this was before the game even had a chance to put itself into high gear. Zuma was having fun as well and Rocky could see this as he laid down the serve. Chase hit the ball over to the other side and Rocky hit it into the air with a powerful up paw strike. This allowed Zuma to spike it down, only for Runt to send it up with a dive, allowing Chase to do a spike of his own.

Rocky sent it over to the other side with ease and Chase sent it over again with Zuma jumping off of Rocky's paws as he gave him a boost. Zuma spiked it down at his max power and got the second point, landing and hi fiving Rocky as the two of them then pumped their fists in celebration. Chase and Runt could see the two enjoying themselves and decided to up their game a bit. Runt was having more fun than he thought, and he wasn't gonna lose just yet.

Runt made the serve and sent it over after Skye gave Rocky and Zuma their second point with Rocky sending it over to the other side. Chase sent the ball over and Zuma did the same, leading to Runt landing a spike, which Rocky was able to block. Zuma passed the ball over to Rocky, who jumped up and landed a powerful spike that landed the third hit. Rocky and Zuma pumped their fists and then hi fived, having a blast with how the game with going. Skye gave them the third point and started thinkin about how their wedding would go.

* * *

Rocky was thinking about Zuma in Richie's room as Richie was reading some kind of book about demons on his bed. "And I also got plenty of views of Zuma's butt. It's pretty thick for a Chocolate Labrador." Richie rolled his eyes at what Rocky was saying, finding it dumb that Rocky would believe he'd want to hear that. "Okay, I think it's official that we're going to end up dating. I just have to figure out the best time to ask him out. It can't just be any time. It has to be THE time. The ultimate time. A time worth remembering for all the ages."

"Or you could just do it." Richie responded, leading to Rocky giving him a blunt look as he hopped up onto his bed. "Well it's really not all that hard Rocky. (Looks at Rocky) You just walk up to Zuma and ask him if he wants to go out with you." Richie closed the book and set it up on his bedtable, walking out of the room to take care of something. "But I don't have time to be your dating app. I've got some sword training to do, so don't do anything crazy while I'm gone."

Rocky nodded with Richie closing the door as Rocky then got the urge to go to the Paw Patrol tower and talk to Zuma. He couldn't stop thinking about him. Every time he wanted to think about something else, he always got the thought of Zuma on his mind. He didn't know why but he just had to think about him at every moment. When he got up, he looked under his bed and pulled out the sword Richie gave him. He then jumped out of the window and slid down the wall, running off as a dog catcher spotted him.

The dog catcher chuckled cruelly as he drove over to Rocky, who recognized him from the night before. "Well Rocky, looks like you'll get one last visit to the dog pound. (Gets out of the truck and walks over to Rocky) Now we can make this easy or the hard way; which do you-" Rocky sliced the dog catcher in half and got into his truck, pulling the dog catcher in and driving off with him. He didn't want this to be too messy, so he knew he'd have to do it fast.

* * *

Zuma was surfing late at night as he landed on shore and saw Rocky on the docks, wondering what he was doing out this late at night on his own. He smiled and ran over to him with his board, and he then saw Rocky shoving a boat with the dog catcher on it into the water, wondering what just happened. Rocky was smiling in a creepy way and nodding until he turned around and freaked when he saw Zuma. Zuma saw blood and gore on Rocky's mouth and wondered what it was from. "What happened to you dude?"

"You do not want to know." Rocky pulled Zuma away as he was about to question the body, only for Rocky to keep talking before he got the chance. "I just figured, hey; Zuma's gotta be at the beach, so why not hang out with him? I got nothing better to do." Zuma shrugged, feeling he should just let the body thing go, at least for now. "So what do you want to do? As long as it doesn't involve me almost drowning in the water because I can't swim, I'm all good."

Zuma started to look around for something that he and Rocky would both enjoy doing. He figured that Rocky would love getting dirty, since that's something all dogs enjoyed doing. Zuma put his surfboard in his pack after turning it into some kind of cube. He then ran off with Rocky as the two of them got to work. "Wanna see something cool?"

"Sure. Where is it?" Zuma signalled Rocky to follow him with the two of them eventually coming across some kind of tar pit, leading to Rocky getting excited upon seeing it. "Okay, this could lead to something cool." Zuma signalled Rocky to go in first, which he did, and Zuma came in right after him. Zuma kept on staring at Rocky's butt with Rocky trying to hold in a fart so he didn't blast it in Zuma's face. After ten second of clenching, he lost his grip and released it (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) and a fifteen second blast of bacon scent hit Zuma in the face.

Rocky couldn't help but laugh from the fart and Zuma laughed along with him, leading to the two of them continuing to crawl. Although Zuma was coughing from the fart, he still got a kick out of looking at Rocky's butt. The two of them then found some kind of lair and slid down the slide with both of them looking around at a room surrounded by crystals. It was shown in all of it's glory with Rocky and Zuma relaxing for a bit as they admired the scenery.

After about ten seconds of silence with Rocky and Zuma loving the view of the room they were in, Zuma lied down on his back and Rocky looked at him with a smile. He found it nice to just relax for once, and in his eyes, there was no one more relaxing in his life than Zuma. Then again, he didn't really know anyone else in the Paw Patrol all that well yet. He lied down next to Zuma, and the two of them then started talking about stuff. Stuff that seemed to interest them both. "So what do you think the future will turn into?"

Zuma shrugged, not knowing how to answer Rocky's question. "Beats me dude. But whatevew happens, I'll live life the best I can." Rocky nodded with approval as Zuma said something else to back up his statement. "No need to wowwy about what the futuwe has in stowe, wight? It's just a way of life."

"True dat." Rocky started to wonder if he would ever be able to protect Richie, knowing quite well he couldn't slack off when the time came for him to do something. It had quite a bit of anxiety to put on him, and Zuma put his paw on his chest to comfort him. Rocky was glad to feel Zuma's paw on his chest, and the two of them were more than glad to be in this room together. "Honestly, Richie and I asked Ryder about letting me join the Paw Patrol so I could protect Richie. He doesn't know why I'm doing it though."

Zuma found Rocky's sudden motivation reveal quite interesting and smiled as he closed his eyes. "It's nice to have motivations for pwotecting someone." Rocky nodded in agreement with the two of them closing their eyes and enjoying the time they were spending together. The two of them rolled a little closer to each other, but didn't open their eyes, not knowing that they'd fallen asleep. The two of them kept sleeping there peacefully as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find Trickery standing there.

Flare and Trickery stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once Trickery threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at Trickery) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at Trickery, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by Trickery's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at Trickery's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (Trickery kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (Trickery dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch Trickery, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (Trickery gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (Trickery lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (Trickery turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than Trickery. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words Trickery said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	13. The Traveling Bulldog

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode thirteen: The Traveling Bulldog

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _Where's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _hurry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

A forest was shown with a Bulldog puppy swinging on a vine and jumping off of it, landing on the highest branch of a tree. As he looked over the horizon, he saw Adventure Bay, which was a place he'd been looking forward to going for quite some time now. He seemed quite confident he'd fit in there and went into four leg mode as he commented on the place. "So that's Adventure Bay. Seems like a decent place to go. (A snake is shown on another tree) Though, I'm not gonna lie. I expected to see some more action in the air."

The snake dashed at the Bulldog, only for the Bulldog to look back with his butt being shown and release a five second flesh fart, hitting the snake with a green cloud (pfffffffffft). The snake backed up with the Bulldog chuckling as he commented on what he just did. "Well now Rubble. If you're gonna fart on someone who attempts to strike you down then at least make sure your butt doesn't do it too lightly. (The snake wafts the fart away) I think he's still got some energy in him."

The snake lunged at Rubble, who dodged his strike by putting his hind legs on the tree and flipping up to his neck. After he caught the snake, he swung him around for a bit as he taunted him a bit. "No worries. (Smacks his butt) We all fart." Rubble threw the snake aside and slid down the tree, doing a two finger salute as he walked off, seeming to have enjoyed the battle. "Cherrio my cold blooded friend. Until we meet again." Rubble ran off with the snake hissing before slithering off in frustration that a puppy just beat him.

* * *

Rubble was walking around Adventure Bay as he observed his surroundings, finding that the town had lots of life. This was a place he could get into. He wasn't at all fond of places that had almost no life to them, and he was glad to find a place that knew what it was doing. This was a place that wasn't at all afraid of social interaction and had quite a lot of fondness for kindness. One place in particular interested him quite a bit. It was the Paw Patrol tower, and he'd heard of the team and their choice of residence once before.

'So that's the Paw Patrol tower.' Rubble thought to himself, and when he found an open path he went through it, but then went into the trees. 'No reason I can't make an interesting introduction. After all, anyone can have fun with their first time meeting someone.' Rubble looked out from the trees and saw Flare, Marshall, and Chase with Chase pinning Marshall to the ground. Rubble didn't quite know what to make of it yet, but he decided to wait, as to not assume wrong.

Chase was sitting on Marshall's head with Flare and Marshall both laughing as Chase crossed his arms and grinned smugly with pride. Chase had just beaten Marshall in a wrestling match with the German Shepherd looking down at him. "You know the rules Marshall." Marshall held his breath with Chase grunting as he ripped a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart, hitting Marshall with a yellow cloud and making his butt vibrate a bit (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). "Ooh, that was a powerful one."

Chase got off of Marshall with Flare laughing as he covered his nose and Rubble snickering a bit at what he just saw. Flare saw him all of a sudden and he hid behind a tree, making Flare walk over with confusion. This caught Chase and Marshall's attention with Marshall speaking up. "You okay Flare?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I saw something though." Flare looked behind the tree to find that Rubble wasn't there, only for Rubble to land right on top of him. Flare saw Rubble slide off of him and skid on the ground a bit, surprising Chase and Marshall upon the sight of him. "Who are you, Solid Snake's dog?"

"No, but that'd be a fun opportunity." Rubble held his paw out for a fist bump as he greeted Flare. "Names Rubble old chap. (Flare fist bumps Rubble) I heard you guys would have some life in you, and from what I've seen so far you seem to be succeeding in that regard."

"Well it's nice to meet you Rubble." Marshall responded as he and Chase walked over to Flare and Rubble. "I'm assuming you came to audition for the Paw Patrol."

Rubble thought for a moment and then his stomach growled, indicating that he was hungry. "You got any food to help me think about that?" Marshall took out his phone and ordered a bunch of pizzas from it, leaving Rubble excited upon the menu. "Pizza, huh? America's masterpiece."

* * *

Rubble was eating a pizza slice with Flare finishing his second pizza, leaving the Bulldog to laugh a bit at Flare's insane appetite. "I've seen gluttons before but if I see enough from this kid then I'll be surprised when he doesn't become the size of a whale." Rubble laughed a bit more and then he saw that Flare had even more pizzas beside him, at least twenty. "I'd be reeeally surprised if he didn't become the size of a whale."

Flare opened up his third pizza box as he responded to Rubble's statement. "Yeah, I never got behind my appetite either. I just love food a lot I guess." Flare chowed down on his third pizza and introduced himself when he was done. "Oh, my name's Flare by the way."

Rubble nodded with Marshall introducing himself and Chase, since Chase was getting into the chicken wings. "And I'm his older brother Marshall, and this right next to me, and the one you likely saw fart on me earlier, is our friend Chase." Marshall looked at the chicken wings and snatched one, eating it up with Chase smiling with approval at his sneaky abilities. "I learned from the best."

Flare and the others saw Skye flying around as she suddenly made a skid landing right next to Chase. "Hey guys I'm back from my flight." Skye noticed Rubble and dashed up to him, curious as to when he got here and who he was. "Who're you?"

"Name's Rubble. Don't wear it out." Rubble snarked with a smile, and then he bit into another pizza slice and saw Skye looking at her in an odd way. "Do you need help?"

"No, just trying to get a good idea of what you're all about." Rubble nodded in understanding and let Skye do her work, since it didn't bother him too much. Skye then got a full view of his personality and grabbed a pizza slice, dashing right up to Chase with a smile on her face. "I think I'm gonna like him."

Rubble chuckled a bit as Flare ate another box of pizza, leaving Marshall to wonder how Rubble got here. "So Rubble, how exactly did you get here? I don't think you would've come by car if you were hiding by yourself behind a tree over there."

"Keen eye Marshall." Rubble complimented, liking Marshall's awareness ability. "If you can believe it, I walked all the way here. I come from London, and I took a boat here to see what the place had to offer." Rubble ate another pizza slice and seemed surprisingly upbeat with his next words. "Of course, after my parents died, the orphanage I was at treated everyone like garbage. So I burnt it down, after freeing the kids of course."

Rubble's last words caught Flare's attention. Not the one about him burning down the orphanage, but the one about his parents. He found it quite surprising that Rubble didn't let the death of his parents get to him. It impressed him, but at the same time it made him a bit uneasy. He didn't think Rubble would mind him asking though. "Your parents are dead?" Rubble nodded his head yes with Flare smiling, getting the feeling Rubble wasn't crazy. "I like how you don't let that get to you. We need more beings like that."

"Tell me about it." Rubble ate another slice of pizza and then wondered if there was anyone else here he could meet. "Anyone else live here?"

* * *

Rocky, Zuma, and Runt were all outside with Rubble being inspected by all of them, leaving Runt especially excited about something. He was familiar with Bulldogs to some extent, and one particular feature about them was something he wanted to ask about. "So Rubble. Is it true that the crunched up face of a Bulldog is what makes them fart so much?"

Rubble laughed a bit, finding Runt's question to be a bit unusual. "Well my Beagle friend, I'll tell ya one thing for sure. We sure as heck aren't ashamed of it." That worked confirmation for Runt with Rubble then getting an idea and allowing his stomach to growl. When he was sure it would work, he ripped a ten second bacon fart, releasing a green cloud behind him (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup). Runt whiffed the fart with Rubble being quite proud of it himself. "Pretty much everyone who tried has been outmatched."

Rocky scoffed and took the challenge Rubble indirectly gave to him, facing him with his butt turned around as it was shown with Rubble seeming curious as Rocky spoke. "Try this on for size." As Rocky's butt was shown with Rubble looking at it, Rocky ripped a loud and bassy thirty second rotten egg fart, hitting Rubble with a yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Rubble was blown away by the fart and found it hard to see, and while he wasn't moved at all, he was surprised by what he just witnessed and rubbed his eyes and nose as he laughed off the fart.. "Bloody hell mate! That's one impressive butt you've got there!"

Rocky rubbed his butt from the burn, loving it quite a bit as Zuma was shown wiping his nose. This confused Runt a bit, and Zuma flinched and made up a random lie. "Nothing important happening. No nose bleeds or anything."

Rocky and Rubble were talking as they walked down the cliff with Rocky boasting about his longest fart ever. "I recently did a fart that lasted for sixteen hours. If you wanna face a real challenge, try farting for hours straight without stopping." Runt gave a smirk to Zuma, who rolled his eyes at what Runt was most likely getting at.

* * *

Richie was looking over the roof of a building as he enjoyed the view of the town, sitting down with a smile on his face. He enjoyed doing this from time to time, and whenever there wasn't a mission to be done, he took the time to go ahead and give it a go. It always gave him a calm feeling inside to know that the town was okay. Just then however, a bunch of demons appeared behind him and he stood up and looked back at them. He turned around and did a two finger salute with a confident look on his face. "Let's rock."

Richie jumped over the roof and jumped off of the wall just as the demons jumped down, jumping over a flower bush and skidding on the ground a bit. He then took out his guns and prepared for when the demons appeared, which they did through portals. Richie dodged their strikes and shot them all in the face just as more showed up. Rocky and Rubble were walking by just as this happened, leading to Rubble catching eye of Richie taking care of the demons.

Richie grabbed one of the demons and slammed him into another just as another demon barely missed with his sycthe due to Richie kicking it into the air. Richie then shot the demon in the face and backflipped over another, shooting all of the demons and wiping them out. This led to Rubble being impressed as Richie made more graceful dodges, grabbing another demon and crushing his head. That one in particular was enough to catch Rocky's attention, giving him enjoyment at seeming the brutal deaths.

Richie kicked another demon into the air and shot it, making it explode as he walked off, having killed all of the demons. He then saw Rocky, as well as Rubble, and greeted them. "Hey Rocky. Who's your friend?"

"This is Rubble. And I think you'll easily catch onto the fact that he's a fart fan like me." Rocky explained with Richie looking at Rubble, who greeted him with a two finger salute. Richie found Rubble's aura to be quite pure, indicating that he knew he could trust him.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Rubble was sleeping on top of Runt's pup house for reasons that should be quite obvious with Runt shown having a pipe from Rubble's butt up to his nose. Flare was walking by when he saw this and removed the pipe, putting it up to his butt and ripping a five second garlic fart, sending a green cloud into it (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). Runt whiffed the fart and liked it a lot, making Flare giggle when he saw it. He then put the pipe back up to Rubble's butt just as Rubble woke up and saw it, confused as to how it got there. "What's this doing here?"

Rubble kicked the pipe down and walked off just as Runt woke up, stretching his arms and exiting his pup house. He'd gotten quite a good chunk of gas last night and was more than satisfied with it, not knowing the last one was from Flare. He walked inside with Rubble and started talking about the benifits of working with the Paw Patrol. "I think you'll really like joining the Paw Patrol Rubble. Assuming you do. There are all kinds of awesome missions to do."

"As long as it's a thrill ride I'm all for it." Rubble was quite the adventurer, which was quite obvious by now. He couldn't help but accept a challenge. He then met Ryder, who was walking by while playing a video game. "Ah, and you must be Ryder then. (Ryder looks at Rubbler) The pleasures, (Holds fist out) all mine."

"Nice to meet you too." Ryder replied as he kneeled down and fist bumped Rubble. "I'm guessing your that Rubble kid the others told me about."

"That's me alright." Rubble responded proudly. "Feel free to give me any kind of challenge you can throw at me too. I can take on anything you give me." Just then, a crash was heard outside and Rubble looked outside with a confident look. "So they're back then." Rubble ran outside with the others doing the same, having heard the crash themselves and wanting to see what it was.

Rubble was walking up to a White Shepherd in black armor as the White Shepherd glared at him with a serious look. Rubble didn't take this too seriously and just taunted the White Shepherd as he walked up to him. "Better hope you managed to get that power of yours to show at full force." Rubble went into two leg mode and kicked the White Shepherd back, starting the battle with the White Shepherd taking out his sword. When he dashed at Rubble, the Bulldog prepared himself and grabbed the sword with ease.

Rubble low sweeped the White Shepherd and threw the sword aside, grabbing the White Shepherd and throwing him aside. When the White Shepherd launched some kind of laser beam at Rubble from his wrist, he took it head on and got back up instantly. The White Shepherd was furious with Rubble picking up his sword and throwing it at him, striking him in the chest. This made the White Shepherd stop breathing and vanish, leading to Rubble clapping his paws.

Rubble looked back to see the others watching him and chuckled a bit as he gave his own comment on it. "Guess I couldn't hide it for that long. Not that I would want to anyway. (Turns around) I suppose this warrents an explination."

* * *

Rubble was explaining what the White Shepherd wanted with him to the others while in the living room with them. "So that's basically the gist of it. I'm on the run from the London FBI and I'm living the way I can. I saw it as a good excuse to travel the world." Rubble took a sip out of a soda he got and figured the others wouldn't mind letting him crash here. "I'm actually starting to consider joining the team here. Could be a decent time, and I'm thinking of settling down somewhere after seeing places like France and Europe."

Flare and the others found Rubble's backstory really interesting with all of this context in it with Chase wondering how Rubble stayed on the run for so long. "So how did you manage to rebel against them for so long? Most others would've just lost to the FBI from the first moment they tried."

"Well Chase, before my parens died, they trained me in the ways of martial arts and durability." Rubble explained, having quite a bit of knowledge to give to his offsprings if he ever has any. "Maybe I'll pass it onto my kids. I can see that working out." Rubble flicked his cowboy hat up as he went into more detail. "Anyway, I have no idea what they want me for. Something about a fragment that relates to red and black blood, but I wouldn't know what that bloody sadism's all about."

Snow had just arrived after having heard about what happened, rushing up to Flare and the others. "I just got back from my studies on the Hearts of Truth. I came to see who the new guy was." Rubble gave a wave to Snow, who didn't find him all that impressive up close, but figured he couldn't be too much trouble. "Well we kept Rocky." Everyone else in the room started laughing with Rubble feeling as if he was going to like it here.

* * *

Rubble was looking around the lookout and seemed to find the place cozy enough for him to stay, and he was even considering joining the team. He didn't know how easy it would be to join though, so he decided to save his questions for now. He just wanted to relax in a new location that he could enjoy, with all kinds of thrills and fun times for him to have. Maybe he could even find some lost artifacts with the team. Yeah, that was something he liked doing. He also felt they'd like doing that quite a bit as well.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Ryder was driving up an icy mountain with Chase and Marshall with Rubble shown sitting in the passanger's seat of Marshall's fire truck. Marshall didn't mind Rubble tagging along in his truck, since he knew he could trust Rubble, even if he was a fugitive on the run. Rubble made himself comfortable as Marshall continued the drive with Marshall wondering if Rubble was okay with the travel. "You sure you're okay with coming along? You should probably know you won't be doing much of anything."

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. Mind if I put my feet up?" Marshall nodded his head no and Rubble put his feet up as he continued. "If I end up staying here in Adventure Bay then I'll need to know all the locations, you know what I mean? Be aware of my surroundings, even when it looks like I'm not gonna have a clue as to what's going on. I gotta be aware of what's happening, but at the same time have fun with it."

"Ah." Marshall caught onto what Rubble was saying and explained the mission to him so he was caught up. "I think you'll really like Jake's Mountain. Although it doesn't really seem like much, it's got all kinds of stuff. At least from what I know. I've actually never been here before, so it's a first time for me too."

Rubble chuckled a bit and felt the first time at Jake's Mountain would be an interesting first experience for both him and Marshall. "Should be a fun time then. Just make sure not to trip over anything." Marshall rolled his eyes while smiling, not minding any kind of banter aimed at him. If anything, he enjoyed getting it at some points. The four of them then arrived at the location with Marshall and Rubble hopping out. "Let's check this out."

Marshall and the others walked over to the scene with Chase taking out his goggles and looking for useful clues. Rubble took a liking to the fancy gadgets the Paw Patrol used, liking that they were always one step ahead of the system. Chase found some kind of fragment and pulled it out, not knowing what to make of it. "Odd. It looks like some kind of energy fragment." Rubble found the fragment to look quite familiar somehow, but didn't know how that was so.

* * *

Rubble was looking hard at the fragment on the way back, still not quite sure why he felt he'd seen it before. Marshall noticed how hard Rubble was trying to figure out why he was familiar with the fragment, hoping it wasn't a dark thing from his past or something. Then again, Rubble isn't letting his dead parents bring him down, so it's not like this would be anything scarring or anything. "You okay Rubble?" Rubble looked at Marshall, who seemed concerned for him. "You've been looking awfully hard at that fragment there."

"I wish I could remember what it was all about." Rubble admitted, feeling like it was important. "I just get the feeling that it's something I saw once before and set out to find one time." Rubble started to wonder if this fragment had something to do with the Wastes, having heard about them before. "I heard of that group called the Wastes as well. If this is connected to them then it'd better not be for any kind of evil power or some junk like that."

Marshall got an idea on how he could help Rubble with his fragment, feeling like it would help his case. "Why not give it to Richie? He's always working on all kinds of devices for the gadget we're gonna use to find the Hearts of Truth. Maybe he can help here."

Rubble thought for a moment and felt it couldn't hurt too much, having met Richie the other day and seeming quite fond of him. "Sure, why not? It can't hurt too bad." Marshall went back to driving as a question then went to Rubble's mind. "What're the Hearts of Truth?"

"It's kind of hard for me to explain." Marshall admitted, which was understandable, since he'd only known them for about a month now. He did try to explain them though, with the veichles shown heading home. "See, when me and Flare got here, Richie became curious when he saw this wound Flare got heal on it's own."

* * *

Marshall and Rubble were showing the fragment to Richie, who was looking at it and couldn't find anything familiar on it. He'd never seen it or heard about it himself before, so he felt he might have to do some more research on it. "Leave it here overnight. I should have an answer as to what it is tomorrow. Hopefully it's in one of my books."

Marshall and Rubble nodded, walking off as Marshall bidded Richie farewell for them. "Bye Richie. See you tomorrow." Richie closed the door with Marshall and Rubble heading home as Marshall assured Rubble everything would be okay. "Don't worry Rubble. Richie's a genius when it comes to this sort of thing. He'll be able to find out what that fragment is for sure."

"We should hope so." Rubble replied with a confident look on his face. "Maybe it'll reveal the reason people take adult comedies so gosh darn seriously all the time." Marshall and Rubble laughed as they ran home, knowing they'd have to get back before dark so they wouldn't miss dinner. After all, it was Zuma's night to cook, and he sure was the master.

* * *

Some kind of secret base was shown with Charm's shadow shown as he ran on the rooftops to get to it. The guards looked up when Charm ran past them, but they didn't see him due to the fact that he moved too fast for them. When he arrived at the door, he jumped off the roof and jumped into the water, swimming up to some stairs and running over to a bush by the door. The other guards smelled Charm, since wet dog is pretty easy to smell, and they walked over to the bush to see if there was anything fishy there.

Charm took out his knife and stabbed one of the guard's in the heart, grabbing the other guard's gun when he missed a shot at him. He then shot the guard in the face and killed him, taking both of their wallets before running into the base. When he got in, he saw a vent and jumped up to it, kicking it open and having the intense wave of vent air take him off. His predictions were right. The vent's WOULD be able to help him out with his mission.

Charm saw the room he was looking for and stopped himself, kicking the vent open and jumping down. He held his knife out and taunted the guards before they fought. "You guys deppressed?" The guards all charged at Charm, who jumped up and dodged their attacks as he sliced all of their necks. They all fell to the ground and dropped dead, leading to Charm running up to the computer and turning it on to see what he could find. Just before he did his research on it though, he gave a call to someone with an earpiece. "Sweetie!"

A White Terrier was in some kind of room that had monitors showing all of the rooms of the building Charm was in. She was just sharpening her nails, no idea how a dog is able to do that, and when she got Charm's message, she was quick to respond. "Sweetie! Make sure there are no guards coming! As much as I love kicking butt we have to stay focused!"

"Right. Of course." Sweetie checked on the monitors and didn't see any guards coming for Charm, feeling he was able to make a swift enough entrance to avoid them. "I think you're good. I'll let you know if I see anything though."

"Roger that. Charm, out." Charm ended the call with Sweetie giving a sly look, knowing Charm quite well. Charm was researching something known as the Fragment of a Heart's Blood, checking to see if he could find something useful on it. When he clicked on a picture he found, it looked exactly like the fragment Chase found, crimson red with black marks on it. "This is going to be a good one for sure. (Charm wags his tail with excitement) Those hearts are mine." Charm grinned devilishly with enjoyment from how things were going as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find Trickery standing there.

Flare and Trickery stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once Trickery threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at Trickery) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at Trickery, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by Trickery's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at Trickery's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (Trickery kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (Trickery dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch Trickery, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (Trickery gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (Trickery lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (Trickery turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than Trickery. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words Trickery said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	14. The Fragment of a Heart's Blood

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode fourteen: The Fragment of a Heart's Blood

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _Where's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _hurry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Charm was still in the secret base he arrived at from the previous chapter, humming to himself as he got himself a soda. He was quite proud of how the plan was going and looked at the computer as he took out a cherry soda. "Going faster than I thought. (Butt bumps the fridge closed) Maybe I can get some dinner while I'm at it." Charm walked over to some kind of device that showed all kinds of food with Charm selecting what he wanted. A triple cheeseburger with a side of fries and another side of onion rings, since he had his drink already.

Charm's food appeared on some kind of table in the room and he walked over to it, sitting down in a chair and putting his feet up on it. When he picked up his burger and bit into it the first time, he got some kind of alarm on his earpiece and answered it just as some ketchup landed on his fur. "Yeah?" Charm licked the fur off of his chest and nodded in response to the call, which was kept mute for suspense. "Thanks for the memo. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Charm continued eating his burger and hear the computer beep, walking over to it with his burger still in his paws. He wasn't about to stop eating, but he knew he had work to do as well. "Let's see here." Charm read some more information on the Fragment of a Heart's Blood and saw that it had a connection with the Hearts of Truth. He also saw that it had some kind of connection with Rubble's past. "Who the heck is Rubble?" Charm shrugged after about two seconds, not caring who Rubble was, and went back, taking another bite of his burger.

* * *

Flare and the others were chowing down on dinner with Flare taking a bit bite out of some fried chicken. Being the food lover that he was, he'd already had plenty of chicken bones on the plate next to him, and Chase chuckled a bit as he cracked a joke on Flare's appetite. "Ya know Flare, if your family knew about your appetite early on I bet they would've named you Elephant."

Flare thought for a moment and wondered what his life would turn out to be if he was named Elephant, picturing a bunch of bullying that he'd ignore with a smile. When his thoughts ended, he smiled and made a casual reply to Chase's question. "Maybe. Too bad baby's can't eat as much as older kids can."

Flare continued eating his fried chicken just as Ryder came in while talking to someone on the phone. "Yeah. Uh-huh. We're on it." Ryder hung up and looked over at the others, having a serious look on his face when he spoke to them. "Sorry guys, but we'll have to cut dinner short. There's been an attack at the military base in the next town overand it's said to be Charm's doing."

"Take the food with us!" Flare rolled out of his chair and bit into another piece of fried chicken, saying this with his mouth full. "I'm not going into battle hungry."

* * *

Flare and the others were walking up to some kind vehicle that looked a lot like one of those busses that always picked people up at those stops. Flare was curious when he saw it, and Ryder opened it up and signalled the others to head on in. "I've been working on this one for a while now. When Richie comes, I'll explain what it is." Flare and the others nodded, running inside as Ryder gave a call to Richie, who answered instantly. "Hey Richie. We've got a team mission coming on. It's urgent."

"I'm on it Ryder." Richie was shown washing off his plate from dinner and rushing off, making sure he brought the fragment with him to let Rubble know what he learned about it, with his mom seeing him. "I'll be back soon mom; Ryder needs me for an urgent mission, be back soon!"

"Alright, good luck!" Diana called when Richie left the room, leaving Diana to close the door and turn on the Tv. "Now it's about time for my program."

* * *

Ryder was talking to Katie on the phone, hoping she would be able to get into the monitors of the base with his help. "Alright Katie. That code should help you get into the base monitors no problem."

"Thanks Ryder." Katie was already looking at the monitors after a few seconds and gladly told to Ryder about her success. "I'm in. I'll call you back if I see anything when you get there." Katie hung up and saw Cali jump up on her desk with a fish, petting her with a smile as she got ready for her first mission as official monitor watcher.

Rubble was watching Chase sitting to Skye, seeming to be having a good time with her as he faked a yawn. Rubble then saw Chase put his arm around Skye, which Skye didn't seem to mind. Rubble was already caught on with the two's feelings for one another, and couldn't wait to see them get together. He wasn't too fond of romance himself, but he was fond of those finding happiness and taking their chances at it. 'Young love. So admirable.'

Snow was looking at all of the gadgets the vehicle had to offer, being quite fond of all the technology they had. She couldn't help pressing one of the buttons, which led to a strawberry shake being made for her. She gladly accepted it and smiled as Zuma walked up to her. "This bus is speakin my name Zuma. It even knows my favorite shake flavor."

"Weally? Let me twy." Zuma pressed the button and a coconut flavored shake came out, allowing Zuma to happily accept it with a smile. "Awesome! I didn't even think this would know coconut was even a flavow."

"I'll admit it's a little odd as a favorite, but it's still impressive at the knowledge this thing has in it." Snow sipped some of her shake as Zuma started taking big sips his. "Brain freeze in 3, 2, 1." Zuma suddenly felt a massive pain in his head, making Snow giggle when she saw it.

Richie arrived at the vehicle and got on, nodding to Ryder as he walked over to the other members. Ryder walked up to the members himself, explaining what the vehicle was all about. "Now I'm sure you're all aware of this being brand new and all that. I've been working on it for a while now, and I thought it was finally time for it to be set out on it's first mission." Ryder walked over to the panels and opened up the computer, revealing the vehicle to be named the Paw Patroller. Everyone else was quite impressed by the vehicle.

Ryder continued to explain what the Paw Patroller was all about, feeling he needed to keep everyone up to date. "I gave this new vehicle of ours all kinds of ways to get around, including air transport, underground speedways, and the most impressive one, battle mode." Ryder pressed a button and started the engine, ready for the mission to begin. "Now let's get to that base and stop Charm. With the Paw Patroler, we should be there in no time. Oh yeah."

Ryder pressed a button that brought in a buffet just before driving off, allowing the pups to get to writing it. Flare grabbed himself all kinds of tasty foods and walked back over to his seat, noticing something by Snow's seat and getting a glimpse at the writing on it. It was some kind of song, and Snow noticed Flare looking at it and quickly grabbed it when she got back over with her food. "It's just a song I've been writing. (Puts the paper away) I'm already done with it, and I'm waiting for a good time to sing it.

"Why not sing it right now?" Flare suggested, getting the thought that Snow might do better in front of a crowd if she gets some practice first. "It's better than having your first time singing it be in front of a crowd that doesn't know you. We're all here for your support, through thick and thin."

Snow blushed and smiled upon Flare's words but still didn't feel like the song was good enough to just sing randomly. "Cmon, it's really stupid."

"I won't know for sure myself until I hear it." Flare pointed out, and then his childlike bubbliness showed in his aura. "Cmon Snow, let me here it. I might end up liking it a lot."

Snow gave in and closed her eyes as she began singing, feeling a soothing feeling as she sang Friends I can Trust to slow with soft rock music playing to set the mood. " _At times I wonder what I am to those who I live near._ (Everyone else starts to listen to Snow's singing) _It's a thought that can sometimes haunt my every dawning fear. I don't know what to say to explain what it feels like. But one thing I can say here is that it's no easy hike. It's a frustrating feeling for sure. One that makes me feel so insecure._ "

Ryder was listening to Snow's singing in the front seat and smiled as the Husky continued her song. " _The feeling of someone finding you to be a huge waste of time. It's a thought that no one can get by without noticing your prime. It's a thought that no one can feel and not feel down when they do. If I could explain it in better detail then I'd be happy too. I try not to make them worry about my life. It's just not fair to get them involved if they don't care about the strife."_

Snow continued singing with Flare starting to worry for her when he listened further into the song. " _But once my goal is complete I won't have to worry anymore. It'll be a time I can cherish for all the world galore. I'm just glad I have such great friends who get me by this bust._ " Snow suddenly put on a remourseful look that everyone took notice to with Snow clenching her fist and holding back her emotions. " _It's a dream to have all of these friends I can trust._ " Snow finished her song and Flare was left concerned for her well being. "You okay Flare?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Flare replied, feeling there was greater meaning to the song and that it wasn't as stupid as Snow said it was. "It's just...your song struck a note with me. Is that really how you feel?" Snow buried her face into her arms and Flare put a paw on her shoulder, smiling as Snow looked at him and saw his caring expression. Snow smiled back, but much more subtly than Flare, feeling safe around him whenever she saw him nearby or in person.

* * *

The Paw Patrol arrived at the base with Chase jumping out in his spy gear as the others followed him. Chase was looking around at the base when he then saw a mirror and started to admire himself. "Why hello there. (Turns around and looks at his butt through the mirror) Quite the nice day we're having, isn't it?" Chase growled as he continued to admire his butt, only to suddenly cut a ten second rotten egg fart, hitting the mirror with a yellow cloud (phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht). "Hey, you're too cute to fart when I'm admiring you butt."

Skye was walking up to the base with Marshall when she giggled upon seeing Chase, commenting on his butt when he was out of view. "Not gonna lie Marshall. His butt looks extra tight when he's in that suit."

"Well I'm straight, so I don't know if I can agree with that or not." Marshall admitted, making Skye snicker at the Dalmatian's supposed ignorance. "Though, It's certainly made for what it's worth."

Just then, Chase was heard releasing a loud and bassy fifteen second mushroom fart (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). "Dang it Rocky! You just had to put fart powder in my food, didn't you!?"

Marshall laughed a bit himself with Skye finding Chase to be quite silly in this moment. "An excuse to fight with Rocky?" Marshall shrugged, feeling he couldn't argue with a phrase like that.

* * *

Katie saw something on the monitors that looked like Charm, giving a call to Ryder when she saw it. "Hey Ryder. I think I see Charm in the information room. Might wanna send someone in there."

"Got it. Thanks Katie." Ryder replied on his earpiece, and Katie saw Ryder walking up to Snow and Rubble, who were both ready for whatever dangers they had to face.

Katie looked over on Chase's monitor as Cali got a view of Chase's butt from the mirror camera. Chase was moving his butt back and forth on the camera with Katie rolling her eyes while smiling at Cali, who was taking quite a liking to it. "Yeah baby. Move that butt. You know it's hot." Chase suddenly released a loud and bassy twenty second rotten egg fart, hitting the camera with a yellow cloud and making Katie snicker upon seeing it with Chase groaning when it was done and Cali being grossed out (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). "I'm gonna kill you Rocky!"

* * *

Snow was inside the vents looking for the one Charm kicked down, looking back at Rubble, who was right behind her. "Alright Rubble. If that fragment's really connected then we have to find out why that is. Charm's probably looking up answers right now, and if we can, we'll get him and force him to give us the anwers." Snow continued crawling up until she looked through a vent that showed charm chugging down his soda, giving her a smile of confidence when she saw it. "You think you can get him to crack something out of his system?"

"Well I don't know who Charm is, but from what I've heard he doesn't sound like a devil." Snow snickered a bit at Rubble's joke and punched the vent open, jumping in and taking out a pistol. She aimed it at Charm with Rubble jumping down next, getting ready for a fight as he taunted Charm. "So you're Charm. Not very charming up close."

Snow laughed a bit at Rubble's taunt towards Charm with the Golden Retriever giving a devilish look. "Oh, I'll give you charming." Charm kicked the table over to Rubble, who caught it, only for Charm to dash over to him and punch his face through it. When Rubble fell on the floor, Snow aimed her gun at Charm and shot three bullets at him. Charm grabbed one and took the other two, easily brushing them off and flicking one at Snow. Snow's gun got hit, and she threw it aside.

The gun exploded with Flare arriving in the room, spotting Charm and nodding to Snow as he charged at him. When he jumped up, he aimed a punch at him, only for Charm to grab it. Flare then aimed a kick at him, which led to him getting his leg bitten. Flare shouted in pain with Charm looking at him with a sadistic grin on his face. "Did you really think a simple punch could do anything to me?" Charm kicked Flare aside just as the others arrived, charging at Charm, who was ready to take care of all of them.

Chase and Marshall aimed a duo punch at Charm, who grabbed both of their heads and slammed them together while also dodging Rocky's kick. Charm grabbed Rocky's foot and slammed him into Snow, throwing him at her and making him crash right into her head first. Rocky blocked Ryder's punch from behind and noticed that Ryder had some kind of device on him that made an electric spark. He scoffed and took it off of his hands, crushing it and kicking Ryder out of the room.

Ryder took out a katana and charged at Charm, who was currently colliding punches with Richie up until Charm grabbed his katana swing. Charm then hit Ryder with the butt of the katana and made him fall onto his back, stomping on him as he threw the katana aside. Skye and Zuma arrived at the room with Charm grabbing them and holding them tightly, choking both of them and allowing Flare to watch. Richie tried to stop Charm, only for Charm to aim a kick at him, which he blocked and got sent right towards the wall from.

"Go ahead and fight me for as long as you like!" Charm declared his victory as he saw Skye and Zuma's faces turning blue. "These two will still run out!" Marshall was fuming with rage when Charm started laughing evilly, making Charm look in confusion. "What the devil?" Flare gained the same flaming aura he got when he was up against Trickery, dashing at Charm and aiming a massive punch on his face. Charm got sent back, but adored the pain from the punch. "Brilliant!"

Charm threw Skye and Zuma aside and charged at Flare, demanding that he give him more. "More!" Flare gladly punched Charm in the stomach, and then he grabbed his face and started crushing it, making Charm laugh upon the pain. "Yes! Bring me more! I adore it so much!" Charm suddenly got a scar on his forehead, feeling he should stop while he's ahead. "Alright, endgame." Charm punched Flare right in the gut, making him turn back to normal and end the rage he felt. This allowed Richie to aim two bullets at Charm from his guns.

"Delete."

Richie shot Charm right in the back of his head, making him fall onto his stomach and chuckle. "I'm impressed Richie. (Looks up) That one actually hurt." Charm looked over at Flare and took some kind of device out, giving Flare the full story. "Too bad your town couldn't be saved." Charm pressed the button on the device, vanishing as soon as he did. Rubble thought quick when he saw the fragment near him and threw it at some kind of hole just as an explosion happened.

* * *

Katie was on the monitors when they went off, fearing for the others lives as she pounded on the computer. "Ryder!? Chase!? Flare!?" Katie groaned in annoyance as she tried to get the computer working. "Whatever happened over there it's deffinetely not good! I'm calling Ryder to make sure he's okay!"

* * *

The town was exploding with everyone in the town dying as the buildings blew up and massacured everyone. Everyone was dying brutal deaths as Charm stood atop from the highest building with a sadistic look on his face. People were being burned alive, having their limbs blown off, and Charm was loving every second of it. He saw the town in more explosions and taunted the whole Paw Patrol. "Come at me Flare! You and your pathetic excuse for a team won't have a bloody chance if you can't control that sudden rage!"

Charm's back was shown as he looked over the entire town, still loving every moment of the destruction. "Brace yourself! (Puts his arms out) The battle may be over, but the war is just beginning!" Charm laughed maniacally as he looked up to the sky as the moon was then shown with Charm's laugh fading out as the screen faded out.

* * *

Flare was waking up from the destruction as dawn struck, rubbing his head as he looked around and became horrified by what he saw. This was unlike anything he'd seen before. All of the buildings were destroyed and there was even fire still around some of them. He ran over to Marshall and woke him up instantly with fear in his eyes. "Marshall! Wake up!"

Marshall woke up and rubbed his eyes, wondering what Flare was so frantic about. "What is it now Flare? Did you dream about the butt mummy coming to put you in his fart tomb?"

"No, I didn't dream about the butt mummy coming to put me into his fart tomb. I didn't dream about anything." Flare snarked, annoyed at the fact that Marshall wasn't even aware of what happened while they were out. He then turned Marshall's head to show him what was going on. "Look!" Marshall became just as horrified as Flare did when he saw the flame, shocked to find almost everything in the town completely destroyed. "I think that button Charm pressed sent the town through genocide. If he gets a redemption my brain's gonna pop out of my head."

"Oh, he's not getting any sort of redemption arc after this!" Marshall declared, not knowing what to think from when he saw this. He actually considered for a bit that he should send Flare home, since he shouldn't get him involved in this. It wasn't fair to put Flare through this again. But he wanted Flare to be happy, so he asked to make sure. "Flare. I want to know. Would you want to continue fighting after this? After everything we just saw? I don't want you to die."

Flare saw the horror in Marshall's eyes and hugged him tightly, holding back his tears as he replied to his question. "That's why I'm staying. I don't want you to die either. (Marshall is shown with shock in his eyes) If you died and I wasn't around to prevent it, I would hate myself forever. (Flare pulls Marshall away) Please Marshall. Let me continue fighting with you guys." Marshall nodded instantly, knowing Flare was smart enough to make the right decision, even if he was also simple minded. He rubbed his brother's head, knowing how dark the situation was.

Ryder was on the phone with Katie, assuring her that everything was okay. "We're perfectly fine Katie. Some of us are hurt, but we can heal from it. The town though..." Ryder looked around at the town and was worried when he saw the mess. "Not so much. I'll call you back once we're in Adventure Bay." Ryder hung up and saw thirty five missed calls from Katie. Ryder didn't blame her though. In this situation, he'd be a little extra cautious as well.

* * *

Flare and the others were heading back home in the Paw Patroller as Rubble looked through the fragment some more to try and remember again. He still wasn't quite sure how this connected to him, but he knew for a fact it had to be something. Rocky took notice to how focused he was on it and was curious as to why he was looking at it so hard. "Something special about the fragment?"

"I suppose." Rubble had to admit, he had no idea why he felt he was so connected to this fragment. Was it for something he was unaware of from the start, or was it from something he forgot about. Either way he just had to know. "It's quite the tricky one to figure out, I'm not gonna deny that."

Rocky thought for a moment and came up with an idea on how Rubble could figure out some information on the fragment. "Why don't you just look it up? (Rubble looks at Rocky) If Charm was looking up information on it then he must've had it on the internet by now. Maybe he spread it on popular news and didn't know we could use it, who knows?"

Rubble thought for a moment and walked off with Rocky hoping he would get his information soon. "Perhaps. (Walks up to Ryder) Hey Ryder. (Ryder looks at Rubble) About my Paw Patrol member offering." The Paw Patroller was heading back into Adventure Bay with the sign saying so being driven past.

* * *

Richie was walking home as he was on the phone and was talking to Ryder, hoping this would all pass soon. "Anyway Ryder, I'm gonna head out now. I'll call you later. Maybe tomorrow. Or when the team gets over this." Richie entered his house and saw his mom on the phone, feeling he shouldn't bother her and just greeted her as he walked up the stairs. "I'm home mom!"

"Welcome home Richie!" Diana called back as she closed the door, talking to her boss on the phone. "No, you listen to me! You're going to treat me with the respect I deserve and stop yelling at me for no reason! I'm the reason your company's the way it is; I have a son I'm not going to let starve to death because you're ungrateful!"

Richie entered his room and got on his bed, looking over at Rocky's bed and wondered why he still had it. "Why do I still have you Rocky's bed? Rocky's been living with the Paw Patrol for years now." Richie lied down on his back and chuckled a bit, feeling like he knew what was going to happen. "Probably because I know one day they'll all make him sick of them. It's always nice to have a backup home." Richie thought for a moment and felt that he should keep Rocky's bed, knowing that Rocky was still his dog, and friend, no matter what.

* * *

Rubble was looking at his new Pup House, designed by Skye herself and built by Rocky, taking quite a liking to it. "Well I must say, these guys sure know how to make a home for a new member. And to think I didn't even have to fill out an application." Rubble looked inside and found the place to look rather cozy, being quite fond of how it was made. "And how they got the stuff inside so fast is beyond me. They must've had it speed ordered or something, cause I doubt anyone can pick this up on an average day without the speed."

Rubble got a knock on his pup house and opened up the door, finding Runt there, as he gave him some kind of flyer. "I'm having a farting contest for all the dudes to come along and join. Well, aside from me of course. I'll be the judge. And whiffer. (Rubble laughs a bit) I think you'd like it a lot." Rubble looked at the flyer and figured he could have some fun with this, getting the feeling he'd need to do something as his first impression now that he lived in Adventure Bay.

* * *

Charm was looking over his balcony as he looked in the direction of the town he committed genocide on, being quite proud of his horrible actions. Sweetie walked out onto the balcony and was also proud of what they've done, feeling it would bring a lot of joy to them in the future. The two of them also knew Burner would be of great use to them, in spite of the fact that they were currently working for him. As the two of them looked over their own town, they looked down with honor, knowing they would be prepared for anything that came their way.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find Trickery standing there.

Flare and Trickery stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once Trickery threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at Trickery) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at Trickery, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by Trickery's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at Trickery's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (Trickery kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (Trickery dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch Trickery, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (Trickery gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (Trickery lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (Trickery turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than Trickery. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words Trickery said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	15. Is It Worth It?

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode fifteen: Is It Worth It?

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _Where's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _hurry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Flare was looking over a cliff as he looked back on the most recent mission, still conflicted on how it all went down. He'd never experienced anything like that before. He didn't understand why Charm would even consider doing what he did. It made Flare's gut turn in disgust. He then heard Snow's voice from behind, making him flinch. "Hard times, huh?" Flare looked behind himself to find Snow walking up to him, sitting next to him and commenting on her thoughts of the situation. "It's not a happy sight. Even I'M in chills about it."

"I don't get it Snow." Snow looked at Flare, allowing him to say what he had to say. "Charm's a dog so like us. And so are Trickery and Zepher. Why are we fighting them?" Snow saw that Flare was more conflicted on the scenario than she was, being that she didn't mind fighting other dogs as much as he did. "And why is Charm so cruel anyway? Isn't there a greater evil out there that we should be taking care of? It's just being stalled with dogs fighting all the time. We canines should be friends!"

Snow looked over the cliff and replied to Flare's words, finding he'd be quite shocked from them. "We're always fighting other dogs actually. (Flare flinches) And not just Charm and his minions. In casual missions too." Flare looked over the cliff with Snow seeing him even more conflicted than before, holding out a paw to him. "You wanna grab a bite to eat? I hate to see you like this." Flare looked at Snow and then looked down at her paw, seeing that her offer was genuine and smiled as he nodded and accepted the offer.

* * *

Flare and Snow were at M.r Porter's shop eating some pizza with Snow's half being vegan and Flare's half being meat supreme. Flare bit into a slice of his half and loved the taste of it, as always, making Snow smile to see Flare back to his bubbly and cheerful self. "Glad to see you're back to normal. One more minute of you sulking and I would've flipped." Snow looked back on her plans and questioned if they were worth it or not, feeling Flare could use some more advice. "Look Flare. There's something I should tell you."

Flare put his slice of pizza down and listened to Snow, giving her his full attention and allowing her to speak. "Some people...have questionable plans. Some animals have questionable plans. Some people are manipulated into doing those questionable plans." Flare nodded in understanding and allowed Snow to finish up. "And those who regret there plans will consider changing for the better. And if they do, then they do their best to adapt to their new life. Whether it's accepted or not."

Flare nodded in understanding and gave a smile to Snow, stating his thoughts on her then and there. "If you ask me Snow, I think you know what you're doing." Snow flinched, not knowing what to say when Flare continued speaking. "Sure you can be cold and seem uptight in some areas, but I think if we see both your flaws and your caring side, it can lead to a great time."

Snow didn't know what to say and just casually replied, not wanting Flare to think she was ignoring him. "I'm glad you think that way Flare. Even if it might not be true."

Flare didn't quite get what Snow was refering to, understandably since he didn't know about her plans. So he just smiled and giggled a bit. "Well what would I know? I'm just a seven year old Dalmatian who stowed away on my brother's trip. If anything you'd need advice like this from Richie." Flare giggled a bit more, making Snow smile softly as she bit into one of her vegan pizza slices.

* * *

Rubble was lying down on his pup house as he felt something odd nearby, looking to see Rocky lying down and seeming upset about something. He walked up to him to see if he was alright, hoping it wasn't anything too serious. Rocky noticed him and greeted him, trying his hardest not to sound rude. "Hey Rubble. Ya need something?"

"Nah, just wondering what's got you down in those dumps that ruin your mood." Rubble replied, lying down next to Rocky, since Rocky signalled him that he didn't mind it if he did. "So what's on your mind?"

Rocky wasn't in the mood for talking right now, but figured he might as well, since he had nothing better to do. "Just thinking about the mission we recently had. I felt like I could've done more there."

"How so?" Rubble asked, being curious as to what Rocky was getting at, and feeling Rocky was also being a little hard on himself.

"You remember the part where Charm kicked all of our butts with little to no effort?" Rubble nodded his head yes, leading to Rocky continuing with this. "I wish Flare killed his. And if I were strong enough or better at my job I would've been able to pull it off myself. But if Richie can't beat him then who knows what his power will be like later on?" Rubble started thinking, feeling that Rocky's thoughts were right to think about.

* * *

Flare and Snow were walking down some kind of hall with Snow stopping at a door and showing it to Flare. "Well Flare, this is the place." Snow opened the door and entered her place with Flare, who was impressed by what he saw. It was a bunch of science related stuff and he was all for it, making Snow happy he was into it. "Glad I'm not the only science nerd in the Paw Patrol."

"Well I'm more of a video game fan myself, (Closes the door) but this is kinda like that, so you could say that." Flare looked around with Snow seeing that her upcoming project was still in place, hiding the book just before Flare spotted what Snow was using to execute her plan. "Hey, what's this thing?"

Snow quickly dashed up to what Flare was talking about to explain what it was. "This is what I plan on using to fix something that happened the moment I arrived in this town." Flare looked in intrigue as Snow revealed the items she was using, explaining what they were as she lifted the cloths that were covering each and every one of them. "This right here is powered by pure lightning, which I gathered by holding it out into a thunderstorm and letting it suck up the energy. I made it to where it can take any kind of shock."

Flare nodded in amazement and saw some kind of flame sword, leading to Snow explaining what it was all about. "Oh, this is what I use for the heat level. If it gets too cold it'll take hours to fix it cause, pfft, let's face it; my butt doesn't just let out farts like it's a fart factory." Flare giggled a bit as Snow then revealed a book that looked familiar to Flare structure wise. "This is the book I'm using to make sure everything stays in place and that everything goes according to plan."

"That's cool." Flare got a good look at the device and wondered how it was going to help Snow with her plans, not getting ho it ws meant to fix her past life. "This thing must have a lot of power going on with it if it's gonna travel through time. (Looks at Snow) How did you find the materials to make it?"

"Oh, I just found some stuff in the dumpster by the apartment complex and got to work getting it up to tip top shape." Snow responded with a more upbeat tone than she would normally have. "And the progress on everything is going great, so I'd say I did a good job with what I used here. Even if I had to get dirty here and there."

Flare was impressed by what he saw, never believing he'd ever have such a fondness for anything science related, or anything that had to do with learning. "Well you deffinetely did a good job setting everything up." Flare got an idea and looked at Snow to see if she was up for it. "You wanna head back to the lookout and play some of that Pup Pup Boogie game? I've been practicing." Snow thought for a moment and smiled as she nodded, liking the idea quite a bit.

* * *

Flare and Snow entered the living room and Flare booted up the game, excited to see what Snow was made of. He set it up to a standard difficulty so the two could just have a good time, and then he ran up to his controller, starting up the game as he and Snow got it booted up as upbeat pop music played. When the game started, the two of them started dancing and making sure they hit the buttons. The two of them were both enjoying themselves and Snow as surprised at how good Flare us, not taking him for the dancer type.

Flare gave a smile to Snow, who was trying her best to keep up as the moves suddenly got an upgrade on how hard they were to do. Flare wasn't bothered by this though, and he continued making moves like there was no tomorrow, even making a little howl, which Snow couldn't help but smile at; she just thought it was too adorable not to react to. The two of them continued dancing with both of them making sure they kept up the pace.

The match ended after about ten seconds and Flare was shown to have the higher score, allowing him to do a little celebratory moonwalk. Snow watched as the cheerful Dalmatian did his moon walk, up until his butt hit the wall and made him stop. The two of them saw that round two was coming along and Flare got back on his board. They both nodded to each other and got ready when the round started up and went back to dancing. The scores of the two were shown on the screen with both of them starting off to be quite high.

* * *

Rocky and Rubble were walking around Adventure Bay as they just casually talked about how life was going. Rocky was currently speaking with Rubble listening to what he had to say. "And sometimes I wonder, does being the only gay one on the team really make me more unique? I never know, there could be someone else on the team that's gay. Sometimes I wonder if Runt's gay." Rubble laughed a bit at Rocky's comment there, finding it quite humerous. "But I can't really be too sure. I never bothered to ask him."

"Yeah, some people aren't exactly willing to talk about their sexual orientation, so it's best not to ask at all." Rubble replied, and then he wondered why Rocky didn't just ask a special someone out. "So why don't you just ask him? (Rocky flinches) I think it's pretty clear what's in the air."

"My farts?" Rubble snickered and tried his hardest not to laugh too much on that one with Rocky catching onto what Rubble was talking about. "Well I can't just tell him. There's a chance he could be straight and then our friendship would be ruined and our relationship couldn't happen. If I could just go up to him and make him fall in love with me, then I would. But I can't. So the best I can do for now is hope."

Rubble thought for a moment and figured he couldn't force Rocky to ask out whoever he was in love with, deciding to give him some advice instead. "Maybe you could do something special for him. I know that whenever I'd try to get a babe I'd always take them on the adventure of a lifetime. (Puts on a blunt look) And then for some reason they'd go after some lame jock with an ego the size of the forest." Rocky thought about Rubble's words and found them all to be quite helpful, aside from the part about the jock.

* * *

Flare and Snow were in Flare's pup house as Flare was showing Snow some stuff in some kind of journal. "And this one's from the time my sister had a period." Flare was shown holding some kind of bloody rag and putting it in some kind of hole. "It fit perfectly for the rest of my fort. (Flare was shown smiling) Until Margareth removed it."

"Well I don't think any girl would appriciate you messing with something that was from their privates." Snow snarked, finding Flare to have been exceptionally naive in that moment. "How did you not guess she would be disgusted by it."

"Yeah, I guess." Flare turned the page and revealed another picture, this time with it being with Marshall gagging as he put something smelly into the trash as Flare was playing with some kind of rocket. "And that's when I was still in diapers. Not the best time for Marshall." Snow started laughing at the picture as Flare then pointed to another one, thinking Snow would like it a lot too. "And this one right here is from when Marshall started martial arts school. It took me at least five hours of non-stop whining to get mom to let me go."

Snow looked at the picture a little closer and saw Marshall wearing a headband with Flare begging his mom, making her snicker a bit as she replied. "I can see that. As any younger brother would want."

"Yeah, but I also wanted to join because the idea sounded cool. It felt like something I could get into." Flare admitted, leaving Snow glad that she was able to learn these facts about Flare. Though, it made her question her plans even more. Flare then smelt something cooking in the kitchen, making him excited. "Dinner!" Flare ran off with Snow giggling as he ran off after her.

* * *

Skye was cooking dinner for the Paw Patrol as Flare ran in to find her on the stove. "Dinner!" Skye got spooked by Flare's sudden shout and then saw him, giggling as Snow entered the room after him. "Alright Skye, you and Zuma are our star chefs so whatever you're makin is gonna be a top class meal. (Walks up to the stove) What're we makin here tonight? Some kind of soup made from the french?"

Skye looked into the bowl she was cooking the food in and couldn't identify what she was making. "I don't know honestly. (Looks at Flare) I was trying to make chili, but at some point I just gave up after eating four our of the ten cans of chili beans and then I gave up and just threw a bunch of random stuff in there." Skye suddenly felt a rumble in her stomach and knew what it was. "And I think my butt just got the main course." Skye suddenly cut a loud and bassy ten second baked bean fart, releasing a green cloud all over the stove (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Skye blushed and chuckled nervously with Snow covering her nose and wafting the fart away with Flare doing the same, but giggling. Though, even he had to admit he wasn't about to eat something Skye's fart just covered. "How about we just order a pizza? Cause I'm not gonna eat anything you're gonna fart on."

"Yeah, there's no way I'm eating that." Snow snarked, and then she reassured that she wasn't trying to hurt Skye. "No offence Skye."

"None taken. And I love pizza." Skye knocked the bowl she was cooking with on the floor, making a huge mess as she took her phone out. "Let's order a whole bunch and have a pizza party!"

* * *

Flare and the others were all eating pizza in the living room with Flare digging into a meatlovers pizza. Snow was eating her vegan pizza as she watched Flare eat his right up, looking over at some other boxes that were right next to him. "I don't know how you could manage to feed him Marshall. (Marshall looks at Snow) He can literally eat a mountain of food and not get sick from it. He's like a tank with all the food he can eat, especially with all the greasy ones."

"Yeah, that's something no one could figure out about Flare." Marshall admitted, revealing that even he didn't know how Flare could eat so much food. He then looked at the pizza boxes and was still amazed at how much his younger brother could eat, especially with such a slim body. "At least we don't have to put him on a diet. The animators are always too lazy to make him fat."

Flare finished another pizza and set it down, speaking in a playful tone as he responded to Marshall's words. "Hey. Don't insult the animators. They're the ones who make our fight scenes epic. And our animation awesome."

Flare went back to eating as Rocky saw how upbeat he was, finding it surprising after the whole event with the genocide of the town they recently went to. "What I'm more interested in is how he can stay so optimistic after getting his first glimpse at genocide. Makes me wonder why others take it so hard forever." Rocky went back to eating his hawaiian pizza with Snow smirking at him, getting the hint that he had no idea what Flare was like in the first scene.

* * *

Flare and Snow were on the roof as they looked up at the stars, wondering what they possibly the constellations made could mean. Flare saw one that looked kinda like Rocky sitting on Chase's face, making him snicker at what it might actually be leading to. Snow found Flare's imagination to be quite childish, but she supposed she'd have to expect that from someone as similar to a child as him. She then saw a constellation of herself with a dark staff, making her a little more anxious, and catching Flare's attention. "Hey, you alright? You seem upset."

Snow flinched and sat up, looking at Flare with a smile on her face, trying to hide her true emotions. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff." Snow looked up at the stars again and hoped Flare would be able to help her with her issues. "Flare?" Flare looked at Snow, ready for what she had to say. "Would it be wrong to change an event from your past, even if it was really bad? Like, so bad that it scarred you and you did everything in your power to save everyone you loved from it?"

Flare sat up and looked at Snow with a concerning look on his face, having a hunch as to what Snow was talking about. "This is about that thing you told me you're trying to stop, right?" Snow nodded her head yes and Flare figured it wouldn't hurt too much to ask, even though he knew it would be hard for her. "You know you can always tell me about it, right? (Snow flinches) I'm here for you, just like everyone else is. It's fine if you don't wanna talk about it right now, but you don't have to worry about when you choose. (Points to his right ear with a smile) I'm all ears."

Snow smiled and held back her tears, looking up at the stars as she made her reply. "I think I'll wait for a bit. (Flare lies down) When the main event comes, I want it to be the perfect moment."

"Fine with me. At least you're not planning on hiding it forever." Snow lied down next to Snow and the two of them looked at each other with smiles, feeling something in their hearts that the two of them found it hard to explain. But they enjoyed it quite a bit, and didn't want to risk ruining it.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Marshall was carrying a basketball when he stepped on a tennis ball of sorts and he started rolling around on it. "Whoa!" The other pups saw him rolling around and Marshall even started laughing a bit, enjoying his little quirk up until he fell off the ball. Chase caught the ball, due to Marshall having let go of it when he fell off, leading to Marshall walking up to him and hi fiving him. Although he didn't have many problems with his climsiness, he was also glad nothing major came from it. "First time I ever did that on screen."

Chase chuckled a bit as he and Marshall walked back over to the others, finding Marshall's act there to be quite humerous and even taking a quick joke at it. "Yeah. Maybe we should leave more stuff lying around so you can do more of those acts with them." Chase and Marshall both laughed with Rocky then shown throwing the tennis ball at the tree with Chase calling over to him. "Hey Rocky! We got the ball!"

"Yeah, I noticed! Tell the others I'll catch up!" Rocky called back with Chase and Marshall running off with Rocky thinking to himself for a bit. 'And that Zuma has a hot butt. Tch. Like I'd have them tell him that.' Rocky threw the tennis ball at the tree some more as he thought about what a good first date for him and Zuma would be. 'I hate getting wet, so it can't be an underwater date. And he most likely wouldn't be all up for a building convention. Maybe I should find something we BOTH like.' Rocky threw the tennis ball aside and ran off to join the others.

* * *

Flare was watching the pups playing basketball on TV as he saw Skye score another basket for Marshall's team. "And Skye scores again!" Flare was then seen next to a scorecard, which he turned to and flipped the number that was scoring Marshall's team another point, giving them a score. Although he would much rather be playing the acutal game, he was fine with judging it and stuff like that. Snow then came in with Flare pointing to the screen. "The game's on right now Snow. Sit back and see how far it goes in the scores."

Snow sat down next to Flare and saw the game, finding it to be kind of boring. She wasn't much of a sports fan herself and didn't see the whole thing all that interesting. That said, she still smiled when she gave her response. "Never been the king of sports myself."

"Neither have I, but it's fun to them every now and then." Flare admitted, still enjoying what he was doing. "And I've never been a judge or coach before, so this could be something I could try out in the future." Snow saw the game and smiled about something, which caught Flare's atteniton. "Well you're in a better mood than you were last night."

"Well I can't be serious and brooding all the time now, can I?" Snow snarked with a smile, and then she thought about what Flare told her and was grateful to have him as a friend. "I won't lie Flare. When I first met you, I thought you were just some annoying kid that wasn't going to bother doing anything. But you're more than that. When the time comes, you're as loyal as can be and you're the most caring being I've ever met in my life. And you don't even have to drop your true self for it; you just do what you love and enjoy it."

Flare chuckled a bit with Snow looking at him as he made a reply to her words. "I guess I just don't see a reason to act serious all the time. If I act like something I'm clearly not, then how will I grow as a canine for real?" Snow was taken aback by Flare's words, not expecting him to say something that would hit her hard in the gut. She felt like he was secretly one of the more mature members of the Paw Patrol, if not the most mature.

* * *

Snow was in her apartment as she looked at the project she was working on, looking into Flare's book as she read about some kind of wormhole. It looked like it was a part of her project, and she looked at the device she was using to pull it off. When she looked back at the book, she started thinking about Flare, having regretted the fact that she stole this from him. 'Is it still too late to turn back? What if I end up betraying my family by not doing this for them? Everest will remain gone and possibly even die later on.'

Snow then got a flashback of her father holding her up against a wall with a dead bird in his paws, making her furious as she slammed the book to the floor. She then had a flashback of her mother berating her for getting a C in two subjects, making her even more furious "Forget them! (Kicks over a table) He's a dirty canine from your past you'll (Throws a knife at the wall) kill once you're (The knife strikes a picture right where her father is) back there!"

Snow looked at the picture and walked up to it, noticing that her father was genuinelly smiling in that one. "Did you ever really love me father? Or did you just play up a little act for yourself and bring mom into it?" Snow walked away from the picture and clenched her fists, putting them up to her head as she remembered everything that happened to her. "Why am I even doing this? They treated me so horribly, and even if I bring back my friends from that time, I'll still...I don't even know what I want anymore!"

Snow looked at her device and clenched her heart, feeling she had to do this for the ones she cared about. 'No Snow. It's okay. (Stands up) It'll all play out perfectly. Once you bring everyone else in the town back, you can kill your parents for torturing you, run away, and start a new life. (Smiles softly as she holds back her tears) It'll be okay as long as you stick to your plan to make it all better.' Snow fell to her knees looking distrought despite still smiling as she heard a voice in her head.

The voice spoke in a chilling yet calm voice as Snow found it hard not to make it out. "Come Snow." Snow looked around to find the voice, knowing he had to be here somewhere. "You don't want to abandon this town now, do you?" She knew the voice was familiar but she couldn't make out who it was. She knew it was someone she knew but couldn't assume anything. "Just don't allow your emotions to break you any further." Snow walked out of the room and scoffed, leaving to take a break from her plans as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find Trickery standing there.

Flare and Trickery stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once Trickery threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at Trickery) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at Trickery, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by Trickery's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at Trickery's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (Trickery kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (Trickery dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch Trickery, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (Trickery gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (Trickery lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (Trickery turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than Trickery. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words Trickery said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	16. Puppy Billionare

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode sixteen: Puppy Billionare

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _Where's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _hurry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Chase was shown to be scolding Rocky in the living room, seeming to be discussing what went down on the latest mission. "What you did out there was incredibly irresponsible Rocky. Just look at all this (Wipes some black stuff off of him) gunk you got on me. (Looks over at Flare) And look at Flare!"

Flare was shown to have the black gunk covering the lower half of his body, much to his enjoyment as it tickled him. "It's not really that bad when you get used to it." Flare picked up a controller and started playing video games. "Hey Rocky, can I try out that Killer Kombat franchise you told me you're into? I heard it's great stuff."

"Knock yourself out. Just start a new game." Flare nodded and Rocky looked at Chase with a smile on his face. "See? He likes it."

"He certainly won't like it when it hardens." Flare flinched when he heard Chase's alarming words as Chase continued scolding Rocky. "Honestly Rocky. It's great you're always ready for action but you can't just slice everything you see in half."

"How was I supposed to know they popped?" Rocky snarked, crossing his arms as he looked away. "I'm not an expert on life Chase."

Chase groaned in annoyance and Rocky blew a raspberry at him as Chase continued speaking. "You don't take anything seriously, do you? You're just, so...(Rocky picks his ear)so, childish!"

"Yeah, yeah." Rocky started counting off the rest of what Chase thought about him as Ryder entered the room. "Don't forget bratty, obnoxious, defiant, moody, dealing with issues in a bad way, and not as serious as others may beg. But that's just what makes me who I am! (Looks at Ryder) Right Ryder!?"

"Rocky. You're a member of the Paw Patrol." Rocky flinched at Ryder's words. "You need to act like it."

Chase crossed his arms and smirked with Rocky scoffing as he walked off, having Chase look at Ryder with confidence. "We're good as a team." Ryder walked off without saying a word, making Chase follow him. "Right Ryder? Nothing can beat us."

Flare rolled his eyes while smiling as he started playing the game. "Alright Flare. It's time to rip the skulls off of skeleton noobs."

* * *

Flare was sleeping on the couch as he got up and fell on the ground, breaking the hardened gunk. He rubbed his head and walked off, saving his game and pausing it before he left. "Guess I should hit the hay now." Flare headed outside, but when he did, he saw a mysterious figure dash off. He became confused as to who this was and then saw him jumping into Rocky's truck. Flare chased after it when it drove off, not shouting until they were a few feet away. "Hey! Get back here guy I most likely don't even know! That's Rocky's truck!"

The mysterious figure looked back and scoffed, patting something in the passanger's seat as Flare then jumped onto the back. The mysterious figure kept driving and hoepd Flare would fall off eventually, seeming to see that he would do so soon enough. Flare saw that the mysterious figure was moving outside of town, making him wonder what was going to happen.

* * *

The mysterious figure arrived at some kind of wrestling arena outside of Adventure Bay and hopped out with Flare hopping off as well. Flare charged at the mysterious figure and tackled him, only for it to be revealed to be Rocky, who flipped him onto his back. This led to Flare throwing Rocky over him and into a wall, making Flare realize who it was. "Rocky? (Walks up to Rocky) Well that explains why you took your truck."

Rocky flipped back up and looked at Flare, hoping he would be able to keep what he was about to tell Flare a secret. "Look Flare. I need you to keep this in confidence. You know what that means, right?" Flare nodded and Rocky smiled as he showed Marshall some wrestling clothes. "I'm a part time independent wrestler."

Flare was psyched when he heard this and couldn't contain his excitement. "You get to slam other wrestlers skulls into the ground!?" Rocky nodded his head yes proudly with Flare having all kinds of questions for him, and although Rocky didn't mind asking them, he would have to do it one at a time with how fast Flare was talking. "But how? But why? But can I join?"

"I just came here after Chase annoyed me one time and decided to give it a go." Rocky explained, and then he went into his reason why. "Anyway, now for why. Every time I screw up on a mission it's always, (Mocks Chase) Rocky, you're so incompetent that you might as well be hated by everyone around you! (Mocks Ryder) I'm going to side with Chase for a bit, only to then do nothing else." Rocky groans in annoyance and talks in his normal voice. "You have no idea what it's like to have Chase and Ryder on your back all the time."

"Are you kidding me!?" Flare exclaimed with a bubbly persona, as expected with him, and then he started mocking Chase's nagging. "Flare, I told you at least a million times not to bring peanut butter on missions. (Mocks himself whining) But Chase, it's too good and this mission's so boring. (Mocks Ryder's words) I'm not going to say anything, but I expect you to know that was wrong. (Speaks normally) I pretty much have all of this stuff down."

Rocky was already laughing from Flare's impressions and decided to answer his last question. "With your funny words out of the way, to answer your last question, I actually setup you coming here. I don't have the tag team belt yet and I didn't think you'd be able to shut up about it if I told you. So I thought, cmon. Join in on the action. And now we're here." Flare squeed, being more than excited for this as Rocky then tried to think of a good identity for him. "We just need a good wrestling persona for you."

"Oh! I have the perfect one!" Flare ran to the back of the truck, since he luckily had his pack with him, and Rocky crossed his arms and smirked as he waited for him to be done.

* * *

The wrestling ring was shown with a black male at the announcement stands as he gave a callout to everyone. "Ladies and gentlemen! We return to the ring with an exciting comeback, of tag, team, showdowns!" The crowd roared as Flare and Rocky walked up to the ring, getting in as the announcer continued. Rocky was wearing some kind of outfit that showed him as a gas factory and Flare wore a mask that hid his entire identity. Flare took a liking to Rocky's costume and even giggled a bit at the concept he thought it had.

"One of the fighters tonight, partner to Noxious Air, is actually a new contestant. This is..." The announcer paused for a bit and then saw Flare eager to announce himself, making the announcer shrug as he tossed the microphone down to him. "Knock yourself out."

Flare caught the microphone and spoke into it proudly, showing his dedication to his persona as slides were shown, catching everyone's attention. "It is I, Puppy Billionare! Five years ago, me and my brother faced a tragic fate when our parents both died, and our sister was kidnapped. In the meantime, while we were all training to stop the one who took her from us, we made our own livings on this island, and turned it into a place where everyone can live any life they want."

Everyone seemed impressed by this backstory as Flare walked up to the edge of the arena and continued. "So come on down to Rich Puppy Resort Land. It may not sound like much, but with the right essentials, we were able to make this place legal for anyone to visit. Even criminals, since we have cops to give them proper punishments. No free donuts for them. And me and my brother are almost ready to save our sister, so come on quick and join the resort! For a price of course. Nothing's free in this day and age."

Rocky seemed just as impressed by the backstory as the others, kneeling down to Flare and whispering into his ear. "Nice one Flare. Did you make that up on the fly?"

"Yep. What's your backstory?"

"My butt can make anyone's nose bleed."

Flare thought for a moment and felt that the backstory needed some work. "We'll work on it. Every backstory's better with context."

Rocky nodded in agreement as their opponents, two grown Bulldogs wearing construction worker outfits, entered the ring. The announcer was more than pleased to explain who they were. "These are the Construction Breakers! Although their name might be a little misleading, these two construct the most fit and sufficiant of all buildings, refusing to settle for anything less. Wanting this since they were kids, they did it because they cared!" Flare stuck his tongue out and pointed at it, making Rocky snicker. "Yes, I agree, it's basic."

The announcer walked up to the camera and got ready for the match to begin. "But without further ado, let's get this started everybody! Time, to, rumble!"

Flare got ready to fight with Rocky picking him up and carrying him over to the other side of the ring. "Hold up Flare. I know you're capable of kicking butt, but I'm just using you to get the tag team belt. (Sets Flare down) I'll do all the actual fighting, at least while I can."

Flare seemed a little bummed out by this but then hoped he could still wear the mask. "Can I still wear the mask?"

"I don't care!" Rocky replied with a smile as he walked into battle, making Flare excited for what he was about to see.

"Okay!" The bell ringed and the first Construction Breaker charged at Rocky, only for Rocky to hold his arm out and make him fall flat on his back. Rocky then sat on his mouth and left everyone in awe, grunting as he released a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart, hitting the bulldog with a yellow cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). The crowd all cheered and gagged at the same time with Flare holding his nose as he commented on Rocky's style. "That's Rocky for ya. (Sees something frightening) Noxious Air! (Rocky is shown smirking) Look out!"

Rocky looked back and saw a construction worker carrying a cinderblock, getting smashed in the head with it and falling flat on his face. Flare had to think fast and pulled a suitcase he put on his back for safe measure. 'Can't believe no one noticed this.' Flare showed the suitcase to the Construction Breakers. "Hey bozo! (The wrestler looks at Flare) I'll give you a million island dog dollars to blow the match! Don't think of this as a pety offer either! That belt is ours!"

The Construction Breaker become excited with the one who knocked the cinderblock onto Rocky walking up to it in amazement. "You're serious! We could make five dozen buildings with-" Flare opened the suitcase and hit the Construction Breaker smack in the face, making the audience 'Oh!' on awe. Flare then hopped into the ring and waited for the Construction Breaker to get up as he pointed his butt at him. "Cmon loser. Get the thin greens." The Construction worker got up and Flare released a five second rotten egg fart on him, hitting him with a yellow cloud (pfffffffffft).

The Construction Breaker fainted as Flare winked to him as he finished his statement. "Or the green my naturally thin butt can dish out." Flare walked over to Rocky and helped him up, hi fiving him as they were declared the winners on the board. "Can't win it doing nothing, in it by doing something."

The announcer spoke into the microphone as he announced the victory of Flare and Rocky. "And so, Noxious Air and Puppy Billionare are the winners of the first round! (The crowd starts cheering) The second round will be intense folks, but these two can clearly handle it!" Flare and Rocky look at each other with nods, preparing for the next round to begin.

* * *

A montage came around with Flare and Rocky winning multiple matches with the second one shown with Rocky farting an eggy scent on someone dressed as a dancer (PHHHHHHHHHHT). The third round then showed Flare slamming his suitcase on the head of someone dressed like a magician, allwoing him to turn and wink to the crowd, making them roar with fury and excitement. The fourth round had Flare waiting for the right moment and untying the shoelaces of a karate wrestler, allowing Rocky to pin him down and fart a mushroom scent on him (PFFFFFFFFFFT).

* * *

Flare and Rocky were outside the arena being interviewed with Flare talking into the microphone. "And although I'm new to the ring, I can say this is one of the best hobbies I've had in a while. And to support my good friend Noxious Air, it's more than worth it to get the tag team belt. So bring it on finals! I'll take on whoever you've got!" Rocky hi fived Flare and the both of them were excited to get into the final round, knowing they could take on anyone who tried to stop them.

* * *

Flare and Rocky arrived at home late after the fourth round and hi fived at their victory in the ring. Rocky was pleased with how well they've been doing, glad he decided to let Flare join him. "I gotta say Flare. You've proven your worth in the ring. I may consider making you my official partner in all the other tag team tournaments too." Flare squeed at the thought of wrestling even after the tournament with Rocky rolling his eyes while smiling as he made a playful snark about it. "Just don't get your hopes up super high."

Flare nodded and arrived back at the lair to find Ryder waiting there for him, leading to Flare trying to find a decent way to hide how long they were gone for. "Oh, hi Ryder. Nice nighttime sky we're having tonight and will totally focus on that instead of this."

"Same to you Flare." Ryder walked up to Flare and Rocky, not buying their act one bit. I mean, who would? "You guys have been gone late at night a lot lately. And why are you wearing wrestling outfits?"

Flare and Rocky flinched with Rocky being annoyed at Ryder's question, not hesitating at all to show it in the way he spoke and the way he sounded when saying it. "No reason. Geez Ryder, get off my back!"

Rocky walked past Ryder, who wasn't too surprised to see him acting all moody. Flare then walked past Ryder as well with a response. "I'd talk, but I...have to tease Chase about his feelings for Skye." Flare ran off with Ryder getting suspicious, wanting to know what Flare and Rocky were up to.

* * *

Flare was in his puphouse as he tried to get some sleep, hoping he would be able to continue hiding his and Rocky's wrestling secret. He kept dreaming about the next match every night, and tomorrow was the finals. It was something he couldn't wait for and he could barely contain his excitement. He hugged a teddy bear next to him and held it tightly just as he heard a knock on his door. He got up and walked over to the door, opening it up to find Chase standing there. "What do you want Chase? Aside from compliments on your butt."

"It's adorable and you know it." Flare rolled his eyes, but felt he couldn't lie, since he called it thick when he first met Chase. "Look. I know you and Rocky are doing something in private, and I also know it's not sex. He's got his eyes on Zuma after all." Flare was about to close the door with Chase holding it open as he continued. "Point being, I'm gonna find out what you two are doing. And every night, until I do so, I'm gonna look around and see what I can find for proof."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Flare slammed his door shut with Chase walking off, making Flare walk back over to his bed in a worried expression. "Great. Now Chase, the German Shepherd of all breeds, is gonna keep his nose up mine and Rocky's butts and wait for us to fart out what we've been doing. (Lies down) Why couldn't he have been curious about World War III happening on the moon? That's way more interesting than this." Flare went back to sleep and hugged his teddy bear tightly with affection. "Goodnight Captain Chocolate Farts."

* * *

The next night.

* * *

Rocky was in his truck as he waited for Flare to get ready, wondering why it was taking so long for him to come out. He seemed to be getting a little impatient and when Flare finally got out and hopped in, Rocky was more than willing to snark about it. "Geez, you'd think someone had their period in there or something."

"Hey, it's not easy doing this when you're on edge about your friends stalking you." Chase was under the seats Flare and Rocky were in, waiting for them to start driving to their location. "As long as Chase is on our tails, we gotta keep our distances in the night."

Chase gave a call to Ryder and whispered into it when the truck started moving. "Ryder sir. I'm on their trail. I'll let you know when I'm at their location and then we can take them both down." Chase flinched and decided to say something else to cover up what he just said. "That came out wrong. Let's just punish them normally rather than kill them, bury them alive, or anything that might seem excessive for whatever it is they're about to do."

"Sounds good to me." Ryder replied, hoping it wasn't anything that would require any of that. "I'll see you when you call me back."

"Right." Chase hung up and he could see how dirty Rocky's butt was, questioning if he ever wiped. 'Ugh. Does Rocky ever wipe that thing?' Rocky suddenly cut a loud and bassy five second poop scented fart, releasint a brown cloud that hit Chase, since the seats had holes that went into the trunk (PHHHHHHHHHHT). Chase coughed and gagged, almost puking as he covered his mouth. 'Guess not. Why does he have to be so disgusting?' Chase continued to wait, hoping he would be able to survive until they got to the location.

Flare and Rocky were heading outside of town with Chase still holding his breath from Rocky's farts just as Rocky let out a five second bacon fart (pfffffffffft). Chase was about to pass out, but then he cracked a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart with his butt shown (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT). Chase breathed happily up until Rocky released a loud and bassy thirty second rotten egg fart as his own butt was shown, unknowingly making Chase suffocate in his own yellow cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Rocky kept farting and Chase was trying really hard to stay awake, but Rocky's farts were nearly too much for him as a three second bacon fart was heard (phhhhht). Chsae tried to muster up enough gas to counter Rocky's fart, but he couldn't find any more gas inside of him. He just didn't have as much gas as Rocky did. Rocky then released a ten second garlic fart with Chase's face turning blue at the scent of it (pfffffffffffffffffffft). 'I'm gonna kill you after this Rocky.'

Flare and Rocky arrived at the wrestling arena with Chase barely able to hold his breath from Rocky's noxious fumes. Chase was about to pass out as he heard Rocky say something in regards to the match. "This is gonna be one heck of a final round Flare. I can't wait for it." Chase tried his hardest not to pass out and waited until he heard a door close, opening the trunk to Rocky's truck and breathing heavily as Ryder was shown driving up to him and hopping out, running up to him with concern as Chase's face turned back to normal.

Flare and Rocky were walking up to the ring as their opponents, two dobermen in robot suits, were waiting for them. The announcer spoke proudly as the final round was about to begin. "And the final round of the tag team tournament is about to begin! This time we have Noxious Air and Puppy Billionare, against the Rovermen!" The crowd cheered loudly for Noxious Air and Puppy Billionare with both of them excited about how the final round would go.

Just then, Chase's voice was heard from above with the crowd hearing it loud and clear. "Not so fast!" Everyone looked up to see Chase and Ryder on the rail of the second floor as they jumped down and landed in the arena with Chase walking up to Rocky furiously. "I hide in your truck, I'm forced to hold my breath so I don't inhale the farts from your disgusting butt, I almost died at the scent of rotten eggs going into my nose to where even MY farts coming from my too cute to fart butt didn't help, and now we find you doing this!? This, chaotic form of violence!?"

Rocky growled in anger as the announcer spoke loud and clear, excited for what was about to happen. "Looks like we've got some challengers for our soon to be champions tonight! Everyone get ready for this matchup!"

"No we don't! I'm not getting involved in this!" Chase shouted, and then he turned to the crowd as he made his declare. "This match is cancelled!"

The crowd started booing with Rocky getting furious as he walked up to Chase, not ready to take his trash. "It's bad enough you're on my case all the time, and now you have to ruin this for me too!?" Rocky clenched his fist, getting into Chase's face with fury in his eyes. "Listen to me clearly Chase. Turn back now, or I'll punch you so hard I knock your brain out and eat it in front of you."

"I'm not here to fight Rocky." Chase replied, not wanting to hurt Rocky, as much as he was annoyed by him at times. "I just don't want you to resort to this. There are better ways to deal with your problems; there's no need to take them out on others."

Rocky growled and walked off to continue the match, glaring at Chase and giving him one last chance to leave and let him finish this. Flare was so worried that he almsot said something, but then he was about to step in, only for Ryder to stop him and nod his head no. He walked up to Rocky himself and put a paw on his shoulder. "What!?" Ryder pointed to the door outside, making Rocky even madder. "I, don't, (Punches Ryder in the stomach) wanna!" Ryder got sent back a bit, shocking Flare upon what he just saw.

Ryder gave Rocky a stern look and Rocky wasn't about to back down with Flare jumping up to the platform and grabbing the microphone. "Hey, slow down little guy."

Flare tapped the microphone and got everyone's attention, jumping back down to the arena and speaking into it. "I want to tell you about Noxious Air's backstory. When he lived in his original home, everyone there was a facist that didn't accept the fact that he wasn't like them. He enjoyed gross stuff like farts and wasn't as proper as they were. They saw him as an outcast, even when he didn't do anything to them." Chase and Ryder's expressions softened up as Rocky rubbed his arm. "That's why, he left. To find a place that accepted him."

Flare smiled as he continued the story, indicating that he was about to get to the happy part. "Then he found this place. They didn't force him to change and allowed him to do it on his own, even when he didn't. They let him be, himself. (Looks at Rocky) So can't we just have this? Can't we just...wrestle?"

Flare set the microphone down as Ryder walked over to it and picked it up, saying one word in a cold voice that caught everyone off guard. "No." Everyone was shocked to hear that coming out of Ryder's mouth, but then he put on a charasmatic face as he spoke more. "Because we are..." Ryder backflipped over to Chase and spoke loud and proud. "The (Poses) notorious, (Poses) wrestling, (Poses) loathers!"

Chase caught onto what Ryder was doing and started acting as well, getting Flare and Rocky in on the act. "Ah, yes! We wanna stop all wrestling everywhere!" Flare and Rocky got ready to 'wipe out' Chase and Ryder. "Prepare yourselves, because we're about to end your reign of noxious terror!" Flare walked up to Ryder and punched him softly, making fall to the ground and making everyone cheer. Rocky jumped onto Chase butt first and landed right on his nose with Chase moving his paws to try and get him to stop.

Rocky smirked at Chase and relaxed as he cut a loud and bassy one minute rotten egg fart, hitting Chase with a yellow cloud and burning his nose at an insane rate (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Chase held his nose after Rocky rubbed his butt in front of him, making Chase gag as he was about to pass out for real. A ladder was then brought up to the stage.

The announcer picked up his microphone and spoke into it with proudness of everything that just happened. "Everyone, please give a hand, or paw, to these two amazing wrestlers!" Everyone started cheering for Flare and Rocky as Flare started climbing the ladder. "These two have gone out of their way to defend wrestling, not just for themselves, but for all of wrestling kind! And if you ask me, I hope Puppy Billionare and his brother save their sister, and that Noxious Air finds the perfect place where he can be himself!"

The crowd roared with cheers as Flare grabbed the belt, sitting on the top and waving to the crowd. Rocky smirked down to Chase, who glared at him as he sat up. "You need to wipe your butt better. A LOT better." Chase found a small poop stain on his nose and wiped it off in disgust, making Rocky laugh as the two of them then looked up at Flare along with Ryder. Flare made two peace signs at the screen, having had an amazing time wrestling with Rocky, even though his wrestling days were most likely over for good now.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find Trickery standing there.

Flare and Trickery stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once Trickery threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at Trickery) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at Trickery, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by Trickery's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at Trickery's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (Trickery kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (Trickery dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch Trickery, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (Trickery gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (Trickery lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (Trickery turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than Trickery. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words Trickery said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	17. Chase's Big Date

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode seventeen: Chase's Big Date

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _Where's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _hurry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Skye was walking down the sidewalk one day as she got attention from quite a few dogs around her age that lived in town. One of them couldn't help but try to get her attention. "Hey Skye. Wanna hear me play my guitar?"

"Thanks, but I gotta bounce."

"Hey Skye. Wanna see me flex?"

"I can watch literally anyone do that."

"Hey Skye. Wanna see my portrait of you in the bathroom?"

"Sorry guys, I'm busy." Skye continued walking with a smile on her face and left everyone else stunned as Skye ran off at high speeds. Skye was running towards the Paw Patrol tower as she pulled a golden police badge straight out of thin air. "Thanks fourth wall!" Skye ran up to Chase's pup house and knocked on it loudly just as Chase was shown admiring his butt. "Chase! Stop looking at your butt and get out here!" Chase beamed when he heard Skye's voice and gladly walked over to the door as Skye hid the badge behind her back. "Hi Chase."

"Hey Skye." Chase flinched and looked back into the room with Skye being confused by it, dashing out and closing his door. "I don't have a collection of pictures of your butt."

"I...never asked if you did." Skye pointed out, making Chase flinch as he let Skye speak up. "Anyway, you know that badge you said you would've stolen if you got the chance and weren't a police dog?" Chase nodded his head yes and Skye showed him the badge, surprising him. "Surprise from Hollywood!"

Chase was in awe at what he was looking at and squeed, which he tried to cover up as he then put the badge on. "Thank you so much Skye! I've admired this bad boy ever since I was a baby!"

"And that's why I saw last episode as the perfect opportunity to get it." Skye then got an idea for some fun activities and raised her eyebrows to Chase in a flirty way. "Though, I DID break into a museum, and steal a priceless artifact. Maybe we should, play around with that fact." Chase got an idea and let out a flirtatious growl, knowing Skye was gonna love whatever he did to her.

* * *

Chase had Skye hanging from a tree branch in handcuffs as he prepared for his 'punishment' for her. "Alright Skye. Your sentence is about to commence." Chase climbed up the ladder of Marshall's fire truck and prepared himself, giving Chase a hard smack on the butt as strong as he could. Skye winced from the pain but loved it with Chase giving a sly grin. "Don't think I'm done yet." Chase continued spanking Skye just as Flare came along and was incredibly confused. "That's right! You take this like the tough girl you are!"

"Um..." Chase and Skye saw Flare, who was looking directly at Skye's butt, noticing that part of it was red. He then looked back at their faces and continued. "Are you two done with Marshall's truck or should I give you the time I promised so you can be weird?"

Chase and Skye flinched and looked at each other, blushing just before they looked away. Chase didn't even notice Flare hopping onto the truck as he looked back at Skye, who seemed concerned for Flare. "Yeah, maybe we should get down. Flare's too-" Flare pushed Chase by his butt, since that was as high as he could reach, and made him and Skye kiss. When Flare let the two seperate, Skye asked Chase a little question. "So. Wanna head out to that new restaurant? I'd let YOU ask, but I think you'd just chicken out."

"No one's brave in every scenario." Chase replied as he let Skye down, allowing her to rush off with excitement as he then looked down at Flare and whispered into his ear. "Thank you." Flare gave a thumbs up to Chase just before he ran off with Chase knowing he had to get ready.

Chase saw Flare pick up a football and set it up, patting it as he called over to Marshall as he was walking by. "Hey Marshall! (Pats the football again) Wanna go for another round!?" Marshall rolled his eyes while smiling and walked over to Flare, knowing exactly what was gonna happen. "Cmon Marshall, let's get started. I'll hold the football down, and you kick it."

"Pssh. Yeah right Flare." Marshall replied, catching onto what Flare was planning before Flare even said a word. "You say you'll hold that football down, but in reality you just want me to run up to you so you can pull it away at the last second, and then I'll fall flat on my butt and I'll kill myself."

"Come on Marshall. It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..." Marshall started snickering, knowing exactly what Flare was getting at as the younger Dalmatian then gave a sly grin to him. "On days like this, kids like us...(Holds the football up high) should be kicking footballs!" Marshall rolled his eyes again and walked far enough to where he could run up to Flare safely. "Ready?"

"Ready." Marshall prepared himself as he went into two leg mode and started running towards the ball. "This time I'm kicking that ball all the way up to the moon!"

Marshall aimed a kick at the ball, only for Flare to move the football away and make Marshall fly up into the air. Chase started chuckling as Marshall landed right on his butt and then fell onto his face. Flare walked up to him as Chase did the same with Flare making his own comment on it. "I think the line is actually, on days like this, kids like us, should be burning in hell."

Chase and Flare helped Marshall up as Chase then made a request for Marshall. "Actually, it's a good thing you came around when you did. I need your help getting ready for my date with Skye. Both of you." Flare and Marshall looked at each other with nods and smiles, ready to help Chase in any way they could.

* * *

Snow was in her apartment making some lunch as she got a knock on the door and put something in the microwave. When she set the timer, she heard a knock on the door and went over to answer it, and when she did, she got introduced to Skye jumping on her and pinning her down with a smile on her face. "The first date's finally happening Snow!"

"Oh my god, (Gets up and makes Skye fall off) no way!" Snow closed the door with Skye coming in as she got a juicy feeling inside of her. "Tell me the details. Where are you going and do you need a backup? Cause, you're not exactly known for..." Skye looked like she was seeing some kind of light and tried to grab it. "Sanity."

"Don't worry Snow. Chase isn't as shallow as he makes himself out to be." Skye assured Snow as she kept trying to grab the light. "He just needs a chance to show how much he cares about others is all. If his butt weren't so cute he might actually have more of them." Snow rolled her eyes while smiling, feeling everyone was obsessed with Chase's butt nowadays. "So what's going on with you and Flare? (Snow flinches) Did he ask YOU out yet?"

Snow rubbed her arm and was confused as to how Skye could've possibly guessed her feelings for Flare. "How did you know I like Flare? I never brought it up."

"You're always blushing around him." Skye pointed out, and then she pointed out some more stuff. "And you used to act coldly towards him and it looks like he's bringing out your inner kindness. If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were going to get married before you graduated college."

"We're dogs Skye. We don't attend college." The microwave beeped and Snow walked over to it as Skye walked with her. "How does something like this need so much time to finish heating up?"

"Beats me, I mostly do oven cooking." Skye replied, and then she revealed her request for Snow as she started eating. "Anyway, you wouldn't mind helping me get ready, would you? You can eat first, I was just hoping you wouldn't mind."

"Sure thing. Just keep in mind I'm not a girly girl." Snow suddenly released a three second meatloaf fart, letting out a green cloud (pffffft).

Skye giggled a bit as she wafted the fart away, being quite familiar with Snow's tomboy quirks. "I noticed."

* * *

Marshall was helping Chase get into his tux as he then got a view of how Chase's rear end looked in one. "Geez, your butt looks super thick even when in one of these super tight tux's. If I were gay I'd be all over you."

"You know what I say about myself Marshall. I have a butt of steel." Flare finished putting on the bowtie and Chase questioned if it was really a good idea to wear this. "You sure this bowtie's gonna work Flare? I know Skye's all about girly stuff in some areas but she has standards."

"It'll be fine Chase. Just take her somewhere nice, and don't fart. Girly girls hate that." Flare finished adjusting Chase's bowtie as he recalled an event from a week or two ago. "Then again she farted in front of me once before, and it was a big one. If she judged you for farting then she'd be a hypocrite." Marshall set tightening Chase's tuxedo pants, which were made specifically for dogs, so he could get the best view as Flare finished with this word of advice. "Oh, and ask about her family, but never get too personal. Ask about jobs and stuff."

Chase rolled his eyes while smiling, having heard all of this before. "Thanks Flare, but I've got this. I've been on dates before. Of course, they all ended because I either ended up with a really snobby girl who only cared about herself, or a girl who only liked me for my looks. And on the last one, all I did was fart. And I tried really hard to hold it in."

"Must've smelt as bad as your butt does." Marshall joked, and then he and Flare snickered with Chase kicking Marshall in the stomach softly. Marshall then patted Chase's shoulder when he walked up to him. "Knock this date dead Chase." Chase nodded and walked off with Flare and Marshall hi fiving.

* * *

Snow was sewing Skye's dress and was just about to finish as she then cut herself on one of her fingers. "Ah! That drew blood. Good thing the dress is red." Skye was holding as still as she could but was so excited for her date with Chase that she was nearly struggling. Snow saw this and snickered as she commented on how Skye was with this staying still stuff. "Always the jittery one. Just try not to poop yourself, okay? I've spent hours on this, and I almost skipped dinner for you, so I'm not letting you ruin my hard work."

Skye rolled her eyes as she commented on how Snow was being about the dress. "Well if you didn't want that to go wrong then you should've made the dress brown." Snow scoffed with Skye hearing the door knock just as Snow finished the dress. "Chase is here! (Runs towards the door) Thanks Snow!" Snow nodded with Skye answering the door and seeing Chase standing there. "Hi Chase. I know this makes me sound spoiled, but can I see the limo?"

Chase chuckled a bit and escored Skye out of the room with his paw. "I don't think I could afford a limo, but I did come in a ride."

"Good enough for me." Skye walked off as Snow closed the door with Skye complimenting her sewing skills. "Snow did a really good job at this."

Snow smiled and walked over to her device as she thought to herself about how everything would go down. "Skye's the one good thing that came out of that hickhole we grew up in. I don't want her to lose a chance at being with Chase." Snow looked away from the device and went over to her bed, lying down in it as she continued her thought. "Don't beat yourself up now Snow. You'll just delay the inevitable."

* * *

Chase was walking into a fancy restaurant with Skye and the two walked up to where they could be allowed inside. Chase nodded to Skye and knew he could come prepared. "Hello sir. Me and my lovely date here have requested a table." The employee looked at the list and when he looked over, Chase and Skye were gone. He was confused when he saw this with Chase and Skye sitting down and getting a table for themselves. "And that my darling, is how we get in without reservations. Some people are so easy to trick."

Skye giggled a bit with one of the guy's she turned down earlier, a Doberman, looking over from another table. "That's one crime to add to the supposed cop's list. What're you gonna do now, lock the place down with a gun and tie me up?"

"Oh please." Chase replied playfully, catching onto Skye's little act in the nick of time. "I'd much rather have a nice cold wine and chug it down. Maybe act like I'm all sad and teach everyone else what they're liek to help them get back on their feet. Just a thought."

The Doberman clenched his fist and pulled out some liquid laxatives he had planned for the occasion. 'Lucky you Nicky. Always one step ahead.' Nicky jumped down from his seat and saw a waitor taking Chase and Skye's drink orders, listening in and hearing them make their decisions, which were heard as Nicky thought to himself. 'I didn't take Chase for a drinker. If this were real life it'd be suicide. And even when ordering a soda Skye's a dashing dane. I can only hope for them to put actual cherries in there to remind her of me.'

Nicky took his chance when the door opened and knocked out the waitor, disguising himself as one and preparing for his mission to take effect. "You're in Nicky. Now it's time to do a little sabotauge."

* * *

Chase and Skye clinked their glasses together with Nicky standing there as he looked at Chase's glass specifically. He was hiding his excitement for Chase to drink it, and when he did, the red wine went into him and Nicky spoke calmly. "And I took the liberty of choosing your meals for you because of course I did. You look like the types who'd enjoy the meals I got for you. Also, I can read minds. (Points to Chase) Something thick and meaty like your butt, (Points to Skye) something totally insane that'll make you excited."

Chase and Skye were impressed by this and Nicky walked off just as Chase felt something in his stomach as it gave an intense growl. Skye was worried when she heard Chase groan and expressed concern quite clearly. "Are you okay Chase? Do you need an ambulence?"

"No, I'm good. Besides; they might arrest me instead after we snuck in. (Gets down) I just need a bathroom break." Chase walked off slowly with his stomach still growling harshly, leaving Skye worried as she got a sketchy vibe from Nicky, noticing him carrying some kind of bottle.

Chase walked slowly to the stalls right until he ended up pooping, which slipped right out and made an insane splash. It spread all over his butt and even to some parts of his legs, expanding the entire backside of his pants and making them brown. He blushed insanely and looked at the audience, furious at them watching his accident. "Don't (Moves the camera away) look!" Chase groaned after a few seconds, possibly getting on the toilet, as pooping sounds were heard, making him regret this chapter ever happening. "Cmon. Our ratings are on the line here."

* * *

Nicky was preparing Chase and Skye's foods in private, a prime steak for Chase, and some kind of pasta for Skye. He smirked as he put Chase's steak under his butt and ripped a five second moldy cheese fart, hitting it with a green cloud (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). 'Now to ruin his taste buds. Maybe.' Nicky took both meals and made sure to give Chase the steak, noticing he wasn't back yet and pretending to be sympathetic when he looked over at Skye. "What happened to your date?"

"Oh, I should be asking (Reaches into Nicky's pocket and pulls out the bottle) YOU that." Nicky flinched and Skye got down and called him out on his actions. "Dude, if you're gonna sabotauge someone's date then at least find a good hiding place for this stuff. And more importantly, Chase probably pooped himself now because of you and I'm not gonna take that."

Nicky tried to think of the right words to say as Skye then got a whiff of what the steak smelt like. "I just wanted to-"

"Gross! Did you fart on his food?" Nicky flinched and backed up a bit just as Chase got out of the bathroom as Skye noticed his tuxedo pants were gone. "Chase!" Skye ran up to Chase and showed him the bottle. "I saw Nicky carry these. I know you don't know him, but he's totally into me, and I think he's trying to ruin our date."

Chase looked over at Nicky, who gave a nervous wave and tried to put on a smile to hide how much he hated Chase right now. "Hi."

* * *

Nicky's head was shown in a clogged toilet as he lifted it out and gagged, almost puking, but managed to swallow it. 'Maybe I put in a little too much.' Nicky jumped up to an air vent and kicked it open, climbing in and crawling through quickly to get to the kitchen. He pulled out some kind of pill and overheard what Chase was going to order when they were in the dining room. 'Chocolate cake, huh? Let's take that poison thing from the real world to the next level.' Nicky snickered and continued making his way to the kitchen.

Nicky saw Chase's cake being made and opened up the vent quietly, flicking the pill in and closing the vent. When the chef turned around from opening the jar, he put some kind of strawberry frosting on the cake and surrounded one part of the top of it with it. Nicky didn't think much of this, since lots of people had frosting on their cake. 'Eh, nothing too hard to think about. People put random frosting flavors on their cake all the time. Unless they hate the stuff.'

The chef took Chase and Skye's deserts to them as Skye inspected her's and didn't know what to think of it. "So this is a strawberry parfait, huh? Not the most filling up looking dish in the world, but I guess it'll do."

Chase started digging into his cake, which Skye didn't mind, since she started eating her desert as well. "Ya know Skye, it's kinda funny that you asked ME out. I thought I'd be doing that next season."

"Well it was in the scripts, but I wanted this date to happen so bad that I decided, hey; why not speed up the inevitable?" Chase chuckled in agreement, just until his stomach growled again with Skye pulling out her phone in concern. "If you have stomach problems Chase, I won't mind paying the medical bill."

Chase put his paw up in protest, not wanting to put Skye through that, only for him to end up feeling major gas that was about to come out. Chase arched his butt back with it being shown as he released a ten second poop scented fart, releasing a brown cloud behind him (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Skye covered her nose from the fart as Chase suddenly let out three eggy ones (phhhhhhhhhht) (brrrrruuuuup) (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat). Skye was trying her best to hold her breath from the farts as Chase tried his hardest to hold it in. "Why is this happening!? I didn't even have beans!"

Chase let out multiple more farts as Skye wafted them away and started calling an ambulence (phhhhhhhhhht) (pfffffffffft) (bllllllllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrp). "I can't bare to let you sit through this Chase. I'm calling them." Skye called the ambulence as Chase got down with his butt shown and released a loud and bassy thirty second rotten egg fart with his butt shown, making a giant yellow cloud and stunk up the restaurant (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Chase was trying his best to hold in this last fart as Skye stepped down to comfort him as he started whimpering and held his stomach. "It's going to be okay Chase. No date's completely perfect. And your stomach will be fine soon." Chase smiled at seeing Skye comfort him like this, only to suddenly feel a massive pain in his stomach as he kneeled down into a downward dog pose. Skye braced herself as Chase suddenly released a loud and bassy rotten egg and poop scented fart, releasing a giant yellow cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...).

* * *

Four and a half minutes later.

* * *

Chase was still farting when the ambulence arrived and everyone in the restaurant was knocked out, except for Nicky (FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). When the doctors came in, they walked around and were amazed at how much gas was surrounding the air. Chase blushed a crimson red with Skye hugging him and even shaking her butt a bit before she released a five second pasta fart herself to make Chase feel better, letting out a squaky green cloud and making Chase a little less humiliated when he heard it (pfffffffffft).

Chase and Skye smiled at each other and Chase could sense that Skye was trying to cheer him up, which he couldn't help appriciating. When the doctors walked up to them, they'd already heard Skye's fart and questioned if she was the one who did this. "Did you start all of this?"

"No, but I wish I did." Skye replied with a giggle, and Chase raised his paw and the doctor's took a look at him. When they put a radar up to him, he was confirmed to be gas free. "I think someone spiked your food."

"You mean more than Nicky already ha-" Chase flinched and looked over to see Nicky hugging a picture of Skye and kissing it while also holding a pill bottle. Chase was furious when he saw this and ran up to Nicky, ready to wipe his lights out. "You're dead!" Chase jumped onto Nicky and started punching him like crazy all over the face, only for Nicky to kick him off and pull out a gun. Chase grabbed the gun and held it up to his head, glaring at Nicky as he spoke. "Don't you EVER, come near me or my girlfriend, again! Because I'm getting a restraining order!"

Nicky nodded and walked off with Chase tossing the gun aside and walking back over to Skye, who didn't seemed too bothered by what he just did. "Sorry you had to see that Skye."

"Eh. He was a jerk anyway. He told me to put my butt on his thing one time; I'm not gonna just do that." Skye stated as she walked off with Chase, who chuckled a bit upon Skye's description of the event she just mentioned.

* * *

Chase was taking a shower from Ryder after the night he had and Ryder was admittedly lost for words about what went down. He'd put a lot of shampoo in his fur and he didn't mind it one bit. He loved making himself clean so he could look at his butt all the time and admire it. He was also relieved Skye didn't leave in disgust and was as caring as could be. When he turned off the shower, he walked out and went to Skye, who was drying her head off. "Alright Skye. Fifth time's so not the charm. (Rubs his butt) And my butt hurts. (Holds paw up to Skye's nose) Do I still smell like fart?"

Skye sniffed Chase's paw a bit and found that the fart scent was almost gone, much to her joy. "A little bit, but nothing we can't sleep through."

"Phew. Well that's good. We're almost out of hot water." Skye walked off with Chase and the two headed out into the moonlight, having enjoyed their night together quite a bit and wishing it could last forever. "Still. Despite the disaster that happened tonight, I don't want this night to end. Even if I smelled like Rocky for the latter half. And I don't think we should give that restaurant a review just yet since our food was spiked."

Skye held Chase's paw, much to his joy as Skye admitted she wanted the night to last as well. "Maybe it doesn't have to end just yet." Skye looked up at Chase and gazed into his eyes, giving Chase his chance and he lifted her up and kissed her right on the mouth. Skye's head was pushed back a bit, but not too much, and she was still able to enjoy the kiss. Chase then stroked Skye's fur and spoke to her passionatelly. "You're the one who filled the hole in my heart." Skye giggled at Chase's cheesy lines and shoved him gently upon it, much to his laughter.

Skye got on top of Chase and saw that no one else was awake, giving him a sly grin and getting excited. "Wanna go for a round?" Chase gave a sly grin himself, getting the idea of what Skye was talking about just now.

* * *

Chase was shown sleeping in his pup house, loving what happened last night, as he heard Skye singing softly outside his pup house. " _They say true love doesn't exist._ (Chase walks out of his pup house) _But I think they're just in denial._ (Chase looks to see Skye leaning against his pup house wall) _There isn't much you can do. But in any way love is a trial._ (Chase smiles upon hearing Skye's singing voice) _I won't say it's a necessity._ _I'll just say it's a beautiful thing._ (Chase walks over to Skye, who smiles upon seeing him) _I know anyone can find it. And they don't need any bling._ "

Chase put his arm behind Skye's head and Skye nuzzled up to him, catching the attention of Flare and Marshall, who were walking by and giving Chase thumbs up. Chase gave one back with Flare and Marshall walking off as Flare started talking about the date. "So I heard their date was a total disaster thanks to this Doberman named Nicky. It just goes to show how much they love each other if they're still together after a scenario like that."

"Yeah, it sure is." Marshall looked up to the sky and smiled, wondering how Chase and Skye would be in the future. "I can see them overcoming just about anything." Flare hugged Marshall, who wrapped his arms around him and knew this team would stay friends for a long time, and was proud of the fact that Chase and Skye got together.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find Trickery standing there.

Flare and Trickery stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once Trickery threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at Trickery) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at Trickery, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by Trickery's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at Trickery's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (Trickery kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (Trickery dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch Trickery, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (Trickery gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (Trickery lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (Trickery turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than Trickery. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words Trickery said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	18. Snow Joins the Paw Patrol

**Disclaimer:** This takes place prior three months to Flare and Marshall joining the Paw Patrol. I think the title alone should make that obvious, but I thought I should go ahead and point it out anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _Where's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _hurry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

A country-like village was shown with a happy and cheerful Snow around with a smile on her face. As she walked past each and every part of the town, she greeted everyone she came across, starting with the owner of a sweet shop, an elderly Sheepdog. "Hey Ronald. Save those chocolate bites for when I get back." Ronald gave a nod to Snow and allowed her to continue as the young Husky then greeted a Terrier Mixed Breed that looked like he was the owner of a movie theater. "Sup Mike. You bet I'll be here for Skate's Up."

Mike gave a thumbs up to Snow, who then ran off and went into another part of the town, arriving at a zoo and taking out a key. She snickered as she thought to herself and was quite fond of what she was doing while also being used to it. 'Dad thinks he's so clever. Giving a key to his daughter? Best move in the world.' Snow opened up the zoo and closed the door behind her, walking around with a smile on her face as she took out a bag of carrots with excitement.

Snow walked up to a small cage and knocked on it, revealing a small bunny coming out of it and seeing Snow. "Hey Peter. (Shows Peter a carrot) I brought you lunch." Peter jumped joyfully and Snow handed him the carrot, which he ate up as Snow started to think about something. "Ya know, I never really got why some animals are vegan. Maybe at some point I could bring you some of my mom's famous chicken." Peter thought for a moment and wondered how that would go down, unsure of how a rabbit could digest meat.

Snow looked at her watch and felt she should be getting home soon, knowing her parents didn't like it when she was out for too long. "Gotta bounce. My parents are way better at trusting my sister at staying out long than I am. (Walks off with a smile to Peter) See ya tomorrow Peter." Peter waved goodbye to Snow and contniued eating his carrot, glad he had a friend like Everest. He was also glad he could keep her happy from what other stuff was going on.

* * *

Snow was walking home and as she entered her house, she was greeted to her father grabbing her and holding her chest tightly. "Where were you?" Snow tried to free herself and her father set her down on the stairs, looking quite stern. "One of my guns is missing. My prized glock to be exact. Did you take it?"

"No, I didn't take your stupid gun." Snow snarked, offended and annoyed that her father would even think to say that. "You do know I believe in gun control. And to answer your first question, I was at the zoo visitng Peter."

"Peter? That rabbit you're always feeding?" Snow's father groaned in annoyance and then mummered to himself. "Robert, what did you get yourself into." Robert looked back at Snow and spoke in a normal tone. "Now listen Snow. You won't be in any trouble if you just return my gun to me."

"I didn't take your stupid gun." Snow was starting to get mad at these accusations as her mother entered the room. "Geez, you're even worse than mom. At least she knows what trust is."

Snow's mother didn't like seeing Snow and Robert fighting and walked up to the two of them. "Now what are you two fighting about this time?"

"This little brat took my gun and won't give it back."

"I didn't take your boyfriend you fat pig!"

Robert slapped Snow across the face, shocking her mother when she saw it and leaving Snow enraged as she held her cheek. Robert was shocked at what he did and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry Snow, it's just...you just keep pushing me."

"Don't you ever touch me like that again." Snow snapped as she looked back at her father with a glare. "It will be the last time." Snow wakled up the stairs with Robert looking at his paw and clenching it with regret.

Snow walked over to her room to find an older female husky about Marshall's age standing there with a regretful look on her face. "I saw what happened and didn't want to get involved. I'm sorry that went down."

Snow scoffed and looked back on the event, finding her father to be utterly pathetic. "Don't apologize Everest. He would've hit me even harder if you intervened anyway."

"I sincerely doubt that." Everest opened her bedroom door and allowed Snow to go inside, going inside after her. "Still, it's brave of you to stand up to him like that. He's been through a lot of stuff, as you most likely know from the stories we told you." Snow nodded her head yes and then Everest reached underneath her bed. "And since you're so hardcore, let me show you something." Everest pulled something out of her bed and Snow was now anticipaiting the reveal. "I am Everest. (Points a golden glock at Snow) Chief Everest!"

Snow was concerned when she saw Everest make fake shots with their father's gun and tried to take it from her. "Everest, we can't play with that, the damage it can cause is insane."

"Relax sis, it's not even loaded. (Smirks) yet. Besides. I don't trust him with it." Everest walked over to her bed and slid the gun back under it, opening up the window and looking abck at Snow. "Anyway, let's get out of here. There's still one cool place we can check out around this hickhole." Everest hopped out of the window and Snow hopped onto her bed to climb out, wondering what Everest could be planning as she followed her. She wasn't quite as wreckless as her sister, or as crazy, but she was always excited for her adventures.

* * *

Everest was walking up some kind of hill as she looked back to see Snow being a bit farther behind than she'd like. "Speed up slowpoke! This place isn't gonna hang out around itself!" Snow rolled her eyes while smiling as she ran up to Everest to catch up to her. She and her sister were always out exploring, and Everest was usually the one who got up ahead. When she caught up to Everest, the two of them walked up to this bench and sat down on it, looking over at a sunset as Everest spoke up again. "This view is always nice. Isn't it sis?"

"It sure is." Snow started thinking about what her future would hold for her, not knowing what could possibly come from the outside world. "You think we should leave this place when we head out to make our own lives? (Everest looks at Snow with intrigue) I think you're well aware of how dad is, and anything we do aside from join the army or whatever would piss him off. I feel we should be out of here before we tell him about any plans we might make."

Everest thought for a moment and couldn't think of what she wanted to do with her life, not seeing a point to thinking about it at the moment. "Why bother thinking about it now? And besides, we've got dad's golden glock. One shot to the stomach and his guts will splatter everywhere." Everest laughed at the idea of her father's guts splattering everywhere, being quite hostile to him, even when compared to Snow, who even though she was more than ready to stand up to her father, got ill upon hearing what Everest was thinking.

Everest saw Snow looking conflicted and elbowed her softly, feeling she needed to be a little more lively. Snow sighed and looked over at the sunset again, hoping she could find a way to make everyone in her life happy, at least the ones she cared about. Everest saw this and pulled out some kind of flyer, handing it to Snow and letting her read it. "Mom gave me this flyer earlier after I told her about wanting to go places. Maybe it could help you choose your destiny."

Snow read the flyer and it said something about the Paw Patrol that intrigued her a bit. She didn't think it was up to her par though, and decided to wait before making her choice. "I'll wait a bit. (Hands the flyer back to Everest) But thanks." Everest shrugged and put the flyer away, wrapping her arm around Snow as the two continued to look out into the sunset. The sunset was shown with Snow and Everest both looking at it and snuggling up to one another, taking in this moment so they could cherrish it for all eternity.

* * *

Robert was speaking to his wife about the incident with Snow as he tried to defend his actions. "I'm not trying to abuse her Mary. I just don't like the way she's smart mouthing me. I get it; child abuse is wrong. But I'll tell you something, I've experienced far worse then child abuse and I won't let her become a wimp."

"So you're saying slapping her was right?" Mary asked, appauled by Robert's behavior as he let off a sigh of guilt. "I get it. You want Snow and Everest to grow up tough and righteous. But Everest has gone downhill lately, and I think your authority fetish has something to do with it."

Robert stepped up and walked over to the fireplace, sitting beside it as he looked into it and grabbed a stick. He was horrified at what he was becoming after the war and clenched his fist, throwing the stick in there as he then picked up a picture of him and Snow. The picture showed Snow blowing out a birthday candle and Robert smiling as he watched. Mary sat down next to him and he asked her a question that left her surprised. "What do you see in me?"

Mary looked back on when she first met robert and looked at neacklace, looking at him with a smile on her face. "For one thing, you're not as thoughtless as you make yourself out to be. Just look at the necklace you got me when we were kids." Mary opened up the necklace and revealed a picture of her and Robert when they were teenagers. She wished those days could've lasted forever, not wanting Robert to keep being this way. "But they don't have to be like you." Robert walked off, leaving a conflicted Mary there to think.

Mary started thinking about whether or not staying with Robert was a good choice. She wasn't as happy with him as she used to be, but she didn't want to put that kind of weight on Snow and Everest. It left her immensely confused about her morality and left her in a tight spot. She knew Robert was a bad influence with everything he was doing to the family, but at the same time, she still loved him, and she didn't want to risk him committing suicide.

* * *

Peter was taking a nap as he suddenly heard the door open, making him confused as he woke up and rubbed his eyes, as Snow had already made her daily visit. Was it the inspector? Why would he come here? Hadn't the inspection for whether the zoo was safe or not already happened? Peter's body froze as a shadow came up to him and held a gun up to him, making him quiver in fear as he looked at it, unable to move. A gunshot was heard as the screen cut straight to black, saving the fate of Peter for another scene to come.

* * *

Mary was setting up dinner as Robert walked up to her and attempted to put his paw on her shoulder, only for her to coldly reject it. "Don't even think about it Robert." Robert backed up a bit, not wanting to upset his wife any more than she already was. Mary was disgusted by what she was about to make Snow ear, cringing at the thought and how insane it was. "I still can't believe you made me do this. I don't even want to keep that zoo anymore."

"Oh, you'll get over it." Mary glared at Robert as Snow entered the room excitedly, unable to contain her admiration for her mother's cooking. "You'll be especially excited for tonight Snow. Tonight is a special dish."

Mary put her paw on Snow's shoulder and gave her a genuinelly fearful look, making Snow worried as Mary warned her. "Snow. Whatever you do, don't eat this. I regret cooking it. (Snow scoffs, finding that sentence hard to believe) I'm telling you this for your own good; eating this will crush you."

"Relax mom, it's just chicken." Snow bit into the chicken and saw that it tasted different from other times she's had it, making her confused as Robert chuckled a bit, making her confused. When she looked at her mother, she didn't know what to think and demanded to know what this was. "Mom, I promise I won't hate you if you tell me what this is. What did you cook?"

Everest was coming downstairs to see what was for dinner and overheard Robert speaking so calmly that it was almost cold. "That right there Snow, is rabbit. (Robert points to the dish) And that red spot is the heart."

Snow put on a horrified look unlike anything she's ever experienced and dropped her plate, scarred for life upon this very moment. Everest was beyond shocked when she heard this and saw her sister's shocked face, running upstairs and rushing into her room. Mary walked up to Robert and snapped at him at the top of his lungs. "Robert, if there was anything I saw in you before it's been completely removed! I'm filing for a divorce tomorrow and taking the kids, they don't need this, especially not from their own father!"

Everest was running downstairs as she heard Robert scoff and grab Mary by her chest. "You and I both know this is for the best! They both need-"

Just then, Everest shot Robert in the head and he stood still for a bit, falling to the ground and shocking Mary. "A better father." Everest walked up to Robert and spat on him, kicking his head as she then checked up on Snow. "I'm sorry Snow. I should've done that sooner."

Mary was still shocked at what happened, unable to believe it all happened at the pace it did. When she saw Everest holding Robert's golden glock, she walked up to her and took it from her. "Thank you Everest, but killing isn't the answer. I know he deserved it, but I don't want my daughter to be a murderer."

"Well someone had to choose his fate, and it's clearly not gonna be the cops." Everest looked at Snow, who fell to her knees and started crying as Everest rubbed her head. "It'll be okay Snow. I know you think otherwise, but we can't-"

"I ate him Everest. I ate Peter's heart!" Snow cried violently with Mary ashamed of what she did as Snow continued to cry. "I'm sorry Peter. I wish I could've saved you. I should've taken mom's warning seriously." Mary walked up to Snow and hugged her, glad she didn't blame her for what happened, even if she was partially to blame. Snow cried some more and Everest looked at Robert, disgusted at the fact that she had a father like him.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Everest was packing up her bags with Mary walking into the room to check on her and see if she was coping with the situation okay. When she entered her room, she saw what she was doing and was concerned, walking up to her with worry in her eyes. "Everest." Everest looked to see her mother there and she continued to wonder about what she was doing. "I know what Robert did was unforgivable, but is this really the answer? I'll be taking him out of your life for you. You don't have to leave without any contact with me."

Everest sighed and looked at her mother, knowing she would have to be honest with her. "You're...dangerous mom. (Mary flinches) You and dad both. Especially dad." Everest zipped up her suitcase and walked past her mother, who grabbed her shoulder and made Everest look back at her. "My mind's made up mom. If I stay here then dad's gonna target both me and Snow, and neither of us need that. So I'll just go ahead and speed up the inevitable."

Mary looked into her daughter's eyes and knew she was about to make a good call with what she was about to say. "Take Snow with you." Everest flinched as Mary went on to defend her request. "You said it yourself. Me and your father are dangerous. You are too, but you clearly know how to use that to defend Snow. I don't agree with you trying to kill Robert at all, but I know you'll take good care of your sister." Everest nodded after thinking for a bit, walking off to tell Snow the news and leaving Mary heartbroken, but satisfied.

"Hey mom." Mary looked to see Everest smirking as she signalled her to leave. "Mind leaving my room? I don't want the guest to think we're a strip club." Mary chuckled a bit and exited the room, walking off with Everest to tell Snow about the plan. They both knew it would be hard on her, but it was better than potentially living with two dangerous parents.

* * *

Snow and Everest were getting ready to leave with Mary speaking to Snow with some tough love advice. "Alright Snow, you and Everest get your lives back on track out there. (Rubs Snow's head affectionatelly) Listen to your sister, go places, make good friends, and stop anyone who gets in your way of having a good life." Snow smiled and nodded, though she was still upset about Peter. "And I'll be sure to give Peter a good burial. I know he's already been cooked, but he still deserves a proper sendoff. And...I'm sorry I was the one who cooked him."

"Dad propably theatened you with one of his glocks." Snow responded with an understanding voice, knowing her mother was still good hearted, even if she was partially responsible for what happened. "And I'm glad dad's gonna get out of my life for once. Now I know what his true colors are." Mary smiled with Snow suddenly hugging her and then Everest joining in on the action, leaving all three of them sentimental on the move. When Snow let go, she bidded her mother farwell. "Goodbye mom."

Everest let go of her mother and took the glock out of her pocket, putting it in her bag as she said goodbye to mom. "Bye mom. And I'm taking the glock. (Looks at her mother) Gotta protect Snow somehow." Mary nodded and Everest picked Snow up, preparing to start their travels. "Let's head off sis. See the world, live the lives of those who do traveling stuff. Disobey the law, pee on trees, stuff like that."

Mary chuckled a bit and bidded farewell to her daughters, wiping a tear form her eye to prepare for what the future held. "Goodbye Snow, Everest. If we ever meet again, I promise you, it will be without Robert." Snow and Everest nodded, walking off and trying to hold back their sadness with Mary calling out to them. "Don't forget! I'll always be with you two! Even when I'm not around you, I'll always be in your hearts!" Snow and Everest smiled at each other with Snow hugging Everest's neck with the two ready for what was to come for them.

* * *

Snow and Everest were in a train car as they spoke about life, leading to Everest bringing up a rather interesting topic. "So what're you gonna do now that your rabbit's dead? (Snow flinches) It must've been hard on you to actually have bitten into it. I don't even know if you swallowed."

Snow gagged at the memory of almost eating Peter, revolted by what their father did. Snow was deeply close with that rabbit, and the fact that her own father would force this upon her was beyond disgusting to her. "I still can't believe anyone like that can have parents."

Everest looked over the horizen, which revealed the ocean, as well as the sun rising, indicating that a day has already passed. "That's how the world works dude. You have to study to become a doctor or a politician, you have to screw yourself up really hard to sell drugs or mollest kids, and you have to be a total sicko to eat someone alive." Everest lied down in anger at their father, knowing quite well that what happened shouldn't have happened. "But they let any psycho be a parent these days."

Snow lied down, unsure of what to do next and Everest made a suggestion for her that might help. "Why don't you become a vegetarian? That way you can honor Peter and keep yourself from feeling like you betrayed him." Snow thought about Everest's words for a moment and took them to heart, deciding she would do whatever it took to make Peter happy, even if it was in the afterlife. The train Snow and Everest were on went past a sign that said 'Now entering Adventure Bay!', indicating that to be their next stop.

* * *

Adventure bay was shown with Snow and Everest enjoying the ride up until they saw the town. Everest was excited and cheered loudly, calling over to Adventure Bay to get their attention. "Greetings people of Adventure Bay, Snow and Everest have arrived!" The train stopped in front of the Adventure Bay train station with Snow and Everest jumping off. "From the land of the worst father in all of cartoons, unless we count Buck Cluck from Chicken Little, we have arrived to start a new life without any boring or too cruel for us trash to bring us down!"

Snow giggled a bit at Everest's bombastic behavior just as Everest sensed something from the train. Snow became worried when she saw Everest's conflicted look with Everest pushing Snow out of the way. "Get down!" Everest suddenly got stabbed in the neck, horrifying Snow as Charm then came into play. Snow took out her claws and was about to charge at Charm, only for Everest to signal her not to, making her stop as Everest spoke to Charm. "Put me down you psycho."

Snow growled at Charm, who stomped on her chest and threw Everest aside, blasting her with some kind of device. "In three months, (Everest throws her bag over to Snow) the life of Everest will be no more. If you can prove your worth in finding her beforehand, I will spare you both." Snow slashed at Charm, only for him to teleport Everest away and give a devilish grin. "But if you don't, then I'll enjoy watching you die." Charm laughed devilishly with Snow looking on in despair as she just witnessed her sister being taken away from her right out of the blue. She then picked up Everest's bag, knowing what she had to do.

Snow started to think about what just went down and was unable to comprehend what exactly happened. 'Who was that guy? And why did he take teleport Everest to...whereever she is now? What's he trying to prove with this?' Snow continued to walk over to the town, hoping she could find someone to help her find Everest. Even if she could only find a few people to help her with her current objective, it'd be more than worth it to have a better chance at succeeding.

* * *

Snow was walking around Adventure Bay, trying to cope with what on earth just happened to her. "I just don't get it. Why did that Golden Retriever come right out of nowhere and take my sister? And more importantly, how on earth am I supposed to find her before she dies? Three months, perfect; that's the best time to find her in. And I'll never do it myself." Snow walked around for a bit and saw the residents of Adventure Bay, not finding them to look very helpful. "Not that there are many I can find around here. God life lets me down."

Snow walked around for a bit longer and then saw the Paw Patrol tower, recognizing it from the flyer Everest gave her. "Everest, you clever girl." Snow ran up to the Paw Patrol tower in hopes that she could get some help from the ones that were there, getting a bad feeling that they wouldn't help her find Everest. But she had hope. If Everest was going to give her a flyer for some famous team of elite fighters, she knew she could trust them with this mission no matter what.

* * *

Snow was speaking to Ryder, who was listening to what she had to say and saw how hard she was trying to explain without feeling down. "And now I really have to find my sister because if I don't then she's gonna die in three months and I don't even know why he did this to her at all! So I have to join the Paw Patrol, to save her from whatever happened to her."

Snow finsihed her words and Ryder made his reply, wanting to help Snow the best he could. "Well you've come to the right place. The Paw Patrol has every location of Adventure Bay written down in their minds. And the name of that Golden Retriever is Charm." Snow nodded with Ryder assuring her everything would be okay. "We'll be able to find your sister in no time. What's her name?"

"Everest. And honestly, I don't even know if she's still here." Snow admitted, rubbing her arm as she felt more concerned for Everest's well being. "It's kind of ironic when you think about it. It's usually the younger sister who's protected, and now it's the older sister who needs to be saved."

Ryder rubbed Snow's head with kindness being shown from it, giving Snow a good feeling in her heart. "Even if she's outside of the country, we'll find her. She's gotta be somewhere, and it's clearly on earth." Snow smiled and Ryder got a look at her pack, wondering if she had any means of defense in there. "You have anything you could defend yourself with in that bag? I know we're kind of like a military defence system, but we don't exactly give out guns like they're candy."

"Smart decision. (Looks through the bag) I do have my scumbag father's golden glock." Snow pulled out the golden glock, along with some sort of card that she opened and read it. When she did, it said these simple words that left a touch in Snow's heard. 'You are Snow.' Snow started crying tears of joy with Ryder wondering what was up and Snow smiled at her, indicating that everything was okay with her at the moment. Ryder inspected the glock to see if it was for real and Snow looked at the card again while smiling and crying tears of joy as the screen faded, ending the episode off.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find Trickery standing there.

Flare and Trickery stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once Trickery threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at Trickery) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at Trickery, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by Trickery's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at Trickery's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (Trickery kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (Trickery dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch Trickery, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (Trickery gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (Trickery lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (Trickery turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than Trickery. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words Trickery said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	19. Snow's Decision Part one

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode nineteen: Snow's Decision Part one

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _Where's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _hurry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Snow was sleeping in her room as a device of sorts was shown to be sitting on her bedtable, seeming to be scanning multiple locations. When Snow woke up, she sat up straight and looked at the device, picking it up and looking at it closely. She sighed and set it back down, finding that it was starting to become useless. "Still no sign of her." Snow walked out of her room and into her living room, looking at the device and still wondering if this would help her. "I don't know what you want, but this had better help me find my sister."

Snow walked over to the pantry and pulled out some bread, bringing it over to the toaster as she got some eggs out of the fridge. When she put the toast into the toaster, she cracked two egg shells and dropped the eggs into a pan. She then started cooking them as she waited for the toast to come out. As she did so, she started thinking to herself about how well this would actually assist in the search for Everest, wondering if all of this was pointless.

'What if he lied to me? What if Everest is already dead and that's why I can't find her? Did I rely on technology too much?' Snow continued cooking her eggs until they started burning a bit, making her flinch as she got up and went to get a plate. As she did, she set the eggs down on it with the toast popping out just in time for them to land on it. Snow then put the eggs onto one of the toast slices and put the other one on top as she put the pan into the sink. "Well I still don't have Skye's skills but at least what I make is edible."

* * *

Snow was eating her breakfast on the couch while watching Tv, watching a show that showed a red Akita grabbing the foot of a giant robot. She seemed to be enjoying the show and was quite excited to see what happened next. "Come on Orion! Show me that power!" Snow got a call on her phone and took it out, finding that it was Ryder and became confused. "That's weird. Why would Ryder call me at this hour?" Snow answered Ryder's call, hoping he had a good enough excuse to call her this early in the morning. "Yeah Ryder?"

"Hey Snow. I know I usually wait a bit to call you in for something, but this is so serious that we need everyone on board." Ryder explained, hoping Snow could join in on the mission. "Don't worry though. It's not another genocide trip. If we don't go fast though, it might become one in a few hours."

Snow looked at her show and felt finishing the episode wouldn't hurt and decided to make a compromise with Ryder. "Send me the location and I'll meet you up there. I'm watching an anime episode right now, and if it's hours then I think you can go fine without me for the time being."

"Alright, if you say so." Ryder sent the location to Snow and allowed her to look over it, hoping she would be able to join them. "Make sure you join us as soon as you finish that anime episode."

"You got it." Snow assured Ryder before hanging up, and then she got back to her show as she picked up her egg and toast sandwhich, biting into it and loving the taste that came into her mouth. She'd added salt and pepper to the eggs prior to eating them, and it added to the already great flavor. "I can feel everything soothing in my mouth like a river."

* * *

Flare and the others were driving up to some kind of crater and they all got out of their vehicles to check it out. Flare was particularly curious as he looked in, wondering what could've made this crater. "It doesn't look like anything crazy's in it. (Notices a blue orb) Just that blue orb down there. Oh wait. Maybe that's it."

Rocky jumped into the crater to check out the orb, walking up to it and not thinking it could be anything dangerous. "So let's take this bad boy home. Maybe I can make something useful out of it. I'm thinking...giant robot that beats up the sun."

Rocky reached out to grab the orb, only for Chase to stop him, indicating that he slid down after him. "Even if the sun wasn't mandatory for everyone on the planet to live Rocky, there's no telling how dangerous this thing is. (Rocky rolls his eyes) We should probably take this to Richie so he can see."

Snow arrived at the scene and wiped her mouth before she jumped out and ran over to the others. "Well, I'm finally here. Did I miss anything?" Chase and Rocky were walking up with the blue orb, amazing Everest when she saw it, recognizing it from something she'd seen before. She ran up to Chase and Rocky and looked at the orb in hopes she would be able to get it off of them. "What was this thing doing down in that crater?"

"Well Flare said it could've caused it, so we'll just go with that for now." Rocky replied, and Snow continued looking at the orb with Rocky snapping his fingers in front of her. "Hey. My eyes are down here."

Snow continued to focus on the orb as Ryder put it in the back of his truck, making a desperate act to try and get it off of him. "I can take that off your hands Ryder. I read some stuff about this and I think I'll be able to find a way for it to help us."

Snow crossed her fingers, which Rocky took notice to when he and Chase walked back over to the others, making him concerned. He decided to wait a bit though, and Ryder made his response. "Well if you have the knowledge on it Snow. But I'll need to see what it's from first."

"Cool. Just drop by my apartment later and I'll show you. Maybe...late at night." Rocky became suspicious and decided to do a little stakeout on his own accord. Snow took notice to this but didn't pay much attention to it, feeling Rocky was just trying to cover up for his self loathing issues again. Though, she did wish she could help him out with that.

* * *

Rocky was still up late into the night and saw Ryder getting ready to head off to Snow's apartment to discuss loaning her the blue orb. When he had the right moment to jump on, he took it and hid on the back of the ATV just before Ryder saw him. Rocky took his phone out and sent a text to Zuma, knowing he could trust him, since he was the closest with him out of everyone in the Paw Patrol. When he put his phone away, he lied down and decided to enjoy the ride, not really knowing how he was going to do since he rarely visited Snow's place.

Rocky decided to just wait until they got there, since if he did anything, he knew Ryder was going to notice. Ryder continued driving until he got to Snow's place, getting off of his ATV and heading into the apartment complex she lived in. Rocky climbed up to the windows of the apartments and jumped onto Snow's balcony, noticing the way the blinds were covering the glass doors when he got up. "Geez Snow. I didn't know you had an emo phase in you too."

Rocky opened the sliding glass door with Snow shown inside, noticing her as she was eating a vegetarian burger. She hoped his suspicious look earlier wasn't anything special and decided to speak up to catch his attention. "Oh, hey Rocky. (Rocky flinches) I didn't know you were coming."

"Um...yeah. I was just walking around for no reason at all and thought I'd stop by." Rocky looked at the door and back at Snow, hoping she didn't know what he was up to. "Through your balcony door." Rocky walked over to the fridge and decided to help himself as he brought up Snow's blinds. "So what's with the dash of emo in your apartment? You're not this dark when you're around me and the others."

"I've been having a hard time coping with what happened to my sister, as you probably know." Snow explained, and she finished her burger and sighed as she put her head on her paws. "I've been talking to Flare a lot about it after the day we spent together, but I never told him how we got seperated. I think he'd freak."

Rocky chuckled a bit as Ryder entered the room and noticed the two of them bonding as the Mixed Breed spoke up. "It's Flare. He's gotta be the calmest Dalmatian I've ever met. At least when he's not acting like a hyperactive kid who just got off of drugs." Ryder smiled at the sight of Snow and Rocky bonding as he then walked up to the two of them, catching Rocky's attention as he grabbed a chocolate soda. Yes, this universe has that. Don't judge. "Oh, hey Ryder. I was just...(Looks at the door and then back at Ryder) leaving."

Rocky dashed out of the sliding glass door, leaving Snow and Ryder confused as Rocky listened in on their conversation outside. Ryder was talking at the moment, and he was making sure this was the best idea possible. "Now you're sure you know about this orb Snow? Cause I don't think this can be solved with simple science equations and knowledge from books."

"Oh, come on Ryder. I'm more than just a science nerd." Rocky rolled his eyes, finding that line to be so cliche as he then looked in to find Snow taking the orb off of Ryder's hands. "I'll let you know if I find anything incredible about this bad boy worth discussing. And until I do, I won't let it out of my sight."

"Fair enough. You've proven to me these last couple of months that you're worth trusting." Ryder walked off and waved goodbye to Snow. "Bye Snow."

"You too Ryder." Ryder left the apartment and Snow walked over to her device, revealing it and amazing Rocky as Snow put the orb in. "Just you wait Everest. I'll have you safe in no time flat. I just gotta-"

"Snow?" Snow flinched and looked over at Rocky, who was looking rather suspicious as he walked into the room. He looked at the device, and then at Snow, who was worried Rocky would catch onto his plans. "I don't mind you talking about this Everest chick, but I think you're onto something." Snow gulped as Rocky walked up to her and looked into her eyes. "What're you planning?"

Snow tried to think of a good lie to make so Rocky wouldn't catch onto what she was going to do. "I was just...going back to every time you farted?"

"Well Snow, it just so happens that I've farted so much in my life, and some of my farts are so deadly, you'd die if you were engulfed by the worst of them." Rocky stated, making Snow face palm herself as she realized what a dumb lie that was. "And you hate it when I fart anyway. Was my butt dirty when I did that one on your pillow?"

Snow gave a blunt look to Rocky, finding that claim to be ridiculous. "No, but at least I was smart enough to check so I didn't get pink eye." Rocky chuckled nervously as Snow then got to explaining what her device was really about. "If you must know, I'm making a device that'll help me stop Charm once and for all, and I don't need you getting involved. I've been working on this for months, and I'm not turning back now. (Puts her paw on the device) I need more power."

Rocky felt creeped out by that line and saw Snow's glare at him, grabbing her by the arm and throwing her outside. He then locked her outside, making her pound on the door and shout in anger. "This isn't the time for a prank Rocky! (Rocky sends a text to Zuma saying to get the others to come to Snow's place) I'm so close now and I won't let you ruin it!"

"Sorry Snow. But I'm not letting you do this. Think about what it could do with the others." Snow thought for a moment and felt she would hate to see Flare sad, having had an amazing time with him since he came here.

* * *

Flare and the others were racing off to Snow's apartment as Richie was shown waiting outside for them to show up. "Guess living in town gives me an advantage." Richie walked in with the others and they headed up to Snow's apartment with Richie going to open the door, but finding that it was locked. He then kicked the door open and Rocky caught it, throwing it aside as Richie saw that Snow was locked out when he and the others walked up to him. "Looks like you took care of Snow already. (Looks at the orb) Now let's deal with this."

Richie went to grab the orb and when he did so, he felt a powerful shock in his systems. He was able to endure it however, and he took the orb out of the device and withstood the pain he was feeling. Snow was enraged when she saw this and punched the glass, running up to Richie after pushing Rocky aside. "Give that back!" Snow tackled Richie, who simply moved a bit to the right and held onto the orb, making Snow even more desperate to get it back. "I see how it is then."

Snow took out some kind of device, and when she pressed it, Richie shot it with one of his guns and then got zapped with some kind of ray. The ray was surrounding him with some kind of energy, and when his hair turned from white to black, he went to punch it, only to fall to his knees and have his hair go from black to white, much to Snow's joy. "Ha! Too bad your nephilim powers didn't come with immunity to science Richie. I've been installing that one for a week straight in case you got involved and it appears to have been more than worth it."

Snow reached inside and grabbed the orb with Richie being too weakened to fight back as he grabbed his head. "Geez dude, cut the edgy down a bit." Richie was having flashbacks of being tortured in some kind of electric barrier, which made him furious as he turned back into his demon mode and puncehd the barrier, trying to break it as Snow looked back while pinning Zuma against a counter with her back foot. "Geez. That kid has issues no one else can comprehend. (Flare snatches the orb) Hey!"

Flare jumped up to the counter and tried to reason with Snow, who jumped up as well, but stopped to let him speak. "Snow, why are you doing this? And more importantly, WHAT are you doing? Rocky was pretty vague with your intentions in the text Zuma showed us."

"Probably because I was vague about them as well." Snow replied as she grabbed onto the orb, determined to get this plan right. "This device will give me absolute power that'll let me demolish Charm, and his base, without any effort needed. Either that or help me find my sister. Whatever I plan on using it for; I'm still deciding." Flare was concerned for Snow, who kicked him aside and had Marshall catch him. "And I'm considering the former even more. After all, that monster is the reason my sister was seperated from me!"

Snow jumped down from the counter with Ryder grabbing her, only for Snow to headbutt him as she then ran past the others, kicking Rocky into Zuma and dodging Chase's swing, making him fall onto his face, and jumping over Zuma, kicking him right in the chest and sending him flying past Flare and Marshall. When Snow put the orb into the device, a golden power source appeared and she grabbed it as Flare charged at her, hoping to stop her.

Snow suddenly felt a huge surge of power from inside of her, running off to her room and locking the door with Flare running up to it to talk her out of this. "Snow? Listen to me Snow. You don't have to do this. You can still live a good life, and I'll even help you find your sister, whoever she is."

"I appriciate the concern Flare, but it's too late." Snow started to feel the power coursing through her veins as she walked over to the window that led to the outside of her room. "Once you've broken, there's no fixing you."

Snow jumped out of the window with Flare kicking the door down in hopes he would be able to help her. "You guys watch over Richie. I'll help Snow." Flare looked around Snow's room and opened up one of her drawers, revealing the card Everest gave to Snow and looked at it, finding the words on it to be beyond touching. 'There's no better way I can think of to say someone's awesome in such a short amount of words. You have a good sister Snow.'

Flare was about to jump out of the window himself as Marshall walked up to him and put a paw on his shoulder, looking down at him as he looked backa at him. "Be careful Flare. If you can't talk Snow out of this, it's all over. Either that or we have to kill her, and I know you and Skye would hate having to end her life."

"Thanks Marshall, but I think I've got it." Flare assured Marshall as he jumped up to the window and then looked down at him. "I can see Snow still has some pureness in her. She'll be easy to fix." Flare ran off with Marshall being concerned for his brother's well being, finding it hard to comprehend what was going on at the moment. But he was confident deep down, and he knew that if anyone was able to talk Snow out of this, it was Flare.

* * *

Richie was still in severe pain from the orb and tried to survive, which wasn't easy, since he was still inside of it. Thanks to his exceptional strength and power, he was able to hold on, but he knew he could hold on forever. He looked over at Rocky, who was doing his best to disable the device. "How's the disabling going Rocky? I don't know how long I can hold out."

"I'll get it as soon as I can Richie." Rocky replied, and Richie could sense how concerned he was, through both his voice, and his aura. "Just try not to die, okay? I know you can't die from being stabbed or anything like that, but I couldn't bare the thought of seeing your life end like this. It's not right."

Richie nodded and did his best to survive, sitting down as Marshall walked up to Chase, who seemed concerned about the scenario. "You doing okay Chase?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just worried about Flare." Chase admitted, wanting to see Flare get back okay. "I know he went after Snow and I don't know how much of a risk it is. I know I only knew him for what seems like forty five days, but he's growing on me. (Looks at Marshall) You think he'll make it?"

Marshall was glad to see Chase showing concern for Flare. He was hoping the two of them would get along, and just because they just met a month and a half ago, it didn't mean they can't care about each other. He patted Chase on the shoulder and spoke to him with a kind voice, knowing everything was going to work out for the better. "He'll be okay Snow. I know Flare. He'll be able to handle himself." Chase nodded and smiled, glad Marshall was confident about Flare's safety, and it also helped with his confidence in him.

Zuma was chilling out on the table with Skye joining him as he nodded to her and spoke with a chilled out voice. "You think someone's gonna get punched out there? I don't want it to happen, and I'm wondering what the others think. Do you think it's gonna happen?"

Skye thought for a moment and didn't know how to answer that, feeling she should just be chill about it. "I dunno, maybe." Skye looked over at Ryder, who was working on a way to counter the device. "I'll give Ryder this much, at least he knows we've got a mission to do. (Looks up at the roof) That's what I like about him. He's always ready for action." Zuma nodded, knowing Flare was going to be okay.

Runt arrived at the balcony and put some kind of communicator as he ran into the place. "I'm back from my mission. Where's Snow?" Runt noticed that Flare and Snow were gone, making him a bit confused. "Did I miss something important?"

* * *

Snow was rushing to the top of Richie's house, aka where Diana, the mayor of town lived, and saw Charm waiting for her. When she walked up to him, he looked at her and with a grin on his face. "Greetings Snow. I'm glad you decided to join me." Charm walked up to Snow, who pushed him back a bit and made him give a serious look. "Don't push your luck Husky. Just hand me the orb, and you can join me in my reign of terror across the entire world."

"Join you? Ha! Give me a break!" Snow taunted, leaving Charm to be a bit surprised by her confidence boost. "You really think I'm gonna bother siding with you after you seperated me from my sister and left her to die? I still can't find her and it's been almost three months!" Charm could understand Snow's anger and allowed her to speak some more. "I just wanted to let you be the first one to see the big showdown. But first, I want to ask you something. Why did you attack me and my sister two and a half months ago? We've never seen you before then."

Charm chuckled devilishly at the sound of Snow's question, awaiting to see her shocked expression upon his response. "Do you actually wish to know?" Snow nodded with Charm giving a heartless glare as he smirkedat her. "Because it's fun." Snow gave a horrified expression at how evil Charm truly was, boosting her motivation to unleash the magic. "Bet you didn't expect that one, did ya? (Holds up his paw) And soon, Everest will (Clenches his paw) crumble." Snow was about to unleash her power up until she heard Flare's voice.

"Snow!" Snow looked behind herself and saw Flare with a concerned look on his face. "Snow, please don't do this! You don't have to go this far for, whatever your goal is! There are other ways! I know you don't want to do this, and you don't have to, I can promise you that!" Snow threw a book at Flare, which he caught, and revealed a bunch of plans which he looked at one by one. "What are these?"

"Pictures of my failed plans." Snow replied, and then she explained what they were one by one as Flare looked at them and turned the pages. "Gaining allies, they still haven't gotten on the case. Searching for her on waves for her aura, she still hasn't been found. And I can still feel her energy so she's out there somewhere. I just don't know where. And then there's the one I hate the most. (Looks at Charm) Trusting the enemy."

Snow went to unleash her power with Flare calling out to her to try and save her from herself. "No!" The power caused Flare and Charm to get caught in some weird white spark, sending Flare into some weird void that showed Snow's memories. "Whoa. What the heck?" As Flare looked around, he was confused as to what he was looking at. He got a clue as to what he was looking at and got anxious when he commented on it. "Geez. You'd think some over the top emo would spend their life here. Just memories of someone else."

Flare looked around at the memories and caught onto why Snow was the way he was, from her family life to the reason she joined the Paw Patrol. He then saw a memory of Snow talking to Chase as she begged him to help her with this. "Please Chase! My sister's has been gone for two months now. I can't risk waiting anymore."

"I'm sorry Snow, but if she hasn't been found yet then she's likely dead." Chase pointed out, shocking Flare that he would say that to Snow. Especially since he was living with the Paw Patrol at the time. "I don't wanna break your hopes down, but I can't risk anything. If I die out there to save your sister, and she's already dead, then we lose a member."

Snow sighed and went to grab Chase's siren, making him stop her and glare at her. She got upset and headbutted him, making her let go before she walked off. "Thanks for nothing pig. I ask for one favor and you can't even allow that. (Ryder came out and saw Chase lying down as Snow asked her something) Ryder, can we search for my sister already? (Takes out a device) I made the right device for it and we can search out at any time."

Ryder kneeled down to Snow and put his hand on her head, hoping she would understand. "Soon Snow. We need more time."

"Soon." Snow stated, and then she swated Ryder's hand away, annoyed at what he was thinking. "When can it be now Ryder!? All I ever hear is soon!" Snow walked off and saw Flare, feeling he needed some comfort and headed on up to him. Flare remembered that day. It was the day he and Snow spent the entire day together. That's what it was led up to by? Flare felt horrible for Snow and walked off, hoping he could find Snow and help her. He also started to think about what he could do to help Snow in her position.

'What was I thinking? I never even noticed what Snow was feeling when it came to her family.' Flare thought to himself, and then he saw another memory involving Snow and Charm. 'What's this about?'

Snow was chasing after Charm and tried to tackle him, only for him to dodge and look down at her with a dissapointed look on his face. "You're still too weak for me Snow. It appears you'll never save your sister." Snow glared at Charm when she got up and aimed a punch at him, only for him to look into her eyes with a devilish grin on her face. "You care about the Dalmatian you spent time with last week, don't you. Perhaps...beyond friendship. (Flare is confused as to what Charm is saying) I doubt he feels the same way."

"I wish I could slap that smug look off your face!" Charm let go of Snow and signalled her to slap him, which she did, and he kept the grin on his face as he looked at her. This made Snow even more furious as he aimed another punch at Charm. "Oh you know what I (Charm grabs Snow's paw) meant!"

"Oh, I do. I just know Everest will be dead by the time you finally find her." Flare became even more worried when he saw that flashback, but he stayed strong and went onward to find Snow, running as fast as he could to save her. He gained a serious look and went past every memory, looking at them with pure determination in his eyes.

To be continued.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find Trickery standing there.

Flare and Trickery stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once Trickery threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at Trickery) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at Trickery, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by Trickery's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at Trickery's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (Trickery kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (Trickery dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch Trickery, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (Trickery gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (Trickery lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (Trickery turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than Trickery. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words Trickery said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	20. Snow's Decision Part two

**Disclaimer:** Hope this season finale is worth it. Feel free to post your thoughts on season one in a review and show this series some love. Enjoy!

* * *

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

New Recruits arc Episode twenty: Snow's Decision Part two

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown jumping up in an open area with the sky all that was shown as Nathan Sharp is heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare punches at the screen with an excited smile) _a-answer,_ (Marshall jumps up and kicks at the screen with a determined smile) _to my_ (Richie jumps up and shoots at the screen with a serious look) _que-estion?_ (Chase jumps up and back-kicks the screen with a serious smile) _Where's my_ (Rocky jumps up and slashes the screen in half with a cocky smile) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare back flipped over one of Charm's soldiers and kicked him aside as the song continued. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare spins over to another soldier) _while I'm_ (Flare punches the other soldier, making him fall down) _dreaming._ (Marshall is seen tripping as he runs off with some sort of package) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown shooting a soldier as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie kicks the soldier aside) _Get out,_ (Richie shoots at the screen) _hurry._ (Chase is seen holding a hand mirror up to his butt as he admires it while shaking it) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Chase sees the screen and puts the mirror away, giving a serious look with a peace sign) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Rocky grabs the soldier's face and farts into it) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was shown to be back flipping over to her jet-pack as the song continued. " _As I'm_ (Skye gives a peace sign after jumping up) _roaming,_ (Skye lands by the jetpack and puts it on) _from left to right to_ (Skye takes off with smoke covering the screen, with Zuma then seen surfboarding) _An invitation,_ (Zuma gives a peace sign to the audience) _to come disappear ._ (Snow comes onto the screen as she moves her hair back, seeming to have a cold persona) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Snow sees the screen and punches it out of frustration) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was then seen standing on a building with a sadistic and charismatic smile as he seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard over the song. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (The camera pans to behind Charm with the destruction of a city being shown) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm puts his arms out on their perspective sides) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm is seen laughing maniacally) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm clenches both of his fists as he tucks his paws onto his chest, glaring with a sadistic smile and crimson red glare.

Charm was shown to be fighting off Rocky in some sort of science office as Charm blocked his punches and kicks with ease. " _Can someone give me the_ (Charm kicks Rocky back with Rocky holding his stomach in pain) _a-answer, to my_ (Chase kicks open a vent and slides down it as Charm continues working on a computer of sorts) _que-estion?_ (Charm grabs Chase's arm when he attempts to punch him and crushes it, filling Rocky with grief as he watches) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Charm roundhouse kicks Chase back at full force) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was shown to be punching at something with high speeds. " _I'll just keep_ (Charm is shown to be blocking Richie's punches) _surviving,_ (Richie aims one last punch at Charm, who dodges it, making Richie punch a wall) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Richie turns around and aims a kick at Charm, who blocks it and aims a punch at him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Richie clenches his fist with anger) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Richie prepares to aim a punch at Charm) _misery driven_ (Richie aims a punch at Charm, covering up the screen) _world!_ " Flare was shown looking over a cliff as he looks at a destroyed city, looking back on a teenage looking Kishu with a charasmatic yet devilish grin pinning him against a tree with his foot. Flare looked over the cliff with determination as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Flare was still walking by Snow's memories as he came across the last one, which was of Snow speaking to Charm on the roof when he arrived just in time. Flare knew he had to act fast or else Snow would fall to the dark side. He could feel it. There was still a shread of a chance that he could convince her not to go through with her plans. Whatever they were anyway. He kinda forgot the context. But there was no time to think. He ran as fast as he could and he saw some weird blue creatures that looked sad. "Hey. You guys okay?"

The creatures looked over at Flare, who saw that they were breaking and the first one spoke up. "No. Snow's been broken. The only thing we can do now is sit here and sulk because we've lost most of our power. Even if we wanted to stop her, we couldn't lay a claw on her."

Flare held his arm tight and tried to hold in his emotions, knowing he wasn't about to cry when he had to save his friend. "Where did Snow go? If I can convince her to stop what she's doing then I think I can save you guys along with her. Assuming that's how it works."

"I think that's how it works too." The second blue figure spoke up, and then he started to flicker, indicating his upcoming absence. "Oh no. (Points to the right) She went that way! Save her quick!"

"Right! Thanks!" Flare ran as fast as he could and got up to the room Snow was in, only to find Charm to be holding her tight in some kind of barrier. When Flare saw this, he burst into the room and confronted Charm without hesitating to stand is ground. "Stop this Charm! Don't lay a claw on her!"

"You still wish to defend her after what she's trying to do?" Charm chuckled devilishly as Snow then burst out of the cage and attempted to slash at him, only for him to grab her claws and knee her in the stomach. "As you can probably tell by now, (Kicks Snow aside) I'm not anyone you'd be begging yourself to mess with. (Walks over to Flare) I suppose you believe you can save the Husky. Honestly though, I'm surprised she believed me at all. I think we both knew that power wasn't enough to find out where I hid her sister. And the clock is almost finished."

Charm took out his claws and aims them at Snow, leading to Flare dashing at him, only for Charm to strike Snow in the stomach. Flare was shocked when he saw this with Charm scoffing, finding Flare's shocked look to be too stupid for him to handle. Flare gained the same aura he did when he first met Trickery and Snow became surprised when she saw this, having not expected it to come back. Flare charged at Charm, who grabbed his paws and was delighted to see this form again. "Darkness has come for you once again I see. Delightful."

Flare punched Charm in the face, only for Charm to headbutt him and send him into the wall. Flare jumped out just as Charm aimed a powerful blast at him and ran up the wall with Charm chasing after him. Flare backflipped behind Charm and attempted to kick him, only for Charm to grab him by his foot and slam him straight into the wall, which led to him dragging Flare across it. Flare pushed off of the wall and sent him and Charm to the floor with Flare then stomping on Charm.

Flare ended up having his chest broken as Charm chuckled devilishly, looking down at him and kicking him aside. "Nah, I'll save that one for another time." Flare rolled over to Snow, who was shocked with what she was seeing. Charm didn't mind leaving now, knowing Flare and Snow would do fine later on. "I'm indeed intrigued as to how this will play out in the future."

"Well you won't get a chance to!" Flare shouted as he charged at Charm again, only for his aura to run out and make him fall. "Darn it! There's a time limit!?" Charm waved goodbye to Flare and teleported out of Snow's mind to leave the two of them to die. "And where the heck did he go!? Does he WANT us to bust out of here!?" Flare and Snow suddenly broke out with Flare looking to see that Snow had deactivated her power, only that it was raining and Snow was walking towards the roof with the power source gone. "Snow, don't!"

Snow stopped and looked over at Flare, who was trying to walk over to her but she put her paw up before he could do so. "It's useless Flare. I knew the power wasn't mandatory to find my sister, but I just thought that if I had it I'd have a better chance. But now I'm not sure what to think." Flare could sense Snow's mind going into a warp state with Snow showing her confliction with her inability to stay still and near crying as a result of her actions. "Don't come near me Flare! I will jump!"

Flare stopped and went to talk things out with Snow, not wanting her to end her own life. "Okay. I'm right here." Flare decided it was time to stop letting Snow hide from her problems and spoke up about it. "Listen Snow. I know it's hard, but you can't run away from everyone who tries to help you."

"And who's that? I know you saw my memories. I saw them too. Who tried to help me!?" Flare flinched and didn't want to make anything worse by lying. "Exactly."

Flare continued to try and persuade Snow to come down, knowing she still had a chance. "I know what it's like to lose a family member Flare. After my parents divorced I felt like my dad didn't want me in his life anymore. If it weren't for Marshall I would've started cutting myself. You don't need to die Snow. You just need a friend.

Snow sighed and calmed down, speaking to Flare with as calm of a voice as she could muster at the moment. "Oh Flare, I know you just want to help me. I love how ever since the day we went camping you've treated me like I'm normal, but it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters."

Flare started to feel for how Snow as feeling and took a step closer to try and have a better chance at convincing her to come with him. "You matter. And not just to me. There's a whole team of friends who care about you, and they'll support you through just about anything."

"I do want to believe that." Snow started to rub her arm, feeling a tad bit anxious about what was going on. "But what if they hate me for this?"

"Snow. Your life is still yours. You can use some time from it to find your sister. And I'll be there for you. Let me help." Flare was confident he could get Snow to come down, but he knew he couldn't make any sort of promise just yet. "Like how we went on that mission to the military base together. We both had a great time then, didn't we? I know you hold that day with high regard."

Snow laughed a bit at one part of that memory, being quite fond of the part Flare farted in her face and she got him back with a beef stew. "There were plenty of funny moments in that mission. And it was nice to see Chase reunited with his dad. I like how you're seeing that as positively as I am."

Flare smiled a bit and took another step forward, knowing he was going to get closer to convincing Snow if he did. "Of course I would. You're my friend Snow. And friends come first, even when I'm close to the end."

Snow was grateful for every second she spent with Flare, having a feeling they were a bit more than just friends. "I did feel a little better about myself after we spent the whole day together that one time. I got the feeling you always listen to people when we spoke on the roof."

"I try anyway." Flare replied with a soft chuckle, and then he spoke with a bit more confidence in his heart. "And whatever it takes to find your sister or help you with whatever your problem is, I can help. The whole reason I came here was to help you. I knew if I could at least make the attempt to reason with you, your life could still have meaning for it somewhere in the future. And I'm not gonna let you throw that away."

"Are you serious? Thank you so much!" Snow replied, being surprised and relieved at the same time that she had a friend like Flare. "The fact that you came all this way to try and make peace with me, and can see past what I just tried to do, means the world to me."

Flare took a step forward, and by this point, Snow had started to take notice to it, but she didn't mind it. "I'm also doing this because I believe your sister's still alive out there somewhere. I know how much she means to you and I'm not going to let you give up now. (Snow started to tear up) If we work together we can find her. You just have to trust me."

Snow wiped her eye and sighed, wondering if she could be trusted by anyone aside from Flare. "I DO trust you Flare. But what if the others don't trust me? Chase and Ryder have been stalling forever. I think they doubt the fact that Everest was never killed."

"Snow, this is our chance to prove you right." Flare assured Snow, knowing he could help her with her plans. "If you really want to save your sister, which I know you do, you'll come down here and let me help you find her. We at least have to take a chance." Snow smiled a bit more with Flare being more than willing to do whatever it took to help Snow find her sister. "And she can be cured from...whatever Charm did to her."

Snow was grateful to see Flare supporting her with every bit of assistance in his heart. "You're such a good hearted puppy Flare. Even when you're full of crap. But I can trust you. You're my friend."

Flare took a step closer and was especially confident he could get Snow to come down now, feeling he had her just a step away from his paws. "Forever. And I can assure you that it'll never change. Can we hug on it?"

Snow started to wonder how the others would feel about her after this and couldn't risk it and confirmed this to Flare. "But the others could despise me for what I've done. Not everyone can forgive someone from a simple apology and request to help them to become their friends. This stuff takes effort Flare. And I suck at that."

Flare started to think about how his friends all cared about Snow and then remembered Skye, who was the strongest to Snow relationship wise. He knew if there was one friend he could use to convince Snow, it was her. "Skye has to still be your friend. She's been your friend ever since you joined the Paw Patrol. You can count on her forgiveness. She clearly cares about you without question!"

Snow looked back on her time with Snow and was glad to have her for a best friend. "Skye does care. Even though I hurt her. She's the only other friend I have who's ever believed me enough to want to help me."

Flare took another step forward and pulled out the card Snow got from Everest, making Snow's heart melt as Flare then said the three words inside of it. "You are Snow."

Snow started crying tears of joy as Flare held his paw out and she grabbed it. There were no words that could express how much relieve and joy she felt upon seeing how much Flare cared for her, and how far he was willing to go to help her with her problems. She knew she could trust him no matter what happened, and that he wasn't lying to her one bit. Snow looked at Flare as he helpd her down from the roof edgefalling to her knees as she apologized while still crying with joy surrounding her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Flare asked with a soft laugh in his voice. "You helped me with keeping my hope." The camera panned out to Flare and Snow hugging with the rain still falling and the screen eventually faded to black.

* * *

Ryder was looking out of the window in his office as he spoke about the scenario that just went down. "Now normally I'm not all for my new recruits going off and doing missions alone, especially ones they assigned themselves." Ryder turned around and walked back over to his seat with a smile. "But I'm honored that the youngest of the latest recruits was bold enough to pull through and save a young Husky's life. You're quite the brave one for getting Snow down from that roof Flare. We need more children like you in the world."

"I didn't do much." Flare replied with a proud look on his face as he rubbed his arm. "All I really did was see her memories and use them in an attempt to bring her down." Flare looked over at a smiling Snow, who was grateful to Flare for helping her down. "Snow got herself down. No one made that choice but her."

Chase was proud of what he was hearing, feeling that Flare was a good brother to have for Marshall. "He's modest. Like any true hero."

"Yeah. Real hero." Runt smiled to Flare, seeming to be warming up to him, with Flare smiling back.

Ryder nodded in agreement and then wondered what Snow was doing up on that roof in the first place. "Do tell Flare. What were you and Snow doing on that roof in the first place? Did she ever tell you her reasons for being up there? Why her intentions were to end her life?" Flare and Snow looked at each other and Snow nodded, giving Flare permission to talk about whatever it was he saw in her memories. "And don't worry. I won't hold anything against you or Snow. Just let me know and I'll see what I can do."

Flare spoke up, knowing this was the right thing to do, especially since Snow was okay with it. "I don't know for sure, but one thing I DO know is that she teamed up with Charm at one point to help find her sister. I also saw that the time to help her never really came. (Looks at Snow) What was her name?"

Snow looked at Ryder, who nodded to her and allowed her to speak, much to her delight as she spoke up. "Her name's Everest. She was the only one I could trust until I came to the Paw Patrol. After I came here, I met other dogs like Skye and Flare, both of which were willing to help me." Snow looked away and started to wonder why Ryder kept stalling, wondering if it had something to do with her. "Why did you keep stalling anyway? Did it have something to do with me?"

Ryder started to feel bad about keeping Snow hanging for so long and spoke to her. "I'm sorry Snow. I shouldn't have held this off for as long as I have. It almost costed you your life." Snow appriciated Ryder owning up to his mistake as Ryder took out some kind of device, which Snow took interest in. "I should've told you about this from day one. It's not perfected, but I think I should be able to use it with some information on Everest."

Snow smiled and nodded, feeling it wouldn't hurt to give Ryder some information. "Well she's a Husky, like me, only she's about the age of Marshall, and is a rebellious tomboy who's always ready to stand up for herself. She's spunky, brave, and doesn't take anyone's garbage, even when it looks like she should."

Ryder nodded and put that information in, finding out that Everest was indeed close by. "Look at this. We can head out tomorrow and find her location in no time. She's by Jake's Mountain!" Flare and Snow hi fived at the fact that Ryder knew about the location Everest was by and were relieved to head out soon.

* * *

Flare and Marshall were sitting on the ledge of a cliff as the two reflected on what happened earlier today. Marshall was so happy to have Flare as a brother, and was as proud of him as he could be at that very moment. "Flare. I'm so proud of you." Flare looked up at Marshall, who was holding back his tears of proudness for what he had for his brother. "The fact that you were able to save Snow and convince her that she didn't have to commit suicide is proof that I couldn't have asked for a better brother. I always knew that was the case, but now I'm glad I could've been alive to see it actually show."

Flare smiled and hugged Marshall by wrapping an arm around him with Marshall doing the same. "It's funny Marshall. I went into that dark state again, but I still didn't know what it meant. Charm was too strong for it. And my senses went blank." Marshall found that information interesting as Flare saw the sunset and pointed to it. "Hey, check it out!" The sunset was shown to be an eclipse with Flare and Marshall shown to be sitting there and watching it, letting the moment sink in as the two of them let the day continue onward, not wanting to say a single word that could ruin it.

* * *

Flare was sleeping late at night as Snow dropped by his pup house with the book, knocking on the door and failing to wake him up. Snow shrugged and opened up the door anyway, closing it as she walked up to Flare, noticing that he didn't have his covers on. She poked him on his butt, only to get blasted by a five second pepperoni fart, being hit with a green cloud with Flare's butt shown releasing the gas (bllllllllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrp). Snow coughed from the fart and started tickling Flare on his butt, which made him wake up. "There we go."

Flare saw Snow and then saw the fart cloud, wondering what happened and saw that it was one of his sleep farts. When he looked back at Snow, he asked her what was up to see if it was accurate. "Did I fart on you while sleeping?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. After all, (Hands Flare the book) I stole your book, so I guess we're even now." Flare looked at the book and Snow rubbed her arm as she explained why she had it. "I'm really sorry Flare. I needed it for my research and I didn't think what happened today would happen. (Looks at Flare) You have no idea how relieved I was to see you forgiving me on the roof."

Flare smiled and set the book down, grabbing his guitar and confusing Snow a bit up until Flare made a request for her. "If you don't mind, I wrote a new song after today, and I want you to be the first one to hear it."

Snow smiled and nodded in response, glad that Flare was going to share his latest work with her. "Sure, why not? I could use a fun song after today."

Flare nodded and started playing his guitar, soothing Snow as the young Dalmatian began to sing his latest work, We Can Find Another Way. " _Life isn't perfect, I always knew that, it's a fact no one can ignore. But I can tell, those who do bad stuff, some of them have been broken to the core._ (Snow blushes softly, knowing that broken part is aimed at her) _And if one can, find the right part in them, they can fix them with hard work. If they're dedicated, they can succeed, and they'll change without turning into a jerk._ "

Snow looked at the book she stole from Flare and smiled at the fact that she had such a good friend like Flare and Flare continued singing. " _I know it's hard, but I can see, there's good in others, not just me. I try to see, the good and bad, and make all of my friends glad. Even when I fall, even when I'm down, I won't lose because of one frown. I see it now, there's always hope, and I will help my, troubled friends cope._ (Stops singing but continues playing) Whatya think so far?"

"It's incredible!" Snow exclaimed, but not loud enough to wake everyone up, and then she put on a sly look. "If I didn't know any better, I'd take a guess as to who that was about."

Flare nodded to Snow, indicating that she was right and then Flare continued to sing. " _I won't try to ignore your problems, if you let me help you I can. I won't just give a vague friendship offer, I'll help if you tell me the plan. And if you don't have one, we can make one, I'm willing to use the time I say. I could kill you, but I know for sure, that if we try, we can find another way._ " Flare finished with one final strum and Snow started crying tears of joy, hugging Flare, who wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Flare woke up the next morning and looked down at his teddy bear, which he'd been snuggling with as usual. "Alright Captain Chocolate Farts. If I'm gonna help Snow find Everest then we're gonna have to search all over Jake's Mountain,and we're gonna have to be hard at work." Flare set Captain Chocolate Farts down and opened the door, waving goodbye to Captain Chocolate farts and letting out a little green cloud, as well as a squeaky chocolate fart (pfft). He then ran off to find the others and head out on the mission.

Snow was checking Richie's injuries and put something on one of the more brutal ones that started to heal it. "I studied nephilim healing all night last night and found out this is the best way to heal the injuries from a nephilim."

"That's pretty efficent." Richie responded with an admiration for Snow's dedication to being a better canine. "Make sure to keep that intact too. There's only so much safety in your house and I wouldn't want any more pain from it."

Snow chuckled nervously at Richie's joke with Richie rubbing her head, indicating that everything was okay. Flare hopped into Marshall's fire truck and the two hi fived with confidence that they could find Everest. Chase was in his police truck as he thought about how long he's denied Snow assistance. He was glad to see she wasn't holidng any grudges against her, but he also knew it wouldn't be completely okay until they found Everest. And he'd have to help with it. Luckily for both of them, he was completely willing to do so.

Ryder drove up to the front in his ATV and looked back at the others, signalling them to come with him. "We're ready guys. Let's head out." Ryder drove off with the others behind him with everyone ready to find Everest, wherever it was on Jake's Mountain that she lied.

* * *

Charm was walking around the room Burner was in as Burner questioned why he allowed Flare and Snow to live. "I don't get it Charm. Why did you allow those two to live? You had them right in your grasp and you could've finished them off with a simple snap of a finger. What made you stop?"

Charm let out a devilish chuckle, which gave Burner a bit of unsettlement as Charm then explained his reasons. "You see Burner, it's no fun to kill someone if it's too easy to do so. I prefer a challenge rather han a swift victory. It must be nice and slow, not painless and quick." Charm walked up to Burner and pu his paw into Burner's aura, adoring the burn he felt from it. "But you would know that. (Takes his paw out) Wouldn't you? (Looks at his burning paw) The blazing feeling of a satisfying kill just waiting to happen to the one you despise the most."

Burner started to think about his son and was unsure of how this would affect him. "But what about my son? We both know how hurt he was from-"

Charm slapped Burner across the face and pointed his index finger right at him with a flaming blast to come from it. "You don't care about him. You abused him like crazy and treated him like dirt. If anything you despise him to have this kind of dedication to giving him pain." Burner grabbed Charm by his paw and started burning it some more with Charm adoring the feeling again. "Ooh. If you could, please get my sexual area." The camera panned out to Charm grinning devilishly at Burner, who was starting to get infuriated with him.

* * *

A young male wearing an orange jacket with a green zipper covering a blue sweater., gray pants, and brown boots had just arrived back at his cabin with a snowboard. As he set up his board, he saw the Paw Patrol driving up to his place and smiled as he walked over to greet them. "Hey dudes. You guys here to shread some snow?"

Rubble got a good look at the male's snowboard and was quite impressed with it's design, wanting to have one himself. "Ha. I wish that was our intention. Nah, we're here on a mission."

"Ya see Jake, we're looking for Snow's sister, and she was said to be here." Ryder explained to Jake as he walked up to him, filling him in on what they knew so far. "We don't know where specifically though, but if you can help us find her we'd be grateful for the assistance."

Jake thought for a moment and remembered seeing a Husky quite a few times that lived near here, having a good feeling that was her. "She's a Siberian Husky, right?" Ryder nodded in response, letting Jake smile as he pointed to a location with his thumb. "I always see this one hanging out near a cave close to a cliff. We even have chats every now and then."

"Great. Thanks." Ryder responded with a hi five, and then he headed off with the others in the direction Jake pointed them to. After about twenty seconds, they found the cave Jake told them about and were ready to see if Everest was in there. When they got off, Flare looked at Snow and the two nodded to each other, ready for whatever was in store for them. They headed off with the others and couldn't wait to see if Everest was there. Flare and the others headed into the cave to see if Everest was in there, hoping it wouldn't take too much effort to find her.

* * *

Everest was battling some kind of ice golem as she slammed it into the wall of the cave, smashing it apart and looking down at the pieces. She coughed a bit of blood after that, indicating that her sickness was almost up, but she stayed strong, knowing that she couldn't die just yet. Not before she got to say goodbye to her sister. As she walked away, she sensed the presence of her sister and smiled, glad she could finally reunite with her. "She finally found me."

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown looking over a cliff with a determined look. Flare closed his eyes as he then thought about how he was going to contribute to the team. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. Flare then slammed the heads of the other two in as he then looked into the woods to find Trickery standing there.

Flare and Trickery stood across from each other as the two of them prepared to engage in battle once Trickery threw one of his cards once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare dodges the card and charges at Trickery) _beautiful lover._ (Flare aims a punch at Trickery, who grabs his paw with little effort) _I love you so,_ (Flare gets indimidated by Trickery's devilish stare) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and aims a kick at Trickery's side, which he blocks) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (Trickery kicks Flare back) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three more cards as the song continued. " _I want you to_ (Trickery dash knees Flare in the stomach) _know I love you,_ (Flare attempts to punch Trickery, who pins him against a tree by his neck before he can do so) _so I won't let you go._ (Trickery gives a calm but menacing stare into Flare's eyes, terrifying him) _I wish I had_ (Trickery lets go of Flare and walks off with Flare then charging at him) _said these words to you,_ (Trickery turns around) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare was shown looking over the cliff again as he stood tall and proud, determined to show himself better than Trickery. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare catches a pink petal that falls from the tree he's under) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare looked at the flower and looked back on some words Trickery said to him, smiling as he looked over the cliff again. As he looked over, the sunset was shown with an illustration as the song ended.


	21. Snow's Sister Part one

**Disclaimer:** We're back baby! I've been waiting to write season two for so long and I'm so glad that I finally get the chance to do so. I hope you all enjoy this season as much as you did the first one. Enjoy!

* * *

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

Nephilim arc Episode one: Snow's Sister Part one

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown to be blocking a punch from Trickery as Nathan Sharp was heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare kicks at Trickery, who dodges the kick with ease) _a-answer,_ (Marshall is shown to be tending to a wound Skye gained in the fight) _to my_ (Richie is shown to be shooting at Charm, who dodges the bullets with ease) _que-estion?_ (Chase is shown to be taking out some robots with Snow beside her) _Where's my_ (Rocky and Everest smash a robot's head into the ground with full force) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare was shown to be gaining some kind of dark power during his battle with Trickery. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare dashes at Trickery and grabs his neck) _while I'm_ (Flare starts choking Trickery, who likes the feel of the moment, disgusting Flare) _dreaming._ (Marshall finishes tending to Skye's wound and gives her a thumbs up) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown regaining his balance after a brutal kick from Charm as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie dashes at Charm and aims a punch at him) _Get out,_ (Charm grabs Richie's fist with Richie trying to knee him but failing) _hurry._ (Chase throws a soldier at Snow with full force) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Snow kicks the head of the soldier, knocking him out instantly) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Everest stomps on the soldier's face and kicks him aside brutally with a creepy smile) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was watching the battle before grabbing a gun and aiming it at some soldiers " _As I'm_ (Skye starts shooting the soldiers, catching the others attention) _roaming,_ (Rubble gives a thumbs up to Skye) _from left to right to_ (Skye smiles in response to Rubble's gesture) _An invitation,_ (Zuma is shown to be casually using a soldier as a pinata) _to come disappear ._ (Flare knocks Trickery to the ground and glares at him furiously) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Flare snaps out of his trance and grabs his head, gaining an immense headache) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was rising up in an elevator as he looked at all of the destruction he was causing in certain towns and cities. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (Charm takes out a soda can and takes a sip with a proud smile) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm is shown to be speaking about the future) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm chuckles devilishly as he gives an evil grin) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm is shown to be in Flare's nightmare, waking him up and giving him anxiety.

Richie was shown to be having some kind of demonic surge in his body that he tried to fight back " _Can someone give me the_ (Rocky is shown to be trying to get to Richie with Marshall holding him back) _a-answer, to my_ (Flare rushes over to Richie without warning once he sees that he starts turning evil) _que-estion?_ (Flare hugs Richie, who smiles upon his gesture, only to suddenly go crazy again without warning) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Richie's body heats up and ends up sending Flare back, sending him into a tree) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was fighting back against his demons in his mind with his power as he slashed at his demonic side with his sword " _I'll just keep_ (Richie's demonic side grabs his sword and crushes it) _surviving,_ (Richie kicks his demonic side, sending it back with full force) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Rocky is looking at a picture of him and Richie with sadness surrounding him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Rocky punches the wall out of rage and sadness) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Zuma puts a paw on Rocky's shoulder, who starts cring and hugs him) _misery driven_ (Zuma pats Rocky's back, knowing he's going through a hard time) _world!_ " Flare was sitting under a tree as he thought about Richie with Snow walking up to him to see how he was doing. Flare clenched his fists with confidence that they could save Richie as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

The Paw Patrol were walking up to the cave Jake instructed them on going to with Flare and Snow talking about Everest. Snow had quite a few great things to say about her older sister, and Flare was more than capable of telling. "And she's even the one who put our abusive dad in his place after he made me eat the heart of this rabbit I loved so much. (Flare was shocked to hear what Snow just said) Bullet right in the head, and it was more than deserved."

Flare wasn't sure how to take the fact that Snow was tricked into eating rabbit heart, wondering how exactly it affected her. "You actually ate rabbit heart? That can't have been good for your sanity."

"Oh, it wasn't, but I managed." Snow assured Flare, and then the group arrived at the cave with Snow seeing Everest taking looking at the entrance of the cave. She ran over to Everest without a second thought after beaming with joy and gave her the biggest hug she could. She even started crying tears of joy, which went down into Everest's fur as she embraced her sister. The others walked up to them with Everest noticing as Snow introduced everyone else. "Oh, right. Everest, this is the Paw Patrol, who I finally got to help me find you."

Flare stepped up to prevent any guilty looks or indirect guilt tripping as he showed how excited he was to meet Everest. "I'm Flare. I just saved Snow from this evil dark jerk I got to punch in the face!" Snow smiled at Flare's upbeat attitude as he accepted Everest's fist bump. "Nice to finally meet you." Flare then saw the ice golem and got super excited as he dashed up to Everest's and jumped onto her with a wide smile. "Did you take down that ice golem by yourself!?"

Everest laughed a bit, taking quite the liking to Flare's bubbly and cheerful personality. "Yep. And there's plenty more where that came from."

"That's awesome! I don't know anyone who could do that with three soldiers helping them!" Flare dashed up to Ryder, climbing up to his face from his clothes as he begged him to let Everest join. "Can Everest join the Paw Patrol? Wait, who am I kidding; after hearing that you obviously want her to."

Ryder picked Flare off of his clothes as he confirmed his belief. "You got that right." Everest was intrigued by the mention of joining the Paw Patrol, having a good idea that she'd fit in there.

* * *

The Paw Patrol arrived back at the lair as Flare was happily explaining one of the Paw Patrol's adventures to Everest. "And then we met Chase's father, and got out with what we went into the base for, and then after that we saw Chase and his dad reconnect. He's in the Adventure Bay Resort now."

Everest hoped she would be able to join all kinds of fun missions with the Paw Patrol, knowing it had to be awesome if Snow stayed with them for this long. "I'll say this much Flare. With all you've been telling me about this team, how hardcore Richie is and all the adventures you guys went on, I can see myself having a great time after I make the team, which I can guarantee."

Everest winked to Flare with Marshall admiring Everest from a couple feet away, leading to Skye noticing and leaning in with a question in mind. "Do you want a Mount Everest theme, or a 101 Dalmatians theme for the wedding?" Marshall flinched after hearing Skye's question with Skye waiting patiently for a response.

Snow was thinking about everything she and Everest could do together now that they were reunited again. 'This is gonna be the best time of my life. I've finally reunited with Everest and she wants to join the Paw Patrol? It's a win win for everyone!' Everest got a good look at the Paw Patrol lair as everyone else went inside, finding it to be quite the resort to stay in. When she went inside with the others, Snow was more than happy to show her around. "You're gonna love it here Everest. (Looks at Flare) You ready for this Flare?"

"Am I ever!" Flare jumped up and led the way with Snow as the two showed Everest around the lair, starting with the living room. "This is the living room, where we watch tv, play video games, burp, fart, the usual."

Everest saw Chase and Marshall's butts while they were playing Pup Pup Boogie, getting a good idea at the hotness factor of the team. "Is butt watching an acceptable hobbie here? Cause thick or thin, I'm all in."

Flare laughed a bit at what Everest just said, not getting a certain part of it, but getting the butt watching part. "What!?"

Flare and Snow continued to show Everest around as the three went into the kitchen, which Flare was exceptionally excited for. "And this here is the kitchen, aka, Flare's girlfriend." Flare instantly proved Snow's point by dashing over to the fridge and pulling out a tub of ice cream, jumping down and eating it whole right before Snow and Everest's eyes with Everest giving a grin. "See?"

"Psh. Any kid would eat a whole tub of ice cream if they could do it like that." Flare was then shown eating a cheeseburger that he heated up in the fridge i one second with Everest starting to become impressed by his appetite. "How are you not fat yet?"

Flare shrugged, letting out a loud burp before walking off with Snow and Everest as Flare showed Everest the training room. "This is the training room. It's also where you'll be taking your audition to join the team." Everest got a good look at the training room with Flare knowing she was going to love using it. "You should see how many hours Chase has spent in here." Everest looked at the training time chart and saw Chase at the top with over a thousand hours of training time, stunning her as Flare confirmed Chase's time on the team. "He did that in three years."

Everest was impressed by how efficient the team seemed as she then saw that Rubble only had a few hours. "Why's the Bulldog stuck at twenty hours?"

"Oh, Rubble only joined the team about a couple weeks ago." Flare explained, and then he and Snow walked over to the elevator, heading inside as they went up with Flare pressing the top button. "This, as you can obviously tell, is the elevator to the room where Ryder grants us missions. (Elevator stops and the three pups exit) And this is the mission room I just mentioned. Hopefully you get your first mission soon Everest."

"It would be awesome to get a mission right now." Everest admitted, hoping she would get an exciting first mission. "Maybe it'll be against that Charm dude you talked about earlier." Snow was glad to see Everest enjoying herself at the moment, having known she was gonna love it here from the start.

* * *

Everest was getting to know the Paw Patrol members, starting with Skye, who was showin her some cool stuff in her pup house. Everest got a good look at all the stuff Skye had lying around from pictures of Chase's butt to pictures of Chase's butt farting, and even pictures of Chase and her making out. She took the one of Chase's butt farting that she found the best and put it away without Skye noticing. "So. Chase. You're his girlfriend?"

"That's right." Skye happily replied, and then she pulled out a box that said 'Skye's weirdest things!' on it, opening it up and giving Everest a good look. She picked up a tooth that didn't look like a dog tooth with Everest being intrigued after Skye told her what it was. "This is the tooth of a bear that tried to kill me one time. That tip is the blood it got on me after biting one of my paws, before I twisted it's head off." Skye put the tooth down and pulled out a jar of cloud. "And this is a cloud I stole when I took a trip to Cloud town."

Everest nodded in understanding and then saw a fox pelt from under Skye's bed, pulling it out and showing it to her. "You collect pelts?"

Skye looked at the fox pelt Everest was holding and took it back gently and with care. "No, but a fox DID try to kill me once because she thought I wanted to eat her babies. I mean, I was hungry at the time but I wouldn't a fox baby. They're too precious."

"Yeah, I've refrained from eating fox babies myself when living in the wild, no matter how tempting it was." Everest revealed, giving Skye a positive vibe that the two of them would get along judging by their love for babies.

* * *

Flare was setting up the football, calling over to Marshall after seeing Everest there and signalling her to stay put. "Marshall!" Marshall saw Flare and rolled his eyes as he walked up to him, leading to Flare patting the football and smiling as he looked at Marshall. "Let's go Marshall. I'll hold the football, and you kick it."

Marshall scoffed, knowing what Flare was planning, and knowing exactly how he was going to plan it out. "Yeah right Flare. You say you'll hold the football down, but in reality you're just gonna pull it away at the last second, so then I'll fall flat on my butt and I'll kill myself."

"Now Marshall, do you honestly think I would even think about doing that with Everest right over there?" Marshall flinched and saw Everest, who waved to them with Marshall realizing that Flare had become aware of his now developed feelings for Everest. Yeah, I know it was sudden, but think of it as a metaphor for how the feeling of love is when you notice it. "And I think it's pretty obvious that I wouldn't make you look like a total dork in front of her. So if you come running up to this ball then I can guarantee I'll let you kick it."

Marshall saw Flare's point, walking off to a safe distance as he contemplated his chances. "He does have a point. He may be a jokester every now and then, but he's not malicious. And even then, it's not like it'd ruin my life if he DID pull the ball away." Marshall turned around with confidence and looked at Flare, going into two leg mode and running up to him as he got ready to kick the football. "This time I'm gonna kick that ball all the way up to the moon!"

Flare pulled the football away, leading to Marshall flying up into the air and shouting as he then landed flat on his butt after falling down from at least ten feet in the air. He then rolled a bit and landed on his back with Flare walking up to him as he gave a cheeky smile. "For what it's worth, I think you'd make a cute couple."

Flare walked off with Marshall sighing as Everest walked up to her with a giggle while joking about his fail. "You're supposed to KICK the ball dorkus, not fly in the air."

Marshall gained hearts above his eyes upon seeing Everest, mouthing a thank you to Flare, who nodded before running off to play with Rocky after seeing him. Marshall took the opportunity to talk to Everest and get to know her tastes. "So. What do you think of the team so far?"

"It's really cool actually." Everest replied, knowing she was gonna have a blast working with this team. "I do wish you guys would've helped Snow find me faster though. Now I can't enjoy the awesomeness of the team, or my sister, for as long as I would've otherwise."

Marshall chuckled nervously at the sound of that as he explained his part in that scenario. "Yeah, I actually didn't know about it right before we decided to come find you." Everest nodded in understanding as Marshall started talking about what they could do now that she was on the team. "So now that you're on the team, I was thinking maybe I could show you around the town? If you want to that is. I get it if you just wanna chill here for a bit."

Everest smiled as she walked up to Marshall with both of their faces being an inch away from each other as she responded. "I think you'll know when we can spend some alone time." Everest gave Marshall a soft kiss on his right cheek, walking around him and getting behind him as she whispered into his ear. "Do tell me though. What do you think of...sex?"

Marshall flinched at the sound of that, having never had his first time before and not knowing what it's like. "Well I'm only eleven and never did it before, so I wouldn't really be able to tell you what I liked about it."

"Yeah, fair enough." Everest walked past Marshall and winked to him, making him gain hearts in his eyes as she walked off. He had a really strong feeling that the two of them would get together, especially now that she was flirting with him in such an open manner.

* * *

Flare and Snow were watching Tv together as they both thought about what life with Everest was going to be like. Flare felt it wouldn't hurt to start talking about it since both of them were extremely happy to have Everest on the team. "I think your sister's really cool Snow. Sure she's a bit mysterious, and I saw her flirting with Marshall in a weird way earlier while I was spying on them with Rocky, but I think I'm gonna get along well with her."

Snow took a sip of an orange soda, setting it down as she replied to Flare's words. "Just don't underestimate her Flare." Flare was surprised to hear that with Snow warning him about what Everest was capable of. "You saw how she took care of that ice golem, or at least the fact that she was able to defeat it. She's been working super hard to protect me for years now, and she won't let anything bad happen to me."

"So I'm guessing children are out of the picture."

"Until I can make a decent living, yeah. No kids."

Flare lied down on the couch as he thought about what it'd be like with Everest helping out on missions. "She could make missions a lot easier regarding Charm, even though he was able to wipe us all out without much effort. (Smiles) And even if she doesn't give us much of an advantage, it'll still be one worth mentioning."

Snow rubbed Flare's head, loving the feel of his fur as she spoke up about what Everest was probably thinking. "I think you'll be glad to know that she likes you the most so far. It's obvious though. No one can hate you, even if you manage to annoy them."

"Well I can't help it if I'm naturally excitable." Flare responded before sitting up with an eyebrow raised alongside his grin. "Do those people want me to lie?"

"Maybe not, but some people can get annoyed by someone who's happy all the time." Snow explained, and then Flare siad something that stunned her.

"What do I have to be upset about?" Snow was a bit stunned by that, but she smiled anyway and shrugged, not knowing how to verbally answer the question.

* * *

Rocky was eating a burrito as he saw Zuma polishing his surfboard and got a good view of his butt. Since Zuma was currently listening to upbeat pop music, he was swaying his butt in a lively matter to the beat, making Rocky's nose bleed a bit before he wiped it and walked over to Zuma. Once he was next to him, he grabbed his butt and surprised him before he started talking. "Hey water boy. Havin fun here?"

"You could say that." Zuma replied, cutting a three second salmon fart and hitting Rocky's paw with a green cloud (phhhhht). Rocky sniffed the fart and smirked before releasing a loud and bassy five second fart, making his butt vibrate as it was shown with the yellow fart cloud reeking of rotten eggs with Zuma covering his nose (PFFFFFFFFFFT). "Whoa, gnawly dude!"

Zuma laughed a bit as Rocky whiffed his fart and rubbed Zuma's surfboard with his paw that got farted on. "Just a little something to remember how weak your farts are compared to mine." Zuma rolled his eyes while smiling with Rocky wondering what Zuma thought about Everest. "You think the new girl will like surfing?"

Zuma was hoping he and Everest would have something in common, especially since she seemed like the cool type. "I sure hope so. She seems like someone I'd wanna pawty with. What do you think of her?"

"She seems cool, especially when she's kicking butt." Rocky answered, though he had to admit that his knowledge was fairly limited. "Though, I guess we haven't seen her actually kick butt yet, we just know she did it." Zuma got what Rocky was getting at and continued to polish his board, hoping to get the fart scent off of it.

Everest was watching Zuma and Rocky flirt from the window while eating some barbeque potato chips, doing so straight from the bag. She then saw Chase walking up to her and spoke up as soon as he sat down next to her. "Those two are totally in love."

Chase saw Zuma and Rocky outside and chuckled a bit as he commented on them. "Zuma and Rocky? Yeah, they've been in love for the whole two years Rocky's been on the team. Too bad they haven't started dating yet. They make a cute couple." Everest nodded in agreement with Chase showing Everest the charts that would show her when she could start her audition trial. "Anyway, the soonest you can start your audition trial is on Saturday of this week. You can start it within the next month, but if you don't take it in between then, you'll have to wait a month before trying out again."

"Sounds fair to me." Snow responded after he heard what Chase was saying. "So you basically judge some of this based on efficiency, how much people want the job and what they're willing to do in order to get it."

"Pretty much." Chase replied with a smile, glad to see that Everest was on board. "You could probably get a score as good as mine if you tried hard enough. Well, okay; maybe not THAT good, but anyone could surpass the lowest with your skill." Everest saw that Skye was at the bottom with Chase explaining his wording. "She's my girlfriend, so I can't call her the weakest on the team by name."

"I talked to Skye actually. She's pretty cool. Weird, but cool." Everest admitted, leaving Chase happy that she and Skye were getting along. The last thing he wanted to happen was for someone to start resenting Skye when they were about to join the team. Everest then gave a determined look regarding her trial. "Did you say I could do the trial on Saturday?"

* * *

Three days later.

* * *

Everest was in the living room as she had a chat with Rubble, who was talking about a past adventure of his with high esteem. "So then I freed the Egyptian dogs with a single knife cut on that rope, sending them out to face their abusive owners and take back the land that was stolen from them." Everest was taking a liking to this story with Rubble then getting to his favorite part. "I even got to land a good ol stink bomb on the leader to finish them off."

Rubble spanked his butt with Everest laughing a bit, getting a good feel of what this team was like. "Does everyone on this team have a thing for butts and farts?" Rubble shrugged with Everest looking at the clock and seeing that it was time for her trial. "Better get going Rubble. My trial's about to begin."

"You rock it love!" Rubble called to Everest as she ran off, knowing she was going to pass as he looked at the audience. "Yeah, you all see it."

Everest arrived in the trial room with Ryder standing at the top floor as he talked to Everest through a microphone. "Okay Everest. This test is going to confirm whether or not you qualify for the team. And I should warn you, although we've had quite a few of passings lately, it's not gonna be a cakewalk."

Everest already knew that much, even speaking up when she knew she could get a harder challenge. "Care to make it a donut walk?"

"We'll see." Ryder set the level to the highest he felt Everest could take, which consisted of an army of robots and a giant mech. "I would've put you at the highest level, but Richie's the only one who can handle that kind of stuff."

Everest was surprised to hear that, seeing that Richie had the lowest amounts of training out of anyone. She punched her palm with confidence as the robots charged at her, taking them all out one by one and even grabbing one of them to swing around and knock out some more of them with. After that, she jumped off of one of them and onto the wall, jumping at the mech and kicking it's head before grabbing it and ripping it half. She then dug her paw deep into his skull and ripped out the wires that helped it function, making it fall in an instant.

Everest jumped down and slid underneath the bullets of the robots, getting shot by one, but just barely being cut by it. She managed to grab its gun and hold it by its head, shooting the other robots before throwing the gun at one of them. She then slammed the robot she was holding into the ground, crushing it's head with full force. She only had two robots left, and they both charged at her with their swords, leaving her ready to take them out.

Snow slashed the two robots, making them fall to pieces as she put her claws away with a confident look on her face. She looked up to Ryder, who gave her a thumbs up, indicating that she passed the trial. The Husky smiled, glad she was able to prove that she can contribute to the team.

* * *

Whistling was heard with a tree being shown as a knife flew up into the air, leading to the next shot showing Runt tossing his knife into the air. He saw Everest walking up to him, happily greeting her as she sat down next to him. "Hey Everest. Whatya think of the team so far."

Everest took a liking to the Paw Patrol so far, finding everyone to be relatable and charming. "You're all loads of fun. Though, I do have to question why Ryder allowed you all on the team. From what I can tell, you guys are a bunch of prank pulling, fart loving, weird as heck goofballs."

Runt laughed a bit, finding that to be accurate to how the team functioned. "That's us alright. At least when we're not on the battlefield." Everest saw Richie walking up to the Paw Patrol tower, becoming suspicious, and Runt took notice to her concerns. He looked at Richie with Everest and wondered what she was thinking about. "You suspicious of Richie, huh? Yeah, he gives off that mysterious vibe to newbies."

"I can see that." Everest replied with a concerned look, turning to Runt while hoping he had an idea as to what was up with Richie. "What's he all about? He has the least amount of training hours under his belt, and yet he's the best on the team, even being on par with Ryder himself. And you don't just get that strong by eating healthy and holding duel pistols."

Runt saw Everest's point, even though he already knew the reason as to why Richie was so strong. He felt it'd be best if Everest figured it out on her own. "I won't say anything, but I WILL tell you that Richie captures the look of a human really well." Everest was confused by what Runt just told her, hoping it didn't indicate anything bad about Richie that she'd have to worry about.

* * *

Richie was in the training room with Everest watching as he took on a whole horde of soldiers and mechs on his own. He took out a sword and slashed through three dozen of them before jumping up to a mech. He grabbed the mech's hand to jump up to it's face, kneeing it as hard as he could and wiping it out. He then threw his sword in the air and hit some flying enemies, taking out one of his guns for more damage output. He charged at one of the groups of enemies as they shot him, dodging the bullets with high speed movements.

Everest admired the skills Richie showed threw one of the goons at his sword, making it's face go right into the sharp end. He then backfliped behind one of them and snapped it's neck, shooting a dozen soldiers down before his sword fell to the ground. One of the goons went for it, only for Richie to dash at it and low kick it, breaking it's shin and making it fall. As soon as Richie saw this, he backflip kicked the robot's head and sent it into the air before kicking it at more goons.

The goons all got hit with the robot head and some of them malfunctioned because of it with multiple goons charging at Richie with their swords. Luckily for Richie, he performed a perfect spin slash, wiping all of the robots out with little to no effort. He then saw that only three robots were left, grabbing the punch of the first one and breaking it's shin before slamming it's head into the second one. He then shot the last one point blank as it aimed it's gun at him, wiping out the last robot and finishing the training session unharmed.

Everest was in awe as Richie looked up at the board and saw that he got an A+, which was the best anyone could do on the training sessions. He was proud of his score as he left the room and noticed that Everest had been watching him. He gave a genuine smile to her before walking off, giving Everest the knowledge that he could express human emotions just fine. She still wanted to know what he was all about however, since Runt's words stuck in her mind like glue.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown walking around the lookout as he thought about life. Flare looked up to the sky as he then thought about how he was going to help the team in the future. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. The next shot showed Flare and the others witnessing Richie's in his demonic form as he looks in horror.

Richie glared at Flare, unable to contain himself as he and Flare started their battle once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare blocks Richie's kick, only to get sent into a tree) _beautiful lover._ (Flare dodges Richie's fire ball, not wanting to hurt him to an immense degree before saving him) _I love you so,_ (Richie kicks Flare across the ground, hurting him immensely) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and charges at RIchie with full force) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (Richie blocks Flare's kick and clenches his fist) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three hell fire balls as the song continued " _I want you to_ (Richie dashes up to Flare) _know I love you,_ (Flare lands a punch on Richie after the latter grabs him by the neck, showing that he knews he has to figth back in order to save him) _so I won't let you go._ (Richie throws Flare to the side) _I wish I had_ (Richie lands a solid flaming kick on Flare, who blocks it the best he can) _said these words to you,_ (Flare is shown to be heavily wounded on the ground) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare thought about the promise he made to Rocky, refusing to let him down when he's so close now. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare stands up and faces Richie, who shows respect in his refusal to give up) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare and Richie went into their fighting stances as the two of them got ready to continue. An illustration of them in their stances was shown as the song ended.


	22. Snow's Sister Part two

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

Nephilim arc Episode two: Snow's Sister Part two

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown to be blocking a punch from Trickery as Nathan Sharp was heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare kicks at Trickery, who dodges the kick with ease) _a-answer,_ (Marshall is shown to be tending to a wound Skye gained in the fight) _to my_ (Richie is shown to be shooting at Charm, who dodges the bullets with ease) _que-estion?_ (Chase is shown to be taking out some robots with Snow beside her) _Where's my_ (Rocky and Everest smash a robot's head into the ground with full force) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare was shown to be gaining some kind of dark power during his battle with Trickery. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare dashes at Trickery and grabs his neck) _while I'm_ (Flare starts choking Trickery, who likes the feel of the moment, disgusting Flare) _dreaming._ (Marshall finishes tending to Skye's wound and gives her a thumbs up) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown regaining his balance after a brutal kick from Charm as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie dashes at Charm and aims a punch at him) _Get out,_ (Charm grabs Richie's fist with Richie trying to knee him but failing) _hurry._ (Chase throws a soldier at Snow with full force) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Snow kicks the head of the soldier, knocking him out instantly) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Everest stomps on the soldier's face and kicks him aside brutally with a creepy smile) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was watching the battle before grabbing a gun and aiming it at some soldiers " _As I'm_ (Skye starts shooting the soldiers, catching the others attention) _roaming,_ (Rubble gives a thumbs up to Skye) _from left to right to_ (Skye smiles in response to Rubble's gesture) _An invitation,_ (Zuma is shown to be casually using a soldier as a pinata) _to come disappear ._ (Flare knocks Trickery to the ground and glares at him furiously) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Flare snaps out of his trance and grabs his head, gaining an immense headache) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was rising up in an elevator as he looked at all of the destruction he was causing in certain towns and cities. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (Charm takes out a soda can and takes a sip with a proud smile) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm is shown to be speaking about the future) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm chuckles devilishly as he gives an evil grin) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm is shown to be in Flare's nightmare, waking him up and giving him anxiety.

Richie was shown to be having some kind of demonic surge in his body that he tried to fight back " _Can someone give me the_ (Rocky is shown to be trying to get to Richie with Marshall holding him back) _a-answer, to my_ (Flare rushes over to Richie without warning once he sees that he starts turning evil) _que-estion?_ (Flare hugs Richie, who smiles upon his gesture, only to suddenly go crazy again without warning) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Richie's body heats up and ends up sending Flare back, sending him into a tree) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was fighting back against his demons in his mind with his power as he slashed at his demonic side with his sword " _I'll just keep_ (Richie's demonic side grabs his sword and crushes it) _surviving,_ (Richie kicks his demonic side, sending it back with full force) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Rocky is looking at a picture of him and Richie with sadness surrounding him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Rocky punches the wall out of rage and sadness) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Zuma puts a paw on Rocky's shoulder, who starts cring and hugs him) _misery driven_ (Zuma pats Rocky's back, knowing he's going through a hard time) _world!_ " Flare was sitting under a tree as he thought about Richie with Snow walking up to him to see how he was doing. Flare clenched his fists with confidence that they could save Richie as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Everest was in Snow's pup house as the two of them discussed Everest's current thoughts on Richie. "It's just weird to see how someone could be doing better than everyone on the team combined, and yet he has the least amount of training hours out of everyone. I mean, true he could be training at home, but he didn't even get a scratch on him."

Snow nodded in understanding while she was making her bed, making it as tidy as could be as she made a reply. "Maybe it has something to do with him being a nephilim. From what I know, it's a hybrid of angel and demon."

Everest found this to be intriguing as Richie was walking by with Rocky as he overheard what Everest said next. "That's pretty cool. Hopefully he doesn't mind me studying how he deals with both halves." Richie got a closer look, as did Rocky, and Everest finished her statement then and there. "Like how his hair changes color or something like that. I've never heard of a nephilim before, but if that's something that happens then I'll be all for it."

Richie and Rocky looked at each other with nods as they walked off, leaving Richie to prepare for Everest's actions. Snow was then shown sitting on her bed as she told everest that it wouldn't work out all that well. "It probably wouldn't work. Richie's the most alert out of everyone on the team due to his demon senses." Everest was willing to take her chances, giving Snow a thumbs up to show her confidence.

* * *

Richie was bending his angelic and demonic powers, though, mostly his angelic ones, with Everest watching him from afar as she took notes on his powers. She found it to be fascinating that there could be a child that was a hybrid of both angels and demons, while still looking like a human. She hid behind the tree as soon as Richie stopped with Richie smirking as he looked back. "I know you're there Everest." Everest came out and walked over to Richie, who smiled as he showed her his angelic and demonic powers. "You into this?"

Everest found the powers to look even more amazing up close, finding purity in the angelic power, and dark energy in the demonic power. It was wonderful to her how both of them could form into the same body, and she knew it wasn't just from natural power that he could bend both in this form. She wasn't sure what to ask, so she decided to just fire away with her first question, smiling widely as she did so. "Does this mean you're able to bend fire?"

Richie wasn't particularly fond of that question, since it related to his demon power, crushing both orbs and walking over to a cliff. "Not exactly." Richie looked over the cliff with Everest seeing that he didn't trust her enough to fill her in on his powers entirely. "I have my reasons for not using my demonic form often, and when the time comes, I'll inform you on what that is. For now though, I prefer to keep it vague." Everest respected Richie's wishes and walked off, feeling that he needed a moment to himself for now, which he appriciated.

* * *

Richie was still looking over the cliff as he heard Flare's voice, surprising him since it was almost eleven at night. "You okay?" Richie allowed Flare to walk up to him, knowing that he was concerned for him. "Everest told me about the aura you gave off after she asked you about your powers. I was hoping you wouldn't mind talking about it."

Richie knew that he could trust Flare with his secret, turning to him and kneeling down to him. "You can only discuss this with Rocky. I don't want anyone else to know until the time is right. I know I've known them for way longer, but after you saved Snow, I knew I could trust you with anything." Flare nodded in understanding, not wanting to break any promises he'd make to Richie. "My father...is a horrible demon."

Flare caught onto when Richie told that story back on their camping trip, figuring that it had something to do with this demonic side hatred. "Is he the guy you told the story about when we went camping?"

Richie flinched, but knew Flare wasn't trying to give him false hope, and answered his question with confliction. "Yeah." Richie stood up with Flare standing next to him as the two of them looked over the cliff and Richie started talking about his father. "His name is Burner." Richie felt horrible for even saying his father's name, knowing of his crimes and every horrible thing he did before he and his mother left him. "He was a genocidal tyrant in the demon world. My mother and I barely got out of the last war he caused alive."

Flare felt horrible for Richie, finding it hard to believe that anyone would be okay after having dealt with that. Richie continued to explain after he noticed that Flare was listening closely. "The angels made the biggest mistake of their lives by trusting him. I forgive them, but that doesn't make it less foolish." Richie sighed, knowing that his mother was carrying just as much of a burden as he was about the situation. "She's done everything she can to care for me since. I'm grateful as can be for it."

Flare was glad to know that Richie at least had a good relationship with his mother, leading to Richie finishing his explination. "After a month of searching for the portal, my mother and I took the forms of humans and ran away to this world. We were accepted, even after it was revealed that I'm part demon, even with their concerns in mind." Richie became a little less despondent after saying that, knowing that he lived in a town of good people. "The people of Adventure Bay are good and accepting people. It's a shame not everyone in the world can be like that."

Flare was happy that Richie was being accepted, but knew that it wasn't enough for him to forget about his past. He wasn't sure how he would've been affected if he were under the same circumstances as Richie. "At least some people accepted you." Richie was already familiar with Flare looking on the bright side, knowing he was always going to be the one to try and brighten up the mood. "And for whatever help I can give, I'll give it, to help you stop Burner."

Richie kneeled down to Flare, putting a hand on his shoulder as he warned him about Burner's power. "Burner isn't someone you should go up against Flare. He's too strong for you to risk getting anywhere close to him. " Flare didn't think that would stop him, and Richie knew what he was thinking. "So you really think you stand a chance." Flare nodded his head no with Richie chuckling a bit as he then finished his response. "You really are something Flare."

Flare knew Richie was going to need help in stopping Burner, not wanting him to go out of his way to deal with him on his own. "If he's as strong as you say then there's no way you can beat him on your own. You're the strongest on the team, sure, but that can only go so far."

Richie looked over at Flare, since he was looking over the cliff even after having put his hand on his shoulder, hoping he would understand this. "I'm aware. That's why I train as hard as I can every day, so I can improve my angelic powers to vanquish him. And...maybe my demonic ones." Richie looked over the cliff again with Flare sensing that Richie was too concerned for everyone elses well being to accept any help. "Please Flare. Promise me that you won't go up against Burner, at least not by yourself. He's not one you want to challenge to a one on one match."

Flare understood Richie's warning and decided to take his advice for the time being, even though he had a question in mind. "What about after we find the Heats of Truth? Can I go up against him then?"

Richie put Flare's thought up for consideration, knowing that there had to be at least one acception to this rule. "Maybe, but only if the power is great enough to stand any sort of chance against him. Otherwise, make sure someone else is with you, or run if he spots you alone." Flare looked over the cliff with a nod, knowing that Richie knew what he was talking about when it came to his father.

* * *

Everest was sleeping on the couch as she overheard some building stuff going on outside and woke up upon hearing it. "That's weird. What could Rocky be building at this hour?" Everest got up and walked out of the lookout, seeing that Rocky was making a pup house for her. This made her smile as she walked over to him, speaking up as he noticed her doing so. "Makin me a new crib, huh? Makes sense. Snow's pup house isn't big enough for me to live there forever."

Rocky put the finishing touches on the pup house, at least the front of it, as he then got a good look at the walls. "I felt you could use your own place like everone else. It's kind of like, a part of becoming an official member of the Paw Patrol, since every member gets one, regardless of whether or not they actually live at the lookout."

"Now you tell me." Everest replied as she leaned on the front, finding it to be more than sturdy enough to justify doing so. "So what're we talkin here, blue with white stripes, similar to my fur?" Rocky nodded his head yes with Everest chuckling a bit as she saw how easy guessing that was. "Figured. I wonder what Ryder's gonna assign me to do. You have building, Chase has police, Marshall has firefighter, and there are still so many possibilities."

Rocky got what Everest was getting at as he started working on the first wall while discussing Everest's role. "Well you spent a while in that cave as far as we know. Maybe you could get put in ice and snow work, and Ryder could want me to make this into a snowmobile."

"Doesn't leave a lot of possibilities for jobs this time of year." Everest stated, and then she sat down while still leaning on the front, wondering how everyone here gets assigned the job they work on. "So how did the other pups get assigned their jobs? Or to cut it short, how did YOU get assigned?"

Rocky finished setting up the first wall, being more than happy to tell Everest as he walked around to the other side and started working on the second wall. "To 'cut it short' as you just said, I was originally Richie's dog, but he and Ryder saw potential with me on the team, so I joined them and moved here." Everest found that to be really interesting with Rocky smiling as he looked back on that day. "Yep. Ryder can see potential in just about anything." Everest knew Ryder was going to be one leader she wouldn't mind working for.

* * *

Skye was sleep walking as Flare, Marshall, and Chase were playing together as Skye went up to Chase's butt and got a scent of steak from it. She gave it a big bite with Chase wincing as he then looked back to find his girlfriend digging her teeth into his rear end. Flare and Marshall were snickering as Chase spoke to a hung over Skye. "Hey babe? (Points to his butt) That's my butt." Skye looked and saw that she was biting Chase's butt, holding on as she dug her teeth in a bit deeper, which made Chase flinch. "Of course she digs her teeth in deper."

Skye started to lick Chase's butt, making him laugh a bit at how much it tickled with Flare and Marshall watching as they looked at each other in confusion. "Cmon Skye. Not in front of Flare and Marshall." Skye started breathing heavily on Chase's butt with Marshall covering Flare's eyes, only for Flare to move his arm up so he could see what was going on. When he noticed Chase panting, Chase's butt was shown with the German Shepherd looking back at Skye. "Yeah, you do it right!"

Skye signalled Chase to fart on her, and he got ready with a good shot of his butt being made as he got ready. He then grunted and ripped a loud and bassy five second fart, turning Skye on with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs that made her feel a bit woozy, but not to the point of passing (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Skye continued to lick Chase's butt, even breathing in the fumes of his fart as he sighed of relief, looking back with proudness at both his girlfriend's affection towards him, and the fart he just ripped on her.

Flare was still unsure of what was going on with Everest then shown walking up to them and seeing what Chase and Skye were doing. She also got a whiff of Chase's fart and walked over to Flare and Marshall with a smirk on her face. "Is it just me or do those two not care about having fart sex in public."

"Chase cares, not so much Skye." Chase continued to sigh of relief and show a turned on look as Skye kept licking his butt with Marshall not getting it too well. "I think you've been here long enough to know how weird Skye is."

Everest nodded her head yes in response as Flare looked at Marshall with a question. "Marshall?" Marshall gave Flare his full attention as he then asked what he wanted to know about. "If Snow and I get together, and we start having sex like that, will she want me to fart on her?"

Marshall flinched upon hearing that question and chuckled nervously as he made his response. "Well...Chase's butt his bigger than ours. You'd need to have a thick butt with someone in the couple for it to work."

"Ah." Flare looked at Chase and Skye again with Chase shown to be enjoying the pain that was happening to his butt. He wasn't sure what was so great about this, but he felt he'd get more used to it when he was older. "I think it's a good thing I haven't had sex yet. It looks weird."

"You'll get used to it. God knows I have." Everest responded, implying that she's had sex a couple times in the past. Marshall took note of that so then he would be able to prepare for when he and Everest had their first time.

* * *

Skye was putting bandages on Chase's butt as Chase brought up how strong the grip on her jaw was. "Gotta hand it to ya Skye. If you had any normal bite then my butt would be fine the way it is. You could bite through steel if you wanted to." Skye took Chase's gun and shot him in the butt with it, and it bounced off of him and went outside past a tree. "Yep. Buns of steel." Chse and Skye left Chase's pup house as Chase explained the reason for his butt being so hard. "Yesterday in Ryder's room, I found a potion that could make anything hard as steel-"

"And you used a syringe with the potion inside of it on your butt?" Skye finished, and Chase nodded his head yes as Skye grabbed his butt, making him love the claws she dug into it with. "I think we could use some experimenting with this later down the line. For now though, let's save it for just us." Chase was fine with that, and then Skye leaned in close with a crazy thought in mind. "Be ready for when I get my own sword." Chase knew what Skye was planning, being glad that his butt was literally as hard as steel.

* * *

Marshall and Everest were watching Tv together as Everest kept thinking about what Chase and Skye did earlier. She scooted closer to Marshall, who was getting excited for what Everest was implying, and then she put her paw underneath his butt and let him sit on it. "Let's keep it like that for the rest of the day, kay? Kay." Everest held Marshall's butt tightly, but made sure it was tight enough for them both to be comfortable. Marshall sighed of relief as Everest gave him a sly grin, knowing that the two of them were going to get along great.

Flare and Snow were watching Marshall and Everest do their thing as Flare looked at Snow to see if she noticed what was going on as well. "You see this too, right?"

"Yeah, I definitely see it." Snow assured Flare, having an idea on what it was all about. "I think Marshall and Everest like each other."

"Well that much is obvious, even if you're as dumb as a sack of hammers." Flare pointed out, and then he considered that Everest was the one who had Marshall sit on her paw, wondering what that was going to lead to. "Do you think Everest is thinking about doing IT with him?"

Snow nodded her head yes, finding the signs to be more than clear as she spoke up about it. "I wonder what being your brother in law would be like."

Flare thought about what it'd be like to have Snow as a sister, and then he and Snow looked at each other with blushes as they spoke in sync. "Would that make romantic stuff akward? Just hypothetically." Marshall and Everst saw Flare and Snow interacting, smiling as they heard them deny each other's feelings. "Nothing too serious going on here, but I don't think it'd be too bad since we're not blood related."

* * *

Flare was eating dinner with the rest of the Paw Patrol as Everest whiffed Marshall's paw and got his lingering fart scent, along with his natural butt scent. As she sighed of relief, Flare found it to be a bit weird as he bit into his cheeseburger, finding the taste of that to be much more appealing. He then noticed Marshall looking at Everest with a smile and light blush, snickering a bit as he took the ketchup bottle and wrote something out on a napkin. When he slid it over to Marshall, he read it, and it said the following 'Did you kiss her yet?'.

Marshall nodded his head no with Flare shrugging as he went back to eating his cheeseburger with Marshall going back to his fried chicken. Snow finished her first pizza slice as she looked over at Flare, darting her eyes over to Everest, who was rubbing the paw Marshall farted on all over her liver. Flare found this to be even weirder than sniffing said paw, deciding to focus on his food, and Snow did the same, not wanting to focus on this gross stuff right now.

Rocky was currently watching Everest do her thing with Zuma taking notice as the two of them found it to be creepy how lustful she was. Chase found it to be immature himself, and Rubble found it quite funny, knowing how messed up in the head Everest had to be to find it appealing. Ryder wasn't sure what to make of the situation, but he knew that Marshall and Everest loved each other deeply. He only hoped that nothing bad happened later down the line to stop this from being healthy, since Everest was already quite high above the mark.

* * *

Richie was arriving home from the lookout as he entered his house and called over to his mother, who was in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Mom, I'm home!" Diana smiled upon her son arriving home and set down dinner, which was a prime rib, and left Richie delighted as he walked up to it. "Sorry I'm a day late. I spent another day thinking about dad again."

Diana felt despondent upon hearing Richie explain why he was late, sitting down across from him as she spoke up about it. "I know it was hard for you when we had to move. I only wish I didn't have to have you be his son."

"Well if I wasn't then the world would've been taken over by Charm by now." Richie pointed out, making Diana glad to see her son trying to look on the bright side of things. "I still resent my demonic side, but that doesn't mean I can't use it for good. (Frowns) I just...it's hard for me to explain, but if it were any other demon, I would be more comfortable with it."

Diana took notice to her son's look of confliction, seeing that he was trying to hide it so he didn't burden her. She smiled towards him, assuring him that it was okay to talk about it. "You can talk about it with me. I AM your mother after all." Richie looked at his mother as he started eating with Diana finishing her statement. "It's bad to keep your feelings bottled up ya know."

"Yeah, I do. I just don't wanna come off as a sulking emo who doesn't care about anyone else." Richie explained, wanting to show that he did care about his friends and his mother. "I did explain who Burner was to Flare though. I think I can trust him to keep it a secret for now, and to also know when he can help." Diana was quite familiar with Flare, being glad that Richie talked to him about his problems as Richie finished his words. "I just hope we stop Charm and Burner soon. The last thing I want is to lose to them."

"You'll stop them when the time is right Richie." Diana assured Richie, knowing that he would be able to control both sides of his power soon. "You just have to be ready when the time comes." Richie smiled, nodding in understanding as he continued to eat his rib.

* * *

Richie was lying down in his bed late at night as Rocky jumped up to the window and greeted him as he sat on the curb. "Hey Richie. How's it hangin?" Rocky took notice to Richie contemplating and got down from the window, walking up to him and sitting down on his bed. "You okay buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about my dad." Richie looked at Rocky, who aside from Flare, was the only one he told about his father. "You think we'll be able to stop him? My mom says I can, but I know I won't be able to do it alone."

Rocky shrugged, lying down next to Richie as he thought about Burner and what he was like. "Well if Burner really is as bad as you say he is, then we know we can't just let him travel around the world and cause havok whenever he wants. If we see him, we have to confront him." Richie knew it wasn't that easy, and sat up with Rocky doing the same. "Okay, so it's not that easy, but there's no way it can be crazy complicated either. It's like...train until you get there."

Richie thought about what facing off against his father would be like, not wanting to lose against him and have the world end in flames. "We both know the outcome of me losing to him Rocky. I have to train both of my powers as much as I can, as much as I despise my demonic half." Rocky put a paw on his shoulder with Richie smiling as he knew he could trust him. "And even if the whole world becomes my enemy, I know I can count on you and mom to stand beside me. Heck, maybe even Flare will stand by my side."

Rocky hugged Richie, who wrapped an arm around him as he allowed the Mixed Breed to sleep on his lap. He knew it would be a gassy night thanks to Rocky's sleep farting, and farting in general, but it was worth it to sleep with Rocky in the same room again. Plus, he was used to it.

* * *

Everest was looking for Rocky to see if he could finish working on her pup house, walking up to Zuma, who was lying down by a tree to see if he had a clue as to where he was. "Hey Zuma, (Zuma looks at Everest) you have any idea where Rocky is? He's supposed to finish my pup house today but I can't find him."

"Oh yeah, he's probably at Wichie's." Zuma informed Everest, finding that to be pretty obvious by this point. "You probably know by now that Wocky used to be his dog. Well sometimes he goes over to his place at Wandom to sleep ovew."

Everest snickered a bit at Zuma's speech impediment as she walked off, grateful for the assistance. "Thanks Zuma." Zuma nodded and went back to lying down beside the tree, enjoying the fresh air and letting it breeze upon him. Everest then saw Richie and Rocky walking up to the lair, walking over to the Mixed Breed to see if he could finish her pup house. "Hey Rocky. I was hoping you could finish my pup house today." Everest then caught the scent of Richie and Rocky's odor and had an idea as to what it was with a smirk. "Care to explain?"

"No need. This was all me!" Rocky responded proudly, and then he walked over to his own pup house with Everest to get the other parts. "Later Richie."

"See ya later Rocky." Richie walked over to the lookout, heading inside to see if he and Ryder could discuss the current status on Charm and Burner. Or, just Charm, as he had yet to inform him of the fact that Burner was his father.

* * *

Richie arrived at the top floor with Ryder getting a good look at the Tv as it showed the current readings on Charm's case. "Hey Ryder. I came to see if there were any updates on Charm's case. If he's somewhere we can reach I'll be more than ready to fight back."

"No, nothing like that yet, but we DID get some new information." Ryder answered, and then he pulled up the information he got. "Apparently he's working with the likes of Burner, (Richie flinches) a demon from the underworld." Richie was already aware of the idea that Burner and Charm could be working together, but he wasn't sure how he could handle both of them now. "We will need you to investigate, since you're half demon yourself." Richie nodded instantly, knowing that he was the only one who would be able to handle this case.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown walking around the lookout as he thought about life. Flare looked up to the sky as he then thought about how he was going to help the team in the future. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. The next shot showed Flare and the others witnessing Richie's in his demonic form as he looks in horror.

Richie glared at Flare, unable to contain himself as he and Flare started their battle once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare blocks Richie's kick, only to get sent into a tree) _beautiful lover._ (Flare dodges Richie's fire ball, not wanting to hurt him to an immense degree before saving him) _I love you so,_ (Richie kicks Flare across the ground, hurting him immensely) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and charges at RIchie with full force) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (Richie blocks Flare's kick and clenches his fist) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three hell fire balls as the song continued " _I want you to_ (Richie dashes up to Flare) _know I love you,_ (Flare lands a punch on Richie after the latter grabs him by the neck, showing that he knews he has to figth back in order to save him) _so I won't let you go._ (Richie throws Flare to the side) _I wish I had_ (Richie lands a solid flaming kick on Flare, who blocks it the best he can) _said these words to you,_ (Flare is shown to be heavily wounded on the ground) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare thought about the promise he made to Rocky, refusing to let him down when he's so close now. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare stands up and faces Richie, who shows respect in his refusal to give up) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare and Richie went into their fighting stances as the two of them got ready to continue. An illustration of them in their stances was shown as the song ended.


	23. A Nephilim's Father

**Disclaimer:** Yep. Another chapter of Richie being a god forsaken butt kicker, only this time he's dealing with some personal conflict. Enjoy!

* * *

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

Nephilim arc Episode three: A Nephilim's Father

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown to be blocking a punch from Trickery as Nathan Sharp was heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare kicks at Trickery, who dodges the kick with ease) _a-answer,_ (Marshall is shown to be tending to a wound Skye gained in the fight) _to my_ (Richie is shown to be shooting at Charm, who dodges the bullets with ease) _que-estion?_ (Chase is shown to be taking out some robots with Snow beside her) _Where's my_ (Rocky and Everest smash a robot's head into the ground with full force) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare was shown to be gaining some kind of dark power during his battle with Trickery. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare dashes at Trickery and grabs his neck) _while I'm_ (Flare starts choking Trickery, who likes the feel of the moment, disgusting Flare) _dreaming._ (Marshall finishes tending to Skye's wound and gives her a thumbs up) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown regaining his balance after a brutal kick from Charm as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie dashes at Charm and aims a punch at him) _Get out,_ (Charm grabs Richie's fist with Richie trying to knee him but failing) _hurry._ (Chase throws a soldier at Snow with full force) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Snow kicks the head of the soldier, knocking him out instantly) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Everest stomps on the soldier's face and kicks him aside brutally with a creepy smile) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was watching the battle before grabbing a gun and aiming it at some soldiers " _As I'm_ (Skye starts shooting the soldiers, catching the others attention) _roaming,_ (Rubble gives a thumbs up to Skye) _from left to right to_ (Skye smiles in response to Rubble's gesture) _An invitation,_ (Zuma is shown to be casually using a soldier as a pinata) _to come disappear ._ (Flare knocks Trickery to the ground and glares at him furiously) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Flare snaps out of his trance and grabs his head, gaining an immense headache) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was rising up in an elevator as he looked at all of the destruction he was causing in certain towns and cities. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (Charm takes out a soda can and takes a sip with a proud smile) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm is shown to be speaking about the future) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm chuckles devilishly as he gives an evil grin) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm is shown to be in Flare's nightmare, waking him up and giving him anxiety.

Richie was shown to be having some kind of demonic surge in his body that he tried to fight back " _Can someone give me the_ (Rocky is shown to be trying to get to Richie with Marshall holding him back) _a-answer, to my_ (Flare rushes over to Richie without warning once he sees that he starts turning evil) _que-estion?_ (Flare hugs Richie, who smiles upon his gesture, only to suddenly go crazy again without warning) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Richie's body heats up and ends up sending Flare back, sending him into a tree) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was fighting back against his demons in his mind with his power as he slashed at his demonic side with his sword " _I'll just keep_ (Richie's demonic side grabs his sword and crushes it) _surviving,_ (Richie kicks his demonic side, sending it back with full force) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Rocky is looking at a picture of him and Richie with sadness surrounding him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Rocky punches the wall out of rage and sadness) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Zuma puts a paw on Rocky's shoulder, who starts cring and hugs him) _misery driven_ (Zuma pats Rocky's back, knowing he's going through a hard time) _world!_ " Flare was sitting under a tree as he thought about Richie with Snow walking up to him to see how he was doing. Flare clenched his fists with confidence that they could save Richie as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Richie was in the back of Zuma's hovercraft with Zuma wondering how Richie was gonna handle this mission. "So how're you gonna handwe this one Witche? Since Chawm is capable of taking on the entire Paw Patwol, I don't think Bwute force is gonna help you here."

"Definitely not." Richie confirmed, knowing he would have to be strategic in this mission, and even more so than the other ones. "And it's confirmed that Charm is working with Burner, so I'll have to be extra cautious when going into his base. But note this much Zuma. I won't come out dead."

Zuma knew he could count on Richie to survive this mission, but he also hoped he was okay. He saw that he was more anxious than usual and put the hovercraft on auto-pilot so he could turn back to Richie and talk to him. "You doing alwight dude?"

Richie wasn't sure how to answer that question, knowing he couldn't just let his dad get away with everything he's done. "I guess I'm just concerned for what's to come of the world now that the most powerful pure demon in the whole world is confirmed to be working with Charm. If we ever end up facing off against him then the last thing I want is for the team to get hurt." Richie then saw Zuma's concerned look and looked to his right as he finished. "I won't say much about where I stand with Burner, but it's...something."

Zuma understood that Richie didn't wanna talk, putting a paw on his knee as he made sure he knew the team cared about him. "Just know that we're all hewe to talk if you want. And Flawe seems like he'd make a pwetty good thewapist." Richie smiled upon the mention of Flare being a therapist, seeing that as a possible career path for the little Dalmatian to take in the future.

Richie saw that they were arriving at the secret entrance to Charm's base, informing Zuma so they could stop in time. "We're here Zuma." Zuma stopped right in front of the secret entrance, which was a vent that Richie ripped the grate off of and jumped into. "Stay here until I get back. Rocky installed some defense mechanisms on our gadgets after we met Rubble and Charm went all genocidal on us, so you should be good."

"Awesome!" Zuma turned on his defense features, seeing the button being the one where Rocky was farting on an angry gopher. "Obviously. (Looks at Richie) Good luck in there dude. Chawm isn't someone to mess with."

"I'm aware." Richie climbed through the vent, making sure he was hidden whenever he went past a vent grate. Having successfully hidden himself, he looked at a device he had in silent mode with the beeping being at it's most intense in the room above. He took some kind of robot mouse out of his pocket and sent it through the grate, leading to it walking over to some wires and cutting them. The power went out, allowing Richie to jump in and take care of the baddies just before the power went on, leading to Richie shoving the bodies into the vent.

Richie made sure the bodies wer ewell hidden by shoving two of them to their own individual sides. He saw what he came here for, which was a blueprint indicating the next big plan, and walked up to it to get a closer look. The plan looked like a bunch of flying robots with Richie seeing the parts for them clear as day. "Of course they're gonna try to outclass one of our members. (Walks up to the suits) Ryder could use this things for our own suits."

Richie started taking the suits and putting them in these shrinking orbs that he put into a small bag in his backpack. Richie saw a vent up top and jumped up to it, ripping the grate off and climbing through it to find another room that could give him some useful information. 'I have to get as much info as I can on this plan. It can't just be the flying robots he's thinking about. This is Charm. It has to be something big.' Richie eventually climbed up to a vent that showed two scientist monkeys seeming to be working on some kind of experiment.

Richie listened to the monkeys conversation with the first one holding some kind of serum as he held it over a mouse. "Just you wait Christopher. This is sure to impress Charm." The monkey put some of the serum onto the mouse, turning it into some kind of monsterous creature that easily got put down with a neck chop. The scientist was in glee at the sight of the serum working, knowing full well that Charm would be amazed. "Just you wait; he's going to love it!"

Christopher let out a soft chuckle, knowing that his partner had the knack for his overconfidence in his work. "Just don't get too carried away Johnathan. (Richie starts unscrewing the vent grate) You do have a way at getting yourself excited with your work."

"Except this one is going to work. I can feel it Christopher." Johnathan informed his partner, only for Richie to finish unscrewing the vent and take it off quietly with the two shown to still be talking. "And since you helped me make this, then we'll both be considered worthy in his eyes."

"You sure you'll be around for him to see it?" Christopher and Johnathan saw Richie aiming one of his pistols at them, much to their shock as he started talking. "You've got quite a bit of nerve changing animals like that into being your own personal slaves. If you think I'm about to let you get away with that sort of crap then you're sorely mistaken." The scientists back up with one of them taking out a shotgun, only for Richie to shoot him in the hand and make him drop it, leading to him screaming in pain as he held his hand. "Bad move."

Johnathan looked at Christopher's hand with immense concern for his partner, taking out a supply bag from the closet to heal the wound. He then looked at Richie in fear with Richie aiming his gun directly at him, seting his sights to the syringe. "Throw that syringe into the trash, or both of you die." Johnathan did as Richie told him and dropped the syringe into the trash, leaving Christopher still in his scared position as he started crying silently. "Alright, good. (Puts gun away) Glad to know we won't have any problems."

"I'll show YOU a problem!" Christopher yelled as he charged at Richie, only for Richie to grab his fist when he tried to punch him and break his arm with a powerful palm strike on the elbow. He then kicked the monkey to the ground as he started screaming in pain, shutting him up by kicking him in the face and knocking him out. He glared at Johnathan right after, making him flee without a second thought as Richie left the room right after him and saw a group of elite guards up ahead.

Richie ran closer to the guards and hid behind some kind of statue swiftly, spying on them as he got a good listen as to what they were talking about. "So it's all in motion, right? Charm wants that Hearts of Truth, so we gotta find out if those Paw Patrol goons are working on it or not."

"Yeah, shouldn't be too hard." The second guard declared, feeling confident that they would be able to get what they needed. "I heard a rumor that they were looking for the Hearts of Truth too. Apparently that nephilim kid is connected to one of them." Richie saw the walkie talkies on the guards belts, dashing past them with angelic spee and crushing them all in an instant. Even though he caught the guards attention, they were frightened by his speed. "Speak of the devil! No pun intended."

Richie showed no fear when the guards all aimed their guns at him, aiming his own guns at them and dashing past them when they fired. He shot two of the guards in an instant before blocking the leader's shotgun smash and making him blow his own head off after aiming the gun at his head and firing. The other two guards shot at Richie, only for him to hide behind one and shoot the other, shooting the other one in the head right after. He ran off to find the next room, knowing he was one step closer to putting a stop to Charm's plans.

* * *

Richie was running up the stairs to the top floor, refusing to give up on the mission as he continued to make his way to the top. Two guards spotted him and aimed their guns at him, firing before he jumped on the right side of the wall, then the left, and then jumping up to the top, and finishing it off by diving at one of the guards and kicking him through the wall. He then elbowed the other one's gun away as soon as it was pointed at his head, punching him down the stairs before continuing to run up the constant flights of them.

When he got to the third flight of stairs, he saw a heap of fire coming from down below, smashing through the door and slamming it behind him. 'Dang it! Guess the casual route's been cancelled.' Richie saw that the room was empty, scoffing as he made a break for the elevator and hid as soon as it opened by jumping onto the wall. Two guards were talking as he hid above them, jumping down, stealing a card from one of the guards just in case, and heading for the top floor, making the guards look back in confusion.

Richie was waiting in the elevator as he thought about a plan as to how he could get past his father. 'Cmon Richie. There's no time to get all moody about your dad. You already know about the flight mechs and the invasion on the lookout, but you should at least check to see if you're missing anything.' Richie saw a card scanner that explained why the elevator wasn't moving, putting the card he got up to it and getting the elevator to move. He then started rising, waiting patiently for the elevator to arrive at the second floor.

The elevator stopped and Richie arrived at the top floor, looking around to find all kinds of demonic flames, as well as the plans for dealing with the Paw Patrol. He took his phone out and started taking pictures, making sure he had enough of them to justify showing it all to Ryder when he got back. After he took a few pictures, he heard a familiar voice that he was hoping he would never have to hear again. "Hello Richie." Richie looked in horror to find Burner in a blue flame that indicated maximum heat. "I was hoping we wouldn't reunite yet."

Richie held back his rage and blocked his father's blast by staying in his angelic form and putting his arms up for a shield. When the flame attack ended, he looked at his father as he expressed that he was as ashamed as him at their time of meeting, but for the opposite reasons. "I was hoping we'd never meet again. But I guess fate had other plans." Burner chuckled devilishly with Richie looking around as he pointed out everything that was going on. "So this is it? World domination? Doesn't sound like anything we won't be able to stop."

Charm was then heard laughing maniacally from behind Richie, who looked to find him walking up to him with a devilish grin. "Foolish Richie. You're still as naive as when Trickery double crossed you all those years ago. It's not world domination we wish for." Charm pulled up a missing slide and showed it to Richie, waving it in front of him mockingly. "It's the idea of taking all of the demons up to hell, and making sure chaos spread around the entire world for all eternity!"

Charm laughed some more with Richie instantly taking a picture, dodging Charm's instant strike right after and running off. "Thanks for the tip!" Richie put his phone away, blocking Charm's kick, which sent him towards the stairs, which he managed to backflip over. Charm then dashed at Richie, who ducked under his kick, only for Charm to grab his punch and use it to kick him in the face. Richie regained his balance and dashed at Charm, colliding multiple punches and kicks with him and even aiming a barrage of swift punches at him.

Richie continued to punch Charm, sending him back slowly as the Golden Retriever smirked at him with glee as he prepared for what his next move would be. Richie aimed one final punch at him with Charm grabbing his arm as he predicted, allowing Richie to elbow Charm on the top of his head as soon as he lifted him up. This made Charm let go, only to turn around and roundhouse kick Richie, hwo jumped off of the wall and charged at him. Charm dodged Richie's kick and punched him the stomach with Richie grabbing his arm as soon as he did.

Charm dashed up to Richie and headbutted him, which Richie used the impact of to backflip kick Charm into the air. He then aimed his guns at Charm and shot at him with the Golden Retriever dodging them all gracefully. Richie put his guns away as soon as Charm landed, blocking his fists and aiming his own strikes at him as well that Charm dodged without any issue. Richie was able to land a punch on Charm, only for Charm to send him back with a powerful kick.

Richie stopped just before he arrived at the wall, dodging Charm's dash punch and making him it the wall. He took the chance to roundhouse kick him, only for Charm to dodge and grab Richie's foot. Richie took his gun out as soon as that happened and shot at Charm, who slammed him into the wall right as he got shot in the ear. Charm touched the blood on his ear, looking at it with delight and slurping it up, much to Richie's disgust before he got out of the wall. "You've gotten better Richie. One month ago I almost killed you with ease."

Richie growled and then realized that he couldn't beat Charm on his own, at least not yet, and jumped up to the next platform. "I don't have time for this. We will meet again Charm. And when we do-" Richie saw his father launching a giant blast at him, spawning both his angelic and demonic powers to block the attack, shouting to Charm just before he got sent out of the building. "I'll kill you!" As soon as Richie said that, he got sent out of the wall with full force.

Zuma was drinking a soda and listening to classic rock music while chilling in his hovercraft before he noticed Richie falling from the building. He got up with caution and barked to make his command. "Bouy!" A bouy was sent out and went to the exact location Richie was falling from, catching him, but making quite the splash because of the height he was falling from. Zuma brought Richie over to the bouy and felt for his pulse, being concerned as he noticed how weak it was. "We should get you back to the lookout. Hold on tight dude." Zuma got to the driver's seat and took off, knowing he had to get home fast for Richie's sake.

* * *

Zuma was heading for Adventure Bay with Richie coughing in the back seat, catching Zuma's attention as he set the hovercraft to auto pilot. He looked back with relief and smiled as he saw that Richie was okay. "You're alwight!" Richie sat up and nodded his head yes to confirm this with Zuma wiping his forehead. "Boy am I glad to see you awake Wichie. I was wowwied you'd been put into a coma ow something."

Richie sat in the backseat, having to admit that after the blast he just took, he was surprised to be okay. "I'm actually surprised I'm not dead. Believe it or not, I took a full power blast from Burner head on, or at least a half hour blast. I think I'd be dead for sure if he went all out."

Zuma became concerned for Richie again, hoping this whole thing wasn't getting to his head. "Yeah, that can't be an easy thing to wake up fwom. But the impowtant thing is that you got the info, and still made it out alive. Let's head home and tell Wyder, okay?"

"That's the plan." Richie replied as he kicked back and relaxed for when they got back to the lair, thinking about what just happened and what was going to happen in the future. 'I really hope this doesn't get in the way of the Paw Patrol finding the Hearts of Truth. We already know who they're linked to, but there's still no telling if Charm will find them before us, or if this event affected that.' Richie looked up to the sky and wondered if he should tell everyone else the truth about Burner. 'Should I tell everyone about my relationship with Burner?'

* * *

Richie and Zuma arrived back at the lookout with Richie bidding farewell to Zuma before heading inside. "You go ahead and do your own thing Zuma. I'm gonna show Ryder what I found at Charm's base."

"Alwight dude." Zuma replied as Richie went into the lookout, spotting Skye and deciding to have some fun with her regarding his hovercraft and what they could do with it. "Hey Skye, (Runs over to Skye) wanna take my hovercwaft for a spin!?"

Richie was going up the elevator to the top of the lookout, walking over to Ryder as he got there. Ryder was looking at the chances of the Paw Patrol taking out Charm and Burner with Richie not liking it, being concerned when he saw the sixty percent ratio. It was strong, sure, but not strong enough to guarantee victory. He decided to shake that off for now and showed his phone to Ryder after he got to the photos he took. "I was able to get a lot of information on Charm's plans. (Ryder looks at Richie's phone) We should be able to prepare now."

Ryder saw the plans for taking over heaven and turning it into a worse hell, becoming horrified by what he saw. "No one can prepare for this!"

"Maybe not without these." Richie gave a confident look as he showed Ryder the parts for the flying mechs he got in his backpack. "The first room I entered had these parts that could make robots with flying gear, or make said flying gear for current members. I figured they would be a great help to the Paw Patrol, seeing that Skye is the only one who can get around via air travel."

Ryder liked the boost of their chances after hearing this, knowing he could make something great with these. "Yeah, these could work great. (Hi fives Richie) Thanks Richie. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"It makes me glad to see you did your research." Richie replied, cracking a joke at Ryder's leadership and mechanic skills, making Ryder laugh a bit as he got started. "I'm gonna go check on the others, okay?" Ryder nodded in response, leaving Richie to leave as he put his palm on his forehead with regret that he continued to hide the fact that Burner was his father from almost everyone on the team.

* * *

Charm was playing some sort of game on his Ipad as he circled around Burner, who was getting annoyed by it. He was more than proud to show it as well with a fire pillar blocking Charm's path, which Charm took without any pain on him, or his Ipad. "Do you mind!? I'm finding it hard to relax with you constantly circling around me!"

"Hey, I'm a dog; I like circling." Charm responded with a laid back tone, annoying Burner even more with Charm jumping on his fist and walking up to him. "Cmon Burny, we've got this in the bag. You saw how I kicked Richie's butt. As soon as my girlfriend gets into the game we'll get our major win back and flex on all of them!" Richie then placed his butt on Burner's head, much to his annoyance as Charm allowed his rear end to be burned like a crisp. "Oh, heck yes! That's what I'm talkin about baby; don't let the flames stop!"

Burner growled in annoyance with a female White Terrier entering the room and taking note of this. She gave a light chuckle before walking down the steps and getting a good look at what Charm was doing. "Don't worry, he's not gonna fart on you. I should know. I eat lunch with him." Charm saw Sweetie and jumped down to her, grabbing his own butt as she spoke to him. "I saw that Richie kid fall down the building. If he were a human he would've died from the impact."

Charm took a liking to the sound of death, walking up to Sweetie and getting close as he grabbed both sides of her butt and leaned in. "The only way I wanna die is your butt on my face." Sweetie grinned seductively with both of them kissing passionately as Burner then blasted a fire beam through them, much to their annoyance as Charm snapped at him. "Hey, watch it! We want to at least have a kid first!"

"In case you haven't noticed, we have a team to destroy!" Charm and Sweetie didn't show much fear, Charm because he could take Burner's attacks head on and be fine, and Sweetie because she knew Charm would protect him. "Look. I don't mind you two doing your own thing, but if I'm going to make heaven into hell 2.0-"

"You mean if WE'RE going to do that; you're not in this alone." Charm interrupted with a sly grin, making Burner groan in annoyance as he grabbed his head with Charm looking at Sweetie. "Let's save our sweet love for later. I wanna see Burner's daily meltdown." Charm and Sweetie watched Burner get more furious by the minute with both of them knowing how easy it was to provoke him.

* * *

Richie arrived home from the lookout and went into his house while informing his mom that he was home. "Mom, I'm home!" Richie saw that there was some mushroom bacon pizza left for him on the table, grabbing it and heading up to his room to eat it. 'Guess it's one of those eat wherever you want nights.' Richie went into his room and closed the door, sitting down on his bed as he looked at a picture of him and the Paw Patrol. As he took a bite of his pizza, he started to wonder whether or not he was doing the right thing by lying to them.

Someone knocked on Richie's door with him confirming that he was fine with them coming in. "It's open." Diana came into the room with Richie taking another bite of his food before starting the conversation with her. "Hey mom. I guess you know about the mission I went on today."

Diana nodded her head yes, sitting down next to Richie as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I know it was hard to see your father again, but you did the right thing by going to get that information for Ryder. Your health and stability is the most important thing in the world to me, but I'm glad to see you doing what's right for the sake of the town, if not the entire world." Richie smiled softly with Diana having a question in mind. "So did you tell the others that Burner is your father yet?"

"No, just Flare." Richie answered, having the conflicting feeling about telling the others on his mind. "I keep thinking about whether or not I should tell them about it. (Looks at Diana) Do you think I should just be straight with them, or keep lying about it?"

Diana chuckled a bit, finding it odd that Richie would call what he was doing to be 'lying'. "As far as I'm concerned, you didn't exactly tell them you had no relation to Burner." Richie saw his mother's point, taking another bite of his pizza as his mother smiled at him. "But I would tell them the truth. You don't have to do it when you see them tomorrow, but I would at least prefer it if you told them at all before Burner attacked."

Richie nodded in understanding, feeling that his mother was right and smiled to her with proudness. "Thanks mom. You always know what to say."

"Either that or I'm just lucky." Diana replied, laughing a bit as Richie continued to eat his pizza with relief.

* * *

Charm was looking at the charts in his room, sorting them out as Trickery entered and got a good look at them. He was glad to see that the chances of them winning were as high as they were, taking out a red king card as he made his comment on them. "I must say Charm, we've made quite a bit of progress since we first started out. You were right to take advantage of that visit Richie paid us."

Charm scoffed, knowing that Trickery was just talking about the fight he and Richie had. "Only because I managed to see how much stronger we've gotten. Don't forget that we didn't get any info off of him regarding the Paw Patrol's plans. And I think he stole my plans for flying robot monkeys."

"Yes, that is unfortunate." Trickery admitted, but he was still delighted for when he got to battle Richie again. "But even so, at least I'll know Richie will give me a delightful battle when we meet him again."

"If you're involved in the next battle that is, which I'll make sure you are." Charm assured Trickery, loving him too much to let him down when such an amazing opportunity came for him. "You and Richie just have too big of a history for me to deny you the right to go one on one with him now. Even if you lose, I know you'll be glad to fight him over an over."

Trickery put his card away, confident that even if he lost his battle, Charm's team would still be able to come out on top. "I think we'll win regardless of the upcoming circumstances." Charm gave a devilish grin, knowing full well that their win was intact and ready to be achieved.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown walking around the lookout as he thought about life. Flare looked up to the sky as he then thought about how he was going to help the team in the future. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. The next shot showed Flare and the others witnessing Richie's in his demonic form as he looks in horror.

Richie glared at Flare, unable to contain himself as he and Flare started their battle once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare blocks Richie's kick, only to get sent into a tree) _beautiful lover._ (Flare dodges Richie's fire ball, not wanting to hurt him to an immense degree before saving him) _I love you so,_ (Richie kicks Flare across the ground, hurting him immensely) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and charges at RIchie with full force) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (Richie blocks Flare's kick and clenches his fist) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three hell fire balls as the song continued " _I want you to_ (Richie dashes up to Flare) _know I love you,_ (Flare lands a punch on Richie after the latter grabs him by the neck, showing that he knews he has to figth back in order to save him) _so I won't let you go._ (Richie throws Flare to the side) _I wish I had_ (Richie lands a solid flaming kick on Flare, who blocks it the best he can) _said these words to you,_ (Flare is shown to be heavily wounded on the ground) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare thought about the promise he made to Rocky, refusing to let him down when he's so close now. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare stands up and faces Richie, who shows respect in his refusal to give up) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare and Richie went into their fighting stances as the two of them got ready to continue. An illustration of them in their stances was shown as the song ended.


	24. Jetpack Puppy

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I know the Air Pups suits weren't a thing until season three, but fuck it; it's my story, and I can add this in if I want to. Enjoy!

* * *

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

Nephilim arc Episode four: Jetpack Puppy

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown to be blocking a punch from Trickery as Nathan Sharp was heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare kicks at Trickery, who dodges the kick with ease) _a-answer,_ (Marshall is shown to be tending to a wound Skye gained in the fight) _to my_ (Richie is shown to be shooting at Charm, who dodges the bullets with ease) _que-estion?_ (Chase is shown to be taking out some robots with Snow beside her) _Where's my_ (Rocky and Everest smash a robot's head into the ground with full force) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare was shown to be gaining some kind of dark power during his battle with Trickery. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare dashes at Trickery and grabs his neck) _while I'm_ (Flare starts choking Trickery, who likes the feel of the moment, disgusting Flare) _dreaming._ (Marshall finishes tending to Skye's wound and gives her a thumbs up) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown regaining his balance after a brutal kick from Charm as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie dashes at Charm and aims a punch at him) _Get out,_ (Charm grabs Richie's fist with Richie trying to knee him but failing) _hurry._ (Chase throws a soldier at Snow with full force) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Snow kicks the head of the soldier, knocking him out instantly) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Everest stomps on the soldier's face and kicks him aside brutally with a creepy smile) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was watching the battle before grabbing a gun and aiming it at some soldiers " _As I'm_ (Skye starts shooting the soldiers, catching the others attention) _roaming,_ (Rubble gives a thumbs up to Skye) _from left to right to_ (Skye smiles in response to Rubble's gesture) _An invitation,_ (Zuma is shown to be casually using a soldier as a pinata) _to come disappear ._ (Flare knocks Trickery to the ground and glares at him furiously) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Flare snaps out of his trance and grabs his head, gaining an immense headache) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was rising up in an elevator as he looked at all of the destruction he was causing in certain towns and cities. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (Charm takes out a soda can and takes a sip with a proud smile) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm is shown to be speaking about the future) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm chuckles devilishly as he gives an evil grin) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm is shown to be in Flare's nightmare, waking him up and giving him anxiety.

Richie was shown to be having some kind of demonic surge in his body that he tried to fight back " _Can someone give me the_ (Rocky is shown to be trying to get to Richie with Marshall holding him back) _a-answer, to my_ (Flare rushes over to Richie without warning once he sees that he starts turning evil) _que-estion?_ (Flare hugs Richie, who smiles upon his gesture, only to suddenly go crazy again without warning) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Richie's body heats up and ends up sending Flare back, sending him into a tree) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was fighting back against his demons in his mind with his power as he slashed at his demonic side with his sword " _I'll just keep_ (Richie's demonic side grabs his sword and crushes it) _surviving,_ (Richie kicks his demonic side, sending it back with full force) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Rocky is looking at a picture of him and Richie with sadness surrounding him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Rocky punches the wall out of rage and sadness) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Zuma puts a paw on Rocky's shoulder, who starts cring and hugs him) _misery driven_ (Zuma pats Rocky's back, knowing he's going through a hard time) _world!_ " Flare was sitting under a tree as he thought about Richie with Snow walking up to him to see how he was doing. Flare clenched his fists with confidence that they could save Richie as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Rocky was working on some kind of jetpack devices for the Paw Patrol as Flare popped up next to Rocky. "Hi Rocky!" Rocky was startled and his screwdriver flew into the air, leading to Flare catching it and setting it down as he then expressed his excitement about the jetpack. "Is the jetpack almost done? It looks like it's ready for a test flight. Are you sure you're still working on it?"

Rocky chuckled a bit as he then answered all three of Flare's questions in one sentence. "Yes, it's almost done, it'll look even more ready for a test flight when it IS done, and yes, I'm sure I'm still working on it." Rocky set Flare down and pointed to the door. "Now beat it, I gotta get back to work."

"But I'm boooored." Flare whined, having not had a lot to do since the day began. "Marshalls busy gawking over Everest again, Snow's making sure Everest doesn't go too far with it, Chase is looking at his butt again, and I don't even know WHERE Zuma is."

"He's out surfing. Training for a contest coming up."

"Really? That should be fun."

Skye came down from the ceiling while hanging onto a rope while in a ninja suit, looking at Flare while she was upside down. "You forgot me." Skye jumped down from the rope and rubbed Flare's head. "I'll keep him out of your hair Rocky."

Flare and Skye walked off with Rocky happily getting back to the jetpack as Flare expressed his excitement for it again. "This jetpack is gonna be so awesome Skye. Now we'll all be able to fly alongside you and beat up Charm's baddies in the air like an actual air force!"

"Yep. That'll be awesome alright." Skye then spoke to Flare in a doting, motherly voice. "Alright Flare. Rocky has to perfect this jetpack, and he can't have any more distractions. So in the meantime, (Points to her helicopter with her thumb) wanna take a flight in my helicopter?" Flare looked at Skye's helicopter and smiled widely, having never done so before and seeing an opportunity.

* * *

A helicopter view of Adventure Bay was shown with Flare looking out the window of the passanger's seat with immense amounts of joy. "This is so cool! I've never been in a helicopter before!" Skye smiled, glad that Flare was enjoying the ride as the Dalmatian pup spotted Mr. Porter's restaurant from where they were. "Hey, there's Mr. Porter's restaurant. I like his grandkid. He's weird, but he's a good weird. Not the gross kind like those homeless people begging for change instead of trying to get back on their feet and all that."

Skye nodded in agreement, and then she gave a smirk as her stomach growled from something she ate earlier. "Ya wanna know something that IS gross?" Flare sat down with Skye lifting her butt up in his direction and cutting a loud and bassy five second fart, hitting him with a green cloud of hot wings (PHHHHHHHHHHT). Flare coughed from the fart and laughed at the same time with Skye giving a proud smile to her flatulence. "The hot wings I had for lunch earlier."

Flare snickered and relaxed himself as he released a loud and bassy five second fart that let out a green cloud of rotten meat right at Skye (PFFFFFFFFFFT). The two continued farting after that with both of them unleashing some powerful green clouds of rotten meat, or spicy meat and green clouds with both of their butts shown letting them out (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP) (PFFFFFFFFFFT) (BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP) (PHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Flare and Skye started laughing at each others gas while finding that they didn't mind the smell the other left off. Though, that could be because they were so used to Rocky letting out huge farts in front of them all the time. "Your butt sure can rip them Flare. And here I thought Chase and Rocky were the only masters of farting on the team."

"Funny that you didn't think you qualified yourself with your own powerful butt blasts." Flare replied, and the the two continued farting the entire ride, letting out more rotten and spicy green clouds (PFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP) (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (BLLLLLAAAAARRRRRP) (PFFFFFT).

* * *

Flare and Skye were still farting as they returned to the lookout, still having lots of gas in the tank (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). The two of them loved their fart off with Rocky coming out to see what was going on in the helicopter and liking the sight of it as Skye spoke up. "Alright Flare. You ready for the big finish?" Flare nodded his head yes with excitement as Skye grunted after aiming her butt at him, farting an eggy yellow blast for thirty seconds and making her butt vibrate from the yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Flare took the fart with ease and Skye sat down in front of him as he aimed his butt at her face, grunting and ripping a loud and bassy one minute fart with his butt shown letting out the yellow cloud and making his butt vibrate (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Skye was gagging and coughing from Flare's fart as she opened the hatch to her helicopter, letting all of the gas they let out fly into the air, killing an entire flock of geese and sending them flying towards the ground. When they hopped out, Rocky hi fived both of them to congradulate them for their farts. "And I thought only MY farts could kill that many birds."

Marshall and Everest were walking by with both of them smelling the lingering gas Flare and Skye let out, walking up to them as Everest joked about it. "Geez. You two part skunk or something?"

Flare thought for a moment and figured that he was in fact a full dog. "No, I don't think so." Marshall rolled his eyes while smiling, knowing that something silly was just bound to happen with Flare no matter where he was.

* * *

Marshall was giving Flare a bath as he talked about the fart off he and Skye had in the helicopter. "And for a second I thought we were gonna suffocate from all the farting we were doing, but I guess we're too used to our own fart scents for them to have a negative effect on us when we're having a fart off with someone else. That's most likely why everyone's able to handle Rocky's farts, even if they're still disgusted by how foul the scent is."

Marshall rolled his eyes while smiling and could still catch a bit of fart scent on Flare, applying one more dose of shampoo to his head and scrubbing it with water. "Just make sure you're not in a confined space the next time you and a friend decide to have a fart off. It makes washing the odor off even harder."

Rocky came into the bathroom with Flare noticing him and becoming excited once he saw the jetpack, wanting to give it a test flight. "Is the jetpack finally done? Can I try it?"

"The jetpack is done, and yes, you can." Rocky responded, answering both of Flare's questions as he set the jetpack down next to the tub, much to Marshall's concern. "Don't worry. It's waterproof. (To Flare) Consider this my little prize for saving Snow when she was close to committing suicide last week. I made sure it was easy enough to get the hang of, even if you're not as advanced with technology as I am."

Flare was admiring the jetpack, jumping out of the tub and hugging Rocky, who was disgusted by the feel of the water. "Thank you Rocky! I promise I won't intentionally break it."

Rocky chuckled a bit, having Flare let go of him as he wiped the water off of him with a towel. "Alright. Thanks for confirming there's a chance you'll break it period."

* * *

Flare was outside with Marshall, who was putting a pair of safety goggles and a helmet on him to keep him from hurting himself around his head. Flare was so excited to get the jetpack started that he almost felt like he was about to burst with the feeling. "Just you wait Marshall. As soon as I start flying, I'm gonna be the first Dalmatian to copy birds! You've seen firefighter Dalmatians, but have you ever seen a pilot Dalmatian? I don't think so!"

Marshall gulped with nervousness at the thought of flying, not feeling he was up for the task. "I'm glad Rocky didn't ask me to be the test pilot. I'd probably panic and unstrap myself as soon as I started." Flare giggled a bit upon the thought, but then showed a look of horror at the thought of Marshall dying. "Why didn't he ask Skye though? She's the flight expert."

"I don't know." Flare admitted, feeling that he most likely would've asked Skye as well. "Maybe he wanted to see how someone who wasn't an expert would do at using one of these things. Plus, Skye already has a jetpack, so she most likely wouldn't wanna test his."

"See, that's what I was thinking, but there's no guarantee it's the reason." Marshall responded, and then Flare took off with Marshall calling up to him as he laughed with joy. "Be careful Flare! And don't break any bones!"

Flare was soaring through the sky, seeing the birds flying by and waving to them, and they looked at him with smiles. As Flare took off, he felt his stomach growl and got worried. "Maybe I farted TOO much in Skye's helicopter." Flare saw a big seagull over a restaurant pooping on someone's lunch, laughing as the guy sceamed at him and Flare decided to take action. He saw a rope feature on his jetpack and pressed it without a second thought. "This should do the trick." Flare pulled the seagull over to him and waved to him from above. "Hi mister seagull. Say hi to karma."

Flare grunted with the Seagull looking horrified, and then Flare was shown to be giving a sigh of relief as pooping sounds were heard. When Flare was done, after about five seconds, he cut the rope and the seagull fell with a big pile of Dalmatian poop making him descend as Flare waved to him. "Thanks mister seagull! Nothing personal, but I really had to go, and you DID ruin that guy's lunch!" Flare took off, wanting to see where he could go with this new jetpack.

* * *

Flare was flying around as he saw a lighthouse and flew over to it, landing on the top floor to see what the place was all about. As he got a look around, he saw a giant light and remembered something Marshall told him about this place. "Marshall told me about how these places light up the sky at night and lead the boats to them. I wonder if it works during the day." Flare walked over to the switch that controlled the light, turning it on and not seeing any boats after about twenty seconds of waiting, so he turned it off. "Guess not."

A tall human in a sailor suit was eating his lunch outside the lighthouse and saw the light go off, wondering what was going on up there. "That's weird. I know for a fact that Wally isn't anthropomorphic. And I didn't even let him inside." The human walked over to the lighthouse and finished his sandwhich, which was a fish sandwhich, and went into the lighthouse, seeing Flare looking around as he walked up and smiled. "Why hello little puppy. Did you turn the light on in here?"

"Funny way to greet someone." Flare replied with a cheerful tone, but he answered the question anyway. "Yeah, that was me. I wanted to see if it attracted boats during the day, but after a third of a minute I got bored."

"Ah, I see." Flare picked up some kind of bottle with the human running over to him and tripping right next to him. Flare helped him up, much to his gratitude. "Thanks sport. (Takes the bottle away gently) Easy with this bottle now, it's not for kids." The human set the bottle down and shook Flare's paw to introduce himself. "I'm Captain Turbot. (Finishes shaking Flare's paw) It's nice to have visitors around here."

"I'm Flare. And yeah, I bet it's great to have visitors anywhere." Flare replied, and then he decided to head out again. "I'll leave you to your work now, and I'll be sure to come back when it crosses my mind."

"Sounds good to me." Flare took off in his jetpack, waving goodbye to Captain Turbot, who said farewell to him as well. "Goodbye!" Captain Turbot laughed a bit, taking a liking to Flare's cheerful and bubbly personality. "I think I'm gonna like him."

* * *

Flare was still flying around as he got a good look at Adventure Bay, as well as how fast it was going with him on the jetpack. 'Wow. Everything's going by so fast with this thing on. And this is only a prototype?' Flare looked ahead, seeing everything go by at a faster speed than he could possibly run, amazed by what he saw. 'It's like a faster version of Skye's helicopter.' Flare flew over to Richie's house and landed on top of it, sitting on the roof as he thought about last week. 'Hard to believe Snow almost did it a week ago. Good thing I stopped her.'

Flare was relaxing on the roof of Richie's house as he looked up to the sky and saw the birds flying above him. He was glad that none of the birds were the seagull he pooped on earlier, since that would mean trouble for him. He then heard Richie's voice from down below. "Hey Flare! Ya enjoying the view!?" Flare looked down to see Richie pulling out a triple mushroom bacon cheeseburger. "I got another deal at Mr. Porter's for two burgers for the price of one! Want my second?"

"Do I ever!" Richie threw the burger up to Flare, who caught it in his mouth like a real dog with Richie jumping up to the roof and sitting down next to him as he ate it with delight. "Thanks Richie. I don't know what it is about Mr. Porter's cooking, but it feels like heaven whenever I eat his food." Richie laughed a bit at Flare's words, finding them to be a bit ironic since he was half angel. He then took some fries and chicken nuggets out, giving the latter to Flare. He also took out a couple of sodas and gave one to Flare as well. "Wow, you really decked out."

"I think it's safe to say everyone decks out when they order this type of meal then." Richie stated, and then he started eating his fries with Flare finishing the burger and letting out a loud burp. "So that's the new jetpack Rocky's working on, huh? Guess he finally finished it."

Flare nodded his head yes as he ate a chicken nugget, being more than proud to be the one to test the jetpack out. "This thing is awesome. And if this thing is just a prototype then you can imagine what the real thing will be! It's gonna be so fast that my face falls off!" Flare continued eating the chicken nuggets with Richie shrugging at the thought of Flare's face actually falling off and ate some more of his fries.

* * *

Rocky was working on the finished product for the jetpacks with Marshall walking up to him and noticing his work. He got a good look at the finished product for the jetpack and saw that it was being painted in a red coat. Marshall chuckled a bit at this, smiling as he questioned Rocky on how fast the finished product was coming along compared to the prototype. "It took you this long to finish a prototype yet you already got a finished product done?"

"Not exactly." Rocky clarified how he got the finished product done so Marshall understood it better. "See, I had Ryder clone the protype so I could work on it's missing kinks. I have eight prototypes ready to be made into finished products, and I decided to start with Flare's since he was the test pilot. I'm gonna be adding smoke clouds to yours so you know whos is whose."

Marshall took a liking to how Flare's jetpack looked, knowing he was going to love it. "Flare's gonna love this one even more than the prototype. And I see you've also got some weapon buttons on there for when we take them into battle. That'll definitely be a handy feature."

Rocky nodded his head yes as he brought up something that he thought might help the team. "I'm gonna do a demonstration for the jetpacks later to show everyone else what they're all made of, and how they'll help us out in the heat of battle. Hopefully Flare hasn't tested out too many of the buttons yet, as I want him to be surprised too." Rocky finished putting the features on the first set of finished jetpacks as he clarified one more thing. "Oh yeah, and I'm gonna give every pup their own special designed jetpack made for their skills in mind."

Marshall gave a thumbs up to Rocky with Flare coming into the room and running up to Rocky as he talked about how cool the jetpack prototype was. "This thing is awesome!" Flare set the jetpack down on the table and saw the finished product, getting beyond excited as he looked at it. "Is this the finished product!? Can I fly it!? Please, please, pleeeeease!?"

Rocky laughed a bit at Flare's bubbly and inexhaustible personality showing in all of it's glory. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yeeees." Rocky took the finished product, knowing that Flare was more than ready to get ready to show it to the others. "I was gonna let you fly it anyway. It's best to have someone who's flown it before do it now."

Flare squeed, jumping onto Rocky and licking him, much to the mixed breed's enjoyment as Marshall then pulled Flare off of him to give Rocky some fresh air to breathe in. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Flare took the finished product and put it on, loving the feel of this one so much more than the prototype. "Yeah, I love the feel on this one. So much better than the prototype feel, that's for sure. And I love the color." Flare then remembered what Marshall asked him earlier and wanted to ask Rocky. "Hey, why didn't you have Skye test this?"

"Would've been too easy." Rocky admitted, revealing that he wanted a challenge in his work. "I'll round everyone else up so you can show off your skills to them. And if you do a good job, I just might let you test out the other finished products too." Flare put on a more than noticable happy face with his tail wagging violently, catching Rocky's sights with Marshall giving him a smug grin. "I probably shouldn't have gotten his hopes up that high." Rocky left to get the others with Marshall rubbing Flare's head, knowing he was gonna love doing this.

* * *

Flare was ready to show off the new jetpack to the others with Rocky setting up a camera to record it with. He was all strapped in and ready to take flight, seeing the camera and unable to wait for being on Tv flying the thing. After Rocky set it up, he saw everyone watching and walked over to Flare, sitting next to him as he explained what the jetpack was all about. "Everyone, I have an announcement. Richie recently found some documents of Charm's that detailed a device that would help his army to attack us from above. And from that, I made..."

Rocky turned Flare to the side, showing off the jetpack as he then announced the name. "The Air Pup Jetpacks!" Everyone looked in awe as Rocky then continued the explination. "Basic name, I know, but it's better than nothing. Anyway, this bad boy allows any dog to take flight with it, and if they're a quadruped, they don't even have to hold onto the straps! Or if they're just lazy. And I picked Flare to give us a demonstration on what it was all about."

Flare held onto the straps and waited for Rocky's signal, which he gave after a few seconds, and Flare then took flight. Flare was having a blast with this one, finding it to be even faster and stronger than the prototype, testing out one of the buttons, which took out a machine gun. He pressed another button that spawned a bunch of flying targets, shooting them all in the air as Rocky spoke about it with everyone else looking in awe. "As you can clearly see, every jetpack is built with the sole purpose of defending yourself, or your allies, in battle."

One of the targets got stuck and forced the bullet to fly towards an eagle, which thankfully didn't hurt him too much with Flare being relieved. "I also made it to where it could automatically switch to jawbreakers if someone used it for harmful activity, intentionally or otherwise. (Flare waves to the eagle, who waves abck at him) I also made the speed of the gumballs a lot slower, which is why that eagle didn't come flying down to the ground."

"I hate that species." Skye whispered with a resentful look on her face, and then the eagle took flight with Flare coming down and taking out a paw, allowing Zuma to fist bump it as Skye then spoke up about it. "So we'll all be getting one of these babies?"

"That's right. I'll have the rest ready as soon as I can." Rocky assured everyone, and Flare was more than happy to have his, knowing that these jetpacks were going to be a great help in battle, and that they would also be a fun thing to use for fun if you wanted to fly around.

* * *

Rocky was up late at night working on the second of the Air Pup Jetpacks in his pup house. He was really proud of how the demonstration for them went, knowing these would help a great deal against Charm and his forces, as well as any other threats that could come for the Paw Patrol later down the line. He didn't know how fast he would be able to get them done, but he knew he could get them done before the next major attack came down. After all, Charm was always one for taking time with his plans, as non-seriously as he took said plans.

Rocky got finished on the second of them that night. It was a red jetpack with black smoke clouds on it, indicating that it was the jetpack for Marshall. He knew it would be a bit harder for him since he wasn't a big fan of heights, but he knew he would be able to convince him that it was all okay. He just had to put on some adjustments to make it safer for him when he was flying around. He wrote down a note to do that in the morning and then went to sleep, not wanting to oversleep or forget about it.

* * *

Rocky was sleeping in his pup house with Chase opening up the door to find him still sleeping. He was annoyed by Rocky oversleeping and poked his foot, causing him to roll over and aim his butt at Chase with it shown as Chase groaned. "Rocky, wake up." Rocky suddenly released a loud and bassy ten second fart, making his butt vibrate as a yellow cloud of rotten eggs hit Chase (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Chase wafted the fart away while coughing, groaning in annoyance as Rocky woke up and Chase saw the jetpack. "Is that Marshall's jetpack?"

"Yeah, but it's not finished yet." Rocky replied as he scratched his butt, and then he put his paw underneath it, lifting his leg and grunting as he cut a five second rotten egg fart and surrounded it with a yellow cloud (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). He then sniffed his paw, being delighted by the scent as he rubbed it all over him. "I'm gonna add some more features to make sure it's safe for Marshall to fly, since he's scared of heights and all that, so he can get used to it better."

Chase was glad to see Rocky considering Marshall's comfortability, letting him leave as the two of them headed over to the lookout to get breakfast. "I'm guessing you plan on giving Skye the ultimate daredevil challenge, seeing as she's the most used to flying out of all of us."

Rocky nodded his head yes, confirming Chase's beliefs as he talked about some other stuff. "I'm also gonna give Rubble that kinda package too, since he's also super daring. And for yours, probably the same, with a mirror for your butt." Chase smiled upon hearing that, knowing that Rocky knew him well, and then the two of them went inside to eat breakfast.

* * *

Rocky was putting the finishing touches on Marshall's jetpack, knowing he was going to love how safe it was for him. When he finished working on it, Marshall came in and got a good look at it, taking a liking to the design without a single bad thing in his opinion. "Nice work Rocky. I can't wait to fly this thing."

"I had a feeling you'd say that, despite your fear of heights." Rocky stated, and then he put the jetpack on Marshall, who was starting to feel a bit nervous. "Don't worry. I adjusted it to where it could be at whatever speed you wanted. Start off slow, and then go fast."

Marshall breathed in through his nose, and out from his mouth, ready to ride this jetpack as he looked up to the sky. After a few seconds, he pressed the button that started the jetpack, taking it into the sky and going at a slow but steady pace that he liked. His eyes were closed at first, but then he looked down and saw himself flying, taking a liking to it as he spoke up about it. "Hey. I'm alright. (Laughs a bit) Yeah, I'm alright!"

Flare was walking around with Snow as the two of them saw Marshall flying in the air with Flare being proud of Marshall for being so tamed to his fear. "I wish we got moe screentime with it, but I'm glad to see Marshall getting better with heights."

"Same here." Snow replied, and then she called up to Marshall with proudness. "Awesome work Marshall!" Marshall continued to fly around with Rocky smiling, glad he could be of assistance with making these jetpacks. He knew he was gonna make a lot of difference when making these, and was more than proud of the work he'd made on them so far.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown walking around the lookout as he thought about life. Flare looked up to the sky as he then thought about how he was going to help the team in the future. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. The next shot showed Flare and the others witnessing Richie's in his demonic form as he looks in horror.

Richie glared at Flare, unable to contain himself as he and Flare started their battle once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare blocks Richie's kick, only to get sent into a tree) _beautiful lover._ (Flare dodges Richie's fire ball, not wanting to hurt him to an immense degree before saving him) _I love you so,_ (Richie kicks Flare across the ground, hurting him immensely) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and charges at RIchie with full force) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (Richie blocks Flare's kick and clenches his fist) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three hell fire balls as the song continued " _I want you to_ (Richie dashes up to Flare) _know I love you,_ (Flare lands a punch on Richie after the latter grabs him by the neck, showing that he knews he has to figth back in order to save him) _so I won't let you go._ (Richie throws Flare to the side) _I wish I had_ (Richie lands a solid flaming kick on Flare, who blocks it the best he can) _said these words to you,_ (Flare is shown to be heavily wounded on the ground) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare thought about the promise he made to Rocky, refusing to let him down when he's so close now. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare stands up and faces Richie, who shows respect in his refusal to give up) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare and Richie went into their fighting stances as the two of them got ready to continue. An illustration of them in their stances was shown as the song ended.


	25. Paw Patrol Flying Gear

Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth

Nephilim arc Episode five: Paw Patrol Flying Gear

* * *

Nathan Sharp's cover of the Overlord opening theme played with Charm's eyes opening after a transition of sorts. Flare was then shown to be blocking a punch from Trickery as Nathan Sharp was heard singing. " _Can someone give me the_ (Flare kicks at Trickery, who dodges the kick with ease) _a-answer,_ (Marshall is shown to be tending to a wound Skye gained in the fight) _to my_ (Richie is shown to be shooting at Charm, who dodges the bullets with ease) _que-estion?_ (Chase is shown to be taking out some robots with Snow beside her) _Where's my_ (Rocky and Everest smash a robot's head into the ground with full force) _soul?_ "

A stream of grass was shown as the words Paw Patrol appeared on the screen from gun shots going though them, followed up by the X being made with two sword slashes as the music continued. The Hearts of Truth then appeared through a blazing flame going across them with the Paw Patrol then shown, leading up to Flare giving a peace sign as the song continued with the lyrics coming back.

Flare was shown to be gaining some kind of dark power during his battle with Trickery. " _It's like a virus in my body_ (Flare dashes at Trickery and grabs his neck) _while I'm_ (Flare starts choking Trickery, who likes the feel of the moment, disgusting Flare) _dreaming._ (Marshall finishes tending to Skye's wound and gives her a thumbs up) _When I wake up, all that's_ (Marshall scratches his head and laughs innocently as he looks at the screen with his eyes closed) _left of me are bones._ "

Richie was shown regaining his balance after a brutal kick from Charm as the song continued. " _I'm in a panic!_ (Richie dashes at Charm and aims a punch at him) _Get out,_ (Charm grabs Richie's fist with Richie trying to knee him but failing) _hurry._ (Chase throws a soldier at Snow with full force) _Oh there are mysteries,_ (Snow kicks the head of the soldier, knocking him out instantly) _and many miseries._ (Rocky is seen roundhouse kicking a soldier to the floor) _Dead of alive, I'm on the brink_ (Everest stomps on the soldier's face and kicks him aside brutally with a creepy smile) _of self destruction._ "

Skye was watching the battle before grabbing a gun and aiming it at some soldiers " _As I'm_ (Skye starts shooting the soldiers, catching the others attention) _roaming,_ (Rubble gives a thumbs up to Skye) _from left to right to_ (Skye smiles in response to Rubble's gesture) _An invitation,_ (Zuma is shown to be casually using a soldier as a pinata) _to come disappear ._ (Flare knocks Trickery to the ground and glares at him furiously) _We're dancing one, two, three steps_ (Flare snaps out of his trance and grabs his head, gaining an immense headache) _on this dark stage._ "

Charm was rising up in an elevator as he looked at all of the destruction he was causing in certain towns and cities. " _Raise your flag, march and fight. Break your mask and show some pride!_ (Charm takes out a soda can and takes a sip with a proud smile) _While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine._ (Charm is shown to be speaking about the future) _Wars and swords, tears and blood. Feel my heart begin to race._ (Charm chuckles devilishly as he gives an evil grin) _As I laugh through this bloodbath we've made!_ " Charm is shown to be in Flare's nightmare, waking him up and giving him anxiety.

Richie was shown to be having some kind of demonic surge in his body that he tried to fight back " _Can someone give me the_ (Rocky is shown to be trying to get to Richie with Marshall holding him back) _a-answer, to my_ (Flare rushes over to Richie without warning once he sees that he starts turning evil) _que-estion?_ (Flare hugs Richie, who smiles upon his gesture, only to suddenly go crazy again without warning) _Where's my soul? Where's my heart?_ (Richie's body heats up and ends up sending Flare back, sending him into a tree) _Am I losing my own self?_ "

Rocky was shown looking at his sword in some sort of bus, seeming to be on edge about how the mission went. " _Don't you hesitate, go this way-ay-ay._ (Flare looks over at Rocky, seeing that he's feeling down about something) _I don't know. And I don't care._ (Flare puts his paw on Rocky's shoulder to comfort him with a smile) _Tell me, are you not entertained now?_ "

Richie was fighting back against his demons in his mind with his power as he slashed at his demonic side with his sword " _I'll just keep_ (Richie's demonic side grabs his sword and crushes it) _surviving,_ (Richie kicks his demonic side, sending it back with full force) _I just cannot hide it all._ (Rocky is looking at a picture of him and Richie with sadness surrounding him) _I am not to fall a victim,_ (Rocky punches the wall out of rage and sadness) _I'll continue living in this,_ (Zuma puts a paw on Rocky's shoulder, who starts cring and hugs him) _misery driven_ (Zuma pats Rocky's back, knowing he's going through a hard time) _world!_ " Flare was sitting under a tree as he thought about Richie with Snow walking up to him to see how he was doing. Flare clenched his fists with confidence that they could save Richie as the song ended with Paw Patrol X: The Hearts of Truth being shown above him.

* * *

Flare was flying around with his new flying gear, having a blast with the finished product like it was nobody's business. He was laughing in a more than carefree tone as he then noticed Marshall struggling to get the hang of his. He flew down to him and saw that he was scared, flying in front of him and stopping him to help him. "Just try not to think about how high up we are Marshall. Let your cares fly free." Marshall was indifferent to taking advice from his younger brother, but Flare was right about stuff in the past, so he gave it a shot.

Marshall breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, finding that it was quite useful when he stopped thinking about the possible dangers he could face. He smiled once he realized that he would be okay, leaving him to wonder what Flare was capable of. "Thanks Flare. I didn't know you were good at curing a fear of heights."

"Well you still have it, I just told you not to let it bother you with the jetpack on." Flare clarified, leading to Marshall laughing a bit as Flare then flew off, allowing his brother to do his own thing with Richie shown to be watching him.

Ryder walked over to Ryder and sat down next to him, questioning why he wasn't up there with the pups. "You don't want to fly with them?"

"Well I could if I used my angel wings, but those have limited energy to them, and I don't feel like using it right now." Richie explained, and Ryder nodded in understanding as the two watched the pups flying around and having a blast with Richie smiling, knowing he had to do whatever he could to protect his friends.

* * *

Charm was sitting on Burner's head, loving the massive heat his butt was feeling with the fire burning his skin. Burner was shown to be incredibly annoyed at Charm's childish behavior and wanted to kill him at that moment. "Ya know Burner, your fire hits the mark with my butt burnings. Feels so ripe." Charm suddenly cut a five second fart on Burner's face, making his face flames move as he hit him with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs (phhhhhhhhhht). This infuriated Burner as Charm commented on the feel of it. "Even my farts hurt from it. And I love it!"

"I command you to get off of my face and to stop farting in this room!" Burner responded, and Charm just ignored him and rubbed his but on his head, making him groan in anger. "Why did I agree to start working with you!?"

"Because I'm the only one who isn't scared of you on my team, and because pretty much everyone else is a good guy." Charm answered, and then Sweetie came in with a jetpack on, much to Charm's delight. "Oh, hey babe. Did you finish the new jetpack model?"

Sweetie turned on the jetpack and flew up to Charm, landing on Burner's shoulder as he sighed, knowing what was to come. "I think you can answer that for yourself." Charm moved closer to Sweetie and grabbed her butt, which was extra tight thanks to the spy suit she was wearing. "Oh, nice grab. It's weird that I have butt cheeks in this suit since I'm a dog, but I'm glad someone notices how hot it is."

"I'll always notice your rockin body Sweetie." Charm assured Sweetie, and then he whispered something to her, having her push him onto the ground and get ready for action. Charm was more than excited, getting ready to breathe in what was about to be blasted in his face. "Get ready Burny baby! This is gonna be hot, and not just for me!"

Burner groaned in annoyance as Sweetie sat down on Charm's face and ripped a loud and bassy five second fart, hitting him with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs that made her butt vibrate, as well as move Burner's flames again (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Burner face palmed himself as Sweetie rubbed her butt on Charm's face with delight. "I know you like it." Charm did indeed like it, even sniffing Sweetie's thick butt for satisfaction as Sweetie released a five second fart, hitting him with another yellow rotten egg cloud (pfffffffffft).

* * *

Chase and Skye were flying around in their jetpacks while doing some kind of formation in a romantic way. They grabbed each other's paws and flew in the formation of a heart, kissing as they did so with the heart coming out perfectly with Skye's jetpack indicating a heart symbol on the inside of it. When they got out of it, they both floated in the middle of it when they stopped kissing, looking at each other with passion and knowing they would be together until the end of time. Skye was already thinking about the future they'd have together.

When Chase and Skye landed on the ground, Rocky was helping Zuma get his jetpack on with Zuma not minding it at all. Chase didn't find any reason to comment on it and told Skye to think the same. "I think I know what's going on Skye. Don't intervene."

Skye nodded in understanding as Zuma looked at Rocky with a smile, glad to be spending time with him. "Thanks for helping me with my jetpack Worky. I'm mowe one for the sea than the sky, so this is new to me."

"I totally get it. That's why I'm gonna help guide you through the air." Rocky confirmed, adjusting his own jetpack as he and Zuma got ready to take flight. "Now remember what Flare showed you in the demonstration." Zuma nodded and pressed the button to start the jetpack with Rocky doing the same as they started flying together. "See Zuma!? We're like the birds now!"

Zuma was laughing with delight, loving the feeling of soaring through the air. "Dude, this is awesome!" Rocky and Zuma continued to fly together, glad that they were able to have such a great time as they looked at each other with smiles of gratitude.

* * *

Flare and Marshall were at Mr. Porter's restaurant eating a pizza together as Alex took the time to admire their jetpacks. "So now all of the Paw Patrol members can face off against evil threats from above!?" Flare nodded his head yes, confirming Alex's thought and making Alex beyond excited to see that in action. "I'd love to see that go down! It's be so awesome!"

Flare already had an idea for what Alex could do in order to see the fight, taking out some kind of device and handing it to him. "That reminds me. Rocky wanted me to give you this." Alex looked at the device and it appeared to be some kind of camera that went into your ear. "You put it in the part of your ear where a pencil would go." Alex did as Flare instructed him to and saw a pitch black screen, being confused as Flare explained why that was. "Don't worry, it'll come up as soon as we fight someone."

Alex turned the camera off, hugging Flare with immense gratitude for the gift. "Thanks Flare. This is the coolest thing ever!"

"Dude, Rocky's made way cooler things in his life." Flare replied with a grin as Alex backed up a bit, leading to the boy shrugging and waving goodbye as he walked off and the Dalmatian brothers did the same. Flare was looking at the desert menu and saw the triple chocolate fudge cheesecake, hoping that Marshall would be willing ot get it for them as he showed it to him on the menu. "Can we pleeeeease get this?"

Marshall looked at Flare's eyes and saw that he was making his please puppy dog face, making him roll his eyes while smiling. "Fine. I'm in the mood for chocolate anyway."

Flare pumped his fist with victory. "Yes! (Hugs Marshall) You're the best brother ever!" Marshall rubbed his brother's head, knowing he would be a handful for quite a while now.

* * *

Charm was trying out his new flying gear that Sweetie brought him, loving the feel of it as he gave it the test ride of its life. He was having a great deal of fun with Sweetie taking a liking to it as she leaned on a wall, taking notice to Charm intentionally shoving one of his soldiers off of a rail. The soldier was fine, but Charm laughing at him didn't exactly help matters. The Golden Retriever then flew to his girlfriend, being delighted with what was being made. "This team really let itself go Sweetie. Just needs a sick paint job and it's ready to go."

Sweetie found her boyfriend's sadistic yet childish behavior to be adorable, even if he always grabbed her butt and got all sexual with her. "Let me guess. You want one of the parts of the paint job on it to be my hot, eggy butt blasts going into your face."

"Well it can't be all dark and gloomy now, can it? I'm a sadist, not an edgelord. I want red stripes on it too." Sweetie took note of that as Charm leaned on the wall next to her while getting a good look at the jetpack and wondering if the Paw Patrol would be ready for them. "Ya know Sweetie, if the Paw Patrol is ready for this kind of thing now that Richie stole our previous documents, we might need some more devices."

Sweetie found this intriguing and gave Charm an interested look while telling him to explain. "That sounds fairly intelligent. Go on."

"I think we should make fighter jets too. With bulletproof armor, and flamethrowers!" Charm explained excitedly, which Sweetie didn't think any less of him for. "And if possible, I think we could also play some death metal music to give them a false impression, and then go in with circus music to make them think 'Is this guy a joke?', before they remember it's ME they're talking about, the guy who did genocide on a random city when that Bulldog joined them."

Sweetie took a liking to these ideas and grabbed Charm on his soldiers with a wide smile. "I think you're onto something sweetie." Charm growled seductively upon being called his girlfriend's name by said girlfriend, knowing she was thinking something saucy at that moment.

* * *

Flare and Marshall were in the jungle as the two of them kept flying around in their new jetpacks with Marshall getting the hang of it. Flare could tell that Marshall was having a lot of fun now that he got used to his new jetpack, knowing that Rocky was right about adjusting it to the level everyone wanted it at. Just then however, a monkey threw a coconut into the air and it landed in one of the boosters in Marshall's jetpack, making him fly out of control with Flare taking notice and diving down to him. Marshall got lot int he jungle however and crashed into a tree.

A beehive suddenly landed on Marshall's butt, making him concerned as he tried not to move, only for a bee to sting him. This was a mistake, as it struck through the leather and hit him right in the middle, making him wince as he tried to hold in a massive fart. As the bee tried to free himself, a rumbling sound was heard coming from Marshall's butt and the bees all became concerned for what was about to happen, leaving them in fear that they were all about to be vanquished.

The bees were all about to strike Marshall's butt with it shown in all it's glory, only for Marshall to suddenly cut a loud and bassy twenty second fart, hitting the bees with a yellow rotten egg cloud as his butt rippled from it **(PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT)**. The bees all died with Marshall blushing as Flare found him and took the beehive off of him. "I'm glad you're okay. Should we head back to get you healed?" Flare caught a whiff of Marshall's fart and sniffed it a bit, wafting it away as he gagged. "I think I have my answer."

Marshall chuckled a bit and then suddenly felt the urge to poop, not wanting to do it in front of a bunch of animals with Flare helping him by bringing him to the ground. He then covered him by a bunch of leaves once the butt flap was removed and called out to the other animals. "There's free food for all the animals at the jungle entrance!" The animals all ran off with Flare and Marshall winking to each other just as the shadow of a Chihuahua was revealed to be watching them and giving something of a smile from where he was standing.

* * *

Snow was giving her jetpack a shot with Everest taking notice to how she was struggling a bit while she was using her's as well. She decided to help her out a bit and flew over to her as she struggled to do a barrel roll. "Finding it hard to pull of your midair sounds, eh sis?"

"You said it, I didn't." Snow answered, trying to do a barrel roll again but almost falling downward because of it. She started to get frustrated, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she expressed it clearly. "Skye makes it look so easy!"

Everest decided to give Snow a little demonstration to help her get the hang of her jetpack better. "You gotta do it while using at least half of your strength. It looked like you were only using a third of it. Case in point." Everest perfectly performed a barrel roll and explained how she did that after Snow gave an impressed smile. "I memorized the feel and look of how Skye did it when she showed me earlier. Try doing it like that and you should be able to get it down nicely."

Snow nodded in response and did the barrel roll at half her strength as Everest advised her to, struggling a bit, but managing to do it a lot better than before. She laughed with delight and hi fixed Everest, glad she finally had her sister back in her life. "Thanks Everest. I'll be a flying master in no time!"

"I wouldn't go THAT far." Everest admitted, knowing that mastering every skill to pull off on a jetpack was no easy feat, and that it usually took years of practice. Just then, Skye zipped past them with Everest laughing as she commented on how fast Skye was going. "Whoa! Slow down babe!" Skye laughed a bit at Everest's words, loving that the team was enjoying their jetpacks as much as she loved hers.

Rubble was using his jetpack to create a couch out of the exhaust clouds, enjoying his relaxation as he looked down at everyone else from above. He felt that it was nice to see how everyone was chilling out as Runt came up to him and sat down next to him on his couch. "Funny. For someone as adventurous as you, I figured you'd wanna take more risks with this thing."

"Hey now, even I can have moments where all I wanna do is chill." Rubble replied, and then he lifted his butt to face Runt, cutting a five second bacon fart that hit him with a green cloud (phhhhhhhhhht). Runt happily whiffed the fart and sighed of relief as Rubble said another thing. "Besides, my butt feels good sittin on here."

Runt felt a good breeze on his butt as well, taking a liking to what Rubble was doing. "Yeah, you aren't kidding." Rubble lied down and allowed Runt to enjoy himself, knowing it would be even easier with the fart he just hit him with.

* * *

Flare and Marshall arrived back at the lookout just in time for dinner with Marshall being grateful for Flare's assist. "Thanks for the help back in the jungle Flare. I don't think the animals would've cared, but at least I know who to rely on when I'm in a pinch regarding a bathroom situation." Flare gave a thumbs up to Marshall, who then thought abou the bees he killed. "Though, I will have to avoid nightmares about the fact that my butt killed a bunch of bees."

Flare and Marshall entered the look out as they took their jetpacks off to put them on the rack. "In your defense, they stung you before that, so it's not like it was unprovoked. Still, people might not be too fond of the joke." Flare and Marshall set their jetpacks up and then smelt what was being made for dinner, describing the scent in perfect detail. "Tonight for dinner, we're going to be having fried chicken with mashed potatoes, a side salad, and any beverage of our choice."

"And you probably want a chocolate milkshake or a cherry soda or something, right?" Marshall asked with a smirk, and Flare nodded his head yes as he and went with Marshall to see what they had. "Let's hope they're not all gone by now. You sure to eat and drink a lot."

Flare giggled a bit as Skye came around the corner drinking a grape soda as she saw that Marshall's butt flap was still open. Feeling it wouldn't be TOO weird if she closed it, she did so and made sure not to tell anyone, feeling that Marshall's business should be kept to himself, but she still snickered as she walked into the kitchen to eat dinner with the rest of the team.

* * *

Charm and Sweetie were in their room together as they talked more about the plans they had for taking out the Paw Patrol, knowing they both had all kinds of schemes in mind. Charm's were quite bloody and full of gore, which didn't surprise Sweetie in the slightest, and he had a great time describing every detail. "So then I'l going to have you sit on the face of that gassy Mixed Breed, and suffocate him with YOUR gas to see how he likes it, while I get ready to cut into his digestive system!"

Sweetie took a liking to the idea of her messing around with Rocky's interests, knowing it would bring him closer to breaking. "That sounds like fun. I can also see that Flare kid being messed around with in all kinds of ways, like, we kill someone on his team and-"

"Or even better, we kill everyone he knows and loves, and wait for him to commit suicide!" Charm interrupted, leaving Sweetie to be a bit creeped out, but this wasn't anything new either. "Think about it. If everyone dies, we'll be the only ones left to find the Hearts of Truth, and they won't even be a problem to us anymore! It's brilliant!"

Charm laughed evilly for a bit before lying down on his bed and sighing with relief as Sweetie commented on the idea. "It's...less than ideal. Are you sure it'll look good on our part to make a kid kill himself just for our own enjoyment?"

"Eh. I don't care how the world sees me. I just wanna cause it pain." Charm answered with an evil grin on his face, leaning closer to Sweetie as he showed just how excited he was for this plan to be executed, as well as many others he had on his mind. "I can also see us breaking down the German Shepherd's ego by making his butt ugly for all eternity or something like that. And for Marshall, we could put him on the world's highest skyscraper and watch him pant to death!"

Charm was clearly loving the talk on his ideas as Sweetie chuckled a bit with a seductive look. "You're so hot when you're evil babe." Charm got on top of Sweetie and the two of them started doing it right there without a care for what anyone else thought.

* * *

Flare was sneaking into the lookout late at night and walking over to the jetpacks, reaching to grab one as he then heard Snow's voice. "Flare?" Flare flinched and looked to find Snow behind him, leading to her snickering a bit as she walked up to him. "It's cool, I'm not gonna tell anyone about whatever it is you're planning. I just wanna know if I can come with."

Flare was more than happy to let Snow accompany him, grabbing both of their jetpacks to set off together with. "The more the merrier." Flare and Snow took off in their jetpacks after going outside, flying up to the skies above and stopping when they were super high up. Snow was a bit confused by this and looked at Flare as he stated his reasons. "I mainly just wanted to see what the stars looked like when you were super close to them. Not really all that different."

Snow saw what Flare meant, sitting on the steam couch Flare made with the two of them admiring the stars from where they were. "At least it's still a pleasent sight. If we were looking into the sun we'd probably go blind forever."

Flare laughed a bit, knowing that he wouldn't want to be in any position like that one. "Yeah." Snow scooted a little closer to Flare, and when the stars were shown with the two of them still watching from where they were, Flare wrapped his arm round Snow, who leaned her head against his body as they continued to enjoy their night.

* * *

Richie was walking over to the Lookout and saw Flare and Snow's jetpack steam couch really close to the top of the sky. He wasn't sure what they were doing up there, but decided he was gonna go inside and see how Ryder was doing with their plans for defending against Charm. When he got to the top floor, he saw that Ryder was currently flying some kind of drone around Charm's base, and Richie instantly took notice to it. "Flying drone, eh? Smart move."

"My thoughts exactly." Ryder replied, and he saw something in the top room with Richie instantly noticing that it was Burner. Ryder noticed this too, and although he wasn't aware of the fact that Richie was related to him, he DID know what he was capable of. "Burner? Charm's working with the King of the demons!?"

Richie decided that now would be as good of a time as any to tell Ryder that he was related to Burner. "My father." Ryder was surprised to hear this with Richie pulling out a picture of him and his mother with Burner's portrait ripped out. "He was intended to be the the father in this picture. I didn't want anything to do with him, and I especially don't want to see him in person again, so I ripped him out."

"I can see that." Ryder stood up and asked Richie if there was anything he should watch out for when it comes to Burner being Richie's dad. "If that's the case, should I be on the lookout for anything he tries to do to you?"

"Pure demons can use their powers to make someone evil upon will." Richie explained, knowing this information would be vital to Ryder. "The only thing that can snap them out of this trance is a pure angel. That's one reason I'm glad to be a nephilim, even if I only know one pure angel, that being my mother."

Ryder nodded in understanding, knowing this had to be hard for Richie, going up against his own family. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Richie was grateful for Ryder's words, but he knew that wouldn't be enough to guarantee his safety.

* * *

Flare and Snow were flying back down to the lookout with Chase exiting his pup house and seeing them with their jetpacks on. When they went inside to put them back on the racks, he questioned what they were doing up there. "What were you two doing up there? (Flare and Snow look at Chase) You know those are only for fighting against bad guys, right? We only played around with them yesterday to get a good feel."

Flare and Snow looked at each other with Flare intentionally asking Chase a really dumb question. "Hey Chase, stars are said to be big burning balls of gas in the sky, right?" Chase raised an eyebrow with Snow snickering as she knew what Flare was going to ask. "Well if that's the case, then does that mean they're made out of farts?"

Chase had no idea what Flare was talking about and scoffed as he made his reply. "Flare, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life, at least when it comes to stars. And please refrain from asking dumb questions about farts. One Rocky is enough to handle."

"I bet the feeling is mutual." Snow responded with a smirk as she and Flare walked off, leaving Chase dumbfounded at the fact that Snow actually had the guts to say that to him, knowing how much stronger he was than her. She and Flare then went to the fridge to see what they could have for breakfast. "I think we got him."

"For sure." Flare grabbed himself a cherry soda and handed one to Snow as well, spotting some bacon and taking it out of the fridge. When he butt bumped the fridge door and closed it, he walked up to Skye, who was already cooking something as Flare set the bacon down. "Think you can add this to the meal?" Skye nodded her head yes with a smile, leading to Flare and Snow hi fiving as Skye got to work on the bacon.

* * *

Rocky was admiring the work he did on the jetpacks, polishing his own as he thought about all the hard work he put into them. While he was doing that, Zuma walked around the corner while finishing a slice of bacon and saw that Rocky was making sure there wasn't a single spec of dirt on his jetpack. He found this to be a bit funny, since Rocky was the dirtiest member of the team, which was also ironic since he was the team's eco pup. He laughed a bit and caught Rocky's attention, leading to Rocky shrugging in response when he noticed that it was Zuma, and why he did it.

Zuma sat down next to Rocky and handed him his food, which he happily accepted and gave Zuma a thumbs up as a thanks for. The Chocolate Labrador then got a look at his own jetpack as well and took notice to the fact that it was completely spotless, giving Rocky a grateful smile as he realized what he did for him. As the two sat there together and thought about how these jetpacks were going to help them in the future, they also thought about when they would finally be together, awaiting the day their feelings for each other would finally be revealed.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Usubeni cover by Mark de Groot instrumental played during the credits as Flare was shown walking around the lookout as he thought about life. Flare looked up to the sky as he then thought about how he was going to help the team in the future. The music suddenly got more intense as Flare was then shown fighting off four members of the Waste's, seeming to have fun while doing it as he kicked one right in the face and made him fall back into another. The next shot showed Flare and the others witnessing Richie's in his demonic form as he looks in horror.

Richie glared at Flare, unable to contain himself as he and Flare started their battle once a male voice was heard singing. " _Farewell,_ (Flare blocks Richie's kick, only to get sent into a tree) _beautiful lover._ (Flare dodges Richie's fire ball, not wanting to hurt him to an immense degree before saving him) _I love you so,_ (Richie kicks Flare across the ground, hurting him immensely) _but still I let you go._ (Flare gets determined and charges at RIchie with full force) _Under this pink sky is where we went our_ (Richie blocks Flare's kick and clenches his fist) _seperate ways._ "

Flare regained his balance from getting send back and blocked three hell fire balls as the song continued " _I want you to_ (Richie dashes up to Flare) _know I love you,_ (Flare lands a punch on Richie after the latter grabs him by the neck, showing that he knews he has to figth back in order to save him) _so I won't let you go._ (Richie throws Flare to the side) _I wish I had_ (Richie lands a solid flaming kick on Flare, who blocks it the best he can) _said these words to you,_ (Flare is shown to be heavily wounded on the ground) _But I have left all these words unspoken._ "

Flare thought about the promise he made to Rocky, refusing to let him down when he's so close now. " _Like pink petals start to fall. From the blossom tree so tall._ (Flare stands up and faces Richie, who shows respect in his refusal to give up) _And they dance to a, bittersweet, melody._ " Flare and Richie went into their fighting stances as the two of them got ready to continue. An illustration of them in their stances was shown as the song ended.


End file.
